Enmendando lo que creiamos incorrecto
by zack engel
Summary: Harry tiene un arranque de ira que lo sobrepasa en su sexto año y decide ir a desahogarse. Nada mejor que ir al bosque prohibido para poder gastar todas sus energías antes de que el día vuelva a comenzar fingiendo una persona que no es, pero la vida juega con movimientos tramposos y luego de que Draco lo salvara de morir esa noche ambos caerán en lo que creyeron seria su felicidad.
1. deseos concedidos

**Hello**

 **bueno esta es una historia original que estaba subiendo en Amor-Yaoi, pero me decidí a subirla también por este lugar, asi que espero que les guste.**

 **sin mas que decir aviso que esta historia estará centrada en las pareja de Severus x Harry y Sirius x Draco, pero eso no quita que otras aparezcan también.**

 **sin mas que decir, les dejo leer tranquilos o tranquilas**

* * *

Harry golpeó con su mano la pared de la sala común y ahogo un nuevo grito que quería salir de su boca para que ninguno de los Gryffindor que estaban durmiendo lo escucharan lloriquear.

Para el chico que iba cursando su sexto año en esa hermosa escuela todo era horrible, espeluznante, terrorífico, como quiera que cualquier persona quisiera ponerlo, ya que después de todo nadie le quitaba la pena y tristeza que sintió en ese mismo instante. Entendía que le ocurrieran estas cosas, entendía que era un "bastardo sin futuro" como siempre le decían sus tíos, pero ya todo le estaba pasando la cuenta. Ya todo parecía irreal a su manera de pensar.

Dio un suspiro y salió de la sala común pasando por los pasillos de manera lenta y perezosa, se conocía muy bien esos largos pasadizos que dieron acogida a muchos de sus increíbles aventuras junto a sus amigos por lo que la luz no era necesaria para él, "solo con la luz de la luna puedo mantenerme bien…" su sonrisa se mostro desganada y casi imperceptible, pero aun así la mantuvo en todo su andar viendo a todas partes, incluso los cuadros que mantenían a los grandes personajes durmiendo.

"seria mejor si yo no existiera y ya… estoy cansado de que quien amo muera, quien me proteja muera… quien se me acerca sufre" pensaba mientras caminaba. Pronto llegó al patio y no dudo en salir para recostarse cerca del lago para sentir esa brisa que solo el lugar te puede brindar y fue ahí cuando se quebró sin mas.

Las imágenes venían como relámpagos a su mente y el tortuoso recuerdo de la muerte de su padrino se repetía una y otra vez, era como una escena de cine en donde grababan varias tomas con diferentes métodos que pudo aplicar Harry para salvar a su familiar, pero nada de eso hizo. Fue tan tonto como para quedarse viendo como era absorbido y llevado al otro mundo "eres idiota Harry Potter, desechaste la oportunidad de vivir feliz… maldito… ¡maldito!" cerro los ojos con fuerza ya sin controlar sus lagrimas de frustración. El dolor lo golpeaba con fuerza y ya no podía sentir ni siquiera un ápice de tranquilidad… ahora su conciencia se había quebrado por completo.

Se levantó de un salto y empuño su varita con fuerza como si quisiera hacerla parte de su propia mano, su miedo y llanto habían desaparecido para dar paso solamente a su ira incontrolable. Era uno de los momentos en que no pensaba y por lo mismo se adentro en el bosque prohibido hasta llegar a un lugar bueno para hacer magia. Seis arboles gigantes hacían un circulo casi perfecto, lo cual le daba la oportunidad de ponerse al medio de todos ellos y comenzar con su desquite.

No lo pensó, ni espero un segundo, su varita estaba lista para atacar por lo que apuntando comenzó a repartir a diestra y siniestra distintos tipos de hechizos de ataque contra aquellos arboles sin importar que tanto daño les hacía.

Las imágenes volvieron a repetirse como si fuera una maldición permanente: la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Sirius, los maltratos de sus tíos, las humillaciones de Draco constantemente, la muerte de Cedric, el ataque constante de Voldemort, los insultos de Lucius Malfoy, la desaparición de Remus, Severus Snape.

Arrugó el entrecejo y comenzó a lanzar hechizos con mucho mas rapidez y enojo, incluso ya los nombres salían en gritos desgarradores hasta que su cuerpo cayó rendido al suelo completamente sudado y agotado, de seguro la cantidad de magia ocupada fue demasiada y le perjudicaría pronto. Estar en el bosque prohibido sin ninguna protección ni energía era una idea descabellada y suicida, pero Harry todavía no le daba la importancia requerida a ese asunto realmente.

Como si fuera la peor maldición del mundo Harry cerro los ojos y choco su frente contra el suelo al recordar aquella escena de la cual se arrepentía enormemente, ni siquiera sabía porque lo había hecho, pero ya estaba… él, el gran Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió y una sarta de mentiras que le seguían se había declarado ante el hombre que mas lo odiaba en el mundo, era irónico, pero lo había hecho… Harry Potter se declaro a Severus Snape Prince.

 _No entendía como y porque, pero desde el tercer año se había sentido raro frente a su profesor de pociones, lo había juzgado siempre mal y se arrepentía de ello claramente, pero tampoco era como si tuviera toda la culpa porque desde el principio había sido agredido verbalmente por el mayor sin piedad alguna, solo por ser el hijo de James Potter. Aun así había logrado abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que su profesor lo defendía siempre como cuando Remus los ataco y el se interpuso para salvar a los tres chicos mas problemáticos de su generación._

 _El chico sonrió de forma estúpida y siguió caminando con completo sigilo bajo su capa de la invisibilidad. Lo que siguió desde ese acontecimiento hasta el día de navidad de su quinto año, se había logrado acostumbrar a aquella lengua mordaz, a esos castigos inhumanos y a esos ojos fríos que siempre lo miraban esperando una equivocación. Harry sabia que detrás de todo eso se escondía un Severus dispuesto a amar y aprisionar a su pareja como dios manda, pero nadie le daba la oportunidad de hacerlo "bueno ellos se lo pierden, yo abriré el corazón de ese murciélago gruñón" pensó completamente feliz._

 _Llego al frente de la entrada a la mazmorra de su profesor y trago en seco, era un acto suicida "lo amo" se repitió el menor guardando el mapa del merodeador y soltó un suspiro, era ahora o nunca así que alzó una de sus manos y tocó un par de veces esperando ser recibido_

 _\- adelante – palabra fría y seca se escucho por fuera de la habitación, no podía ser otro que Snape invitándolo a pasar y el no se enojaría_

 _-disculpe profesor – susurró entrando y viendo a su profesor con algo de timidez y no pudo mas que tragar fuerte, era mucho mas fácil pensarlo que decirlo al ver esa cara_

 _-Señor Potter, que maravillosa visita tenemos aquí a las once de la noche- dijo irónicamente y bufando con descontento mientras se acomodaba en su escritorio, solo para poder analizarlo con su mirada_

 _-señor yo… - se atragantó y sonrojó, tenía que saber decir las cosas, pero una vocecilla le interrumpía su manera de pensar y hablar – yo… - "cállate Harry"_

 _-¿si? – enarco una ceja molesto- Señor Potter comprendo que usted es una celebridad que cree poder hacer lo que guste, pero otros seres tenemos cosas que preparar y además que son mas importantes que atenderlo a usted_

 _-yo… lo se – bajó la mirada y metió la mano a su bolsillo - … profesor vera – "¡cállate de una vez y vete!"_

 _-si no lo dice en 1 minuto le descontare puntos, dígame que necesita ahora – dijo ya sin paciencia alguna, el chico siempre iba y lo exasperaba de manera que todo se volviera negro en él, negro con matices verdes que tanto le dolía recordar._

 _-yo…-apretó su mano en la cajita que tenía y sin mas la sacó para dejarla en el escritorio del mayor quien obviamente estaba confundido - yo lo amo profesor_

 _\- ¿es una broma? – pregunto mirándolo expectante, analizando la situación y con un deje de tristeza… Harry no lo veía pero recordaba un momento de su pasado._

 _-no lo es- dijo bajito, queriendo desaparecer en ese momento- lo puede tomar como quiere pero yo…_

 _-¿sabe lo que dice?_

 _-¿he?_

 _El menor levanto la cabeza y al encontrarse con esos ónix hermosos vio un atisbo de esperanza, sabía que habían conectado por un momento, nadie se lo podía negar por lo que sonrió, sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y ese fue su gran error ya que sin esperárselo desato la tormenta que claramente cualquier personal racional sabría que se desataría si o si en el pocionista "te dije que te callaras, él no te ama" nuevamente la vocecilla se hizo presente, pero Harry no pudo responderse a si mismo porque pronto el mayor comenzó a atacarlo con palabras hirientes y a sacarlo de patadas de su oficina… se sentía humillado y roto, aunque eso no era novedad._

Harry golpeó el pasto y gritó sin contemplaciones, había comenzado a llover por lo que la escena irónicamente era perfecta. Su llanto y desgano, su respiración agitada y la lluvia en un lugar que no debería estar mostraban la decadencia del gran salvador del mundo "aquí esta su gran salvador señores…" pensó como si lo dijera Snape y se rió internamente cerrando los ojos, amaba hasta sus ofensas.

De repente sin mucho preámbulo sintió como unas ramas se rompían lentamente dándole a entender que pasos de alguna cosa se acercaban a él, por lo que se giró y vio lo mas desagradable que podía pasarle en ese momento, vivir algo por segunda vez.

Con pelos en sus patas, se encontraban 4 arañas gigantes acercándose lentamente a él y haciendo sonidos raros "voy a morir" pensó medio asustado y retrocediendo un momento hasta que dio nuevamente con su varita, pero no tenía energía para correr y hacer magia.

-Arania Exumia – escucho un grito ronco detrás suyo y luego sin previo aviso como un cuerpo lo cargaba sobre su espalda para comenzar a correr- ¿eres idiota Potter? – parecía mas una afirmación que una negación

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó completamente sorprendido de aquello, no todos los días un Malfoy te ayudaba

-no hagas peso muerto maldición, nos atraparan - gritó corriendo por donde se le hacia libre

-yo… mierda, nos siguen demasiadas tienes que dejarme e irte – dijo asustado al ver que poco a poco las arañas se aumentaban

-cierra la maldita boca si no dirás algo productivo imbécil

Harry gruño, pero entendía lo que quería decir el rubio y por muy asqueado que estuviera lo agradecía "quizás sea tanto el asco como lo que siente él para ayudarme" pensó sonriendo muy débilmente, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejar que el contrario se encargara de toda la situación por lo que miró su mano con su varita y cerro los ojos por unos 10 segundos. Estaba listo para lo que venía por lo que se giró hacia atrás y con todas sus fuerzas hizo el mismo hechizo del rubio, pero evidentemente con mucho mas fuerza y eficacia.

Las arañas había desaparecido y Malfoy ni tonto ni perezoso siguió corriendo como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, solo pudo frenar cuando una hendidura lo hizo tropezar y caer directamente en el suelo dejando a Harry unos metros mas adelante con un dolor que de seguro ambos compartían.

-¡mierda! Mira lo que consigues Potter – dijo arreglando su ropa y parándose rápidamente - ¿estas bien Potter?

-estamos jodidos… bien jodidos y me duele el trasero, pero apuesto que estoy mejor que tú

-sino te paras ahora mismo te juro que te dolerá otra cosa – gruño cruzándose de brazos enojado, pero se notaba mucho mas calmado que antes

-tu no me das ordenes – aun así Harry se levanto y sacudió su ropa mirando alrededor suyo, sino estaba equivocado, estaba seguro que había visto esos dibujos del suelo en uno de los libros de su amiga

-¿qué hacías Potter? ¿nuevos métodos de morir? – enarcó una ceja curioso aunque también estaba inspeccionando el lugar

-desahogándome y ¿tú?

-lo mismo pero con mas inteligencia obviamente

-si claro… bueno será mejor que vuelvas, si te pilla alguien no te defenderé

-no me jodas hombre, tenemos que volver los dos

-¿ambos? No eres mi niñera Malfoy además que te intereso yo

-tsk.. – se mordió el labio inferior y siguió mirando el lugar - ¿dónde estamos?

-en un especie de ritual creo… que voy a saber yo fuiste tu el que corría como loco conmigo arriba

-discúlpame señor Potter pero si no recuerdas ¡teníamos arañas siguiéndonos!

\- y si no te callas volverán aquí

Otra vez habían empezado a pelear como los dos enemigos que eran, mas pronto se calmaron al escuchar bulla, por mucho que les costara tendrían que aprender a colaborar para poder salir del lugar sin repercusiones así que empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar hasta poder dar con algo interesante, mas nada venía a ellos y el hambre y agotamiento los estaba matando de sobremanera.

-si tu no llegabas iba a morir… ¿porque salvarme? – dijo Harry bajando la cabeza y sentándose en el suelo – después de todo yo estuve a punto de matarte el otro día

-buena pregunta – dijo molesto sentándose en una roca - …

-¿por qué Malfoy?

\- tengo nombre, me llamo Draco y es solo que… bueno… si tu mueres – bajo la cabeza notoriamente avergonzado – Voldemort seguirá vivo y sin nadie que le frene mas que el director, pero él no es nadie para detenerlo… la vida no seria mas que un infierno

-¿qué? Tu…

-ni lo digas y no te confundas … es solo que – se mordió el labio inferior completamente enojado consigo mismo – me canse

-no sabes cuanto te entiendo… pero por lo menos tu tienes a tus padres, tienes tu familia que…

\- ¡¿y eso que?! – gritó exasperado mirando al otro – mis padres no se aman y solo me queda ser infeliz con ellos siguiendo a un maldito loco que solo nos tortura para seguir su camino, si no fuera por mi culpa ellos no tendrían que soportar esta mierda…

-Draco….

-una vez vi una foto, papa y mama sonreían como nunca, amaban el colegio, pero evidentemente no se amaban entre ellos…

-…- Harry bajo la cabeza al recordar aquella foto de su madre y padre en el colegio que vio en un anuario escolar- los míos también eran felices y luego murieron al protegerme… los extraño mucho

-pensamos igual… pero la diferencia es que los míos están vivos y aun así la felicidad no la tenemos

-lo siento mucho por todo – dijo arrepintiéndose de sus palabras ofensivas

-venga no empieces con palabras melosas e idiotas, esta en nosotros pelear como condenados… como mi padrino y tu padre

-hmm – su sonrisa se mostro en un momento y miró al rubio directamente a los ojos – que daría por volver a esos tiempos y vivir con mis padres por una época… seria algo maravilloso

-volver y poder verlos felices

-abrazarlos y cuidarlos

-de Voldemort y sus mortifagos

-cambiar el futuro de ellos sin importar el mío

-porque realmente quiero regalarles lo que ellos me dieron a mi también

\- ustedes ordenan viajeros – se escucho una voz a lo lejos sorprendiendo a los dos estudiantes que se prepararon a pelear – no deben sobresaltarse… les concederé su deseo - dijo él con una sonrisa

-se las concederemos nosotros dos – habló otro, era una voz un poco mas dulce, pero no quitaba el peso del tiempo – prepárense…

- _Viator, is eo procul preteritus quod ostento ut vestri balbutio ( viajero, viaja al pasado y muéstranos tu fuerza)_

Como si fuera una maldición que no acaba Harry y Draco vieron que el piso empezaba a relucir y pronto ni su magia ni sus piernas respondían. Vieron a los que le estaban haciendo esto pero sus caras no se mostraban, solo habían dos seres, uno con una capa Roja y otro con su capa verde… eso les asustó un poco, pero ya no pudieron hacer nada porque todo se quedo negro a su alrededor.

Después de unos minutos ambos cayeron al suelo que estaba mucho mas hundido, pero en si era el mismo bosque prohibido. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y salieron corriendo hacia cualquier parte, lo importante era salir del lugar cuanto antes y no tener mas enemigos, ya incluso les daba igual el tener que ver descontados los puntos de sus casas.

Al llegar a la salida miraron a todas partes y el amanecer los saludo con alegría, aquello tranquilizo a los chicos que suspiraron en el acto y caminaron directamente al castillo con una sonrisa en la cara, aunque siempre manteniendo una distancia después de todo seguían siendo enemigos aunque solo fuera de palabras.

Cuando no pudieron creer que su suerte era mejor vieron algo que los dejo sorprendidos y volando bajo.

Afuera del castillo, en el patio y muy alejado de donde se encontraban los profesores un grupo de personas estaban molestando a un chico, a un Slytherin precisamente, los chicos se veían como de séptimo, incluso el que estaba siendo acosado, pero eso no le importo a Harry que no podía dejar pasar una injusticia de tal manera así que corrió aun sintiéndose agotado para enfrentar a esos brabucones. Draco quien maldijo por lo bajo lo siguió en la misma corrida, ensuciarse un poco mas ya no le afectaría, además era una de sus serpientes que estaban siendo lastimadas, nadie se metía con su grupo realmente así que apresuró el paso y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al lado de Harry noto que el pelinegro tenia parecido con alguien que conocía, pero no sabía quien era

-¿quiénes son ustedes? No importa quítense del camino, estamos teniendo una grata conversación con Snivellus – dijo una voz demasiado parecida a la de Harry

-oye cornamenta… este chiquillo se parece mucho a ti

Ambos chicos se miraron un momento sin importarles la interrogantes de los contrarios que esperaban por una reacción, pero no hubo mas que un desmayo simultáneo de ambos chicos ante toda la presión que habían sido sometidos… ahora Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter estaban atrapados en el pasado junto a sus padres.

* * *

 _ **bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo.**_

 _ **como dije en un inicio esta historia esta siendo subida en otra pagina, por lo que va adelantada y si resulta ser de su agrado subiré mas seguido hasta llegar en donde esta la otra historia, sino, pues se subirá una vez a la semana.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir. me despido esperando comentarios suyos.**_

 _ **un beso, un abrazo y cuidense**_

 _ **bye bye**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


	2. quiero sostener tu mano madre

_**hello**_

 _ **bueno aquí estamos con el segundo capitulo la verdad dije que iba a esperar una semana si no recibía comentarios, y no los recibí pero al ver que dejaban un "follow" o "favorite" pues me anime a adelantar la publicación ademas que igual quiero avanzar rápido (?) bueno no me queda mucho mas que decir, esta historia es propiamente tal mía pero obviamente los personajes le perteneces a Rowling. sin mas uqe decir los dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

Pasaron unas horas antes de que ambos chicos volvieran a despertar. Estaban desorientados, pero podían reconocer en seguida aquella enfermería, tanto por su olor como por el hecho de que la infraestructura era tal y como la recordaban. Una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios y el mismo pensamiento cruzo por sus mentes "todo fue una pesadilla".

Harry se sentó con pereza y se quedo mirando a su alrededor, la cama contigua estaba siendo ocupada por Draco quien le miró con el mismo desconcierto antes de soltar un suspiro relajado. Al parecer tenía el mismo pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Harry

-¿tuviste una pesadilla?

-eso creo… pero ya todo paso

fue lo único que se dijeron antes de intentar levantarse, pero dieron por abortada la misión ya que había otra cosa que era mucho mas interesante. Ambos se quedaron viendo en shock como era que cruzaban por la puerta unos chicos que podían reconocer bien por todas las fotos que habían visto en su vida. Frente a ellos se encontraban nada mas ni nada menos que James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy y Severus Snape, quienes al momento de estar al frente de las camillas no dudaron en ningún segundo en mirarlos analíticamente.

Harry al verlos no pudo mas que ahogar un grito y se recostó estrepitosamente en la cama, ahora si que estaba en un lio inmenso "estúpido deseo" pensó arrugando el entrecejo antes de ver a su compañero y quedar sorprendido. Draco con un poco mas de asombro se tapaba la boca y el chico de ojos verdes podía asegurar que miraba de arriba hacia abajo a su padre, como si la sola imagen fuera irrealista a su parecer. El no se había encargado de ver a su padre y tenía algo de miedo de hacerlo, no quería emocionarse de encontrar aquello que le había sido arrebatado para luego volver a perderlo "una mirada no haría mal a nadie Harry" se dijo soltando un suspiro antes de volver a sentarse y encontrarse a unos pasos de su padre, tan parecidos físicamente, pero estaba seguro que eran distintos en muchas cosas en lo personal. Aun así Harry sonrió amplio recorriendo con la mirada a su padre, si había que sentirse orgulloso en un momento de la vida, este era precisamente el momento para hacerlo y lo había decidido, honraría la imagen de su padre todos los días.

El azabache carraspeo y fingió acomodarse los lentes mientras miraba al otro grupo hasta toparse con Severus y dejar su amplia sonrisa en una mas pequeña, si hasta joven se veía hermoso a su parecer.

No podían permanecer todo el tiempo en silencio, eso bien lo sabia Harry, pero no tenia ni idea de que decir "venga que no podemos llegar y decir 'hola soy Harry Potter y venimos del futuro, soy tu hijo' no, claro que no" rodo los ojos y decidió buscar ayuda en su compañero, pero al parecer este seguía estando en shock y mirando a su padre con cierto cariño. Llevo su mirada a Lucius y noto que el chico esperaba pacientemente para que los menores hablaran e informaran de que pasaba.

Decidido a inventar una buena escusa el Gryffindor abrió la boca para articular una palabra, pero justo en ese momento entraba Albus Dumbledor mucho mas joven, pero si le preguntaban a él se veía prácticamente igual a como estaba ahora, quizás con un poco menos de barba, pero el mismo al fin y al cabo y eso le causaba un poco de gracias, "de seguro muchos años atrás era el mismo hombre viejo".

-veo que nuestros muchachos ya han despertado

-señor le juramos que ni los hemos tocados, ellos se desmallaron solos – argumento en seguida James para poder defenderse, cosa que molesto a las serpientes y en cierta medida a Harry que tenia claro lo que habían hecho los chicos

-tranquilo chico, estoy seguro que no fueron capaces de hacerles nada –dijo el mayor para luego escuchar una risa sarcástica de Severus –aunque nunca los hemos visto por acá, ¿de donde vienen?

-…- Harry bajo la vista intentando pensar en algo bueno – vera señor nosotros nos perdimos… si perdimos

-¿perdieron? ¿en pijamas?- cuestiono el hombre alzando una ceja, en seguida Harry quiso decirle 'no es quien para hablar sobre los pijamas profesor' pero se quedo callado para no parecer un irrespetuoso

-… lo que pasa señor – Draco recuperando la voz atrajo la atención de todos- mi compañero y yo tenemos una carta para usted, pero es de suma importancia que … - miro al grupo con cierta desconfianza – nadie mas que usted la lea, no conocemos a estos chicos y de seguro si molestan a sus compañeros Slytherin no son para fiar así que por favor le pido una entrevista en privado

-¿qué estas insinuando chico bonito? – Sirius fue el que hablo con enojo esta vez – arrepiéntete de lo que dijiste ahora que ustedes se metieron donde no son llamados y no saben de lo que hablan

-ni en un millón de años

-tuu…

-¡ya! Creo que debemos hablar con el director antes que todo – intervino Harry levantándose y poniéndose entre los dos chicos que comenzarían a pelear – no venimos a pelear, sino que a solucionar problemas mucho mas importantes que estos – dijo mirando a Draco casi enojado para luego girarse – pedimos disculpas por esto, pero han pasado muchas cosas, necesitamos hablar con usted director, es urgente que nos atienda en privado señor

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando al dúo por un momento y fue ahí cuando Albus reacciono con una sonrisa en sus labios y asintiendo con la cabeza espero a que los dos chicos salieran de sus camas para que pudieran seguirlo a su despacho.

No se escucho ninguna palabra de los chicos que dejaron atrás, mas cuando salieron de la enfermería y se cerraron las puertas se comenzaron a escuchar las palabras del grupito, de seguro Sirius estaba pataleando y James reclamando su desfachatez al enfrentarlos tan libremente mientras que los otros tres se quedaban mirándolos de manera reprobatoria, pero a la vez confundidos.

Harry miró a su compañero quien refunfuñaba por lo bajo, pero mantenía su parada Slytherin en todo momento, de seguro llamaba la atención de los otros chicos que cruzaban por el mismo pasillo, pero si le decía algo a su compañero iba a desatar otra tempestad y realmente quería mas paz para pensar en lo que estaba pasando.

No demoraron mucho en llegar a la oficina del director, la cosa ahora era decirle todas las cosas y que le creyera "de seguro siendo el director nos creerá sin rechistar" pensó Harry sonriendo suave esperando a que el hombre se sentara en aquel sillón para poder darle aquella noticia.

Con la invitación de que se sentaran ambos chicos se miraron recelosos, mas no les quedo otra opción que sentarse juntos en el sillón que estaba al frente del director y tomaron una taza de té, incluso aceptaron los dulces de limón que el director con tanto cariño les ofreció en seguida.

-y bien… ¿dónde esta la carta que deben darme chicos? – empezó el mayor con tranquilidad

-no existe – dijo Draco bajando la cabeza avergonzado por su mentira – si no lo decía no nos daría una audiencia en privado

-entonces ¿qué quieren decirme?

-señor – intervino esta vez Harry volviendo a estar nervioso sin saber que decir – se que sonara loco, descabellado incluso, pero tiene que creernos… nosotros anoche nos metimos al bosque prohibido, todo iba bien y normal… hasta que unas arañas comenzaron a atacarnos- dijo desviando la mirada – enseguida nos defendimos y corrimos

-corrí yo contigo encima querrás decir

-Draco… ahh como él diga, la cosa es que él tropezó y… y unos hombres aparecieron, fueron dos, dijeron algo en un idioma extraño y que nuestro deseo seria cumplido- torció su boca en son de descontento y volvió a mirar al director para notar lo atento que estaba – el suelo brillo y cuando pudimos salir del bosque nos encontramos aquí... en la época que nuestros padres están en el colegio

-vienen del futuro – dijo en seguida el hombre con total sorpresa mientras que una mano se iba por otro dulce

-si, pero no sabemos como volver y todavía tenemos que ven…

-no me digas nada del futuro, podría ser peligroso – dijo enseguida adivinando el pensamiento de Harry – si están aquí es por magia antigua, solo magos poderosos pueden hacer este tipo de magia y retroceder tantos años – dijo tocándose la barba pensativo – pero lo importante ahora es protegerlos y dejarlos en una casa, cuando se establezcan podrán buscar información de cómo volver y si necesitan algo yo veré como hacerlo posible, pero no deben decir nada a nadie

-¿entonces nos dejara estar en una casa? –pregunto Harry ilusionado de estar con sus padres

-pero no puede ser las mismas que estaban antes, las cosas se harían muy obvias – dijo quitándole la esperanza a ambos chicos – ustedes son demasiado obvios a la vista… tu chico serás Harry Talbot, hijo de un famoso pocionista en Irlanda e iras a la casa de Slytherin – Harry ahogo un gemido y se golpeo la cabeza – y tu Draco, serás hijo del mejor jugador de Quidditch retirado en Alemania, Draco Hayes… la sangre Gryffindor corre en tus venas

-debe ser una broma! Eso es una ofensa para mi familia – grito disgustado Draco sin poder creérselo

-ahora vallan a sus salas común y en 30 minutos el desayuno será servido para dar el anuncio

El mayor no dio pie a mas conversación, sino que saco a ambos chicos del lugar a punta de empujoncitos y les deseo un buen día antes de volver a cerrar la puerta con una sonrisa en la cara. Por la ultima imagen que tuvo de ambos chicos, el director sabia que a pesar de ser magia antigua y peligrosa, eso podría traer muchas emociones a Howard, lo que le faltaba a su corazón viejo para seguir con el cargo.

Ambos chicos se quedaron casi traumatizados en la salida del despacho, habían logrado bajar las escaleras con el agila, pero definitivamente no daban ningún paso y es que no podía ser que ellos, que Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fueran a la casa que mas odiaran, pero lo peor lo estaba pasando Harry ya que tendría que compartir la sala común con Lucius y Severus, nada podía ser peor que compartir la habitación con un próximo mortifago y con el ser al que se le iba a declarar muchos años después. La vida realmente lo odiaba.

Soltando un suspiro ambos chicos se miraron con resentimiento y comenzaron a caminar hasta que el pasillo los dividía en completo silencio, todavía no hallaban palabras para describir ese fatídico suceso.

-estamos perdidos ¿no?

-tu estas en Gryffindor… yo en Slytherin ¿crees que estamos bien?

-no te burles Potter… ahh… a penas tengamos tiempo libre veámonos en la biblioteca, tenemos que solucionar esto pronto

-esta bien, suerte con los merodeadores – por primera vez una sonrisa salió de la boca de Harry frente al rubio en ese lugar

-tu… suerte con los Slytherin, espero tengas la altura de ser una buena serpiente, no te perdonare lo contrario – comento sonriendo con autosuficiencia antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección contraria al chico de lentes

No dijeron ninguna palabra para despedirse. A pesar de sentirse unidos por una suerte del demonio se odiaban, porque de seguro si no hubieran estado en el bosque prohibido en horas indebidas no habrían llegado al pasado sin previo aviso.

Draco se movió con elegancia en todo momento, Harry lo veía y suspiraba al instante "Draco Malfoy, el príncipe de Slytherin estará por un tiempo en Gryffindor hmmp irónico mundo, pero gracias Merlin" su pensamiento lo hizo soltar una risa y comenzó a caminar hacia su nueva sala común pensando precisamente como era que tenía que comportarse un Slytherin sin ser tan imbécil como Draco en el pasado.

En seguida el frio le invadió cuando entro a las mazmorras, pero eso no detuvo su caminar, sino que lo reafirmo con valentía hasta llegar al frente de la muralla. Lo próximo que tenia que hacer era pensar en la contraseña, se sentía estúpido, pero no sabia cual podía ser así que cerro sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos, "piensa como un Slytherin, piensa como un niño rico de sangre pura, Harry" se dijo para darse ánimos y comenzar a decir contraseñas a diestra y siniestra.

-maldito sangre sucia – no paso nada – Gryffindor descerebrado – todavía nada – ¿somos los mejores?- ni siquiera cerca – ¡joder ábrete de una vez!

-con esas contraseñas no lo lograras nunca – una voz fría se escucho detrás de su espalda – aunque los Gryffindor si son descerebrados – una risa que no se esperaba lo congelo, si que conocía esa voz- sangre pura

Sin esperárselo Harry vio como ahora podía entrar, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido aquella contraseña realmente y se decía estúpido internamente por lo mismo.

De un momento a otro sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo y lo obligaba a entrar en la sala común, no tenía que ser tonto para poder distinguir a Severus Snape llevándole de la mano como si fuera un mocoso, mas no pudo hacer nada, ni hablo, ni se aparto. Solo se quedo callado siguiendo al mayor hasta una de las habitaciones que tenían dos camas y sus escritorios respectivos junto con el closet. Era un lugar lúgubre, pero a la vez no se quejaba para nada ya que la tranquilidad que le daba era mucho mas cómoda, no se creía que en realidad podría llegar a optar a tanta tranquilidad después de estar en una sala común como lo era Gryffindor.

Recorriendo la habitación con la mirada comenzó a caminar por si solo para memorizas cada una de las partes hasta que bajo su mirada y se encontró con que Severus se había acomodado en una de las camas mientras lo miraba penetrantemente, eso lo hizo sonrojar enormemente y desviar la vista para encontrarse con que en la otra cama estaba Lucius Malfoy y Narcisa Black.

La mujer, siendo la primera vez que la veía joven, era verdaderamente hermosa a la vista, casi esculpida por un artista que tuvo la delicadeza de crear su mejor y mas grande obra de arte "ya se sabe de donde a salido Draco" pensó sonriendo suave para luego dar un suspiro, de seguro tendría que dar una buena escusa para librarse.

Abrió la boca, pero enseguida la cerro ¿qué le iba a decir? Claro, hijo de un pocionista famoso… ¡él ni sabe hacer pociones!.

Maldijo a Dumbledor en parsel como si eso lo hiciera sentir bien y trago fuerte, un nuevo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y se mordió el labio inferior, si antes se sentía idiota cuando Severus lo retaba por las estupideces que hacía ahora se sentía un súper imbécil por no saber que hacer ni que fingir.

-realmente era tan lindo como dijiste Lucius – dijo ella levantándose de la cama y tomando las mejillas del chico- eres una lindura chico

-¿eh? … yo…

-increíble, te comieron la lengua los ratones luego de que tu amigo y tu nos gritaran en la enfermería – hablo esta vez Snape concentrándose en su libro con claro tono enojado

-¡no le grite a ustedes! – se excuso Harry al instante

\- ahora lo hiciste – le corrigió Severus evidentemente molesto

-pero yo… argh- incluso en esos momentos le era difícil mantener una conversación decente con el mayor

-lindura – la chica sin quitar su sonrisa lo abrazo fuerte y la cara de Harry quedo contra los pechos de la chica, aquello le avergonzó, pero principalmente le empezó a quitar el aire

-Narcisa… debes tener cuidado con él – una voz suave y divertida que no parecía la de Lucius se hizo presente y la chica lo soltó – así que eres Harry Talbot, el director nos informo de todo así que no debes dar explicaciones a nadie – levantándose de la cama se acerco al menor para darle la mano – cualquier duda que tengas puedes informármelo

-gra… gracias – no sabia que el chico era simpático, mas no hizo alguna mueca ni nada- ¿dónde dormiré?

-con Severus, lamentablemente no existen camas disponibles con los de tu curso y Severus se encuentra solo, pero no te preocupes a pesar de lo serio es un buen chico

-si no te gusta puedes dormir con las chicas Harry, ellas te aceptaran encantadas y yo te puedo dejar dormir conmigo – coqueta y con una sonrisa comenzó a jugar con el cabello del chico sonrojado

-Narcisa…

-ya Lucius – se acerco al rubio y le beso la mejilla – no te preocupes que solo lo cuidare, bueno nos vemos … Harry no llegues tarde al desayuno o vendré por ti

El oji verde no pudo mas que tragar fuerte y asentir con la cabeza rápidamente ganándose la risa de la mujer, era bonita pero se notaba a kilómetros que también era peligrosa y por ello no la enfrentaría.

Lucius después de darle ciertas informaciones de clases y horarios salió de la sala con elegancia, tanto como la que veía en Draco cada día que se encontraban. El rubio tenía razón, los mortifagos mataron a esos dos chicos que se veían tan libres y felices en Hogwarts.

Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro aunque no duro mas de 5 segundos. Estaba a solas con Severus y de seguro este chico no seria para nada compasivo con él, así que se giró con cuidado y lo miro temeroso para poder enfrentarse con la triste realidad, mas este estaba demasiado concentrado en su libro de pociones.

El chico suspiro y se acerco a su cama, en seguida se encontró con dos uniformes de Slytherin a su medida, un pijama y libros junto a cuadernos. La sonrisa apareció nuevamente en su rostro y tomando uno de los uniformes aviso en voz alta que ocuparía el baño, mas no recibió respuesta nuevamente.

Al entrar al baño se dejo caer al suelo y suspiro con pesadez, esos días de acostumbrarse e inventar un pasado que no existía iban a ser difíciles, pero tenía que ser fuerte si quería seguir con su vida y solucionar ese problema que había llegado a obtener por su imprudencia "si tan solo Severus me hubiera encontrado y dicho lo estúpido que soy mientras me devolvía a mi sala común esto no hubiera pasado" pensó en conjunto que soltaba un gruñido para comenzar a bañarse.

Mientras tanto en otra parte, precisamente en una torre, un chico se debatía entre entrar o no en aquella sala común, no conocía la contraseña así que no podía entrar ¿irse? Si seria lo mejor, pero luego Potter se burlaría de él por ser un cobarde, así que clavo sus pies al piso y miró atentamente a la dama gorda con recelo, esta hablaba una sarta de estupideces que ni le interesaba escuchar.

Retrocedió un paso y soltó un suspiro, si solo hubiera quedado con sus padres todo seria mucho mas fácil, pero el viejo había decidido no hacerlo "creo que la misión de matarte será mucho mas fácil ahora viejo" pensó con cierta malicia para luego sentir la mano de un chico a su espalda, no pudo mas que alzar la vista y quedarse sorprendido al encontrarse con un joven Remus sonriéndole con paciencia y cariño. Si hubiera estado en Slytherin le hubiera gritado que un licántropo no puede tocarle con tal desfachatez, pero al no estar en sus tierras ni época arrugo el entrecejo y se hizo a un lado esperando a que el chico dijera la contraseña.

- _Alea iacta est –_ en seguida la dama gorda los dejo entrar – vamos Draco, el director me ha informado de todo, te llevare a tu habitación

-esta bien, pero no necesitas sostenerme, no soy tu perro – dijo de manera mordaz y sosteniendo una sonrisa triunfante mas no recibió queja ni nada –hmm… no era mi intención

-no, esta bien… venga vamos para que conozcas a tus compañeros

Sin mas, ambos chicos entraron dando paso a un bullicio que dejo impresionado al menor en todo sentido. No podía creer que ese podía ser un lugar en donde los Gryffindor pudieran estar sin tener alguna queja "por eso todos son tan bulliciosos" pensó gruñendo y siguió al mayor hasta una habitación dando paso a cuatro camas con motivos de Gryffindor hasta el cansancio, era increíble pero todo rojo no era tan malo para su pensamiento.

Analizando todo el lugar se quedo con que Remus, James, Sirius y Pettigrew lo observaban de la misma manera, pero un tanto mas enojados, bueno eso solo contaba a James y Sirius que no cesaban para nada con su desconfianza "no es para menos, soy hijo de quien siguió al que los mato" pensó con cierto descontento antes de ver la cama que había dispuesto para él. Cerca de la ventana no era su mejor opción, mas de seguro no podría quejarse y pedir que le cambien la habitación.

Soltó un suspiro y empezó a ver sus cosas sintiendo cierta nostalgia, el titulo de príncipe se lo habían quitado y ahora era odiado por todos.

-Draco, lo siento mucho por esto, pero tendrás que compartir habitación con Sirius, James y Peter ya que no hay mas espacio –hablo Remus extendiéndole el horario de clases- cualquier duda puedes informarme a mi, soy el prefecto de la torre así que…

-lo tengo todo anotado, no te preocupes- lo interrumpió tomando el papel y empezando a organizar sus cosas – no me molestan yo no los molesto

-de verdad eres un maldito engreído – hablo Sirius enojado ante su actitud – somos mayores que tu ¡nos debes respeto! Sobre todo a Remus, pero andas con esa maldita actitud de serpiente

-vamos Sirius déjalo, debió tener un mal día

-no lo justifiques él…

-ya, ya canuto, da igual hagamos lo que dijo y todo bien, dejémoslo solo – por increíble que sonara James había hablado, aunque a Draco no le convenció mucho eso lo dejo pasar.

Sin mas palabrería de por medio los cuatro chicos salieron del lugar y Draco se sentó en el marco de la ventana de su torre, nunca había estado tan arriba y se sentía pésimo "en estos momentos es cuando deseo que mi madre me acaricie la cabeza y diga que todo saldrá bien… que solo debo aguantar un poco mas" pensaba completamente enojado y abrazo con fuerza sus piernas para reprimir las ganas de llorar porque realmente un Malfoy nunca lloraba a pesar de todas las humillaciones que tenía que vivir.

Luego de un tiempo Draco salió de sus pensamientos y decidió tomar su baño correspondiente antes de ir a desayunar. El baño en si no fue la gran maravilla realmente, pero le dejo pensar en las cosas que tenía que hacer "solo debo saber volver y todo estará bien" pensó bufando mientras se lavaba bien el cabello.

Pronto el rubio salió del baño con el uniforme de Gryffindor puesto. Aquello era una blasfemia en todo sentido así que con cara de hastió salió del cuarto y posteriormente de la sala común para ir al gran comedor.

En los pasillos la gente lo miraba con extrañeza, de seguro nunca habían visto a un Gryffindor comportarse como Slytherin pero eso tampoco le importo porque siempre fue criticado por todo su entorno, una vez mas o una vez menos le daba igual.

Continuando con su caminata se encontró con una escena que lo desconcertó, nunca le había tocado ver a una Gryffindor ser molestada por tres hombres Slytherin y sentirse mal "el uniforme debe estar afectándome la cabeza" pensó con enojo. Lo siguiente que iba a hacer no estaba perdonado por Salazar, pero su pensamiento lo obligó a ayudar a esa chica que podía tener la misma edad que su madre.

Sin pensarlo mas, se acercó a paso acelerado y se interpuso entre los hombres y la chica poniendo una cara de pocos amigos, si era necesario repartiría golpes a los chicos. Así fue, porque tan pronto cruzaron palabras comenzaron los golpes entre los chicos en conjunto con los chillidos de la chica que avisaron a los profesores y los Slytherin salieron corriendo

-¡sed mas imponente idiotas! – grito Draco mientras se limpiaba el labio

-¿estas bien? – pregunto la mujer poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del chico

-claro que si… no me toques – hizo un intento de separarse pero la chica lo abrazo con cariño – o-oye… ¿que haces?

-estaba demasiado preocupada, dios, chico no tienes que hacer eso – dijo sonriéndole al rubio y despeinándolo con diversión - no debes creerte tanto un héroe, aunque es difícil decírselo a un Gryffindor ¿no?

-¡que no soy un Gryffindor! – gritó dejando descolocada a la chica-ah… lo siento… no soy tan… hmmg…

-debes tener mucha presión, conozco un chico que es tan enojón como tu – dijo ella tomándolo del brazo para comenzar a caminar – es todo un Slytherin

-¿eh? ¿a dónde vamos? Y ¿por qué voy contigo? Ni siquiera te conozco

-Lily Evans y claro que vamos a desayunar – dijo con una sonrisa amplia mientras caminaba sin reservas – quiero conocerte mas… amm

-genial – no podía creer que estuviera con la madre de su enemigo, mas con un bufido acepto la situación y camino junto a la chica – Draco M… Hayes…

\- ¿Draco Hayes? ¡dios debes ser bueno en vuelo! Como James – comento con una sonrisa en la cara disfrutando el momento – deberías postular para estar en el equipo junto a Sirius y James

-no gracias, no quiero estar en el equipo – dijo mirando al frente y quedándose paralizado-no… me… quedare

-Lily Evans

-Narcisa Black

Ambas chicas se vieron con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios y se abrazaron mucho mas a los chicos que tenían a su lado, Lily a Draco quien no dejaba de mirar a su madre mientras que Narcisa apegaba mas a su cuerpo a un nervioso Harry que se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba a la pelirroja, casi queriendo lanzarse a abrazar a su madre.

No cruzaron mas palabras, las chicas se llevaron por su lado a ambos chicos que querían permanecer un momento mas con aquellas mujeres de diferentes casas.

Cuando Harry llego a la mesa se sintió algo extraño, nunca pensó que Lucius y Regulus le dieran la bienvenida con un pequeño saludo, incluso le guardaron un puesto "al lado de Snape… perfecto" pensó con el mismo sonrojo en su cara y no le quedo mas que sentarse al lado del chico.

El director dio paso a el desayuno y todos comenzaron a comer y hablar. En realidad los chicos no eran tan malos, incluso incluyeron mucho en toda la conversación a Harry, aun así se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar y su vista no se iba muy lejos de Lily "dios porque me pasa esto a mi… me gustaría abrazarla… decirle que soy su hijo" pensaba soltando un suspiro y siguió comiendo.

Ya creyéndose un acosador desvió su vista y se encontró de lleno con Severus quien leía y comía al mismo tiempo, lo encontró divertido, pero ahogo su risa y se acercó un poco mas tan solo para ver que leía, era el libro de pociones que había reformulado en su sexto año. En seguida sonrió suave y se le quedo mirando sin saber que Severus estaba consiente de su persistente mirada.

-¿necesitas algo Talbot?

-¿eh?... no… yo solo… creí que era interesante lo que hacías – dijo nervioso antes de bajar la cabeza

-¿te gustan las pociones? Bueno tu familia es famosa por ello – dijo bajo mientras se acariciaba el mentón – pero no es nada fuera de lo común – dijo mirando por primera vez a Harry

-creo que reformular cada poción para poder explotarla y mejorarla es fuera de lo común – comento ampliando su sonrisa, nunca había hablado tan cercano con el mayor- yo no soy tan bueno en pociones y siempre defraudo a los mayores por lo mismo… daría lo que fuera por ser la mitad de bueno que tu

-…- Severus se quedo helado, nunca había recibido un alago de tal manera, pero tampoco debía dejar que los demás vieran su debilidad, así que con una tos fingida recupero su posición – si quieres… puedo ayudarte, mas si te veo vagando no cuentes conmigo nunca mas

-¡me encantaría! Yo realmente quiero aprender señor- ese ofrecimiento lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad y es que al fin hacía bien las cosas con ese chico

-¿señor?

-eso es perfecto Harry- Lucius apareció detrás de los chicos y los abrazo por la espalda – porque tienes que tener un tutor al ser nuevo y entrar recién, el director me lo dijo y no sabia quien podría encargarse… pero quien mejor que Severus para hacerlo

-¿qué? Yo no quiero hacer esto, que sea…

-le enseñaras pociones, duermen juntos y eres un año mayor que él, Severus eres el indicado- dijo Lucius encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, sabia que para esas cosas podía contar si o si con Severus

-te odio Lucius, me la debes – y ahí estaba lo que Harry estaba esperando, Severus gruñía molesto por la imposición – siempre me metes en problemas que no quiero

-cuento contigo Severus – la sonrisa encantadora de Lucius tranquilizo el ambiente - ¿te parece Harry?

-nada me agradaría mas, prometo no causar problemas para nada – la sonrisa confiada de Harry sorprendió a muchos

-realmente se parece al idiota de James-dijo Regulus sin grandes intenciones de meterse

-que mala suerte la tuya Harry, parecerse a un Gryffindor y sobretodo a ese james nunca es bueno – agregó Lucius negando con la cabeza

-yo no tengo problema, puedo parecerme físicamente, pero lo que importa es nuestro interior… estoy seguro que les demostrare ser mas Slytherin de lo que ustedes piensan – dijo completamente confiado mirando a todos, pero a quien mas le pusó énfasis fue a Severus, necesitaba hacerle ver desde un principio que sus sentimientos eran puros hacia él "bueno a tu yo del futuro Severus"

Con ese último comentario de Harry todos se quedaron callados, en realidad en ese momento se vio como un Slytherin por lo que no criticaron ni dijeron nada, solo le revolvieron el cabello al que se había convertido su nueva mascota para luego volver a comer.

Por parte de Severus se quedo en silencio viendo atentamente a Harry, el chico tenía algo que le causaba desconfianza y no le agradaba para nada, pero a la vez sus ojos verdes le gustaban demasiado, casi tanto como las palabras ultimas que dijo "quizás encargarme de él no sea tan malo, pero aun así no debo confiarme" fue el último pensamiento que cruzo su mente antes de seguir comiendo y conversando esporádicamente con Harry, al parecer tendría que encargarse de informarle de todas las cosas.

En la mesa de los Gryffindor la situación no era tan favorable, ya que por decisión unánime o mejor dicho porque el azabache no dejaba de hablar obligaron a Sirius para que fuera el encargado de ser una especie de tutor de Draco a pesar de que el chico se negaba rotundamente y como no le sirvió se quedo gruñendo mientras comía su almuerzo y conversaba en ocasiones con Lily, era la única persona en Gryffindor que valía la pena. Además que en cierto sentido Draco no quería saber las barbaridades que esos chicos llegarían a hacer en un futuro.

* * *

 _ **bien aquí termina el segundo capitulo.**_

 _ **espero les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario, simplemente para saber si os gusta o no, aun así muchas gracias por leer y su tiempo.**_

 ** _en otros temas. si desean saber cuando andaré publicando los capítulos y todo eso pues le pueden dar me gusta a mi pag que esta en mi perfil (_** Zack-Engel- 1659017987674616/ timeline/ ) _**y ahí estaré avisando sobre todas las actualizaciones.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir me despido esperando que tengan una buena semana, se cuiden y eso.**_

 ** _un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _bye bye_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	3. tu y yo, cambiando de casa

_**Hello**_

 ** _bueno aquí estamos con otro día de entrega, la verdad es que antes que cualquier cosa quería agradecer los comentarios y la gente que va agregando la historia a sus favoritos o seguimientos, eso realmente me hace feliz y pues ya no le quito mas tiempo, leed con toda la confianza y espero os guste_**

* * *

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde que quedaron atrapados en aquella época y la situación no era la mas favorable para el rubio heredero de los Malfoy, el verdadero Heredero que no tenía hijos en el futuro-presente, Draco.

El rubio se había convertido en el blanco de las jugarretas de los merodeadores, en el blanco de Lily y sus ganas de cuidarlo como un hijo o peor, un cachorro, pero también y lo peor de todo era que se había ganado el odio de sus compañeros de generación por relacionarse con los mayores "y eso que suponía que tenían algo de cerebro, ahora se que no lo tienen, como creer que mi relación con esos malditos merodeadores es de simpatía" pensó enojado. Aunque sabía que lo odiaban porque precisamente esos chicos, los merodeadores, lo odiaban, pero obviamente obviaba el tema porque no era su culpa.

Con un suspiro siguió cambiándose de ropa en su habitación completamente solo debido a que en la mañana había sido bañado en el lago y luego empolvado con harina, cortesía del "gran Canuto". No era que no quisiera vengarse, ¡claro que quería! Y no normalmente, sino como los mortifagos le habían enseñado, pero se aguantaba en cuanto había sacado su varita, no podía arriesgar su estadía en Hogwarts, además era algo injusto vengarse de tal modo era el padre de su enemigo "Harry haría lo mismo con mi padre" pensaba siempre obligándose así a aguantar las humillaciones.

Ya listo y peinado como siempre salió de su cuarto para dirigirse a la clase de pociones de Gryffindor-Slytherin, inmediatamente un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y una cara aproblemada se noto a kilómetros de distancia. A fin de cuentas el rubio extrañaba tener el control del lugar, ser el brabucón, tener el amparo de su jefe de casa "extraño ser el príncipe de Slytherin, ser el verdadero Malfoy" sin mas entro a la sala viendo como Potter se encontraba rodeado de sus amigos en buena sincronía "grandes ironías de la vida" soltó un bufido ante su pensamiento y se sentó solo. En esos momentos si deseaba estar con Lily y seguirle el juego con sus conversaciones tontas.

Luego de unos minutos entro el profesor Slughorn y comenzó con la clase, no era una tan estricta como la de Snape así que no tenia presión alguna por que le saliera bien alguna poción que ya conocía de memoria. Vio a Harry, notó que el chico estaba igual que él dándole a entender que nadie podía compararse con su padrino y sus grandes clases.

Sin mucho que hacer y sin ganas de anotar nada comenzó con la tarea de dibujar a sus amigos del futuro, Parkinson coqueteándole, Goyle y Crabbe siguiéndoles como idiotas, Zabinni, Nott. Arrugo el entrecejo y apretó la pluma que tenia entre sus dedos en son de descontento ignorando todo a su alrededor. No quería olvidarlos para nada, pero ya olvidaba algunas cosas que compartía con los chicos " espera… ¿olvido algunos momentos?" se preguntó intentando pensar en porque pasaba aquello, mas no pudo pensar tanto en eso, ya que el profesor los obligo a hacer un trabajo en pareja, una poción simple, pero que llevaba nota.

En un principio creyó que haría el trabajo solo, mas sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado sin siquiera pedir permiso, así que decidió encararlo con todo su toque aristocrático, mas quedo enormemente impresionado cuando vio nada mas ni nada menos que a Harry Potter con un semblante tan neutral que no le dio paso a hacer bromas pesadas, era como si el chico hubiera aprendido con buda.

Soltó un suspiro e iba a abrir la boca, mas el azabache alzo la mano para que se callara para luego empezar a anotar lo que tenían que hacer, hecha las anotaciones busco en el libro aquella poción que había dicho el profesor, básicamente él no tuvo que hacer nada mas que mirar y comenzar a preparar los ingredientes bajo la atenta mirada del oji verde que ya parecía mucho mas accesible.

-arriesgas tu popularidad ¿lo sabes? – comento Draco comenzando a cortar con cuidado

-nunca he servido para ello y lo sabes – susurró sonriendo Harry mientras preparaba los otros ingredientes

-te odiara toda tu casa

-es común y de hecho me gusta mas así, hace que me sienta en mi hogar – una risita salió esta ves de su boca

-idiota… pero gra-gra…-le era difícil, pero quería darlas después de esa horrible semana

-no es necesario, en vez de eso enséñame pociones, como lo haría el verdadero profesor de pociones – comento con algo de malicia el azabache mirando atentamente como cortaba el rubio

-¿por qué? ¿qué necesitas demostrar ahora? – enarcó una ceja mientras echaba las cosas en el caldero

-impresionar a Snape, el de futuro obviamente – susurró muy bajito con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-que … -paralizado miro a Harry y si no fuera por el oji verde la poción se hubiera estropeado

-ya sabes… quiero impresionar a tu padrino

-¡me estas diciendo que quieres conquistar a MI padrino! – gritó sin medir consecuencias

Con ese grito toda la sala quedo en un completo silencio, ambos chicos estaban sonrojados de igual manera y continuaron con su poción como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada, ya pasados 10 minutos los chicos se sintieron mucho mas tranquilos y sin la mirada de los compañeros pudieron seguir con la poción hasta el final de la clase en donde tenían una perfecta pócima de la cual ambos chicos se sintieron orgullosos por el hecho de que nadie mas la creo como ellos según el profesor, incluso les había hablado que si a la otra semana seguían así podrían entrar a un club especial, el "club de las Eminencias".

Ninguno de los dos sabia muy bien de que se trataba ese asunto, mas sonrieron con galantería y autosuficiencia para poder salir al mas estilo Slytherin que pudieron de la sala ganándose unas miradas soñadoras de las chicas que pasaban por los pasillos del castillo, después de todo en físico no tenían nada que envidiarle a nadie y sus "familias" le daban la elegancia que haría caer a cualquier mujer que necesitara de estatus y buena situación económica, ósea las mas bellas.

Tenían toda la tarde libre y Draco había aceptado el hecho de que le enseñaría pociones, pero que no esperara a que le hiciera algún tipo de ayuda con su padrino, de tan solo pensarlo le daban ganas de vomitar "además no podrá ser nunca, mi padrino esta condenado… vallas elecciones de Potter" pensó Draco mientras miraba los alrededores, los mayores tenían clases así que no estaba mal pasarlo con su enemigo, era mejor que estar solo.

Como mutuo acuerdo decidieron pasar la hora en la biblioteca leyendo sobre aquel hechizo del que ni siquiera comprendían. El tiempo se les pasó volando casi y el hambre les atacó fuertemente por lo que vieron la hora y al darse cuenta que eran las seis de la tarde decidieron que era hora de hacer un break e ir a cenar al gran comedor junto a sus compañeros de clases.

Mientras que caminaban conversaban las posibilidades de sus estudios, además de sus logros en las casas, básicamente cosas que les hicieran saber mucho mas de sus padres ya que no podían estar ni cerca.

Esta de mas decir que ambos chicos soltaron unas cuantas lagrimas al pensar en la figura de sus padres, tan felices y hermosos, ninguna fotografía pudo retratar aquellos sentimientos que los chicos estaban conociendo recién ahora. Harry descubrió en Narcisa una madre preocupada, juguetona y coqueta, pero que tenía buen corazón y le obligaba a comer bien en todo sentido, en Lucius conoció a un prefecto tan capacitado que ya no dudaba en que fuera un buen padre de familia, incluso que podría manejar el ministerio de magos con gran eficiencia si no estuviera contaminado por los mortifagos.

Draco iba a decir las cosas que estaba viviendo con Lily en son de compensación de aquella información tan valiosa que había recesivo, pero la concentración de Potter se había ido a otro lugar, muy bien lo notó el rubio porque freno junto al azabache y miró hacia donde estaba su problema. Snape estaba acorralado por los merodeadores, otra vez.

Ambos arrugaron el entrecejo, pero solo Harry hizo el intento de correr siendo detenido por Draco al instante.

-¿qué diablo haces? No puedes afectar el futuro, a mi también me duele ¡pero no!-le gritó molesto para que se controlara

-¡no lo afectare! Solo les enseñare una lección, así tu podrás ser Gryffindor

-¿qué?-su confusión se dejo notar tanto que soltó la mano del chico de lentes para que pudiera explicarse, él no podía actuar impulsivamente y de forma tan idiota como siempre lo hacia Harry

-frente a ellos – una sonrisa paralizo a Draco sin darse cuenta que Harry era mas Gryffindor de lo que aparentaba- somos enemigos, defiéndelos y podrás acceder a la información de los merodeadores, el mapa… Draco, solo tu puedes hacerlo

-mierda… eres mas Slytherin, tendré que ser mas Gryffindor para ganarte… pero tu padre nunca…

-siempre pensé que papa odiaría a mi novio, es perfecto probar esto, el odia a Severus y yo tengo que defenderlo de mi padre

-oh no, por sobre mi cadáver tocaras a mi padrino

Sin mas los dos salieron corriendo, aunque Harry, por tener mas entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch, pudo sacar gran ventaja e interponerse entre los cinco chicos con la evidente intención de proteger a Snape, cosa que a los merodeadores no les agradaba del todo, querían terminar con su tarea y no dejar solamente mojado a Snape, sino que querían quitarle sus prendas para hacer una broma completa.

-apártate Talbot y estaremos bien, la pelea no es contra ti – comento Sirius alzando su varita peligrosamente

-para nada canuto – dijo osadamente sorprendiendo a los chicos, Harry mostraba sus ojos furiosos y de un brillo amenazador –los e venido a ayudar, siendo Gryffindor y brutos no se dan cuenta que huelen mal … necesitan un baño y como no saben hechizos yo los ayudo – su sonrisa aumento mucho mas y alzo su varita haciéndolos retroceder - ¡Aqua Erecto! – grito para mojar a los cuatro estudiantes que se movían quejándose

-¡protego! – grito Draco para hacer que los chicos dejaran de ser mojados – creo que debes aprender tu lugar Harry

-no tanto como tu Draco

Ambos chicos se miraban intensamente, la rivalidad de los dos los hacía sentir mucho mejor, ya ni creían que era totalmente una actuación como antes, por lo que siguieron con lo suyo. Harry se giro para ver a Severus que se abrazaba a si mismo sin dejar ese gesto de autosuficiencia, mientras que Draco examinaba a los merodeadores comprobando que estaban bien.

-¡tú! Maldito mocoso engreído – James fue el que hablo para alzar su varita – aprenderás a que esto no se le hace a un superior

-…- Harry palideció, escuchar a su padre hablar así era horrible a su manera de pensar "es mas fácil decir que te enfrentaras a tu padre que hacerlo" pensó medio lastimado, pero aun así se dio vuelta y lo enfrento – no te tengo miedo… James será mejor que no te metas mas con Severus

-tu no me das ordenes

-no es orden, es una advertencia ya que…

-Harry basta – la voz de Severus se hizo presente y automáticamente Harry bajo la varita

-hmmp, lo tienes bien entrenado – dijo Draco con diversión notando que los chicos se reían

-grrr

-¿qué esta pasando aquí?

Sin previo aviso los merodeadores empezaron a correr y para impresión de los dos menores se llevaron a Draco con ellos, quien quiso soltarse del agarre pero no pudo así que los siguió hasta la sala común en donde quedo metido en su habitación con los chicos que mas odio esa semana.

Se sentía extraño y no era para menos porque en primer lugar los chicos lo llevaron consigo, en segundo, Draco estaba viendo las sonrisas que los chicos le dedicaban y tercero Sirius, el pulgoso según su padrino, lo abrazaba por el cuello como si fueran los grandes amigos.

-eso estuvo increíble, hombre casi nos atrapan pero nada salió mal – hablo James sentándose en una de las camas y se cruzo de piernas – eres inesperado Draco

-toda una novedad- grito Sirius abrazándolo mucho mas fuerte – ahora si quiero encargarme de ti mocoso

-soy solo un año menor que tu – comento el rubio con evidente molestia mientras intentaba alejarse

\- muchas gracias Draco – fue esta vez Remus quien dijo algo en voz baja pero de igual forma feliz

-de nada… lo siento por la vez anterior, no quería ofenderte – comento estirando su mano – fui un cretino - finalizo haciendo su mejor sonrisa, ganarse la amabilidad de todos era necesario

-entonces esta dicho, nuestro cachorro esta en el grupo – dijo Sirius colgándose en Draco amistosamente – podremos enseñarte todo lo que necesitas

-gracias… supongo

-y nadie podrá tocarte si estas con nosotros – dijo james parándose y haciendo que Sirius lo soltara para ir a abrazar al supuesto líder– incluso te podemos hacer la prueba de Quiddicht, lo escuchamos de Evans

-no gracias, no lo deseo, también debiste escuchar eso

-cuando estábamos en guerra… ahora somos aliados y si quieres atacar a las serpientes y vencer a ese Talbot y todos sus guardianes tendrás que permanecer con nosotros

-…- la idea sola de vencer a las serpientes le causo escalofríos, no quería irse contra su casa, nunca se lo permitiría, bueno si, solo si podía irse contra Potter –hmm bien cuenten conmigo – una sonrisa traviesa apareció en sus labios, una sonrisa puramente de Gryffindor.

En otro lugar un tanto mas apartado Harry estaba siendo regañado por un profesor ya que este interpreto que fue el quien mojo a Severus y el azabache no hacia nada por defenderlo, ni siquiera respondió cuando Harry le miro suplicante a sus ojos. Nada. Solo se quedó callado mirando a otra parte como si fuera lo mas divertido hasta que creyó que era suficiente y freno al profesor diciendo que él se iba a encargar del problema y reprender como se debía a Talbot.

Una vez que el profesor murmurara algunas cosas en son de desaprobación Severus se acercó a Harry y le miró con tan profundo rencor que el menor no pudo mas que quedarse helado viendo como el chico se iba, no comprendía porque fue aquello mas decidió tomar el camino contrario con la cabeza baja, estaba derrotado, si su "yo" adolescente no lo aceptaba, su "yo" viejo nunca lo haría.

Con un largo suspiro Harry entro al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de las serpientes, alejado lo mas posible del grupo aunque no pudo lograr su cometido porque pronto Narcisa se sentó a su lado con una bandeja casi vacía, pero con una sonrisa que rebosaba de alegría.

Harry en realidad intento sonreírle, pero no pudo y agradeció que la chica no le pidiera explicaciones, eso era algo que Harry agradecía de sus nuevos amigos, nadie le pedía que diera explicaciones de lo que hacía, tampoco lo seguían, era como si no les importara en lo mas mínimo, pero sabía que en realidad se preocupaban a su manera y solo intentaban darle su espacio personal. Así que con tranquilidad ambos comieron hasta que Harry se sintió preparado para hablar.

-no entiendo como lo hago, pero haga lo que haga me odiara siempre

-¿cómo sabes que te odia Harry?

-sus ojos, los ojos de él siempre expresan odio hacia mi – Harry le dedicó una sonrisa cansada a la chica – eso no cambiara ni en 50 años

-¿estas seguro?

-doy mi vida por ello… me parezco a su enemigo y me odia por ello, pero si lo defiendo también me odiara… simplemente no tengo perdón… es como si hubiéramos nacido para que me odiara, me tuviera repulsión – comentó mirando su bandeja y comenzó a jugar con su tenedor

-¿no tienes perdón? –la chica sin poder aguantarse soltó una risita y le acarició el cabello – Severus es difícil, no creí que te interesaras por él antes que por mi pequeño

-¿eh? – Harry se sonrojo furiosamente y bajo la vista avergonzado – no podría, tu tienes a Lucius, hacen linda pareja

-pero no nos amamos…

-entonces ¿porque?

-linaje Black con Malfoy hará que la sangre pura se conserve – un suspiro se escapo de sus labios con pesar- me agrada Lucius pero el ama a otra persona y yo no quiero atarme así

-¿el… ama a otra persona? – eso fue una noticia reveladora

-pero no le digas a nadie, es un escandalo de primera plana – guiñándole un ojo la mujer le tiro de la mejilla – de seguro Severus se sintió invadido, cada vez que intentes meterte en su vida pasa lo mismo, no te dejara entrar… solo se lo permitió a Lily pero ya vez que la alejo también

-si… - susurro torciendo la boca en son de descontento- Narcisa… ¿crees que si presiono él me vera?

-te vera, pero presionar no es la solución a las cosas Harry – y ahí estaba, el tono maternal que indicaban que su método era erróneo, pero que ahora iba a recibir un buen concejo de la chica mas linda del colegio – si haces que se acostumbre a ti sin presionar solo te buscara

-no tengo mucho tiempo

-entonces tienes que estar mas presente… a y una cosa Harry – acercándose al oído del menor decidió susurrar algo – Severus es orgulloso, testarudo, gruñón pero de buen corazón… asique si rompes una barrera no puedes retractarte, en cambio conmigo tendrás libertades inimaginables, amor sin restricciones es el mejor gozo del mundo – susurró para morderle la oreja al menor

-Narcisa Black, creo Lucius te expreso su descontento con que te insinuaras tanto a Talbot

-pero Severus, si esta deprimido yo lo voy a consolar – la sonrisa coqueta salió de su boca y luego de un beso en la mejilla de Harry se fue triunfante – nos vemos chicos

-no deberías dejar que te toque tanto, en publico

-lo siento – comentó tocando su oreja mordida con un sonrojo bastante notorio, estaba frito por todas partes, Draco lo mataría de la peor manera

-no importa – dijo el azabache restándole importancia y se sentó al frente de Harry para comenzar a comer – cuando comenzaras a querer que te enseñe algo de poción

-bueno… - jugueteando con sus dedos miró a la mesa de los Gryffindor, Draco lo miraba atentamente y con notorio enojo – no creo sea bueno

-¿por qué?

-ya me metí con la mujer equivocada, si me enseñas pociones creo que sufriré bromas todas las noches de ciertos Gryffindor's

-¿los enfrentas y ahora les tienes miedo? – pregunto enarcando una ceja y mirándolo inquisitivo – eres patético

-¡claro que no! –mirando a Severus dio un suspiro, no podía decirle 'si me acerco mucho, Draco me colgara por meterme contigo que eres su padrino y luego por su madre' – es solo que no quiero mas problemas, además solo te quitaría el tiempo

-eso lo decido yo, si quieres las clases entonces despertaras a las 5 de la mañana y te encontraras conmigo en la torre de astronomía, sino no te volveré a insistir – finalizo el azabache sin dirigirle la palabra o mirada nuevamente

Harry suspiró agotado, no sabía que era lo que quería Severus, siempre lo dejaba en jaque y manipulaba como quería sin si quiera darse cuenta él de ello "quizás realmente soy patético" pensó molesto consigo mismo mientras bajaba la mirada y mordía su labio inferior. Había vuelto a comenzar, primero fue un patético mocoso por Severus adulto y ahora era un patético chico para el joven Severus, pero ¿qué podía hacer él para cambiarlo? ¡estaba en sus genes por dios!.

Desvió la mirada encontrándose con un par de ojos verdes esmeralda, los mas preciosos que había visto en su vida, concentrados en el pelinegro que tenía por superior. Harry suspiró y miró a Severus, obviamente ignoraba la situación y solo se dedicaba a comer como un reverendo idiota "quizás te ame… la estas perdiendo así Snape".

Harry torciendo la boca en descontento volvió a mirar a su madre y notó que conversaba en ocasiones con Draco para luego comer. Ella era todo lo que siempre se había imaginado, vivaz, hermosa, testaruda, alegre e inteligente… nada comparado a él que solo había sacado lo de testarudo. Dio un suspiró y miró como quien no quiere la cosa a su padre, un hombre que era un líder de primera, juguetón y vivaz, persistente y malintencionado… todo el mundo lo seguiría sin pensar dos veces ¿Harry había sacado algo de él? Ya para estas alturas del partido creía que no tenía nada de su padre ni madre, "aunque Remus dijo una vez que yo había sacado su habilidad de meterme en problemas" pensó mirando el cielo y soltó otro suspiro. Nada bueno era tener esa habilidad, nada increíble tenía Harry Potter y aun así era el centro de todas las cosas que ocurrían en el futuro.

-solo desearía tener algo de lo cual presumir… de lo cual mis padres pudieran estar orgullosos – susurró muy bajo mientras sus puños mantenían un fuerte agarre, tanto que no dudaba en que pronto sus manos sangrarían

-¿para que deseas el reconocimiento de tus padres? – la voz de Severus le aviso que no podía burlar a su compañero

-porque para muchos que somos primogénitos de familias poderosas el reconocimiento de nuestros padres y su felicidad significa todo… significa un día mas de dicha - comento Lucius sentándose al lado de Harry - no podemos desobedecerlos aunque queramos… comprendo muy bien a Harry

-incluso si quisiéramos estar con esos seres que están unidos a nosotros… no podemos seguir a su lado – Regulus se sentó al lado de Severus con un semblante completamente serio – la familia lo es todo, pero su posición política y su estatus lo es mucho mas Severus… no podemos dejar de lado a nuestros padres

-hablaran por ustedes… hacer algo solo porque un adulto te lo ordena o porque otro ser te obliga no va conmigo

-y aun así no respondes a ninguna ofensa que te da esa pandilla de sangre sucia, todo por obedecer al estúpido director

-no es eso, si no respondo es porque no creo que tenga que demostrar poder a través de la fuerza, se mas que ellos y también el alcance de mi magia, pero no por ello dominare a los demás a base de maltratos, no soy como ellos… - Severus bajo un momento la cabeza y luego vio a los tres chicos – soy mas que ellos y por mucho que me ataquen no podrán quitarme mis metas, tampoco me harán menos… solo demostraran que son un par de idiotas sin cerebro

Sin mas Snape se levanto y salió con paso imponente del aula a pesar de que muchos Gryffindor le gritaban cosas desagradables. Harry lo veía como si fuera el objeto mas preciado de la vida y es que así lo sentía, Severus había cambiado mucho en toda su vida, pero este ser no dejaba de ser tan ejemplar como en el futuro "siempre luchando y no dejándose avasallar por nada, nunca le importó ser odiado, nunca le importo que lo despreciaran y aislaran si por ello pudiera hacer feliz a sus seres queridos" fue el pensamiento que se instauró en su mente mientras escuchaba a sus dos compañeros comer y decir cosas incomprensibles, la verdad nada cavia en la mente de Harry mas que la presencia de Severus "te quiero… te amo".

Sin pensarlo dos veces Harry se levanto con rapidez y corrió fuera del gran comedor para poder buscar a Severus quien no había avanzado mucho. Sonriendo Harry se acerco a él y le puso una mano en el hombro, obviamente el chico se asustó, pero se recompuso en seguida para seguir caminando como siempre sin decir nada.

Harry no sabía que decir en ese momento así que solo lo siguió como un fiel perro a su dueño suponiendo que irían a la biblioteca por el camino, pero grande fue su desconcierto cuando se dio cuenta que habían frenado frente al tercer piso, iba a decir que estaba prohibido, pero pronto la mano de Severus tomo la suya y lo obligo a entrar en completo silencio y discreción.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que pudieran eludir a todos los obstáculos y por consecuencia respirar tranquilos.

El lugar era algo maravilloso, tanto que Harry debió limpiar sus lentes y colocárselos nuevamente para no pensar que aquello era una vil mentira producto de su enloquecida mente.

Al frente de ellos, imponente como siempre estaba la insignia del colegio hecha completamente en mármol y bastante grande a su lado se encontraban cuatros estatuas muy bien conservadas. Al lado izquierdo estaba Godric Gryffindor y Salazar Slytherin, al lado derecho se encontraban dos mujeres hermosas e imponentes Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff.

Los cuatro miraba la insignia con orgullo y sus animales respectivos se encontraban en el hombro de cada uno mirando hacia ese lugar también. En el centro del lugar solo había una mesa vieja y desgastada pero que se mantenía firme a pesar de todo. Las murallas estaba llena de ventanales grandes que dejaban ver lo hermoso del lugar que los rodeaba, el lago negro bajo la luna, arboles bailaban gracias al frio viento que había afuera, el pasto se mecía con la única intención de invitarlos a dormir "hermoso" fue lo único que pudo cruzar por su mente en ese momento.

-por mucho tiempo este sector fue negado a todos los estudiantes que cursaban el colegio, no se les permitía ya que el lugar en si es sagrado y todos son unos mocosos para venir aquí – comento en conjunto de un bufido para pasar a sentarse en una de las cuatro sillas que se encontraban en el lugar – cuando el director se enteró de que estaba aquí me costo mucho en hacer que me diera el permiso de quedarme, espero que no lo estropees

-confías en mi…

-¿hmm? No es confianza, es… es retribución por lo que hiciste hace poco, pero tampoco espero que lo hagas de nuevo

-soy un año menor, no tengo mas poder que ellos

-mientes, lo tienes – Severus lo miró con ojos penetrantes y recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry meticulosamente – se nota, pero no se como puede ser

-jejeje ¿por mi familia?

-tampoco me lo trago – ya había vuelto a su disposición de leer – a veces quisiera poder meterme en tu mente para descubrir el alcance de tu magia, descubrir a que me enfrentare en el futuro

-entonces será mejor que te apures en llegar al capitulo de oclumancia – la broma le salió espontanea mientras se sentaba a su lado y recostaba su cuerpo en la mesa para ver a Snape con una sonrisa inocente en los labios "confías en mi… realmente lo haces"

-hmmm…. No lo había pensado, pero tienes razón – dijo sonriendo muy leve y viendo a Harry- la oclumancia es complicada, pero no indomable

-estaré esperando a tu nuevo poder Severus –cerrando los ojos soltó un suspiro, la magia del lugar era tan equilibrada que sentía que su cuerpo estaba en una paz absoluta

-entonces ¿tomaras las clases?

-por su puesto, ya me han advertido que si rompo una barrera no podre escapar nunca mas y ¿sabes? tampoco lo pretendo – dijo riendo viendo la cara de confusión de su nuevo amigo, mas no hicieron mas comentario.

En completo silencio Harry se estiro y miró las esculturas una vez mas, dejándose envolver por su maravillosa expresión, aunque aquello no duro mucho porque tan pronto como se concentro Severus le extendió un libro de pociones "pociones avanzadas" era el mismo libro en el que Severus le ponía tanto esfuerzo para poder lograr pociones perfectas. Ya no existía escapatoria alguna, solo tenía que quedarse en silencio y comenzar a leer. Con mucha suerte y teniendo a Draco junto a Severus como profesores de pociones podría hacerse el mejor pocionista y al volver a su tiempo correspondiente, poder impresionar a su profesor "y no Severus, esto no es trampa alguna" fue su último pensamiento antes de enfrascarse en una complicada lectura de la cual entendía casi la nada misma.

* * *

 _ **well**_

 ** _aquí finaliza el episodio, espero que les haya gustado como dije en un principio y pues no me queda mucho que decir, mi internet esta algo lento y malo así que no se si esto va a subirse hoy o tendré que hacerlo mañana, solo que les llegara este episodio si o si xD_**

 ** _en otras cosas quería de verdad agradecer los comentarios que fueron dejando, se les agradece un montón de verdad y les juro que me sacaron mas de una sonrisa._**

 ** _sin mas que decir, mas que espero sus comentarios, es hora de que me despida por lo que les deseo un feliz día, feliz semana._**

 ** _un beso, un abrazo y que se cuiden bastante_**

 ** _nos estamos viendo_**

 ** _bye bye_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	4. ¿puedo sostener tu mano?

_**Hello**_

 _ **bueno aquí estamos con otro capitulo, si me demore fue por el hecho de que tuve una semana con muchos inconvenientes, pero ya estamos de vuelta y muchas gracias por los favoritos y el review, Chimi, muchas gracias lo continuare sin ningún problema.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

Habían pasado algunos días desde la vez que estuvo en aquel lugar secreto con Severus, ese chico si era un tirano para enseñar al igual que Draco, así que siempre que llegaba a la habitación se ponía a dormir como si no hubiera un mañana y en algunas ocasiones así lo deseaba para poder descansar un poco. Esa noche no era diferente para nada, mas su sueño lo animaba a seguir viviendo, nada importaba si podía tener esos sueños tan hermosos todas las noches de su vida.

Harry se sentía que volaba, era una increíble sensación que nadie le podía arrebatar. Era como si su cabeza era acariciada por las suaves manos de su madre; sus labios fueran atrapados por los pálidos y fuertes labios de su profesor de pociones, Severus; sus hombros fueran palmeados por las manos orgullosas de sus padres; su manos eran tomadas por la de su padrino y Remus que lo impulsaban a caminar hacia delante y para finalizar, sus oídos eran inundados por los bellos sonidos que solo sus amigos podían llegar a pronunciar. Todo era perfecto, todo era lo que mas había soñado y por lo mismo sabía que estaba viviendo en un sueño, pero no se quejaba. Es y siempre será lo mejor de poder dormir aquellas noches.

De repente su cuerpo fue dejado por todas aquellas sensaciones que tanto reclamaba tener a diario, ahora solo sentía que se ahogaba por el agua fría, era como si el hielo corriera por todo su cuerpo, sobretodo su cara y no lo dejaba en paz. En cierta medida estaba seguro que el agua disfrutaba alejándolo de lo que siempre deseaba y quería tener a su lado. Definitivamente hasta en los sueños sabia que otros disfrutaban hacerlo picadillos.

De un momento a otro abrió los ojos y se vio envuelto en la realidad y un charco de agua que no dejaba de atormentarlo aun despierto. Se removió en la cama y pataleo hasta que callo al suelo húmedo sintiendo su cara arder por el dolor que se sentía aquel golpe, aunque también estaba agradecido ya que pudo al fin dejar de sentir el agua calar sus huesos. Era culpa de otra persona, de eso estaba seguro. Alguien le había hecho aquello sin compasión alguna y se vengaría así que levanto la cara y vio todo borroso, solo sabia que había una figura a su lado de manera imponente esperando a ser confrontada "te lo ganaste" pensó alzando su mano hasta la mesita de noche en busca de su varita y anteojos.

Ya preparado se levanto mientras apuntaba hacia la figura que lo había atacado, ahí estaba ese chico huraño, ahí estaba Severus con una sonrisa arrogante y prepotente, la misma que mostraba de adulto, esperando un ataque, pero al ver que el menor solo se encontraba paralizado sin hacer nada extendió su mano para empujarlo suave, mas había sido suficiente para hacerlo caer al suelo. Harry vio su mundo dar vueltas y luego sintió como su trasero era golpeado por el frio piso de las mazmorras y sus anteojos quedaban mal puestos. Quería protestar, pero no sabía como y tampoco sabía que vendría después "mejor esperar… una serpiente es peligrosa" fue su único pensamiento mientras tragaba fuerte y se acomodaba los lentes. Hasta pararse parecía una actitud suicida.

-para que sepas la magnitud de tus acciones

Sin mas Severus se fue a dar un baño mientras que Harry miraba aturdido a la puerta del baño, ahí se había ido el ser que amaba después de unas palabras que no dejaba de atormentar su mente "¡¿pero que mierda pasó aquí?!" pensó frustrado hasta el punto de agarrarse los cabellos y revolvérselos.

Después de unos minutos dio por abortada la misión de comprender esa extraña mente de Severus y busco su nueva ropa. En su mente no dejaba de alojarse otro pensamiento, no dejaba de pensar que aun en la casa de las serpientes sería atormentado por ellas mismas "simplemente no puedo ser serpiente" y con un bufido comenzó su día.

Ya en el comedor se encontró con Lucius y Regulus que hablaban animadamente de un tema privado, lo sabía porque en cuanto llego con Severus a su lado los chicos los miraron momentáneamente sorprendidos y luego cambiaron a un tema demasiado trivial para su gusto "nunca me engañarían" pensó sonriente y orgulloso para sentarse, mas en cuanto lo hizo recibió un golpe de parte de azabache. Puso sus ojos en blanco e iba a abrir la boca para protestar porque llevaba desde la mañana recibiendo maltrato, un maltrato que ningún gryffindor estaba dispuesto a recibir en su vida, menos de parte de una serpiente.

-no lo hagas Harry, te esta educando… te queda un largo camino para dejar tu arrogancia y prepotencia – habló animadamente Lucius para luego beber jugo de calabazas

-no soy arrogante ni prepotente – masculló Harry en voz baja para luego sentarse y recibió otro golpe -¡no puedo quedarme callado mientras dicen mentiras de mi! ¡no me conocen!

-lo eres… no necesitamos conocerte para saberlo – Regulus le dedicó una mirada penetrante para luego comer un pedazo de su queque – pareces mas cachorro atolondrado que un chico de sexto año, ya madura

-tsk… -los miró con enfado y desvió su mirada, de nuevo lo juzgaban sin siquiera verlo ni comprenderlo

Cuando desvió la mirada se encontró con una sorprendente escena. Ahí estaba Draco sonriendo levemente al ver las estupideces que hacían James y Sirius a la hora de comer, a su lado una animada Lily abrazaba su brazo contra su pecho como si fueran íntimos amigos mientras que Remus le decía unas cosas al oído al rubio, pero que evidentemente no alcanzaba a escuchar " _ahh… míralos disfrutar su desayuno Harry, mientras Draco solo hace bien, tu exasperas a tus compañeros y los refutas… Desprecio, odio, agonía… eso es todo lo que provocas en los demás… tu los mataras al final… todos ellos morirán por tu culpa_ " esa maldita voz lo atormentaba nuevamente y esta vez lo había conseguido sin siquiera proponérselo al parecer porque no lo escucho nuevamente como si quedara expectante a su reacción.

Desvió la mirada sin saber que sus compañeros lo miraban aturdidos por su comportamiento, estaba llorando y se sentía patético, mas sabía que era completamente verdad todo lo que decía aquella voz. "soy el idiota mas grande del mundo, aun sabiendo que hago mal me aprovecho" pensó de manera desganada, era como si peleara consigo mismo. Lo peor de todo es que nunca ganaría una pelea contra esa voz, porque esa voz decía todo lo que pensaba realmente.

Sin poder contenerse mas se levanto estrepitosamente llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el gran comedor y salió corriendo de ahí, la farsa se tenia que acabar ahora mismo, ya no la soportaba para nada y sabía que lo mejor era vaciar toda su frustración contra esos arboles. Quizás hasta podría volver al futuro tal y como había llegado a ese lugar y así al fin poder acabar con ese desequilibrio mental que tanto lo atormentaba en sus últimos días.

Llegó al patio y bajó la pendiente corriendo para poder llegar hasta el bosque prohibido lo mas rápido que le daban sus piernas, pero no contó con que se iba a tropezar y caer cuesta abajo dando vueltas, lo cual solo provocó que se golpeara con cada piedra sobresaliente que estuviera en el lugar. Cuando paro ya tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y sucio " _patético, te ves patético Harry Potter_ " otra vez la voz no lo dejaba tranquilo, pero esta vez compartía aquella opinión al 100% incluso hasta su consciente que intentaba decir las cosas de manera mucho mas suave pensaba lo mismo que la voz.

Parándose sin elegancia ni nada por el estilo caminó al bosque prohibido hasta que encontró su antiguo lugar de desquite. Se preparo en el centro y cerro los ojos para luego soltar un suspiro. Esto era, nada mas, nada menos, era simplemente un niño asustado que haría morir a mas de la mitad de la gente que se encontraba en ese comedor riendo y contando anécdotas que lo mas probable se recordarían con dolor y sufrimiento en un futuro "por tu culpa… recuérdalo Harry Potter, por tu culpa"

-¡ya cállate! ¡lo sé! ¡lo sé! ¡lo sé!... ¡maldición, lo sé! – gritaba exasperado comenzando a atacar aquellos arboles con toda la magia que podía, si su magia era absorbida y el moría no tendría problema con nada - ¡siempre todo es mi culpa!

Siguió atacando sin piedad, ya estaba sudando y su energía se estaba acabando, lo presentía ya que su mano temblaba pidiendo clemencia al igual que sus piernas como si así pudieran detenerlo, pero él y la voz sabían que nada podría detenerlo. Harry Potter estaba decidido a acabar con toda su magia esa misma tarde, lo sentía mucho por Neville, pero él tendría que hacerse cargo de todo lo que llegaría a pasar "lo siento… pero eres el mejor para esto… eres valiente y bravo, nadie mas apto" fue el pensamiento que le dio fuerzas para reafirmar el agarre de su varita y seguir atacando sin piedad alguna.

De alguna extraña sensación sentía que ya venía, que el fin se estaba acercando y solo había una cosa que el quería hacer, solo un hechizo que muchas veces quiso ocupar para acabar con todo, pero que nadie se lo permitía, nadie le dejaría hacerlo ya que de ser así sería otro mago oscuro mas.

Sonrió con prepotencia y arrogancia ¿qué diablos le importaba a él ahora? "¡nada!" se grito en su cabeza como si quisiera convencer mas a la voz molesta que a él mismo para luego apuntar a un árbol en concreto, mas vio un genial serpiente a su lado "una Ashwinder" su sonrisa se volvió algo sádica y apunto hacía ella como si viera al mago oscuro y a esa maldita de Bellatrix en la serpiente "hazlo Harry, sabes que quieres matarla, se lo merece, es una condenada que tiene que saber quien es el mago mas fuerte" la voz tenía razón, irse con escusas no servía, debía matarla.

\- Avad…

No pudo terminar porque alguien se había tirado encima de él, precisamente por la espalda haciendo que se cayera al piso y botara la varita lejos de él "esto no es muy digno de un mago poderoso" fue su primer pensamiento.

El peso era bastante ligero, pero pataleaba por no dejarlo ir y se aferraba fuertemente a él como si realmente la vida de la serpiente y su cordura valieran mas la pena que la propia seguridad de aquella persona que se había arriesgado a tirarse sobre su cuerpo cuando iba a hacer un imperdonable.

Harry bufó molesto y decidió darse vuelta pensando que se encontraría con Severus, no sabía porque, pero podría afrontarlo y recibir el golpe que fuera, mas cuando vio la persona que estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su cadera se quedo sorprendido.

El pelo rojizo de la chica llegaba a tocar su cara y esos ojos verdes, lo penetraban como si lo estuvieran preparando para el regaño de su vida "sus ojos son hermosos" pensó al tenerla tan cerca de su cara.

Aquel fue el primer momento en que se sintió avergonzado de verdad por lo que hacía en ese lugar y desvió la vista como si así pudiera evitar decepcionar a la mujer, mas la chica lo tomo de su mejilla y con una dulzura que su mejilla nunca conocieron lo hizo girar nuevamente la cabeza para que la viera.

"eres perfecta madre" fue otro de los tantos pensamiento que cruzó en su mente al verla nuevamente para luego poner cara de sufrido, quería llorar y abrazarla, pero sus manos estaban avergonzadas y no podían tocar un cuerpo tan puro como el de la chica, no podía ensuciarla con tacto, ella no se merecía mas sufrimiento que lo que ya había hecho y el que de seguro le haría en un futuro "desde el momento en que supiste que iba a nacer debiste abortar madre".

-¿por qué hacerlo Talbot? Eso es imperdonable… deberías saberlo – empezó ella con una voz calmada y pausada, como si de verdad creyera que el menor tenia una buena escusa que ofrecerle en ese momento.

-lo se – fue su única respuesta soltando unas cuantas lagrimas

-si estas frustrado deberías hablar – nuevamente su tono de voz era calmado, mas una sonrisa se sumo a su cara haciendo que Harry solo sintiera asco de si mismo

-no puedo… soy despreciable y causo una impresión en todos que ya no se si ellos tienen razón o no… yo…

-no causas nada de eso Harry… eres un buen chico y lo sabes – la chica sin mas tomo de la corbata al menor y lo obligo a sentarse para poder abrazarlo con fuerza- muchos te quieren, solo debes abrir los ojos

-¿para que? Ya nada es importante - obstinadamente dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de la chica y comenzó a llorar con mas ganas – si desaparezco causare mas beneficio

-estoy segura que no – dijo ella con paciencia y amor creyendo que así convencería a Harry, mas solo lo hacía sentir podrido, también lo hacía sentir un poco en el cielo al obtener aquellas caricias en su espalda- sin ti, todo ese sufrimiento habría ido a otras personas, quizás hubiera sido un sufrimiento impensable, porque nadie mas que tu puede soportarlo, es egoísta decirlo pero la existencia de uno es mucho mas importante que la misma desaparición de este… muchos te necesitan y tu necesitas de otros, no importa si eres bueno o malo, siempre se necesita al bien y el mal, pero solo va en ti saber de que lado estas

-pero… - iba a protestar mas se sentía demasiado agotado – lo siento mamá… seré mas fuerte… yo seguiré… peleando – susurró en su último esfuerzo por quedarse despierto para luego caer rendido sobre el cuerpo de la mujer

Con una suave risa la chica vio que la serpiente ya no estaba, mas no le dio importancia y se acomodo de tal manera que ahora el chico descansaba recostado en su regazo y su cabello era movido de vez en cuando por las manos gentiles de la chica que lo miraban con curiosidad. Algo dentro de ella lo hacia querer a ese desconocido, algo dentro de ella le decía que debía proteger a ese chico problemático, incluso mas que a Severus y a James junto a su grupo, porque sino todo su mundo se vendría a pique. Miro a su alrededor y ahogo un pequeño grito de sorpresa, la magia aun volaba de manera intranquila en el lugar y los daños se veían que eran irreparables, aunque también veía que Harry había puesto un campo protector en cada árbol para que no pasara a mayores. ella lo sabía, sabía que Harry era un buen chico a pesar de todas las cosas que el mismo pensaba.

De pronto, como quien no quiere la cosa, salió una persona que estaba escondida en un árbol y los miro de manera cansada y agotada. Draco también había corrido junto a la mujer cuando vieron salir a Harry, el rubio mismo había llevado a la pelirroja a donde se encontraba Harry para detenerlo y el mismo rubio había optado por quedarse escondido para que el moreno disfrutara de su momento con la muchacha.

Cuando la chica lo vio le sonrió y movió sus labios en un mudo agradecimiento para luego volver a ver al chico en sus piernas, se veía tan apacible que hasta a Draco le pareció una escena memorable que se tenía que fotografiar, mas no tenia nada consigo para sacar una foto así que solo suspiró y le sonrió a la chica de manera suave, algo poco propio de él, pero que Lily podía conseguir en un momento.

-puedes ir a clases Draco, yo me encargare de Harry y lo cuidare hasta que despierte

-pero no puedes…

-no lo haré sola, no fuimos los únicos en seguirlo

Draco miro extrañado a la chica, mas sintió una mano fría y grande en su hombro haciéndolo voltear para encontrarse con un Severus de semblante preocupado y agitado, la sola imagen de que su padrino corriera por el nefasto Potter lo hacía sentir asqueado, pero era la decisión de él y no suya así que inclinando su cabeza en son de una pequeña reverencia decidió darse vuelta y salir del lugar en el que evidentemente sobraba.

-no creí que correrías Severus… realmente te importa este chico – dijo Lily agradeciendo internamente a Harry por hacerla volver a hablar con su gran amigo en ese momento aunque la razón no fuera la mejor

-esta a mi cuidado, es mi deber – su voz era un poco contrariada, no sabia muy bien que hacia ahí, mas se sentó al lado de la chica un tanto avergonzado – es un idiota… venir aquí y arriesgar su vida, ocupar toda su magia como si quisiera ser absorbido y para el peor de los males intentar ocupar un imperdonable…

-creo que es muy inteligente, se nota que lleva haciendo esto con mucho tiempo… saber ocultarlo y ocupar toda su magia para morir… quiere sufrir Severus – la chica con un suspiro apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo sintiendo gran pena por el menor y es que ese sentimiento no era nada bueno, menos para un menor como Harry– me pregunto porque me preocupa tanto

-siempre te preocupas Lily – la sonrisa del chico apareció de manera leve y con su brazo, rodeo la espalda de Lily dándole protección a ella – sino, no hubieras tenido tantos problemas antes

\- él es diferente, siento que es demasiado diferente… debes cuidarlo Severus – dijó ella mirando directamente al azabache sin darse cuenta que lo hacia sonrojar y hasta titubear por la cercanía dada entre ambos

-lo hare.. te lo prometo

Draco se había quedado oculto escuchando aquella conversación y mordió el labio inferior en forma de descontento, quería mucho a esa mujer que tanto lo cuidaba e integraba en el grupo, incluso hacía que su alma estuviera en calma, pero no le agradaba para nada que emocionara a su padrino de tal manera que este se creara falsas ilusiones, además Harry estaba luchando por él y se veía mucho mas confiable que la chica "espera… ¿apoyo a Harry? ¿yo estoy apoyando a Harry Potter?" pensó medianamente asqueado para luego sonrojarse un poco, él no apoyaba a nadie, el amor no existía, menos para Severus que ya tenía una misión con la cual tenia que cumplir "ambos la tenemos" se corrigió, ya no tenía porque estar en ese lugar, ni tener que andar de metiche así que decidió salir del bosque, mas cuando veía la salida ya alejado de los otros tres se encontró con un Sirius sonriente y para ser franco eso lo asusto un poco.

Se quedó en silencio esperando a que el mayor fuera el primero en hablar, mas este solo se acercó manteniendo su sonrisa en los labios y lo acorralo contra el árbol de manera que no pudiera arrancar y se sintiera tan avergonzado que sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco mas de rojo, nunca lo quiso admitir, pero los ojos del chico sumado a su gran apariencia lo hacían sentir inquieto, además era un Black y a pesar de que lo conocía como ser despreciable de la familia este chico era muy diferente a todo lo que sabía. Era un verdadero galán y lo peor de todo es que lo sabía "lastima que cuando sea adulto se descuide tanto" pensó desviando momentáneamente la mirada como si fuera mas importante aquel sentimiento de desilusión.

Draco movió su cabeza rápidamente como si se regañara y abrió la boca para decir algo, mas se arrepintió y mordió el labio inferior bajando la mirada, odiaba comportarse como una adolescente quinceañera, pero al parecer eso era lo que estaba siendo en ese momento y canuto bien lo sabía porque su sonrisa se ampliaba mucho mas como si aquello fuera el mejor triunfo de su vida.

\- eres interesante Draco, me pregunto porque has venido en su rescate y ahora te vas – dijó el chico con voz aterciopelada mientras su mano subía hasta el mentón ajeno para alzarle la cabeza y obligarle a que lo mirara a los ojos -¿quién te gusta Talbot o Lily? O será que ¿te interesa Snape?

-eso no te interesa a ti precisamente– gruño el rubio intentando parecer normal, mas lo avergonzado no se lo quitaba nadie

-deberías tratar mejor a tus superiores – susurró acercando peligrosamente su boca a la del menor – además mejorar tus gustos, ellos dos no pueden ser nada comparado con lo que tienes al frente tuyo... date cuenta, te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso que estas buscando.

Draco lo sabía, dios que si lo sabía, pero eso no quería decir que dejaría que le hicieran cualquier cosa, además que enamorarse de alguien que moriría tan pronto no era lo mas cuerdo para hacer así que abrió la boca para ponerlo en su lugar y poder aclarar de una vez por todas ese asunto.

Sin previo aviso sintió unos carnosos labios aprisionando los suyos, podía resultar increíble, pero el chico besaba bastante bien y lo decía porque en mucho tiempo no había sentido nada igual al hacerlo, ni siquiera lo había sentido con Parkinson o Zabini cuando le habían pedido intentar aquello. Porque si, Draco tenia que probar de todo antes de tener que ser obligado a casarse con quizás quien sabe que persona de su familia o de su linaje. Intento poner resistencia con sus manos, pero el cuerpo varonil del mayor se acercó mucho mas al suyo hasta que quedaron completamente pegados y una de las piernas quedo entre las del menor haciendo una presión exquisita en el rubio, quien aunque lo negara todo, empezaba a disfrutar aquello.

Draco estaba perdiendo el control por lo que poco a poco empezó a dejar de oponer resistencia y se dejó hacer por el mayor que al notarlo no dudo en pasar a la segunda fase de su plan, en la cual su objetivo era simple, saborear la boca de su querido rubio que tanto lo excitaba. Así que sin esperar mas tiempo mordió el labio inferior del menor y tiro de él escuchando un pequeño gemido, aquello obviamente había obligado al rubio a abrir la boca y el como buen perro no dejaría de aprovechar las oportunidades.

Caricias suaves se sintieron en la boca del sangre pura, quien sin saber como, se sentía en el cielo deseando mas cercanía, no solo quería los labios ajenos sobre los suyos, sino que también deseaba las manos recorriendo cada costado de su cuerpo y que hiciera con él lo que quisiera, ya que sabía, sería bueno "si tan solo…." De un momento a otro el rubio quedo paralizado, no sabía que estaba haciendo y mas encima con el padrino de su enemigo, no podía dañar a Harry que ya tenía bastantes problemas, no podía deshonrar a su familia, no podía dañar a Sirius, pero lo mas importante no podía traicionar a su padrino, porque si se metía con canuto sentía que traicionaba los años de confianza que había luchado por obtener.

Con toda la fuerza del mundo Draco separó al otro con un empujón fuerte mientras lo miraba agitado, en sus ojos y labios se notaba que el menor quería decir sigamos, pero su mente le decía basta "todos saben que seguir el corazón no es lo mejor" pensó desdichado mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-Draco si yo…

-no te acerques mas a mi… no me conoces, tu no eres digno para mi –dijo intentando mantener una posición Malfoy aunque sabía que estaba fallando porque su cuerpo mismo lo traicionaba

Sin esperar que el mayor saliera de su aturdimiento salió corriendo del lugar hasta poder acceder a la torre de astronomía, le gustaba estar en ese lugar alto sin que nadie lo viera y poder pensar en cualquier cosa. Ahí se había ido desde el primer año cuando quería sacar sus frustraciones. Era como su base secreta porque nadie lo visitaba nunca.

Se quedó parado frente la ventana y miró a todos lados sin toparse con nadie, aunque ya sabia muy bien que no hubiera nadie tenia que asegurarse porque era imperdonable para un Malfoy expresarse como Potter lo había hecho, eso lo sabía muy bien así que no saco su varita, mas eso no impedía que ocupara la muralla para golpear sus manos deliberadamente hasta hacerlas sangrar un poco. Tampoco le importaba que luego le dijeran quejica por ser un débil, nadie conocía su realidad ni tampoco nadie tenía porque conocerla.

-golpear a otros es de idiotas… descerebrados es de…

-gryffindor's – una voz femenina se escucho por su espalda haciendo que el rubio viera a su madre de frente – ¿que hace un gryffindor en la torre astronómica? ¿vienes a buscar algo entretenido?

-ahh…. Yo… - mudo y sin saber que hacer Draco retrocedió dos pasos hasta quedar atrapado entre la chica y la pared mientras intentaba esconder su mano herida

-¿te comieron la lengua los ratones lindo?

-n-no…

-si no curas eso te dolerá mucho mas – Narcisa con un giño saco su varita y moviéndola hizo aparecer un botiquín de primeros auxilios- esta forma de golpear te hace sentir varonil ¿no?

-¿qué? – de un momento a otro se vio llevado hasta un par de sillas en donde fue obligado a sentarse y extender su mano – no… solo creo que no podría hablarlo con nadie, golpear es una buena manera de liberar tenciones y si no hago daño a nadie no tengo porque tener a la gente en mi contra como lo hace P… Talbot

-¿todos los chicos de su edad tienen los mismos problemas? – preguntó media confundida aunque disfrutando del momento

-no creo que todos, solo nosotros dos … venimos de otra parte, señorita Narcisa puede que no nos entienda, pero estamos solos – inclinando un poco la cabeza vio la unión de su mano con las delicadas de su madre – soy materia del destino en este momento y solo puedo esperar a su decisión

-que aburrido – la chica hizo un pequeño puchero mientras vendaba la mano del menor haciendo que Draco riera - ¡pero si es verdad!… te pasas la vida viendo el destino por delante, no se porque habéis venido a este colegio, pero tienen que vivir la vida estudiantil… ¡tienen que ser niños! Cuando tengas 20 deberás casarte con alguien – lo último lo dijo acompañado de un suspiro que muy bien conocía Draco

-¿no quieres esposo?

-no quiero hijos…

-…- no sabia que decir, intento sonreír pero solo un quejido salió de sus labios y fingió que era producto del dolor de su mano, pero la realidad era que su peor temor se había realizado en ese momento- y-ya… veo… espero… espero no tengas

-espero lo mismo que tu Draco

La chica le sonrió suave y termino de vendar la mano del rubio para luego seguir hablando con el menor un momento mas, ambos se llevaban bien, mas Draco no podía quitar de sus pensamientos la últimas palabras de la chica. "soy un hijo que nunca fue deseado… mi padre amaba a otra persona y mi madre no quería hijos" era el único pensamiento que corría por su cabeza cada vez que recordaba la frase ajena, sabía que no debía sorprenderse de aquello, pero tampoco creía que todo aquello fuera justo. Potter tenia a sus padres y por lo menos Lily se notaba como alguien que quisiera un hijo, hasta trataba a Harry como uno, pero él… él era despreciado por su madre desde esta época y aun así tenía la osadía de nacer y arruinar aun mas la vida de su familia.

Cuando ya dieron las seis de la tarde ambos chicos bajaron y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Narcisa lo había invitado a ir nuevamente para hablar tranquilos, mas no quería crear mucha conexión con ella "ya te arruine tu vida en el futuro mama… no soy capaz de hacerlo ahora" pensó caminando hacia la sala común, no deseaba cenar con todos los chicos ya que fingir y ocultar la cara de muerto que tenía le era imposible.

Se acerco al cuadro y dijo la clave de manera cansada, solo pasaría dormir a su habitación, mas cuando dio con la sala común se quedo petrificado "si pensabas que nada podía traumatizarte mas eres un ingenuo Draco" pensó irónicamente mientras veía como su padre, sin su chaleco ni camisa estaba sobre Remus en el sillón central que solían ocupar los merodeadores para poder hablar y tramar unas cuantas cosas, por si no fuera poco aquella imagen, su padre repartía besos en todo el torso desnudo del chico como si fuera el mas delicioso de los manjares.

Con unas ganas de vomitar tremenda Draco retrocedió queriendo escapar de ahí sin ser visto, pero el olfato y oído del licántropo era mucho mejor que sus reflejos así que pronto escucho su nombre salir de esos labios que ahora estaba odiando enormemente por todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Su cuerpo tembloroso retrocedió nuevamente cuando el lobo sin pensarlo si quiera, y dejando atrás al rubio que aun se encontraba aturdido, comenzó a acercarse diciendo un par de escusas tontas que él no le prestaba atención. Vio a su padre y notó vergüenza en su mirada, pero tampoco se veía demasiado arrepentido, sino que era mas frustración "los importune… soy él que sobraba" pensó algo molesto viendo ya a Lupin que le tocaba el hombro. Sentía asco y repulsión, su jodida familia se había ido al caño por culpa de ese chico y nunca se lo perdonaría a pesar de que su padre no se lo perdonara nunca a él tampoco.

Arrugando la nariz en son de descontento miró al otro chico con desprecio, quito la mano con brusquedad y empuño su mano haciendo que sus dedos se enterraran en su propia piel, estaba demasiado enojado, no con el castaño que a pesar de echarle toda la culpa sabía que no era así, sino consigo mismo por haber arruinado la vida de sus padres y además de ser un maldito mimado "solo los idiotas descerebrados golpean a otra persona, eres mejor que eso" escuchó la voz de su padrino a lo lejos, en un recuerdo que nunca quería olvidar en su vida porque aquello le había enseñado mucho a la hora de sobrevivir, pero que en esta ocasión no lo tomaría en cuenta porque el enojo podía mucho mas que su mente.

Sin mediar mas entre su corazón y su mente decidió dar el primer golpe tirando al suelo a un impresionado Remus que no caía en lo que pasaba. Vio la expresión sorprendida y luego enojada de su padre, pero no le importo ya que sin pensarlo siguió golpeando al mayor que no hacía nada por defenderse, era como si aceptara ese castigo que le estaba imponiendo de manera tan idiota.

Lo siguiente fue solo caos en su mente, sí ya le había dado un golpe a su padre y ahora su padre era quien le golpeaba para proteger a su amante ya no había vuelta atrás. "ya no soy tu hijo" fue su pensamiento mientras tragaba con fuerza y se abalanzaba contra su padre, sí, para su mirada que aun no comprendía a los leones era el mismo uno de ellos por actuar tan estúpidamente, pero tenía que golpear a alguien en ese momento sino terminaría por morir o explotar con quien no deseaba.

Harry tenia razón, desatar tu frustración de manera violenta era lo mejor que podía pasarle en su vida y recién venia comprendiéndolo.

* * *

 _ **well**_

 ** _aquí_** _ **acaba el capitulo de hoy y según como vea su recepción es si subo el otro pronto, no es que los obligue a comentar, pero en mi día le doy importancias a ciertas cosas y como esto lo subo por hobby pues le dejo una prioridad algo menor (?)**_

 _ **bueno hasta aquí quedamos, yo ahora me voy a hacer una prueba así que espero ver algún comentario si gustan dejar y nada**_

 ** _un beso y un abrazo, espero se cuiden y tengan buen fin de semana_**

 ** _bye bye_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	5. contradicciones del corazón

_**Hello**_

 _ **well agradeciendo el que tengo un poco de tiempo, aprovecho de subir el siguiente capitulo esperando sea de su agrado. sin mucho mas que agregar, agradezco los follow y los dejo leer.**_

* * *

"es difícil vivir cuando tu padre te odia, es difícil vivir cuando tu madre no te quiere… pero es mas difícil vivir cuando no tienes a nadie a tu lado… padrino ahora te entiendo perfectamente" Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama y espero poder dormir. La noche se lo imploraba con su tenue luz acariciando su sedosa piel, mas no podía porque aún recordaba el golpe que le había dado su padre, aún recordaba el reto que Mcgonagall le dio por atacar a un compañero y aún recordaba la cara de odio de todos sus compañeros "padrino…" nuevamente Draco intentaba llamar a ese ser que no respondía a su petición por que ya no lo recordaba, porque no era su tiempo, porque estaba completamente solo.

Escondiendo su cara en la almohada lloro en silencio un tiempo. Necesitaba los cálidos brazos de alguien, pero ya no podía llamar a nadie porque nadie le respondería. Todo se había vuelto como siempre había sido, soledad y oscuridad absoluta, pero tampoco era que se quejara demasiado, no podía hacerlo porque como bien decían todos los Slytherin de sangre pura "si no hay sentimiento no hay dolor y si no hay dolor hay poder", pero eso era un gran error porque aun no sintiendo nada el dolor sigue ahí.

 _Un niño de 6 años miraba a través de la ventana con un semblante aburrido, quería correr y saltar como lo hacían todos los niños que estaban mas allá del limite de su mansión._

 _Como hijo de la familia Malfoy y primogénito no tenía derecho a jugar y ensuciar su ropa, por lo que el chico siempre andaba de malcriado pidiendo juguetes caros o banalidades que realmente no le llamaban la atención, pero le servían para tener la atención de sus padres al menos unos segundos al día. El chico sonrió cansado, su único método de que dejaran de pelear era pedirles juguetes que los mantuvieran alejados._

 _Ese día no era la excepción, le había pedido a su madre una escoba para principiantes que vio por la televisión, no era que le gustara el hecho de arriesgar su vida, pero si podía volar, podría ser libre de las ataduras de lo que quieren los Malfoy._

 _-Draco amor, no puede ser hoy, tenemos reunión – dijo con un semblante triste su madre, evidentemente ya cansada- mañana iremos los dos a comprarlo_

 _-pero yo lo quiero ahora_

 _-Draco hoy no_

 _-¡pero mamá! –gritó haciendo una pequeña pataleta, él quería su libertad ahora, pero nadie quería dársela_

 _-¡Draco te he dicho que no! – terminó por gritarle completamente enojada, siempre lidiando con problemas ya no podía soportar a ese niño_

 _Él menor se quedó en silencio mirando a su madre por unos instantes e iba a empezar con sus lagrimas y estrepitosos gritos cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo y posteriormente fue alzado haciendo que se girara y sonriera al instante. Su padrino Severus había venido a visitarlo, su salvador estaba sosteniéndolo en brazos._

 _-Draco no deberías desesperar a tu madre, un niño de tu estatus puede aguanta hoy ¿no? – pregunto el hombre enmarcando una sonrisa para luego saludar a la avergonzada mujer – buenos días Narcisa_

 _-no se que buenos tiene este día – dijo con un bufido para luego salir sin siquiera ver a los dos chicos – Severus te lo encargo_

 _-no te preocupes… - dijo a los dos, Narcisa andaba nerviosa por la visita de Voldemort y Draco ya quería llorar por como su madre se fue sin darle un beso, odiaba que hiciera eso, odiaba sentirse que no era querido – Draco ¿quieres acompañarme y ser mi asistente en las pociones?_

 _-si…_

 _-no deberías desanimarte… tu madre te ama y mucho, es solo que son tiempos difíciles_

 _-siempre lo son tío_

 _-y serán aun peores, tienes que ser fuerte, debes ser el apoyo de esta familia_

 _Sin mas palabras el hombre comenzó a caminar directo al tercer piso en donde entro a una sala oscura y fría, mas era el santuario de los dos hombres que estaban en ese lugar pues las pociones hacia que el momento mágico comenzara realmente y Draco podía sentir que esa magia hacia que el amor lo rozara y tocara con ternura. Era su momento mágico._

 _Pasaron unas horas haciendo pociones simples, a pesar de todo el rubio podía desarrollarse muy bien y Severus estaba seguro que podría ser un buen pocionista sino fuera porque tuviera que pertenecer a esa familia._

 _De un momento a otro la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, un hombre calvo y sin nariz entraba en la habitación anunciando que toda felicidad quedaba atrás en un segundo. Este tenía una sonrisa morbosa en su semblante y no dejaba de ver a un asustado niño que se abrazaba y apegaba mas al cuerpo del pocionista mas conocido en el mundo mágico._

 _-valla valla… pero que tenemos aquí, el primogénito de la familia Malfoy – habló el hombre con una voz grave y rasposa- y yo que pensaba aun no nacía_

 _-por favor mi lord… el aun tiene 6 años, déjeme a mi cumplir cualquier misión – habló Lucius arrodillándose frente al hombre, era la primera vez que el menor veía a su padre en estado tan denigrante – seré por siempre su mas fiel mortifago_

 _-pero Lucius tu no puedes entrar ahí como lo harás…¿cómo te llamabas? A si… Draco – dijo el hombre moviendo con su pierna descalza al hombre de su camino para poder seguir avanzando hasta tomar al chico de un brazo- él será un buen discípulo_

 _-¡no!... por favor mi Lord… Draco no sabe nada de esto – dijo la mujer corriendo para tomar a su hijo, mas dos mortíferos la tomaron de los brazos reteniéndola al igual que a su padre_

 _-podrás llegar a ser un buen discípulo… te enseñare a matar, a ser uno de los magos mas poderosos – su sonrisa aumento en magnitud deformando por completo su cara para luego acariciar la piel del menor – carne fresca_ ~

 _-my Lord, creo que a pesar de ver que es una buena idea, utilizar al chico no será uno de los mejores utensilios para acercarse a Dumbledore, el chico será descubierto y todo su plan será desarmado por culpa del mocoso- vio la cara de asombro de sus dos amigos e incluso del asesino mas nombrado- puedo ser impertinente, pero ofrezco mi servicios para servirle de espía… si le pido el puesto de profesor de pociones estoy seguro que me lo dará… así usted siempre será informado de todo lo que ocurre, no tendré restricciones a nada_

 _Draco por su parte miraba todo asustado sin entender nada de todo ello, mas fue soltado en los brazos de su padrino que mantenía un semblante melancólico para luego ver como sus padres salían junto a los otros hombres que habían entrado. Los tres adultos mas importantes de su vida tenían la misma expresión en los ojos y un pensamiento se coló por su mente "si tan solo no hubieras nacido" si, eso era lo que Draco pudo leer en cada uno de sus adultos. Su escoba nunca la utilizaría ya._

De un momento a otro todo aquello se borró para volverse en una oscuridad absoluta. Sintió como unos brazos lo zamarreaban, quería despertar también, pero sus ojos no abrían. Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos, mas tampoco pudo reaccionar hasta pasado unos minutos cuando vio a alguien sobre suyo con el semblante serio. Sus ojos no los distinguía muy bien, pero aquel cabello negro y algo largo, no demasiado, y su piel era blanca le decían que había vuelto a la realidad al fin.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de su padrino hasta que lo escuchó hablar y se dio cuenta que en realidad se trataba de Sirius Black intentando despertarlo. No supo por cuanto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo, pero pronto empezó a sentir dolor en su cuello, quizás por el zamarreo, así que decidido movió su cuerpo débilmente con la única intención de que dejara de moverlo y lo consiguió, mas no esperaba el que después de eso lo abrazaran fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de aquello "se siente cálido… no entiendo porque este hombre es tan cálido"

-no debes llorar… ya termino la pesadilla – habló el chico recostado sobre su cuerpo

-yo no… - instintivamente llevo una mano a sus mejillas y sintió como las húmedas lagrimas caían suavemente – yo no… sabía… yo…

-todos tenemos problemas Draco – susurró el hombre con una tranquilidad enorme, poca característica de él- dije que volvería a odiarte por golpear e insultar a mi mejor amigo… pero me dividiste, así que tendrás que hacerte responsable

-¿dividirte? – preguntó confundido mas pronto se sonrojo al sentir la lengua del mayor quitando sus lagrimas – yo no hice nada… eres tu el que funciona con la parte de abajo y no piensa nada… típico de un Gryffindor

-oh y lo vuelves a hacer –dijo con una suave risita mas la callo cuando escucho el quejido de su amigo James por el ruido- ahora que se que estas bien te dejo

-Sirius… solo por hoy…

-aceptaría pero te haría gemir muy fuerte, todos despertarían y nos quitarían puntos –dijo casi despreocupado dándole un beso en los labios- quizás mañana des…

-no es eso idiota – sonrojado a mas no poder le dio un golpe en las costillas, suave obviamente, y luego volvió a abrazarse al hombre, aunque esta vez él quedo sobre el mayor – solo un poco de calor… quiero compañía nada mas

Sin ninguna palabra mas, solo un quejido divertido del pelinegro ambos se acomodaron en la cama y volvieron a dormir, pero esta vez fue mucho mas distinto que el sueño tormentoso de Draco, esta vez el rubio por fin pudo conocer lo que era volar en una nube después de tantos años.

A la mañana siguiente Draco despertó refregándose los ojos. Vio al frente encontrándose con la sonrisa pervertida del pelinegro, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque ya los labios ajenos lo estaban aprisionando. No podía quejarse ya que después de todo seguía sintiéndose como si estuviera en las nubes con el hombre mas increíble, después de su padrino, así que solo se acomodo en la cama y continuo con el beso cerrando los ojos.

Sin pensar en la hora Draco abrió instintivamente su boca y dejo que aquel beso se hiciera mas profundo, pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos porque tan pronto como escucharon voces ambos se separaron y Sirius se escabullo por debajo de las camas para asustar a su mejor amigo cosa que le funcionó, con unos percances claro, porque recibió una patada en la cara haciendo que todos, incluso Draco, se rieran del pelinegro y las estupideces que hacía.

En la comida no paso nada, todos seguían como siempre mas el rubio sentía la intensa mirada de su padre sobre su nuca, como también sentía el inmenso odio que el mismo hombre le otorgaba sin piedad alguna.

Ese día no tenia clases con Slytherin así que no vio a Harry hasta el final del día, era una obligación encontrarlo en la biblioteca para poder seguir averiguando sobre un método que les sirviera viajar en el tiempo y así volver a su presente. Aunque ya a estas alturas del partido, en donde un mes se paso volando, los estaban dejando sin esperanzas y sin ánimos de seguir.

El heredero de los Malfoy suspiró y siguió leyendo sin darse por vencido, realmente quería encontrar esa poción mas nada le servía "de seguro Severus aun no lo inventa" pensó desganado para luego acomodarse con la intención de dormir. Había tenido una mala noche y necesitaba recomponer energías si se quería mantener bien como siempre.

-no encontré nada… esto es una mierda no encontraremos nada aquí - dijo un molesto moreno mirando a todas partes –oye hurón despierta – dijo enojado pateando la silla – tenemos que encontrar esto

-¿para que? Ni siquiera sabemos el sello de la magia… ¡esta fuera de nuestro alcance!- se quejó tumbando nuevamente la mitad superior de su cuerpo en la mesa

-¡tenemos que volver! Seguiremos cambiando el pasado con solo ver a nuestros padres y… si no volvemos Voldemort se apoderara de todo el futuro

-mira estúpido Potter ¡ya desaparecimos! Hemos estado un mes interviniendo y nada nos da indicio de que podamos salir de aquí – espetó molesto el chico mientras se paraba para increpar a su "amigo"

-en el santuario del saber no se pelea ni se grita… la respuesta esta frente ustedes, pero su osadía y ceguera no los deja ver

Ambos chicos quedaron pasmados al ver a la mujer que estaba frente suyo, sabían que existían fantasmas y que estos merodeaban por todo el lugar sin siquiera pedir permiso, pero nunca habían visto en persona a Rowena Ravenclaw sin que un mismo Ravenclaw estuviera a su lado, era sabido que ella solo se presentaba si la persona tenia la intención de adquirir conocimiento por el simple deseo de aquello.

Los dos casi temblorosos se volvieron a ver para luego fijar su vista en la mujer que seguía observándoles tranquilamente, era claro que quería decirles algo, pero no se lo sacarían callados por lo que se pusieron frente a ella sin tener ya como separación la mesa para luego hacer una reverencia digna de una mujer de su educación.

Rowena les sonrió con elegancia e hizo una reverencia también como saludo, pero mucho mas corta. Finalizada esta se acerco a los chicos quienes estando deseosos de conocimiento no se daban cuenta de la respuesta, pero era obvio porque los muchachos aun no estaban listos para adquirirlos.

-"una inteligencia sin limites es el mayor regalo de los hombres" susurro entremedio de las orejas de los menores para luego desaparecer poco a poco.

Ninguno de los dos entendió a que iba eso, pero sabían que no resolverían nada ese día, prácticamente les habían dicho 'viven preocupados de saber poco así que no los ayudare mequetrefes' así que guardaron los libros y decidieron que era tiempo de ir a cenar, por separados obviamente.

Harry soltó un suspiro y siguió caminando mientras veía por las ventanas de los pasillos en busca de algo entretenido, mas la única escena con la que se encontró fue nefasta a sus ojos. No dudaba en que aquel chico ahora era alguien feliz, se notaba en sus ojos, pero también sentía cierta envidia de que su madre pudiera tener una cercanía de tal manera y que incluso sacara hermosas sonrisas del mismo "si fuera yo, ya hubiera recibido un golpe… o peor… hubiera sido abandonado" pensó soltando un suspiro, no era su decisión y si tenia que vivir aquel sufrimiento para que ellos fueran felices pues entonces se haría a un lado.

Con el corazón medianamente roto siguió caminando, mas no se dirigió al gran comedor, no quería conocer de esa nueva relación y ver como los demás presumían de ellos mientras Severus se ponía rojo " _hmp… ahora es Severus… no te hagas falsas ilusiones Potter, tu nunca tendrás cercanía a él como todos los demás_ " esa voz molesta volvía a atacarlo y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón.

Escapando de los obstáculos Harry se dirigió a aquel lugar secreto que tenía con el azabache, era un buen lugar para escapar y estaba seguro que podría lograr permanecer en paz en ese sitio mágico.

Haciendo una reverencia al lugar mismo sonrió plácidamente y camino rítmicamente a la mesita que solía ocupar con el mayor para tomar el libro de pociones avanzadas. La teoría era fácil si le preguntabas, pero la practica era totalmente distinta a pesar que dijeran que revolver con delicadeza y ritmo era algo sumamente fácil.

-¡soy idiota ya! Gryffindor de corazón así que no pidáis que revuelva como una serpiente – dijo divertido leyendo las instrucciones, en ese lugar estando solo podía ser como quisiera, incluso auto engañarse de que nada pasaba- la paciencia no es lo nuestro, la traición tampoco, rojos de valor, vamos cantando esta canción

Pasados unos minutos su animo disminuyo considerablemente por lo que cerró el libro con fuerza y parándose nuevamente se dirigió a observar las estatuas dispuestas en el lugar.

-hermosas… sois hermosas – susurro sonriendo ampliamente

Con extrema curiosidad se acerco a Salazar Slytherin notando que había una inscripción tapada por polvo y maleza. Intento quitarla, pero no podía hacerlo cosa que le extraño por unos segundos hasta que recordó "todo aquí se basa en la magia Harry"

-hmm… quizás… _muéstrame tus secretos Salazar Slytherin_ – pidió en parsel solo para recibir un golpe proveniente de la estatua que ahora lo miraba con severidad

- _inteligente… usar parsel te hace merecer conocer mis secretos-_ habló moviendo su mano para que su serpiente pudiera moverse libremente- _pero no por ello te los daré_

 _\- entonces.. ¿cómo lograré hacerlo? Necesito saberlo-_ dijo mirándolo retadoramente

- _tu sangre… demuestra ser hijo de mi casa con tu sangre pura, solo un mago completo puede acceder a mis mas oscuros secretos –_ sonriendo como todo Slytherin movió su mano y a los pies apareció una copa de oro – _intercambia tu sangre por conocimiento muchacho y serás poderoso_

Harry quedo pasmado, aun le dolía su mejilla por recibir aquel golpe de la estatua y lo peor de todo es que no se podía quejar porque sentía que esa serpiente de piedra lo mordería "no podría explicárselo a Madame Pomfrey…" pensó desviando la mirada y sintió la risa irónica de Salazar, aunque fuera un pedazo de mármol sabía muy bien los pensamientos del menor frente suyo.

Automáticamente lo miró y vio como volvía a su posición junto con la serpiente para quedar completamente inmóvil aunque la copa de oro seguía estando a los pies.

Soltó un suspiro y se levanto sobando su mejilla con tranquilidad, tendría que pedirle la sangre a un Slytherin y no podría ser Severus porque sino el chico empezaría a cuestionarlo.

Sin mas Harry paso a ver a Gryffindor viendo que las letras solo estaban desordenadas, aquello le extraño por lo que iba a acercar su mano cuando los pasos de otras dos personas se escucharon en el lugar haciendo que el menor dejara lo que hacia para ver a los recién llegados. Lily y Severus lo estaban mirando con un gran gesto de curiosidad.

-Harry, no te vi en el gran comedor, pensé que te había pasado algo – empezó ella con una sonrisa tierna acercándose al chico

-Narcisa quiere hablar contigo, estaba preocupada – el chico mucho mas reacio a mirarlo se fue a sentar observando los libros – estabas estudiando…

-¿eh? Diablos le prometí a Narcisa comer con ella – dijo exaltado para poder correr en busca de la mujer, pero los brazos de su madre lo detuvieron

\- ¿estabas estudiando pociones Harry?

-si… - aun no podía mantener la vista a su madre por lo que bajo la mirada un poco y se sonrojo muy suave – me falta aprender un poco… no soy tan bueno

-te corrijo, no eres bueno

-¡Severus!

-dios Lily no puedes decir que esa cosa puede ser buena en pociones

-¡aun así! Es ofensivo y ¡no le digas cosa!

-es mi alumno

-¡Severus!

En medio de esa pelea el oji verde notó como la chica lo soltaba para ir a pelear con su amigo, mas los dos mostraban una sonrisa en los labios demostrando que solo era un juego que disfrutaban tener, un juego en donde Harry no participaba mas que como un utensilio para comer.

No lo podía negar, Harry se sentía completamente anexo a esta situación y lo peor de todo que su corazón aun latía con tranquilidad "¿será por la magia del lugar?" se pregunto a modo de escape mirando las figuras de mármol que aun permanecían intactas. El chico volvió su vista al dúo que conversaba animadamente y soltó un suspiro, "la teoría es mas fácil que la practica… lo mismo va para el corazón" pensó retrocediendo unos pasos para poder irse, pero Lily le insistió en que tenían que hablar un momento los tres juntos.

Harry quiso negarse, de verdad lo quiso, pero no pudo hacerlo ante aquella mirada angelical llena de ansias de aventuras del momento, por lo que accedió y al poco rato se enfrasco de las buenas aventuras que su madre y el azabache tenían en las vacaciones. Le resultaba increíble, pero aquella había sido la única forma de conocer una parte del amor de su vida.

Cuando la conversación termino solo en monosílabos y luego en un silencio incomodo la chica se excuso de tener que irse, a lo cual ambos chicos se levantaron para salir también. Severus la llevaría a la casa de los Gryffindor y Harry inventaría una excusa en el camino para poder dejar el lugar y volver a su tranquila soledad.

Sabiendo las consecuencias de aquella sala Harry salió sintiéndose intranquilo nuevamente, su corazón volvía a agitarse y su magia oscilaba entre lo estable y el caos total, no podía culparla, después de todo se había estado aguantando mucho en todo el momento por lo que después de pasar los obstáculos se excuso de sus dos compañeros mayores y salió corriendo hacía el patio estando seguro de que nadie lo siguiera.

Una vez fuera Harry respiró hondo y se recostó en el pasto frente el lago negro recordando una escena que ya bien conocía. Aquello le daba un poco de gracia, mas no tenia pensado hacer una locura como lo había hecho anteriormente ya que se lo había prometido a su madre por sobre todas las cosas.

Cerrando sus ojos el chico pudo sentir el canto del viento susurrarle al oído, muchos podrían decirle afeminado, pero le encantaban esos pequeños placeres de la vida, era la mejor magia muggle para poder contrarrestar el desequilibrio en tiempos de cólera y no se equivocaba porque prontamente comenzó a tranquilizar su corazón para posteriormente calmar su magia.

Sintiendo que el frio ya estaba jugando mucho con su cuerpo se abrazo a si mismo y decidió sentarse en el pasto para ahora pasar a mirar esa bella imagen que le otorgaba el lago, "sublime" fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente antes de sentir la presencia de otra persona.

Girándose algo descontento porque sabía que le reducirían puntos por estar ahí se encontró con la imagen paternal de Dumbledore que no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa en la cara a lo cual Harry no dudo en devolvérsela con completa honestidad, el hombre se merecía su cariño y mucho mas.

-Harry… el frio esta calando tus huesos, pero aun así sigues aquí – hablo el hombre sentándose a su lado como si fuera un niño de su edad - ¿algo atormenta tu cabeza?

-profesor Dumbledore yo… - bajando la mirada busco las palabras correctas antes de volver a hablar- creo que me gusta sentir esta especie de dolor… me hace sentir como en… hmm… casa

-extraña casa tienes pequeño

-ni se imagina – susurró ensombreciendo su rostro –lo peor de todo es que esos recuerdos dolorosos los tengo presentes muy adentro de mi mente, de mi cuerpo… mas otros que son mas importantes, no los recuerdo con precisión

-¿otros mas importantes? Harry todos los recuerdos son importantes

-no lo quería decir pero… - abrazando sus rodillas el menor escondió la cara para no ver al hombre- olvide a mi mejor amigo… se que tengo uno, pero ya no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo su cara ni tampoco como nos conocimos… se que es importante para mi pero… no lo recuerdo

-valla, valla… - el hombre sintió lastima por el chico, mas aun mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro – me temo decirte que a medida que pase el tiempo esos recuerdos se escaparan de tu lado hasta el punto que no los recuerdes en absoluto

-entonces ¿por qué no logro olvidar los malos?

-dime algo Harry, cuando recuerdas un acontecimiento ¿en que te fijas primero? ¿en lo bueno o en lo malo?

-depende del hecho… me he metido en problemas, pero recuerdo con orgullo las cosas buenas

-¿entonces porque dos veces tuviste que desahogar tus frustraciones contra el árbol hasta el punto de arriesgar tu vida? – pregunto completamente calmado

-entiendo… - soltó un suspiro y miro al frente – eso quiere decir que pronto olvidare todo lo que viví aquí

\- en toda oscuridad hay luz Harry, solo necesitas tener valor para encontrarla

-gracias profesor…

-te sigo viendo insatisfecho ¿otra cosa que quieras decirme?

-yo solo quiero… hmm… no profesor, nada en lo absoluto – no podía darle mas preocupaciones al hombre que siempre lo ayudaba, tenía que encontrar la solución él solo para demostrar que todo estaba bien

-esta bien, si no hay nada mas que decir – comentó viendo al menor unos instantes como si le estuviera dando el ultimo chance para que hablara sobre sus preocupaciones - entremos que se me esta congelando el cuerpo y para un viejo como yo esta situación no es la mejor te diré

Con la risa del chico se dio por finalizada la conversación entre los dos hombres, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente al castillo a paso tranquilo y casi pausado, nadie los apuraba después de todo. Al llegar los dos se despidieron con una leve inclinación de cabeza y Harry se dirigió a la sala común a paso lento, ahora si tendría que volver a enfrentar a todos.

A medida que se acercaba su corazón comenzaba a saltar con mucha mas fuerza, no sabía como podría llegar a enfrentar a una mujer como Narcisa, tampoco sabía como lo haría con los tres chicos, lo mas seguro es que lo enjuiciarían y criticarían por desaparecer todo el día "no te creas tan importante Harry" pensó con molestia para posarse frente a la muralla

-sangre pura – dijo casi con orgullo

-¡Narcisa que ya estoy bien! – el grito de Lucius sorprendió al menor, quien corrió a ver lo acontecido- no me hizo tanto daño

-tienes un aspecto lamentable Lucius, deberías dejar que te revise – la voz monótona de Severus hizo gruñir al rubio

-no la tomes con Sev, el tiene razón, haz mas como él

-¿insinúas algo Black?

-nada que no se sepa, Sev

Harry impresionado vio las miradas de 'odio' que se daban Regulus y Severus mientras que en una parte algo cercana, pero libre de todo peligro estaba Lucius sentado en un sillón dejándose limpiar un moretón por Narcisa, quien por cierto no dejaba de sonreír y decir pequeños comentarios irónicos.

El chico tragó y a paso lento fue acercándose, no era que quería entrar a esa batalla que se estaba formando, sino mas bien que no le quedaba de otra para poder subir a su cuarto "el todo por el todo" pensó moviéndose sigilosamente, mas no se dio cuenta que frente a su pierna se encontraba un pequeño mueble al cual golpeó e hizo un estrepitoso ruido por romper un vial.

Sonriendo con nerviosismo miró a los dos chicos que se decían cosas mordaces, estos lo miraron por un segundo y siguieron en lo suyo. Paso su vista al grupo de mas atrás y notó que el infierno se estaba empezando a gestar.

Quiso retroceder y escapar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Narcisa, con gran rapidez y agilidad, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y comenzó a gritarle un par de cosas que no entendía muy bien, mas si supo comprender la palabra comida y cena, "estoy jodido" pensó desviando la vista, a lo lejos escuchaba la risa maliciosa de Regulus y no le quedaba mas que bufar.

Luego de ese sermón la mujer movió su cuerpo hasta donde estaba Lucius y siguió con su trabajo. Harry ya no le quedaba mas por hacer así que se acerco con cuidado y sentándose al lado de Severus miró directamente a la pareja.

-golpearon a Lucius… esta vez fue en la nariz – anuncio Severus quien volvía a su lectura tranquila

-¿esta vez? – preguntó confundido mirando al azabache, no se había dado cuenta que a pesar de ser u sillón amplio se había apegado mucho al mayor por lo que se sonrojo muy leve

-si, ya le han golpeado otras veces – intervino esta vez Regulus

-¿quién se atrevería a golpearlo?

-buena pregunta Talbot… buena pregunta – dijo Lucius mordiendo su labio inferior y se quejo por la brusquedad de la chica – fue ese chico que llego contigo

\- ¡¿Draco!?

-¿te sorprende? Es un Gryffindor, no existe escoria mas desagradable que esa, los únicos que podrían meterse conmigo sin pensar en las consecuencias

-es imposible, Draco nunca te golpearía, no a ti por lo menos

-dice la verdad Harry, no se porque, pero ese lindo y tierno chico lo hizo – comentó Narcisa dejando al fin la nariz de su prometido

-eso es… wow…

Harry bajó la vista unos momentos y se puso a pensar en todo lo sucedido, no sabía que la relación entre esos dos había empeorado tanto, mas debía saber intervenir para que aquello no volviera a pasar nunca mas. Soltando un suspiro, el oji verde dejó de pensar en aquello y decidió seguir con aquella platica de grupo, nadie le preguntó nada, ni tampoco le cuestionaron lo tarde que había llegado por lo que se despreocupo sin darse cuenta que Severus en vez de estar leyendo lo miraba analíticamente. El azabache sabia que ocultaba algo y no dejaría en paz al menor hasta descubrir la verdad.

* * *

 _ **well**_

 _ **aqui esta el fin del capitulo, espero haya sido de su agrado, bueno no tengo mucho que agregar, solo que espero verlos en un siguiente capitulo y si tienen algún comentario que dejar os lo agradecería.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir, me despido esperando tengan una buena semana y que se cuiden.**_

 _ **un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **bye bye**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


	6. nuestras decisiones, nuestro futuro

Capitulo 6

Todo el mundo tiene fuerzas y debilidades, es mas todos desean querer tener un cierto control sobre las cosas que los rodea y es por esto mismo que esconden sus debilidades, pero eso no siempre funciona del todo. Harry lo sabía muy bien, claro esta, sabía que esconder las debilidades podía tener dos efectos completamente distintos en tu vida diaria.

El primero es que todo el mundo te apoye, es una sensación tremenda y genial. Harry recordaba las caricias juguetonas que le daba su madre cuando hacia bien un trabajo de pociones junto a Draco, también como Lucius y Narcisa lo cuidaban como si fuera su hijo o mejor dicho un hermanito pequeño, aunque Narcisa era mas una madre demandante "no quiere ser madre pero cuida a los demás como si fueran sus propios hijos" era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Harry cada vez que la mujer lo obligaba a comer algo o peor, cada vez que lo veía mal arreglado.

El segundo es un poco mas complicado, es aquella sensación que tiene la gente de que existe una persona que no te apoya "como cuando Severus nos mandaba esa tarea imposible para que solo pudiéramos reprobar el ramo" mejor ejemplo que eso no se podía pensar en aquel momento de oscuridad.

Harry bufó molesto. Aunque estaba durmiendo hace poco podía llegar a pensar muy bien en aquello y es por eso que cada cierto tiempo su nariz resoplaba en son de desaprobación y su cuerpo se movía para quedar en otra posición mucho mas cómoda. Pasada las horas comprendió que quedarse en la cama intentando dormir era imposible, el sueño lo había abandonado por completo, no le quedaba mas que abrir los ojos perezosamente e intentar ver algo, mas todo estaba borroso "realmente todo esto apesta" pensó soltando un suspiro para poder relajar su respiración.

Tanto pensamiento lo había cansado, tanto dormitar para nada lo había abrumado por lo que se sentó en la cama y busco los lentes en la mesa de dormir , aunque estaba en oscuridad quería ver mejor.

Hace no mucho había tenido una discusión con Draco por el trato con su padre y aunque le había prometido que no intervendría mas en la relación del licántropo con Lucius, Harry sabía perfectamente que todo se iría a la mierda en algún momento por lo que el agotamiento físico y psicológico iba aumentando gradualmente "dios solo espero que sea mas tarde que temprano".

Soltó un suspiro y sentado en la cama se revolvió el cabello intentando acallar el grito que deseaba soltar su boca, mas no podía porque al lado suyo estaba el hombre que amaba "20 años menor Harry, con 20 años menos… lo que cualquier persona pudiera desear en su vida, pero que nadie mas que tu puede tener" pensó entrecerrando los ojos mientras que una de sus manos se iba a su nuca para acariciarla, como si eso lo tranquilizara.

No podía quedarse mucho mas tiempo ahí sin poder gritar como un condenado por lo que se levantó y con cuidado comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, quería salir de este mismo y poder caminar por los extensos pasillos de Hogwarts como si todo el lugar le perteneciera a él, mas los profesores seguían vigilando los pasillo así que era mejor dar vueltas por el cuarto en completo silencio.

 _Era el final de su tercer año de su época estudiantil en Hogwarts, no podía estar mas feliz que el poder saber que tendría una casa a la cual podría volver con gusto cuando todo el tormento pasara, eran esos premios que llegaban solamente cuando el sufrimiento era mucho._

 _Con una gran sonrisa mandó la última carta a su padrino para luego soltar un suspiro, no recordaba hace cuanto tiempo había logrado sonreír de tal manera, pero estaba seguro que le gustaba mucho el poder hacerlo así "siempre estaremos juntos padrino, volveremos a tener una familia como se debe… una segunda oportunidad para los dos" fue su pensamiento mas fuerte que se mantuvo desde el momento que escucho la idea de su padrino hasta el presente, incluso pensaba que sería su pensamiento mas fuerte cuando enfrentara a Voldemort._

 _Ya cometido su propósito fue caminando de vuelta al gran comedor para encontrarse con sus mejores amigos, un chico pelirrojo y Hermione, su gran amiga del alma que siempre estaba dispuesta a salvarlo cuando él mas lo necesitara._

 _En el camino logro encontrarse con su amiga y compartieron el caminar, ambos en silencio guardando el secreto mas preciado de Harry, la liberación de Sirius. Callados y sonrientes se encontraron con otros compañeros, aunque ninguno les dirigió la palabra, mas si una mirada interrogativa ¿nadie podía verlos como amigos solamente? No, no podían porque en sus mentes retorcidas las mujeres bellas como Hermione solo pueden ser pedidas por su mano y no abrazas como una hermana. Ante ese hecho Harry solo sonrió y miro a su amiga tomándole la mano_

 _-gracias por todo, siempre estas ahí a pesar de lo que digan… sin ti no hubiera logrado salvar a mi padrino ni nada – confesó sin previo aviso sintiéndose algo extraño_

 _-¿de que hablas Harry? Sabes que siempre estaré ahí, soy tu amiga – su sonrisa se amplió un poco mas dejando ver esas mejillas sonrojadas – incluso si te logra gustar alguien tan desagradable como quien tu ya sabes_

 _-si no te convence después de lo que hizo al protegernos nada lo hará Hermione, estoy seguro que quedo fichado por el resto de tu vida y estará en tu mirada siempre- soltó un suspiro divertido mientras miraba hacia arriba, le agradaban estas conversaciones_

 _-solo digo que podrías haber escogido a alguien mas… ¿accesible? Dios Harry ni se como se lo presentaras a … -la mujer se rió un poco mientras miraba a su compañero, mas Harry no había logrado escuchar el nombre_

 _-se lo presentare el día de tu boda con él… hahahaha realmente me sentiré mal cuando lo hagan – dijo rascándose un poco la cabeza imaginando el futuro – me gustaría tener pareja para entonces_

 _-falta mucho para eso… él no madura_

 _-yo tampoco y sigues ahí, se que llegará el día, estaré preparado para enfrentar mi soledad si no consigo nada_

 _-nunca la enfrentaras, no importa lo que pase Harry, tu sabes que estaremos contigo para toda la vida – ella se detuvo frente a la puerta y lo abrazo con fuerza – se que no corresponde, pero quiero decirlo_

 _-¿qué Hermione? –pregunto el chico algo aturdido pero aun así la abrazo sintiendo cosquillas en su nariz por el cabello de la chica, aun así no aparto la cara de su hombro_

 _-te queremos demasiado, perdiste tu familia, pero tienes que saber que has ganado otra mucho mas grande, ganaste otra mucho numerosa… te queremos por lo que eres Harry y por ello nunca tienes que menospreciarte, él no se da cuenta de lo que eres, pero yo si lo sé así que no te sientas mal, ámate tanto como nosotros lo hacemos… quiero que compartas tu sufrimiento con nosotros también, no solo cuando estés bien._

 _El chico se quedo en silencio unos momentos, ya sabía que su amiga estaba soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas. Ser 'amado' era lo que siempre había buscado y esa chica se lo había dicho por lo que sonrió amplio y asintiendo con la cabeza la abrazo con mas fuerza, como si la chica fuera a desaparecer cuando la soltara. Al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no fue así porque la pudo ver nuevamente, mas bella que nunca y con una sonrisa con la que ninguna mujer podría competir en el mundo "él tiene mucha suerte de tenerla" pensó antes de decidirse a entrar con su amiga al gran comedor para poder comer, la última comida de ese año en Hogwarts._

 _Al hacerlo ambos entraron al comedor encontrándose con una fiesta, una fiesta que estaba siendo liderada por todos los pelirrojos de Gryffindor, pero eso no era lo mejor, sino que uno de los pelirrojos, el menor, al verlos los llamó y mostró una mesa de ajedrez mágico con una amplia sonrisa como si fuera lo mejor del mundo y aquello no era erróneo porque Harry al verlo sonrió ampliamente por la felicidad de verlo_

 _-¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Adivina que? –emocionado de tener su pierna bien nuevamente corrió a donde estaban sus amigos para demostrar que nada podía matarlo – mis padres te invitan a pasar las vacaciones con ellos así no tendrás que soportar a tus tíos… ah… hola Hermione_

 _-eso es… ¿de verdad? Yo no podría ir a inter…_

 _-eres de la familia Harry, tu sabes que puedes ir cuando quieras así que tranquilo y cuando volvamos a casa será estupendo, jugaremos y haremos lo que queramos en todas las vacaciones, serán las mejores… como hermanos_

 _-hmm… gracias, Gracias de verdad – dando unos cuantos movimientos con su cabeza en forma de asentimiento abrazó a su amigo lo mas fuerte que pudo._

 _Al poco tiempo se unió su amiga y se quedaron así por unos momentos, una familia de tres que se quería independientemente por su sangre, por su condición social o por su fama y eso era lo que mas disfrutaba Harry con ellos. Siempre seria feliz con ellos dos a su lado, de eso no había duda._

\- se supone que todo iba a seguir igual… se supone que lo iba enfrentar y todo estaría bien, todo el mal se acabaría – se quejó cuando se golpeo contra el mueble por lo que no pudo acallar mas sus palabras – pero no es así… no puedo estar con mis amigos… mi nueva familia… mi amor no correspondido…

-¿amor no correspondido Talbot? ¿algo que quieras compartir conmigo? – dijo una voz bastante despierta desde la cama contigua del chico – compartes mucho cuando crees estar solo

-¡¿qué?! – el menor miró hacía la cama y enfoco la vista hasta encontrarse con el hombre que, sentado, mantenía un libro entre sus piernas – yo… ¿no se de que hablas?

-¿eso es pregunta o afirmación?… defínete – aun en la oscuridad Harry pudo sentir los ojos del contrario penetrarlo con fuerza, cosa que en cierto sentido hizo que se sonrojara - ¿a quien tienes que enfrentar?

-no entenderías- abrazándose a si mismo se sentó en el frio piso apoyando su espalda en la silla – es complicado

-si tu puedes entenderlo cualquiera podría hacerlo

-jejeje por lo menos tu ironía es la de siempre

-…- con el mismo sigilo de siempre Severus se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía el menor

La situación podía ser idónea para cualquiera. Harry sentado en el suelo sumergiéndose en sus propios problemas mientras Severus se sentaba a su lado y lo abrazaba por el cuello con un brazo, tal como lo hacían los amigos. Severus no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero en realidad ese desordenado y pequeño Slytherin le daba algo de ternura y simpatía, en su mente se lograba instaurar un sentimiento de protección increíble, tanto que se aferraba a ello para poder seguir con vida dentro de toda la mierda que lo rodeaba. El azabache creía que su hilo de cordura comenzaba a dividirse en dos, en dos mitades completamente verdes, una se llamaba Lily Evans y otra Harry, Harry porque no conocía bien su apellido "Talbot nunca tuvo hijos de tales características" fue el pensamiento de Severus.

\- Severus… ¿cuánto amas a mi ma… a Lily? – dijo mirandó hacia el frente a pesar de tener apoyado su cabeza en el hombro ajeno " _patético te vez, lo sabes Harry_ "

-¿hablas de Lily Evans? – se veía aturdido y algo avergonzado definitivamente no se esperaba ese tipo de preguntas por parte del contrario – es una chica increíble, pero no se si puedo hablar de amar

-estoy seguro que lo puedes hacer… - levantando la vista intento buscar los ojos negros que miraban al vacío – eres un buen chico… Potter… Potter no se la merece

-pero ella gusta mucho de él, él puede hacerle mucho mas bien que yo – soltando un suspiro miro al menor – ¿por qué la pregunta?

-nunca sabes que tanto bien puedes hacer si no lo intentas Severus– sonriendo decaído cerro los ojos – creo que es únicamente por que te puedo ayudar

-si pudieras ayudarme a besar pues estaríamos al otro lado, pero no creo que puedas

-claro que podría –dijo sin siquiera pensarlo para luego sonrojarse y separarse del mayor- esto… yo quiero decir… podríamos encontrar alguien que…

Las palabras fueron silenciadas.

Severus sin importarle el nerviosismo del menor lo tomo de los brazos para que no se alejara y luego de unos segundos rozo una y otra vez sus labios con los ajenos intentando crear un poco de tranquilidad al ambiente, pero en esas circunstancias ¿alguien podría estar tranquilo? Dios la respuesta es obvia y por lo tanto esta demás decir que Harry tan solo intentaba balbucear cosas como "por favor" "suéltame" "bésame" "no podemos", cosas que normalmente se dirían.

-provocas mocoso insufrible

Esas palabras sonaban tan parecidas a las que diría el mayor si es que aceptara los sentimientos del 'niño que vivió' que provoco el hecho de que Harry soltara una pequeña risa, sobretodo por la nariz aristócrata que le rozaba la mejilla "al diablo con el resto… este momento es mi presente, mi nueva familia" pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y aceptaba sus sentimientos. Sin pensarlo mas inicio él mismo el segundo beso sin dejar que el mayor se separara, se sentía realmente bien tener eso fríos labios sobre los suyos.

Los labios de Severus eran inseguros en todo ámbito, la primera vez que besaba a alguien posiblemente, por lo que Harry intento disfrutar un poco el poder sentir esa sensación de dominar el beso además de lo prohibido, besar a un chico, besar a su futuro profesor. Sin tomar conciencia aferró el agarre de sus manos contra el antebrazo del mayor y movió un poco los labios, como había besado a Cho si mal no recordaba, luego soltó una risa pequeña demostrando su felicidad y se separó por completo.

Odiaba un poco que la noche no le permitiera mostrar como se encontraba su compañero, mas se sintió feliz de escuchar un pequeño carraspeo "esta nervioso" se apresuro a pensar para luego sentir una caricia en su mejilla "así nunca sería… tu nunca lo harías Severus… no siendo un mortifago, pero gracias" con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción Harry sintió que su compañero se separaba un poco, posiblemente reacio a aceptar todo ese suceso, después de todo aun tenía que aceptar ciertas condiciones.

-es hora de dormir – dijo por fin el menor dejando de tocar por completo a Harry

-si… buenas noches Severus- susurro parándose al igual que el contrario

-descansa Harry

-descansa Severus

Como si un sentimiento esperanzador se colara por su cuerpo Harry volvió a su cama y cerro los ojos esperando que esta vez si pudiera dormir, cosa que así fue gracias a dios.

No sabia si era magia o no, pero cuando logro despertar su corazón volvía a sentirse tranquilo y sereno "le quitas la oportunidad de vivir a tu madre y te sientes feliz" pensaba mientras volvía a colocarse los lentes y se fijaba en la habitación, el mayor no estaba, mas la regadera sonaba rompiendo el silencio del ambiente por lo que no se preocupo de ser rechazado, no aún.

Decidido, comenzó su día buscando su uniforme y luego unos cuadernos en lo que salía el mayor, no era que tuviera mucho tiempo sino que el contrario se demoraba mucho y luego al salir lo apuraba, por lo que su tiempo de baño se acortaba y no podía hacer del vago como era en su vida anterior.

Cuando su compañero salió le saludo con una pequeña reverencia y luego entro rápidamente en la habitación del baño sin si quiera ver la cara de su compañero. No quería saber que ahora estaba arrepentido, sabía que tenía que lidiar con ello, es obvio, pero no ahora por lo que volvió a dar la llave y comenzó a bañarse tranquilo mientras tarareaba una canción casi olvidada.

Cuando salió ya listo vio a Severus sentado en la cama leyendo "¿haces otras cosas no?" se preguntó Harry con una ceja alzada para luego tomar su varita y girarse a ver al mayor, este aun no alzaba la vista y no se veía como que iba a tomar en cuenta lo que llegara a decir el oji verde en mucho tiempo, por lo que con un suspiro Harry se encamino hacia la puerta de su dormitorio con la intención de irse, mas fue detenido abruptamente.

Con sorpresa se giró a ver al chico y querer preguntar algo, mas sus labios fueron acallados por un dedo que hizo el gesto de 'cállate' y luego sintió las manos hábiles arreglando el problema de la corbata. Harry siempre había tenido problemas con la corbata ya que no había usado ninguna hasta los 11 años y cuando pudo era Hermione quien lo arreglaba, pero no creía que fuera necesario el que él contrario se tomara tales molestia sobretodo cuando nadie se fijaba en esas nimiedades.

Paciente y sonriente Harry esperó a que terminara para poder agradecerle, mas en cuanto termino vio como el chico salía rápidamente, cosa que desconcertó a Harry y lo obligo a seguir al muchacho casi con paso acelerado para poder alcanzarlo, tenían que hablar y quería hacerlo ahora.

Sin dejar de correr pudo alcanzar al mayor y poner una mano sobre el hombro de Severus solo porque el mayor se había parado rápidamente. Frente a los dos se encontraba una escena desconcertante para Harry. Draco golpeaba y mordía como todo un animal a su padre, quien no se quedaba atrás con ninguno de los golpes que daba.

A su alrededor estaban algunos chicos, Harry enfoco la vista y logro ver a Remus con un fuerte moretón en la cara siendo ayudado por Potter y Sirius; Lily miraba preocupada y cuando los encontró no dudo en acercarse a Severus para encontrar protección; Regulus tan solo disfrutaba del espectáculo con un semblante serio y por ultimo estaba Narcisa, esa bella mujer se encontraba con una sonrisa en la cara viendo todo ese espectáculo "disfrutas cuando Lucius es golpeado… podrás curarlo y hacerlo sufrir por mas tiempo" pensó con una sonrisa suave.

Sin poder aguantar mas hizo sonar su dedos y se interpuso entre los dos peleoneros recibiendo así su merecido por su equivocación "hice algo imprudente y ustedes me lo hicieron ver" pensaba con ojos sufrientes, ya ni podía disfrutar el recordar aquellos labios sobre los suyos.

Una mordida en el hombro y un golpe directo a su mejilla fue lo que recibió. El dolor era soportable en cierto sentido, pero no podía dejar de maldecir a ambos hombres con un gesto de desprecio por lo ocurrido. Tenía que saber que fuera donde fuera siempre sería agredido por ambos en cualquier momento, incluso si fuera un mundo alternativo con hadas y duendes pacíficos.

Viendo la vergüenza en los dos chicos, se dio cuenta de lo arrepentido que se encontraba Draco por todo ello. Cansado de la situación soltó un suspiro y le revolvió el cabello al rubio mostrándole una sonrisa, sabia que había sorprendido a mas de alguno, pero no le importaba.

Sin esperar mas miró a Lucius y le dedico una sonrisa, sabía que lo podría hacer titubear así, por lo que cuando ocurrió y vio la confusión, tomo la mano del menor y comenzó a correr por los pasillos del lugar en un intento de poder arrancar de la vista del publico, también de los profesores que se venían acercando para saber que era lo que pasaba.

Su corrida dio a lugar a la torre astronómica en donde ambos pudieron descansar por separado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar aun, sentían pena y también vergüenza. Draco por su actuación con Lucius y Harry por lo que había pasado horas antes con el padrino del rubio demandante.

Luego de unas cuantas horas para poder asimilar todo lo que estaban pasando, ambos chicos se sentaron uno frente al otro y decidieron empezar a hablar. Abrieron la boca y callaron, abrieron la boca y callaron, abrieron la boca y callaron. Parecía repetitivo pero era como si pudieran estar sincronizados para interrumpirse y a la vez dar la oportunidad del habla al contrario, como si escuchar al otro les hiciera tener mucha mas confianza en ellos mismos para poder llegar a hablar.

Sin poder soportar mas la situación Harry soltó un suspiro y sacó su varita, no podía hacer mucho, pero también sabía que podía hacer algo para ayudar a su nuevo amigo así que movió su varita y saco un botiquín de emergencia. Vio la mirada sorprendida y reacia del rubio, aun así comenzó a curarle la mejilla con delicadeza, como si fuera un verdadero medimago, mas sabía que su destino no llegaría a tan larga trayectoria por lo que no se hacía las esperanzas de poder lograrlo.

-creo que debemos hablar ahora que estas relajado – comenzó Harry como todo padre que hubiera deseado tener- creí que no volvería a pasar, no tan pronto

-no quiero que actúes como mi padre, no lo necesito Potter – malhumorado como siempre Draco corrió la mano de su compañero – se bien como debo actuar, fue solo un desliz

-tuve un desliz con tu padrino entonces – sonrió con superioridad ante los ojos grises- estamos en aprietos Draco… en grandes aprietos

-¿lo forzaste?

-¿es importante?

-depende de lo que comentes, si…

-no, nunca lo forzaría… las cosas se dieron y creo que fue un error mas no puedo evitar sentir felicidad en mi cuerpo, no fue como cuando bese a Cho, tampoco fue como con Ginny, fue mucho mas especial –su sonrisa se volvió suave y extendió el botiquín para que el contrario siguiera curándose solo

-mi padre se estaba besando con Remus nuevamente, cuando el licántropo me vio separo a mi padre e intento hacer que nada pasara… papá lo malinterpreto y me empezó a gritar… quise salir corriendo pero la furia ganó – soltó una risa ante ello, no sabía que tan Gryffindor podía llegar a ser hasta ahora– le iba a golpear, pero sin querer le di a Remus y todo volvió a empezar

-ahh… no somos los indicados para esto

-solo quería una vida normal, terminar con esto y ser feliz – levantándose dejo todo atrás y fue hasta una de las ventanas para poder ver el exterior –creo que debo hacer que Lucius y Remus queden juntos

-¿por qué? ¡Así tu nunca nacerás! – confundido por el pensamiento del contrario se levanto e intento acercarse, pero solo ver la imagen melancólica le recordó a él hace unos años atrás- no tienes que sacrificarte

-si debo, no es por Voldemort Potter… es porque nunca vi feliz a mi padre, el otro día tuve el sueño del porque se convirtió en el perro de Voldemort, adivina quien debía serlo – miró a Harry con una sonrisa triste y soltó un suspiro – amo a mi padre, tanto como tu amas a los tuyos se que quieres decirme que juntaras a Severus y a Lily con la intención de que todo cambie

-así que me descubriste… ayer nada salió como quise y hoy no hubo diferencia – decidido se acercó al rubio y se quedo a su lado – tuve mis familias ya, fui feliz seis años a pesar de pelear contra Voldemort… a pesar de que perdí a mi padrino, a pesar de que Severus me rechazo y a pesar de que mis padres murieron – riendo suave escondió su cabeza entre sus manos y sintió una mano que le daba apoyo en su hombro – pero creo que otro chico podría ser mucho mas feliz Draco, pienso que mi madre podría demostrar que el mundo puede ser mejor y Severus se merece eso, merece tener por fin a mi madre… a su querida Lily

-no tenemos otra opción, estamos condenados a jugar – Draco cerrando los ojos dejo que el viento lo acariciara, lo arrullara – haré que ocurra y no tendré que preocupar a mis amigos por mis decisiones

-Hermione no me dejaría, nadie en realidad – dijo pensando en su amiga y en la sonrisa de su mejor amigo, realmente deseaba recordarlo – tantas aventuras quedaran en el olvido… incluso nuestras peleas

-todo es para mejor

-exacto, pero antes de desaparecer tengo una misión todavía Draco y te necesito – dijo el moreno ya mas decidido para pasar a verlo, sus ojos mostraban pasión absoluta por su nuevo propósito – tenemos que acabar con Voldemort, ese es nuestro objetivo

-tenemos que enmendar las equivocaciones de Albus y Slughorn… suena tedioso, pero cuenta con el verdadero príncipe de Slytherin – se quejó Draco, mas asintiendo con la cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia la salida- lo haremos Harry, le quitaremos el peso de encima a nuestros padres y volveremos a ser quienes somos tu el Gryffindor y yo el Slytherin

-realmente te molesta ¿no? – dijo divertido mientras negaba con la cabeza – pero bueno yo buscare donde se esconde Voldemort y como mejorar mis habilidades mágicas –siguiendo al rubio se puso a su lado para palmearle el hombro – tu harás el trabajo sucio y robaras la capa de la invisibilidad a mi padre, necesito llevarte a un lugar en la noche porque creo es la manera de que "volvamos" al futuro

-equipo hasta el fin Potter, nuestra ultima aventura

Dándose las manos en son de paz ambos bajaron de la torre con completa tranquilidad, ya era tarde y habían faltado a casi todas las clases menos a pociones por lo que decididos, fueron a la sala rápido después de todo tenían que tener de su lado a Slughorn en esos momentos, era una especie de merito que estaban obligados a tener. Merito que los acercara al hacedor de todos sus males.

Mientras tanto en la misma torre astronómica dos mujeres salieron de su escondite para pasar a sentarse donde estaban anteriormente los chicos. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y por primera vez ambas dieron tregua a sus miradas frías y retadores para poder abrazarse con el único propósito de consolarse una a la otra.

Encontraban algo raro en los chicos, sabían que no eran como el director los pintaba por lo que mantenían sus miradas sobre los chicos siempre ¿pero llegar a ser las madres de esos niños? ¿ver como se sacrifican por un par de mocosos que no tienen pensado siquiera tener hijos aún? ¿niñitos protegiendo a su padres por no saber tomar decisiones? Era ilógico, ambas lo sabían, pero era la realidad y ante ello no se podía hacer absolutamente nada.

Lily separándose de su compañera se seco las lagrimas y abrazo el botiquín olvidado. Cerro los ojos e imagino un mundo en donde podía arrullar a su hijo, sabia que no podría tenerlo para siempre, su mismo hijo había dicho que moriría mas no sabía cuando así que el solo pensar que podría darle un beso y abrazarlo aunque sea una vez la hacía feliz por sobre todas las cosas de la vida.

Con un poco mas de tranquilidad pensó en el padre, Potter le gustaba mucho y no creía que Severus gustaba de ella tanto como la gente decía. Una risa se le escapo cuando recordó escuchar a su hijo besar al azabache "si para verte feliz tengo que morir, hijo no deberías pensar que no lo hare… soy tu madre y es mi deber protegerte contra todo mal que se presente"

Narcisa por su parte sentía que su corazón se oprimía con fuerza sin querer tener que ver con todo aquello, Draco nunca había dicho el nombre de la progenitora, pero sus rasgos, su actitud, su carita. Todo, todo era como ella y Lucius lo cual la hacia feliz, pero también triste. Su hijo tendría una mala vida por su culpa además que justo hace unas semanas le había dicho que no quería tener hijos. Se sentía la peor madre de la vida.

Golpeando con fuerza el banco soltó un quejido, por lo despreocupada que estaba no especifico el porque no quería tenerlo y ahora su niñito sufría la soledad y el vacío del amor ¿cuánto tiempo mas lo haría sufrir para comprender que solo es un bebe? No sabía cuanto, se lo reprochaba, pero sabía que no cambiaria. La gente nunca cambia y ella no era la excepción, era una Black y por ende no tenia derecho a hacerlo "yo no tengo derecho a cambiar, pero tu eres inteligente amor mío, eres sabio y mesurado aunque no lo creas, no es tu deber buscar mi felicidad es mi deber… solo tu podrías ser mi felicidad"

Ambas mujeres volvieron a verse algo inseguras. No estaban muy bien con lo recién ocurrido, pero estaban seguras que tenían el mismo pensamiento. ¿sus hijos enmendando lo que se supone esta mal? Patrañas, es el deber de las mujeres moverse y estar atentas a cada peligro que pueda presentarles a sus hijos.

-no es de mi agrado compartir sufrimiento contigo Lily Evans… pero no creo que podamos hacerlo por separado – la bella mujer miró a la pelirroja, le dedicó una sonrisa prepotente completamente falsa y se secó las pocas lagrimas que había soltado

-tu no querías hijos ¿por qué ahora si? – Lily mostraba la misma sonrisa, prueba de que no se dejaba amedrentar por la Slytherin, pero que tampoco le desagradaba la idea de ser su amiga – ¿estas consiente que mi hijo es el mas maduro?

-¿viste el bombón que será mi niño? Harry es tierno, pero Draco lo tiene todo… y por eso lo protegeré, no quiero tener hijos porque no quiero que sufran – hizo una pausa recordando toda la falta de amor que tuvo que soportar, como conoció a lord Voldemort y como su vida se iba a pique junto a Lucius, había sido una promesa no tener hijos, pero ahora que lo veía no quería que desapareciera – es mi niñito y si él será mi luz, mínimo tendré que cuidarle ¿no?

-te entiendo… Draco es un chico con bastantes problemas – dijo ella sonriendo suave para luego ver por la ventana – no se como acabaron aquí, pero daré toda mi magia para proteger a Harry, es el chico mas lindo de la vida, tierno y celoso… le falta amor y si no se lo pude dar antes, ahora se lo daré… aunque mi vida tenga que ser sacrificada

-nunca te vi hablar como una mujer, siempre una sabelotodo y de un día para otro eres madre – la serpiente solo pudo reír para luego extender su mano - ¿estamos juntas en esto?

-que te puedo decir- sonriendo como cualquier Gryffindor miro a la chica y le dio la mano, Harry no había sacado toda la malicia de su padre solamente, ella también tenía parte de culpa, pero era mujer así que estaba perdonada – los chicos tienen que comprender que no son nada sin las mujeres

-tendremos días movidos

-perfectos para finalizar nuestro año con honores Narcisa

-me parece bien Lily Potter

\- cállate Narcisa Malfoy

Con risas ambas chicas se fueron de la torre decididas, podían estar cerca de esos dos niños problemáticos y nadie podía decirles que no, era un premio que solo el mago mas poderoso del mundo podía ofrecerles y no, no tenia nada que ver con Voldemort aquella buena situación, él solo fingía ser el mejor.

La torre prontamente quedo desolada por completo, nadie mas que ella escuchaba las preocupaciones de los chicos, escuchaba las promesas y los juramentos que se hacían y por ello se mantenía en silencio completo para que los mas profundos secretos quedaran ocultas en sus paredes.


	7. acercándonos a lo peligroso

Hola~~

bueno se que a pasado mucho tiempo. quizás este fic ya debe estar muerto para muchos de ustedes, pero renací (?) y espero que les guste lo que venga por que estaré actualizando semanalmente

Zack vuelve con las pilas puestas

ahora los dejo leer tranquilos

* * *

Draco miraba con determinación el baúl que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de él, estaba tan cerca de alcanzarlo y abrirlo para sacar la capa, mas no veía como era que podía hacerlo ya que tenia un pequeño problema justo al frente de él.

Como si la mala suerte no dejara de acompañarlo Sirius había escogido la hora de almuerzo para comenzar a darle los besos matutinos, "al muy desgraciado le importa poco que yo golpeara a su amigo, claro… solo esta interesado en el sexo" pensaba Draco mientras aferraba sus manos a la espalda del muchacho. Podía negarlo siempre, pero le encantaba tener esos labios sobre su cuello "esto no debería ser así" era otro de sus pensamientos, mas su cuerpo no lo escuchaba. Su cuerpo quería tan solo ayudar a ese chico y hacerle mas fácil el trabajo de acceder su cuerpo "maldita química".

Como si eso no bastara sintió una mano en su espalda por debajo de la camisa, sabia que eso estaba mal ¡estaban a plena luz del día! Pero no, el azabache solo quería tener un buen polvo y Draco sabia de antemano que su cuerpo era la manzana prohibida que cualquiera quisiera tener, porque sí, Draco tenia conciencia completa de su cuerpo en esos momentos y nadie le negaría que todos querían poseerlo, hasta Greanger lo deseo una vez.

Soltando un gemido por la marca que estaba siendo dejada en su cuello Draco decidió que era tiempo de separarlo y así poder escapar "no puedes estar con él, no Draco, él morirá… recuerda tu estatus, recuerda tu familia" se decía una y otra vez viendo esos ojos completamente pasionales que solo lo devoraban con la mirada ¿cómo podía alejarlo? Sirius moriría, Draco desaparecería, Harry no existiría, Severus no tendría que lidiar con sus pataletas y Lucius podría estar con Remus tranquilo mientras su madre disfrutaba de la buena vida "todos felices".

Un destello de tristeza paso por los ojos del rubio antes de que volviera a unir sus labios a los del mayor, no sabia porque esos labios podían darle la satisfacción y tranquilidad del mundo, le daban la calma, le daban la felicidad que le faltaba en esos días "solo una vez mas" se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos y abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo del ser que amaba. Ya nada mas importaba en su vida, nada mas que ser de ese hombre.

Como si fuera una especie de permiso mudo, Sirius entendió la indirecta y comenzó a convertir ese beso suave y tierno en uno mas pasional y descontrolado, se devoraba la boca del menor a su gusto completamente y sus lenguas danzaban en una lucha de poder interminable. Nada podía encantarle mas a Sirius que ver a ese niño presumido y hermoso batallando hasta el cansancio por conseguir algo que no podría obtener.

Pronto los besos dejaron de ser suficientes para ambos, necesitaban mas, así que sus manos en una sincronía perfecta comenzaron a quitar la camisa del otro. Solo necesitaron 5 minutos para tener expuesto el pecho del otro. Draco mantenía un cuerpo esbelto, hermoso y limpio, como si fuera la tentación de cualquier ser "la perfección si existe y es mía" pensaba Sirius con una sonrisa lasciva mientras se dedicaba a mordisquear todo a su paso, ese cuerpo era suyo y cualquiera que osara a tocarlo lo sabría antes de morir por sus manos, nadie toca lo que es suyo.

El rubio miro una vez mas el torso desnudo de su pareja no oficial, simplemente lo encontró mas idóneo para él, nadie podía complacerlo mas que ese chico que lucia casi como él, mas su cuerpo era bien formado, algunas heridas por el quidditch y quizás la condición de vida que tenia en la casa de los Black

-¿te gusta lo que vez? – la voz lasciva de su compañero lo saco del trance – no te culpo

-no seas presu… ah.. mido -intentaba mantener su respiración y voz a línea, pero la boca del mayor devorando su cuerpo no era de mucha ayuda – no estas mal… pero solo una cara bonita… no sirve ¿me ofreces mas que simple juegos?

-hmmp, no pude conseguir mejor premio que tu Draco- susurro con malicia.

Ambos chicos se miraron detenidamente y sabían lo que vendría. Las cartas estaban dispuestas y nadie les quitaría su diversión a la hora del almuerzo. Sin mas preámbulos Sirius alzo al menor y lo apego contra la muralla para que ambas entrepiernas quedaran a la misma altura y un choque eléctrico recorriera la espalda del rubio.

Draco nunca había llegado hasta tan lejos en una relación, todo le parecía incorrecto y sabia que debía detenerlo, pero su cuerpo y corazón exigían mucho mas de lo que su mente podría dar, por lo que sin mediar en las consecuencias volvió a unir sus labios en una lucha de poder mientras movía su cuerpo como una serpiente con la única meta de excitar al mayor. Para ninguno de los dos fue sorpresa el que Sirius lo estaba disfrutaba mas que nada en el mundo.

Pronto las manos del azabache comenzaron a bajar por el cuerpo con la intención de quitar ese maldito pantalón, mas sus manos quedaron paralizadas al igual que sus labios, sus ojos abiertos a tope y como si fuera poco cayo al suelo llevándose a un sorprendido Draco con él. Sirius estaba inconsciente en el piso.

Como si un balde de agua fría hubiera empapado a Draco, este miro a su alrededor y vio a Remus junto a Lily a unos cuantos pasos. Era obvio que Remus había dado el golpe como también era obvio que la mente de Lily trabajaba a mil por hora con esa sonrisa burlona suya "estoy jodido… estoy realmente jodido" pensó tragando fuertemente sin siquiera poder moverse, si hasta su erección había desaparecido en tan solo dos segundos.

Con un fuerte sonrojo se levanto y busco la camisa, al poco rato se dio cuenta que Lily se la ofrecía por lo que bajo un poco mas la vista y la tomo comenzando a vestirse

-ambos deberían estar en el comedor ahora – hablo Remus comenzando a ayudar a su amigo- no deberían hacer esto a estas horas.

-¿tu puedes hacerlo a cualquier hora por ser prefecto? – la voz acida de Draco no se demoro en salir junto a una mirada superior, los viejos hábitos no desaparecían nunca- increíble los beneficios

-después de las seis puedes hacerlo Draco, te puedo dar unos lugares increíbles – con voz burlona Lily le tomo del brazo y lo atrajo un poco – deberías arreglarte antes de la próxima clase, parecerás algo que no es cariño

-ahh… hnng… Lily… -mordiéndose el labio inferior Draco desvió la vista con un notable sonrojo, esa chica se había ganado su aprecio por lo que le daba vergüenza que le viera de tal forma

-se que no soy de tu agrado Draco… pero es inapropiado – dijo Remus con un suspiro sentando a su amigo en una cama, poco sirvió porque cayo desplomado sobre ella – se que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no te enamores de Sirius, el no es fiel con respecto al amor… solo es impulsivo y le gusta el libertinaje…

-tienes razón, eso no te interesa – dijo molesto, el bien sabia como era el hombre y las cosas que hizo incluso en el futuro- ahora si me disculpan quiero privacidad en mi cuarto

-pero que susceptible –con una sonrisa juguetona la pelirroja tomo a Remus por el brazo y lo arrastro a la salida – dejemos a estos solos, de seguro Sirius ya no puede hacer nada

Con un suspiro de parte del licántropo y una risa burlona de la chica Draco volvió a quedar solo junto a su pareja no oficial "se perfectamente que es lo que tengo que hacer" pensó gruñendo por lo bajo mientras se acercaba nuevamente al baúl de James Potter y con su magia lo abrió fácilmente. La sonrisa no tardo en aparecer cuando vio la capa de invisibilidad dispuesta para ser robada.

Tomándola rápidamente la metió debajo de su cama para luego soltar un suspiro, la verdad es que nunca se había sentido tan mal por hacer algo como eso desde hace mucho tiempo, aun así sonrió y miró a su compañero con una sonrisa divertida "seguirás durmiendo como un idiota… hmmm el mapa del merodeador esta a mi alcance al fin" pensó con una sonrisa acercándose al baúl de su "pareja" e hizo lo mismo.

Ya teniendo todo listo abrió el mapa y diciendo la frase que tantas veces escucho en ese corto período dejando ver a todos los estudiantes del colegio e incluso profesores. Era algo sumamente impresionante el poder ver todo sin restricción alguna "Potter tuvo esto todo el tiempo y pudo hacer lo que quisiera sin problemas, dios me siento al fin ganador".

Siguiendo cada uno de los nombres busco el de su madre, esta estaba con Severus y Harry en alguna parte del jardín "seria una coincidencia que nos encontráramos allí" pensó con malicia acercándose al mapa para guardarlo y luego fue al baño, tenia que arreglarse un poco si quería encontrarse con su madre. Ya listo salió casi corriendo de la habitación hasta donde se encontraba el trio conversando. Los tres básicamente se veían felices "no debería hacer esto" pensó arrugando la nariz, ya se había involucrado demasiado así que soltó un suspiro para disponerse a salir de allí, mas el grito de Harry hizo que todo se desvaneciera al instante.

Como quien no quiere la cosa se fue acercando mientras veía como los tres chicos lo miraban analíticamente. Pronto Harry se levanto del pasto y se acerco rápidamente para posarle una mano en el hombro, tal como si fueran los mejores amigos de toda la vida.

-¿arrepentido de no elegirme en primero Potter? – pregunto con una ceja alzada sonriendo amistosamente - ¿qué planeas?

-¿tienes la capa? – pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa y forzando al chico a caminar mas despacio

-claro que si, soy un maestro

-ladrón, se que es herencia Malfoy – dijo alzando los hombros para luego palmearle el pecho – esta noche todos dormirán temprano, mañana es sábado así que visitaran Hogsmeade… estoy teniendo la impresión que Voldemort llamara a tu padre y a Regulus con Severus – dijo endureciendo un poco el ceño – tenemos que ir esta noche

-no hay problema, me librare fácilmente de todos… ¿a las nueve en donde?

-a la entrada de la oficina del director – dijo seguro y dio por finalizada esa conversación pues ya se estaban sentando con los dos chicos – Narcisa, Severus les presento al único Gryffindor de mi clase que es bueno en pociones

-ya nos conocíamos bien – dijo Narcisa acercándose con una sonrisa suave y abrazando fuerte al chico – me alegra volver a verte Draco, nunca volviste a la torre

-ah… - "acabo de estar a punto de tener sexo y ahora mi madre me abraza… ¿qué debería pensar?" – lo siento mucho Narcisa, no tenia mucho tiempo

-déjalo ya- la voz dura de Severus hizo alejarse a los dos chicos – un gusto, Talbot me ha hablado algo de ti

-Harry…

-Talbot y punto

-me queda mas bonito Harry

-eres asqueroso Harry – comentó Draco con los ojos en blanco por el coqueteo fallido del oji verde- ahh… disculpa Severus es un placer conocerte

-veo que eres mucho mejor de lo que pensé- la sonrisa sarcástica de Severus hizo que Harry hiciera una mueca de desagrado y que Draco sonriera de igual manera - ¿seguro perteneces a Gryffindor?

-no lo sé, creo que se equivocan en muchas cosas en este lugar quizás yo debería estar cuidándote la espalda y no ayudando a los merodeadores ¿quién sabe?

-exacto, quien sabe

-a mi me diste un mes de prueba y a este le das el pase en 10 minutos… Draco es un idiota, no te agradara Sev – se quejo Harry mirando a Narcisa y pidiendo un permiso mudo se recostó en sus piernas

-no me digas así – gruñendo golpeo al menor – tampoco abuses de Narcisa

\- tal vez porque eres un idiota no te puede aceptar Harry –con malicia el rubio miro al chico y negó con la cabeza - ¿por qué me querían aquí?

-quería conocerte Draco, mas de lo que ya lo hacia – dijo la mujer acariciando el pelo de Harry – espero que no te moleste estar con serpientes

-oh, no sabes cuanto prefiero las serpientes en este momento

-por eso tienes la marca en tu cuello ¿Draco?

Como si fuera por acto de reflejo el chico se cubrió el cuello y vio a su madre junto a Harry reír. Era obvio que la invitación tenia una doble intención y esa era dejarlo en ridículo con su padrino y madre por lo que arrugo el entrecejo y pateo a Harry lo mas fuerte que pudo "tu sabes, por lo menos el chico me acepta y me desea sin pensar en nada mas, en cambio tu tienes que luchar contra todo, ni el pasado te aceptaría" penso Draco ocupando la oclumancia para hablar con Harry.

El oji verde ensombreció su mirada para ver posteriormente a Severus, este ni siquiera lo miraba para poder seguir hablando con el rubio. Tenían buena química y sabían llevarse bien " Severus siempre le enseño todo y quería a Draco… hmmp, soy un fraude de Potter" pensó soltando un suspiro para cerrar los ojos.

Se sentía cansado y la mano de la rubia dándole cariño en su cabello ayudaba mucho, estaba seguro que podría dormir tranquilamente en esas piernas, era la primera vez era tan osado, pero también era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de una cercanía similar a esta.

"es obvio… Draco es inteligente, es valiente y es sangre pura, el es perfecto para resolver estos asuntos" pensaba desganado acomodándose en las piernas de la mujer. Tenia el deseo de dormir para siempre y la verdad es que no sonaba para nada mal el poder hacerlo, después de todo nadie lo salvaría como era en tiempo anteriores. La sonrisa sarcástica no tardo en aparecer "siempre alguien salvando al niño que vivió, ahora lo entiendo" estaba dicho, eso era todo.

Como si fuera por arte de magia Harry se sentó rápidamente en su puesto llamando la atención de los otros tres chicos. Severus y Draco ya se estaban preparando para decir un comentario hiriente hacia el cuatro ojos, mas este lo único que hizo fue gritar 'lo tengo' y salir corriendo hacia la torre de Ravenclaw, no se conocía la contraseña de los chicos pero no era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, sino que necesitaba hablar con una mujer esbelta y bella.

Al encontrarla rondar por la torre freno en seco y miro a la mujer unos instantes antes de hacer una reverencia, no quería que se fuera la mujer y daría todo de si para poder hacer que ella se quedara, por lo que cerrando los ojos se arrodillo y escucho un suspiro molesto, era obvio que la chica no estaba contenta de verlo nuevamente pero eso no importaba.

-se que usted me puede ayudar y la necesito – dijo con los ojos completamente decididos para mirar a la chica- la necesito Rowena Ravenclaw

\- no puedo darte lo que necesitas muchacho, es tu trabajo liberar…

-se que no puede dármelo – dijo completamente seguro mientras se levantaba y le daba la cara, ya no había nerviosismo ni sorpresa como la primera vez – no me considero de ninguna casa, no me considero de ningún lugar y no veo un futuro cercano para mi – empuñando mas fuerte su mano se mordió el labio inferior – se que peco de soberbia, pero la necesito para mi propósito… usted conoce al heredero de Salazar Slytherin, el hizo bastante mal… permítame acabar con todo esto, permítame proteger mi hogar, su hogar y el de su amiga Helga Hufflepuff, mi señora por favor

-la inteligencia no se le da a cualquiera, querer obtenerla no es obtenerla – dijo ella mirándolo con enojo – aunque dices no pertenecer a ninguna casa Slytherin es tu emblema, las serpientes no son de fiar.

-si me lo permite existen serpientes que si son de fiar… usted tiene el poder para quitarme o dármelo todo- desvió la vista y entrecerró los ojos – quiero proteger a cada uno de estos chicos pero no puedo hacerlo sin sabiduría

-hablaremos otro día

\- ¡pero...!

\- comprende cada una de las casas Harry James Potter, ya liberaste la copa… pero el sacrificio mayor solo se da en el ultimo segundo, chico – con una sonrisa toco el hombro del menor y cerro los ojos – comprende el emblema de Howards por completo y lo tendrás.

El menor asintió con la cabeza algo disconforme, pero sabia que todas las respuestas vendrían desde ese lugar "como hacerme mas inteligente" pensó enojado mientras bajaba por las escaleras de la torre sin esperar que a los pocos escalones de poder llegar al primer piso estos desaparecerían y harían que resbalara hasta el piso sin siquiera poder tener algo de equilibrio. No fue sorpresa para el saber que al final su nariz fue la mas afectada junto a sus lentes.

Miro hacia arriba y no se encontró con nadie por lo que se ajusto los lentes y se decidió por salir a su siguiente clase mas fue detenido por una mano que lo impulso hacia atrás "James Potter, ¿por qué de todos los días mi padre me juega una hoy?" se quejaba y preguntaba dejándose guiar por el chico sonriente. Muchos adoran estar con sus padres, el siempre lo deseo, pero nunca espero que esa relación fuera de mal en peor.

Pronto el caminar comenzó a ir mas lento dejando ver que estaban llegando a la casa de los gritos 'espero sepas moverte serpiente' escucho antes de ser soltado y ver como el sauce boxeador comenzaba a moverse de un lado a otro para atacarlos. Podía arrancar, podía dejar a ese chico solo y volver a sus clases, nadie lo criticaría, pero no lo hizo sino que decidido y con una pequeña sonrisa oculta esquivo las ramas hasta que pudo entrar al pasadizo que llevaba directo a la casa de los gritos.

Soltó un suspiro al verse aun en una pieza para luego buscar a James, este estaba levantado con una sonrisa de superioridad esperando a que el menor lo siguiera. Harry asintiendo con la cabeza se levanto y sacudió su ropa para seguirlo hasta la habitación donde quedo al descubierto la rata de Peter.

Aun sin comprender la situación vio como James se sacaba la túnica, corbata y chaleco, quedándose así solo con la camisa y pantalón. Eso no se veía todos los días por lo que algo aproblemado Harry retrocedió y miro la salida, aun tenia tiempo de salir de aquella locura.

-quítate el chaleco, corbata y túnica… ahora – hablo james apuntando con su varita

-¿qué pretendes? – pregunto afirmando bien su varita, todo aquello parecía bizarro y no quería participar.

-¿qué crees? Escuche que hablabas de no pertenecer a ninguna casa – ladeando la cabeza comenzó a moverse – quiero conocerte Harry

-¿qué tanto escuchaste? - asustado se saco las prendas que le dijeron y as tiro sobre uno de los sillones magullados – James tienes que comprender, yo

-te entrenare – dijo poniéndose en posición – no se lo que buscas, no me importa, quiero un enemigo de batalla y se que tienes grandes poderes…. Lily lo a dicho y también me pidió que te ayudara a entrenar… los dos buscamos lo mismo y aunque nos repudiamos nos necesitamos así que ponte en guardia

con el semblante duro James lanzo el primer hechizo haciendo que Harry fuera lanzado contra la muralla, era obvio que había escuchado a medias la conversación y eso lo agradecía, no así el golpe en su cabeza "también lo necesitaba papá".

Soltando un suspiro comenzó a lanzar hechizos lo mas rápido que pudo, James era bueno en esto y además escurridizo por lo que no podía desconcentrarse "esta sonriendo, esta sonriendo" se decía a si mismo cada vez que miraba a la cara del otro joven antes de descifrar el conjuro.

Todo parecía tan surreal que era demasiado hermoso, como cuando veía a Arthur y a Ron hablar sobre cosas muggle's o como cuando sus compañeros hablaban sobre sus aventuras con sus padres y ahora le tocaba a él contarle las historias a Ron ".. ¿eh? ¿Ron?... Ron es… ¡se llama Ron!" pensó desconcentrándose y bajando su varita unos instantes, los mismos que sirvieron para que James lanzara uno de sus últimos hechizos manteniendo la cara victoriosa.

Había cerrado los ojos por creer que recibiría uno de los peores impactos dada su posición, mas no pasaba nada, no tenia ningún dolor en el cuerpo, tan solo escuchaba la carcajada del contrario. Sin pensarlo mas veces abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio no le agradaba para nada. Tenia la vestimenta de chica y para peor de todo pelo largo

-dime que no me cambiaste de sexo James

-así estas mejor Harry, eres una linda chica por fuera, ni necesite ponerte pechos y sacarte eso de abajo ¿seguro que tienes Harry? – pregunto divertido mirando al menor una y otra vez

-¡¿dónde mierda están mis pelos en las piernas?! ¡esto no es gracioso James! Regrésame a como estaba antes – exigió pasando a vestirse como antes, mas el chaleco le quedaba algo grande y la túnica no cubría por completo sus piernas

-claro que no, has perdido y tienes que obedecerme querido Harry, vamos debemos cenar – dijo extendiendo la corbata de la "chica" – adoro a las serpientes

-ni de broma, no iré así a ninguna parte

se negaba rotundamente a salir del lugar en esas condiciones, pero no sabia que hacer, Remus nunca les enseño a contrarrestar el ridiculus como para ponerse a experimentar en ese mismo momento.

Soltó un suspiro y vio como el otro chico se iba preparando para vestir "claro que no, si tu hijo sufre, tu sufres padre" pensó malicioso para ocupar la misma magia en el contrario, ahora los dos eran unas lindas mujeres .

Sabia que jugaba con fuego, pero tampoco era que deseaba quedarse así y creía que James conocía el contra hechizo, cosa que fue una idea errónea al ver como el chico se quejaba y maldecía todo lo que tenia a su lado. Negó con la cabeza y decidió a salir rápido antes de que el contrario se diera cuenta.

Al poco tiempo estaba corriendo hacia el castillo mientras era perseguido por una James enfurecida. No era la mejor situación del mundo, pero no pudo evitar comenzar a reír y pasar a todos los alumnos que los veían completamente sorprendidos, era obvio que no esperaban ver a dos mujeres desconocidas corriendo por todas partes sin siquiera preocuparse de que la falta dejaba ver mas de lo normal.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta Harry había llegado a las puertas del gran comedor, no se atrevía a entrar porque le daba vergüenza ser visto de tal manera, mas ese pensamiento dio igual cuando james no pudo frenar a tiempo y lo empujo hasta quedar en el suelo. Obviamente llamaron la atención de todos los presentes y muchas risas comenzaron a resonar en el lugar.

-te matare maldito…

-tu empezaste James

-nunca te lo perdonare, esto es la guerra serpiente inútil – le gruño saliendo de encima para poder retirarse

-no tienes valentía James Potter ¡vamos! Entra si eres hombre, mi ropa no me define – dijo tragando con fuerza, sabia que su madre, los merodeadores y Draco lo miraban detenidamente. Por otro lado sus compañeros en Slytherin no paraban de negar decepcionados y otros con una sonrisa que lo asqueo – has pasado por muchas Harry, hazlo

con ese ultimo susurro se encamino a una parte separada de todos sus compañeros, incluso de Severus, y se dispuso a comer notando como un enojado y avergonzado James se sentaba. Era obvio que las risas iban mas para el merodeador que para Harry en si por lo que pudo suspirar tranquilo y comer en silencio.

Creía que nada podía estar peor de lo que ya vivía, mas no podía estar mas equivocado cuando uno de sus compañeros se sentó a ligar con él ¿qué mierda pensaban que era? "no por vestir falda significa que me gusta andar con hombres" gritaba internamente intentando separarse de los molestos chicos que incluso hablaban de que lo podían llevar a un buen lugar en Hogsmade este sábado.

Rogando porque algo bueno le pasara sintió una mano tomarlo con fuerza y al segundo siguiente comenzó a ser tironeado fuera del comedor a la vista de todos, incluso de su madre que no paraba de sonreír mientras que su mirada oscilaba entre él y su padre.

Soltó un suspiro y mordiéndose el labio inferior cerro con fuerza los ojos, ya ni le importaba quien le llevaba, se sentía seguro enfrentando a uno y no a una manada de idiotas ¿irónico no? Si, claro que si era irónico, pero no se iba a poner a pensar en todo aquello en ese momento, sino que tenia que saber liberarse con rapidez de aquel agarre.

Sin llegar a ser consiente de aquello llegaron a una habitación oscura, pero que ya parecía conocida para él, nada podía sorprenderlo mas que el darse cuenta de donde estaba.

Con dos camas algo separadas y muebles viejos pero completamente útiles, Harry logro reconocer su pieza y luego de ver a su captor pudo darse cuenta que era Severus quien lo había traído, pero no era un simple Severus. No señores, este Severus estaba cabreado, estaba murmurando cosas impensables y sonreía contradiciendo a todo lo anterior.

Harry no sabia donde se había metido, pero lo que si supo que el viento entre sus piernas, la sonrisa maliciosa y divertida del oji negro no eran buenos, menos si le sumabas los sentimientos que Harry profesaba al contrario "dios… voy a morir si se da cuenta de que tengo una erección… ¡dios! ¡No es una erección! Papá gracias por dejarme ser mujer" pensaba para si mismo, pero aun así intentaba tapar, por la costumbre, con sus manos aquella parte baja lo mejor posible.

Tragando con fuerza Harry abrió su boca e intento pronunciar algo ¿pero quien sabe que puedes pronunciar en momentos así? Harry no era un adivino, tampoco era el ser mas sabio del mundo, eso se lo dejaba a Severus, así que no le podían pedir que dijera algo elocuente o que hiciera algo mas que boquear en un intento de formular una palabra.

Cuando Snape se giro para verlo el oji verde no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de la cuenta y retroceder un poco. Sin siquiera notarlo Snape mantenía una sonrisa y unos ojos depredadores sobre todo su cuerpo, pero no eran de deseos a su persona sino que mas bien eran por como había visto a James, nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

-¿Severus? – pregunto medio confundido, a pesar de saber que no era por él su excitación seguía creciendo, era obvio porque esta no respetaba ni tenia conciencia -¿Severus estas bien?

-¿bien Harry? ¿bien?... estoy estupendo – dijo soltando una risa acercándose al menor hasta quedar cerca de este y acariciarle la mejilla – ese idiota de James no podía estar mas humillado, incluso diría que se veía linda

-jajaja… - bajando un poco la vista trago con pesar- me alegro por ti, pero yo necesito cambiarme

-¿hm? Si, tienes razón

-¿puedes ayudarme? – pregunto viéndolo suplicante, mas al ver la mirada descolocada del chico noto que se había escuchado bastante mal - ¡no es eso! James me hizo un ridiculus y ya vez como acabe…

-así que todo fue por algo estúpido – dijo con un suspiro sacando su varita – Harry realmente eres un idiota sin cerebro

-¡yo no lo soy! – grito con frustración, mas sintió un golpe en su cabeza – diablos Severus solo ayúdame

-finate incantation – susurro haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad, lo cual era un problema a la hora de hablar de su parte baja – deberías saberlo aunque sea

-hmm… lo se pero…. No se me ocurrió, creí que no podría servir si

James no lo había ocupado

-es un idiota, no te fíes de el

-claro…

bajando su cabeza se dirigió a su cama y se recostó boca abajo en ella, aun tenia tiempo antes de poder salir en búsqueda de Draco así que prefirió pasar todo el tiempo que le quedaba en ese lugar disfrutando de la tranquilidad y armonía que tenia, así también bajaría su sonrojo producido anteriormente.

Por un momento Harry creyó que Severus saldría nuevamente de la habitación y se reuniría con Lily para charlar o quien sabe que cosa, mas el movimiento se dirigió a la cama contigua y cuando observo noto que Severus leía tranquilamente manteniendo como única luz una vela flotante para no molestarlo. Quedarse atontado ante la imagen era decir poco, Harry no creía que podía cambiar al Severus del futuro por este chico, pero realmente era indescriptible lo que le provocaba, como aquella erección que volvía a aparecer.

Gruñendo intento desviar la vista, tenia que ir rápidamente al baño y poder saciarse con su mano, mas al sentarse la duda y valentía comenzaban a llenarlo con fuerza y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Severus….

-¿aja?

-puedo… ¿puedo pasarme a tu cama un momento? No quiero estar solo – susurro con nerviosismo y preparado para recibir cualquier golpe

-aja

-¿seguro?

-aja

-¿me estas escuchado?

-aja

-¿de verdad?

-¡si! ¡si Harry, si! Has lo que quieras y deja de habar maldita sea – le grito exasperado viéndolo un momento para luego seguir con su lectura

-bueno… tu dices

con lentitud e inseguridad Harry se coló en la cama del mayor y le dio la espalda, pero quedando bien pegado al contrario, se acostó soltando un suspiro tranquilo. Había sentido como este daba un pequeño brinco y decía algo, mas no paso de aquello, lo cual le hizo sonreír porque no fue echado.

Al poco tiempo teniendo un poco mas de sueño el oji verde sintió como el cuerpo contrario se removía en busca de una mejor posición, pero ninguna servía ya que se movía cada cierto tiempo

-molestas

-tu me dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera

su pequeña risa mas un leve gruñido del contrario resonaron en la habitación y ya no se escucho mas, por lo menos en el entorno porque para los oídos de Harry lo único que resonaba era su corazón acelerado por como el mayor lo había abrazado. Con completo descaro e indiferencia Severus lo había abrazado por la cintura y apegado contra su cuerpo "¿esto es normal? Claro que no Harry, muévete… dios muévete o no aguantas" se decía a si mismo mientras una de sus propias manos se iban a sus piernas y presionaba como si quisiera retener las emociones

-estuve pensando… aun no se besar del todo bien, Harry

-¿qu- qué?

-para cuando me declare a Lily, aun no lo se hacer

Como si hubiera utilizado un cuchillo Harry sintió que su corazón era lastimado hasta que no podía mas y su cara se ensombreció, aun así dejo que el contrario le tomara de la cara y la moviera hasta quedarse viéndolo por completo. No podía distinguir bien la cara del contrario mas sabia que Severus lo miraba pensando en Lily.

-te ayudare en lo que tu quieras Severus

-Gracias Harry

El escuchar su nombre hizo que quisiera responder nuevamente, pero la lengua del contrario había entrado rápidamente en su boca sin dejarlo articular nada. El beso era demandante y pasional, en simples palabras era lo mas exquisito que había sentido en toda su vida y no sabia como su madre no podría llegar a disfrutar tanto de esto.

Soltando una pequeña lagrima cerro los ojos y se acomodo mejor para poder continuar con el beso que poco a poco le fue quitando el aire y no era para menos. Severus se dedicaba a besarlo con extrema pasión, recorría cada parte de su boca y hacia que su lengua estuviera a su merced, prácticamente hacia lo que quería con él y Harry sin protestar se lo permitía. No, no era Harry quien lo permitía, sino que su corazón le daba el pase a Severus.

Un beso no fue suficiente, no, Severus al parecer tenia planes de dejar sus labios completamente hinchados de besos y mordidas mientras que sus manos acariciaban el estomago del menor quien no podía rogar por mas caricias. Realmente las deseaba tanto como el poder escuchar su nombre nuevamente.

-deberíamos descansar – susurro un agitado Severus sin separarse mucho de los labios ajenos

-si… - Harry sonrojado al máximo hizo el intento de levantarse mas las manos contrarias lo retenían - ¿Severus?

-puedes dormir aquí, eres casi tan cálido como ella

-hmmff… claro

-¿molesto Harry?

-no

con el ceño fruncido por lo lastimado que se encontraba se recostó nuevamente y se apego al cuerpo del contrario mientras su cara estaba escondida en el pecho del mayor. Severus no paraba de darle suaves caricias y eso lo mataba, ¡el quería mucho mas! Pero no se lo iban a entregar ya que ese corazón tan tierno y bondadoso le pertenecía a otra chica.

Cuando Severus se quedo dormido Harry soltó un suspiro y poco a poco se fue separando del cuerpo ajeno hasta quedar completamente libre del agarre 'lo siento Severus' susurro depositando un pequeño beso en los labios del mayor y salió de la habitación. Estaba seguro que Draco ya lo estaría esperando con la capa y de seguro esperaría una explicación de porque había asistido con falda y por lo demás saber que es lo que había estado haciendo con su profesor-compañero de cuartos, pero aquello no importaba realmente. Lo que había hecho fue solo un error y capricho suyo, en cambio lo que ahora se venia era lo verdaderamente importante "debo liberar mi mente, debo mostrar de lo que soy capaz y ganarme la amistad de las cuatro casas"

* * *

hasta aquí quedamos~

como ya dije espero que les guste el capitulo. se vienen muchos mas así que si desean dejar algún comentario o cualquier cosa sera bienvenido. lamentablemente no se como se contestan los review aquí así que pido disculpas de antemano.

un beso, un abrazo y se me cuidan.

atte

Zack Engel~


	8. no es tan facil

**hola~**

 **bueno no tengo mucho que decir. gracias por seguir leyendo... andaba un poco ausente por esta categoría, muy a pesar de que tengo ya bastante avanzado el fic... intentare no hacerlo mas y terminar la historia de una vez... no dejarlos mas en ascuas por lo mismo espero me podáis tener la paciencia suficiente. mi tiempo no me acompaña mucho y la verdad es que si nadie me recuerda las cosas la flojera me gana.**

 **sin mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos~**

* * *

Capitulo 8

Harry se llevo a Draco hasta el escondite que tenía con Severus durante ese corto mes, no quería realmente que supiera como llegar ya que de ser así podría ser que el rubio se aprovecharía de acercarse mucho mas a Severus, pero la realidad era otra. Sin poder evitarlo se mordió el labio inferior ante el pensamiento y siguió caminando dejando que solo sus zapatos junto a los de su compañero resonaran en aquellos pasillos desolados.

Como si ya estuviera incrustado en la memoria permanente de Harry se agacho a medio camino y sintió el fuerte golpe que recibió Draco en la cara para posteriormente escucharlo gemir de dolor "te lo mereces" pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabia que el otro no se iba a quejar porque podían ser descubiertos, pero lo mas seguro es que se tomaría la venganza necesaria, así que sin querer formar mas peleas entre aquella extraña amistad Harry decidió avisarle ante cada ataque que pudieran llegar a tener. Cuando ya estaban cercanos, el azabache vio el tablero de ajedrez, aquel que nunca se le permitió jugar porque según para Severus era muy idiota, y sonrió con satisfacción al poder realizar al fin magistrales movimientos que dejaron con la boca abierta al rubio. Se sentía genial e inteligente y aunque no quisiera admitirlo eso se lo debía a Severus y a su mejor amigo, Ron.

Luego del ajedrez ambos chicos lograron llegar por fin a esa habitación secreta, a esa guarida que tenia a las estatuas al final emparejadas de dos en dos para así dejar en la muralla de al fondo la gran e imponente insignia de Howard.

Era hermosa y nadie lo podía negar, además que esta guardaba los mas grandes secretos de la escuela, secretos que Harry estaba dispuesto a descubrir para poder hacer que sus padres siguieran con vida "los protegeré contra todo" pensó decidido y con un ceño fruncido que logro sorprender al rubio. Sin mayor peligro ambos chicos salieron del refugio de la capa para dejarla a un lado.

Estirándose por tan solo unos segundo Harry repaso con la mirada todo el lugar. Era vacío y pobre, quizás como uno de los calabozos de la edad media, mas esta tenia una buena vista que haría a cualquier preso una vida mucho mas feliz. Ante eso al oji verde no le quedo mas que sonreír, el mismo se sentía a veces un prisionero, prisionero de la desgracia eterna ya que siempre le tocaba todo lo malo, nunca algo podía durarle para siempre "quizás si pueda… yo se que podrá" se aseguro de pensar asintiendo con la cabeza y empuñando con fuerza su mano en son de confirmación.

Con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba siempre, se giro para ver a su acompañante, este se encontraba igual que él cuando llegó por primera vez, pero había una cierta diferencia en sus ojos, este tenia nostalgia, era como si conocía de verdad aquel lugar privado de Severus "es su sobrino Harry, ya deja de escandalizarte" pensaba con molestia para luego tomar la mano ajena, sabia que el otro sentía repulsión ante su tacto, aun no se llevaban bien del todo y si estaban solos no iba a tener que fingir una sonrisa, aun así afianzo el agarre para que no se alejara y lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba la estatua de Salazar Slytherin, siempre tan imponente y hermosamente sabia, el mármol no la dejaba ser menos ante ninguno y eso daba un poco de miedo a Harry.

Soltándole la mano decidió esperar a que el chico dejara de inspeccionar la estatua y se cruzo de brazos, las palabras sobraban cuando el contrario se encontraba absorto en aquella estatua que de seguro para la pequeña serpiente era lo mejor del mundo "hmp, pequeña serpiente… Draco es un imbécil" pensó divertido sin darse cuenta que la estatua se estaba moviendo por lo que no tuvo la oportunidad de prevenir al contrario de que si no le daba lo que realmente quería y si no hablaba parsel pues que esta a pesar de sentirse alagada lo mandaría a volar lejos.

Dicho y hecho cuando Harry volvió a enfocarse en la realidad se dio cuenta que Salazar sonreía con prepotencia y a unos cuantos pasos mas atrás se encontraba Draco tirado en el suelo "imprudente" pensó arrugando un poco el entrecejo para luego darle la mano, quería ayudarle a levantarse, mas el contrario se negó a recibir ayuda de un Potter " y volvimos a lo mismo… si es mas terco que Severus" abrió los ojos lo mas que podía y posteriormente suspiró resignado, si no querían su ayuda bien podía ir a sentarse a una banca, de seguro la serpiente querría encontrar la solución el solo.

No pasaron mas de treinta minutos cuando un moreteado Draco se acercó a Harry mientras se mordía el labio inferior, evidentemente estaba humillado por todo lo que le había hecho Salazar así que con la sonrisa arrogante de todos los Potter's, Harry decidió que lo mejor seria reírse y burlarse en su cara hasta que el contrario ya no pudiera mas que gritarle. Solo en ese momento decidió apiadarse del rubio y decirle lo que realmente debía saber.

\- da igual lo que digas Malfoy esa cosa no dejara que accedas a su poder sino le das algo a cambio – desestimo Harry en conjunto a un movimiento de mano para obviar todos los gritos innecesarios de Draco – no puedes pedirle algo a una serpiente sin que le des tu mismo otra cosa ¿lo olvidas?

-¿y que se supone que debemos darle? no quiere nada conmigo esa mal… - se freno ante un gélido viento que paso por los costados de su cuerpo, quizás los fundadores decidieron guardar toda su magia en aquellas figuras en son de protección, no lo sabia pero debía tener cuidado – si me trajiste es porque algo debes saber

\- toma – sin preocupación alguna Harry le lanzo un cuchillo filoso – deposita tu sangre en la copa

-¡¿estas loco?! ¡¿quieres que me suicide para ti Potter?! – preguntó más que molesto por aquel estúpido comentario de su compañero, por muy desesperado que estuviera no lo haría

-no matarte… serpiente idiota – susurro lo ultimo frotándose la frente – solo tienes que cortar en alguna parte no letal y depositar sangre… Salazar solo le enseñara a los de sangre pura… a Slytherin de corazón y como veras yo no soy uno de ellos – dijo con fastidio levantándose para ir donde estaba Salazar – tendrás que ser tu el que acceda a su poder

\- ¿confías tanto en mi como para hacer esto? – pregunto sorprendido empuñando el cuchillo para luego ponerse frente a la copa - ¿por qué? Hace un par de meses me hubieras matado…

-lo habría hecho con todas las ganas, te habría matado por todos tus arrebatos y ofensas – dijo algo fastidiado recordando muy a la ligera todos esos años con Malfoy- pero eres diferente, yo también soy diferente y creo que si quiero salir de aquí solo tu podrás ayudarme… además también quieres a tus padres tanto como para sacrificar tu vida… eso me basta para hacerlo

-hmp… solo confías en mi porque sabes que no te detendré en un acto suicida en el que yo mismo participare… no soy como tus amigos

-exacto… es por eso que dejare que tengas todo el poder – sonriendo mucho más calmado vio la copa – anda que no se llenara sola Malfoy

Sin ninguna palabra mas que arruinara el silencio del lugar, Draco soltó un suspiro pesado y se decidió a cortar la palma de su mano, esa misma mano que había alcanzado a golpear a Remus como a Lucius, la única mano valiente que tenia.

El ardor y un pequeño quejido dieron cuenta de que la sangre comenzaba a fluir por su palma para luego caer hasta la copa que increíblemente si guardaba toda la sangre que el menor botaba.

Sin ya tener oportunidad de mas palabras Harry se sentó en la silla al frente de la mesa y comenzó a leer el libro de pociones que siempre quedaba abandonado en aquel lugar, eso le dejaba tiempo para pensar un poco y quizás aprender un poco más de pociones.

Harry se sentía bien, no podía negarlo, ya que cada vez mas se estaba acercando a su propósito y nadie se interferiría en su camino, pero ahora que se sentaba a meditar se daba cuenta que, por primera vez, no era el protagonista de aquellos acontecimientos "soy como Hermione… pero tampoco alcanzo a ser tan inteligente como ella… entonces ¿quién soy en esta aventura?" se pregunto frunciendo un poco mas el ceño para luego alzar la vida, no sabia quien era en esta aventura y eso lo aturdía, lo frustraba, lo molestaba porque sino sabia quien era ¿cuál seria su papel en esta batalla contra Voldemort? "tranquilízate, lo importante es que se peleara contra él… da igual lo que diga, nosotros vinimos a pelear y no importa nuestro papel en esto" se dijo así mismo volviendo a ver a Draco, de seguro ya abría llenado la copa.

Con tranquilidad y paciencia, se acerco hasta el chico y dirigió su mirada al contenido de la copa "ni un cuarto… ni un puto cuarto" pensó con rabia volviendo a ver al rubio, pero esta vez a su cara notando la frustración de este también.

Sin querer pelear volvió a ver a Salazar como si este pudiera responderle y noto que estaba sonriendo sin preocupación alguna, de seguro sabia una trampa en aquella prueba y se divertía enormemente con todo lo que pasaban "no es para la risa Salazar" pensó con rabia volviendo a mirar hacia abajo.

Como si fuera una película de terror, Harry miro con horror el charco de sangre que se juntaba al lado de la copa, era mucha sangre perdida por parte del rubio y lo peor de todo es que seguía cayendo así que intento frenarlo y hacerlo comprender, mas su testaruda personalidad demostró a Harry que no pararía hasta que pasara lo inevitable. Como si fuera un saco de papas, Draco, cayo al suelo sin tener conciencia de su cuerpo "idiota… eres mas Gryffindor que cualquier otro idiota" fue lo que cruzó en su mente antes de cargarlo hasta la mesa, así como estaban las cosas era mejor mantenerlo alejado de Slytherin por unos minutos, no fuera a ser que el chico tuviera un percance por los movimientos del pilar.

-lo siento Draco… no soy buen copiloto

su susurro desapareció entre las cuatro paredes de la habitación y ya no se medio mas palabra, tampoco se escucharon los movimientos del mármol, solo habían tenues respiraciones en el ambiente acompañadas por los sonidos de los animales que se encontraban afuera. Animales que los miraban atentamente como si fueran la presa mas deliciosa del mundo, una presa inalcanzable por molestas paredes "así debe verme Voldemort cada vez que no puede contra mi" pensó con algo de nostalgia recordando muy vagamente todas las aventuras que había vivido ¿realmente estaba listo para batallar en un puesto que no conocía? ¿realmente podrían vencer a Voldemort de tal manera? "¡no Harry! Déjate de disparates, si tienes que ser el segundón y tienes que pelear contra lo impensable, lo harás… son tus padres, los padres de Draco, la felicidad de Severus… la vida de mis amigos" pensó regañándose y viendo como era que el rubio se removía, pero tampoco quería saber que era lo que le pasaba por lo que miro nuevamente al frente y se dio cuenta que Salazar lo miraba expectante "me pregunto porque solo el puede moverse… me sentiría mas cómodo si los otros lo frenaran"

- _hacen una linda pareja ustedes dos sangre sucias –_ Salazar sin importarle nada comenzó a hablarle en parsel con burla

 _\- ¿de que hablas? ¿no que Draco es sangre pura? Déjate de bromas Salazar, enséñanos lo que tienes_ – enojado, Harry lo miro a los ojos y se separo un poco de Draco, lo ultimo que necesitaba era ser emparejado con el rubio

 _-eres un chico tan osado, que lastima que no seas sangre pura… un mago perfecto tiene que tener todas las cualidades, pero mas ambición de poder que otras cosas –_ no le prestaba atención a las palabras de Harry, era como si hablara solo, pero cada palabra que decía era una puñalada que recibía Harry y Salazar disfrutaba de sobre manera

 _-¿qué le falta a Draco? ¡no juegues! El ofreció su sangre hasta este punto…. ¡porque ustedes no aceptan que tiene potencial!... nadie lo acepta –_ estaba enojado por completo, no podía creer que este al fin le hablara solo para burlarse

 _-¿sientes algo por el chico? ¡já! Patético… el aun no nace, su sangre nunca llenara la copa por completo… solo un verdadero sangre pura_ – rendido por los gritos molestos del chico le dio la información, aunque no completa, no, claro que no, porque Salazar no es idiota

 _-¿qué?... pero…_ \- sorprendido volvió a mirar al chico, le había hecho desmayarse para nada, se sentía torpe y tonto "claro que nunca podre ser como Hermione"

 _\- ¿sorprendido? Eres un niño idiota_ – sus palabras hirientes junto al tono preciso hacían que Harry ser sintiera mas podrido y obviamente Slytherin lo disfrutaba

 _-me lo suelen decir… lo siento por la prepotencia Salazar…_ \- ya cabizbajo soltó un suspiro, no le servía de nada pelear contra alguien tan poderoso como Salazar, además que no mentía para nada

 _-tu arrogancia se respira en cada poro de tu piel… tu ambición de tener el poder y dominio de la situación es mucho mayor que la de él, pero ¿sabrás manejar la situación?_ –se encontraba mas complacido con la dominación de la platica, no todos los días hablaba con seres como ese chico

 _-ah… yo…_ \- sus dudas al parecer habían quedado reveladas a los ojos del contrario por lo que se mordió el labio inferior y se prohibió responder, no quería recibir mas burlas

 _-Despierta ya al mocoso ese, será mejor que te lo lleves y vuelvan cuando tengan todo… Sera un placer hablar con una persona, después de todo el ultimo que hablo conmigo fue Tom y ya no se que es de su vida_ – dijo con evidente insinuación para que el chico se sobresaltara y mientras tanto el volvía a su posición, al parecer no era tan malo ser una estatua en esos momentos

 _-¡¿qué?! ¿Tom? ¿Tom Riddle?_ – sorprendido miro al contrario y quiso recibir una explicación que sabia no llegaría

 _-hmm… otro día me contaras_ – ya no dijo nada, solo volvió a su posición y el alma abandono el objeto para desaparecer de ahí

Harry soltó un suspiro y volvió a su posición con Draco, este aun estaba dormido y de seguro no despertaría "tendría que llevarlo a la enfermería ¿no?". Mirando al chico sonrió amplio y tomo al rubio para poder llevarlo en su espalda, ahí se dio cuenta de todos los cortes que tenia Draco haciendo que la sonrisa desapareciera por completo, y es que ¿cómo iba a explicarle a la enfermera las heridas de Malfoy? De seguro le mandaba al despacho de Dumbledor diciendo que el había sido.

Maldiciendo por lo bajo lo cargo igualmente hasta la enfermería y al estar fuera del lugar dudo un poco de entrar o no, mas tenia que ayudar a su enemigo por lo que armándose del poco valor que tenia en esos momentos se adentro en la habitación que se encontraba iluminado por la luz "¿ya es de día?" preguntó con algo de miedo a su subconsciente para luego adentrarse mucho mas en el lugar y depositar al contrario en una camilla.

La enfermería se veía bastante lúgubre, era como si el hospital de tus pesadillas se instalara en aquella habitación y en cualquier momento iba a aparecer un espectro queriendo asustar a la gente, mas nada aparecía y eso parecía ser mucho peor para el pobre azabache que, manteniéndose en todo momento al lado del rubio, miraba a todos lados en busca de algo raro. En busca de algo terrorífico.

Las puertas se abrieron y dio paso a la enfermera que durante los seis años lo trato con severidad, pero gran profesionalismo. Esto no hacia mas que alegrar a Harry ya que sabía curaría al chico en un santiamén. Sin pensarlo dos veces hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y la dejo trabajar libremente, ella era la experta y para que mentir, Harry siempre tuvo deseos de aprender bien la medimagia, incluso mas que el llegar a convertirse en auror, por lo que amaba verla trabajar como toda una experta para así soñar que el hacia lo mismo "aunque eso nunca pasara ¿cierto?".

Las horas iban pasando y el chico no despertaba para nada, según la enfermera eso era normal, mas el oji verde tan solo necesitaba que el chico se levantara de ese lugar y comenzara a hablar sobre los siguientes pasos que tendrían que hacer, Potter tenia una cierta idea de lo que podrían tratar de hacer, mas nada era tan útil en ese momento, además que debía decirle a Draco sobre Tom Riddle y Salazar. Esa era una novedad tan sorprendente que le hubiera gustado ver la cara de espanto de su mejor amigo, de seguro que este se caía de miedo y se ponía a gritar que siempre las cosas horribles le pasan a ellos y que ya este demente no tenia amigos en ninguna parte como para joderles siempre la vida, pero ¿de verdad Salazar tenia una estrecha relación con Voldemort? De seguro que eran familiares sanguíneos, pero Salazar no se veía tan malo como aparentaba ser "claro… ahora veo a Salazar como una persona normal siendo que ya se su historia… bien Harry, bien".

Soltando un suspiro Harry se acomodo en el lugar y se inclino un poco para poder acariciar la mejilla del rubio, era lindo no lo negaba, pero de ahí a que Slytherin dijera que lo amaba era muy diferente "de seguro quería jugar conmigo… joder… solo yo podre decir que Salazar quiere jugar conmigo" pensó con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras se debatía en si contaba estas cosas a alguien, después de todos, era de conocimiento publico que Salazar había abandonado el castillo "espera… ¿abandono el castillo no? ¿entonces porque esta aquí? ¿por qué están los cuatro aquí?... capaz rojas y verdes… roja y verde… roja… verde…" su mente se perdía en el momento que fueron enviados al pasado, pero no podía recordar del todo bien.

Sin previo aviso y haciéndolo saltar de forma estrepitosa, Harry miro la puerta que fue abierta con violencia para poder dejar entrar un grupo de Slytherin, encabezados por Narcisa, y un grupo de Gryffindor, encabezados por Lily.

Tragando fuerte Harry volvió a mirar a Draco y como acto de reflejo escondió el brazo lastimado de Draco para poder hacer que todo aquello fuera imperceptible, pero a los ojos de Narcisa eso era imposible.

Con una sonrisa que congelo a Harry, la rubia se acerco y tomo ambas manos del rubio para luego gritar con espanto. Su pobre hijo del futuro tenia feas cortadas en casi toda la extensión de los antebrazos y palmas haciéndolo parecer un vil depresivo. La siguiente persona que puso una cara horrible fue Sirius, quien mirando todo aquello desde atrás, sentía que su corazón se encogía y no era para menos si ese chico testarudo y egocéntrico había calado hondo en su corazón. Lily miraba con pena a Draco y acariciaba su cabello, no se merecía los cortes siendo tan tierno. Severus mantenía una ensombrecida mirada, pero a la vez analítica, de seguro era el único que se preocupaba de que era lo que estaba pasando con esos dos chicos. Todo el resto del grupo estaba callado viendo con cierta pena al chico, algunos no le tenían buena, como por ejemplo Lucius, pero tampoco era como para desearle aquello.

Sintiéndose algo incomodo, Harry decidió apartarse del lugar y dejarlos tranquilos pasar el tiempo con Draco, mas sintió que su mano era tomada con fuerza impidiéndole ir para luego, sin previo aviso, ser lanzado a donde estaba antes y así poder encarar a Narcisa quien no dejaba de tener un aspecto feroz. Tanto que Harry temía por su vida.

\- ¿Que paso? ¿por qué esta en esas condiciones? – preguntó la mujer con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar a Harry

-será mejor que respondas, no querrás verla molesta de verdad – comento Lucius como si nada

-yo… fue todo muy rápido… creo que no llegue a tiempo – dijo con una leve sonrisa intentado sonar inocente

-mientes – dijo la rubia dándole una bofetada al chico- Dime la verdad o te arrepentirás

-hmm… tuvimos una discusión, como Gryffindor me cae fatal… así que le lancé un imperius… y lo obligue a cortarse hasta que cayera desmayado – dijo como ultima opción, de verdad no podía dar a conocer el lugar que tanto apreciaba Severus, como tampoco podía dejar que vieran las estatuas.

-¿qué? – todos en conjunto miraron con asombro al azabache, era común aquella reacción ya que ese hechizo, aunque no era muy conocido, estaba prohibido

-Harry… será mejor que no mientas, Narcisa… - intento intervenir Lily poniéndose al lado de su hijo, no quería que la rubia se sobrepasara con los golpes e hizo bien porque el segundo golpe fue directo a su mejilla izquierda- no resuelves nada con violencia

-¡el miente! ¡el orillo a Draco hasta esta situación! Y yo…

-no se porque tanto alboroto…- la voz cansada de Draco hizo que todos reaccionaran y lo vieran – eres malo mintiendo Harry, diles la verdad mejor

\- pero Draco…

-yo encontré un hechizo difícil, se hacia con sangre pura, mas la mía no lo es del todo así que tuve que hacer diferentes cortes para poder suplir la falta de "pureza"… aunque no funciono… si no fuera por Harry aun estaría desmayado y desangrado – comento el rubio con la mayor tranquilidad del mundo

-pero…

-estoy bien Narcisa, gracias por tu preocupación, pero se valérmelas por mi mismo – su sonrisa, Slytherin en todo su esplendor, hizo que los chicos se tranquilizaran por completo así que aceptando el hecho dejaron de acosar a Harry.

Draco, quien miraba a todos los chicos volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez con simplicidad y honestidad porque si quería sacarse de encima a cada uno de ellos tenia que demostrar estar bien y ser un idiota tan idiota como Potter, así que converso con cada uno de ellos y los fue despidiendo, incluso recibió una palmada de Lucius en su hombro y un 'mejórate pronto' que logro hacer saltar el corazón de Draco, porque para que mentir, amaba que su padre sintiera una mínima preocupación por él.

Cuando la mayoría salió de la habitación el rubio pudo soltar un suspiro tranquilizador, realmente necesitaba un poco de paz estando despierto y nadie mas podía dárselo que Harry y punto. Lo encontraba increíble, pero había encontrado en aquel muchacho mas amistad que cualquier otra cosa y ahora si estaba seguro que si hubieran sido amigos desde antes habrían hecho una gran amistad, tan grande que todo el mundo mágico hubiera caído "estábamos destinados a vivir en mundos separados… a mantener el equilibrio entre tanta mierda en el mundo" pensó mirándose la mano un momento para luego suspirar.

La conversación entre ambos chicos no fue demasiado extensa, solo hablaron de lo primordial y como era que tendrían que encontrar sangre verdaderamente pura, eso a Draco no le hacia feliz para nada, ya que el único don que tenia, la única relevancia que le enseñaron a tener ahora no servía para nada en el mundo. Ahora Draco Malfoy era un simple mago como cualquier otro "vamos Greanger, somos iguales hoy, solo que ahora tu pareces mas macho" pensó con algo de gracia intentando poder encontrarle diversión a aquella situación.

Sin importarle que Harry siguiera ahí para vigilar su sueño y a la vez mantenerse alejado de un cabreado Snape, cosa que solo lo hacia sonreír con malicia, Draco se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos.

Después del ultimo sueño de cómo Voldemort lo había conocido no había tenido mas sueños y la verdad es que no quería tenerlos tampoco, eran tediosos y molestos. Algo en su mente le decía que debía dejarlos y obviamente el secundaba aquellas palabras porque recordar el sufrimiento de sus padres no era algo grato "¿cómo? ¿cómo hago que sean felices sin sufrir yo también?... Mama… Papa… no quiero morir lo siento, pero no quiero morir" pensó el rubio acomodándose en la cama. Se sentía el ser mas cobarde del mundo, pero aun así no podía hacerlo ¿cómo hacerlo si al fin encontraba algo que lo hiciera sentirse feliz? Sirius lo hacia sentir pleno, Gryffindor lo hacia sentase valioso y Harry lo hacia sentirse bueno ¿era mucho pedir seguir así? ¿era mucho pedir que nunca las cosa cambiaran en su vida? Al parecer si lo eran, ya que él no podía arrebatarle la felicidad a otras personas.

Soltando un suspiro se dejo caer en el sueño, estaba cansado a pesar de haber estado durmiendo toda el día, se sentía protegido y pensaba que iba a tener un buen sueño, mas las horas pasaron y solo la oscuridad lleno su mente hasta que inevitablemente despertó, haciéndolo arrugar el entrecejo y apretar las sabanas contra su cuerpo. Se sentía traicionado por su propia mente, se sentía traicionado por todo lo que conocía "irónico, yo traicionado".

Levanto la vista y se encontró con un Potter mal acomodado durmiendo con una sonrisa en la cara "ni me imagino como lo debió haber retado la enfermera por quedarse" pensó sonriendo también, mas pronto la dejo de lado para poder mirar hacia al frente, no tenia mucho que hacer y estaba aburrido por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces, ni en el reto que se iba a ganar decidió levantarse de la cama y, tomando solo la capa de Harry, se dispuso a recorrer los pasillos del castillo.

Si mal no recordaba cuando estuvo en el jardín la noche en que Harry y él fueron enviados a este tiempo había estado también depresivo, no fue tan idiota como gastar toda su energía mágica en quitar su frustración, no. A su diferencia Draco solo necesitaba tranquilidad y silencio para poder saber que era lo que tenia que hacer, que era lo que tenia que aceptar y cuales eran sus obligaciones "solo un peón en el ajedrez… solo somos peones sin importancia, fáciles de desechar, fáciles de tomar" pensó arrugando el entrecejo para poder cruzar la puerta y así acercarse poco a poco al lago negro. Ese lugar le encantaba. Ese lugar fue donde su padre le había pedido matrimonio a su madre y nadie lo sabía, solo él y Severus.

Cubriéndose mas con la capa de Slytherin llego hasta el final del puente para estar al medio del lago e imaginarse una vez mas como su padre le había pedido matrimonio a su madre "todo fue una mentira ¿no? Todo lo que había creído en mi vida fue una mentira… nada tuvo romanticismo, nada tuvo algún momento feliz porque para ambos significó la muerte de una adolescencia prospera"

-los estudiantes no pueden estar aquí – la voz dura de Lucius resonó en sus tímpanos y le hizo sonreír – menos la gente que supuestamente debería estar en cama

-solo me desmaye Lucius, no creo que sea para mucho, además solo mi prefecto puede llevarme a detención – sin darse vuelta le dio un espacio y sintió como el hombre se sentaba a su lado – esto es extraño ¿no crees?

-contigo todo es extraño – susurro molesto el hombre

-lo se… debo ser desagradable para ti, después de todo nos hemos peleado y gritado – comento sonriéndole suave al hombre y quedo en shock al ver que este le devolvía la vista "mi padre es tan genial"

-para nada… los hombres hablamos así – ante la sorpresa y confusión del chico volvió a mirar la luna, una luna llena tan hermosa y dañina – somos hombres Draco, no hablamos a base de razonamiento sino de sentimientos… la pelea es nuestra mejor arma para conocernos

-¿qué conoces de mi entonces?

-eres un chico prepotente, arrogante y estúpido – soltó una risa pequeña – pero también solo, amable y fiel

-te equivocas solo en lo de estúpido – dijo abrazando su cuerpo, no podía controlar la felicidad de su corazón – yo creo que eres todo un jefe de manada

-lo debo ser, pronto tendré que desposar a una hermosa mujer

-a una que no amas – le corrigió mirando directamente el lago sin poder quitar la melancolía, era increíble como los sentimientos lo llenaban de forma tan contradictoria

-a una que no amo, pero … -con cuidado tomo el mentón del chico y lo hizo ver la luna – se que esta me dará grandes felicidades, un hijo al cual amare y además… quien amo será feliz, me encargare de ello

-¿ayudando a Voldemort? ¿crees que el te dará la felicidad? – pregunto mirando con pena la luna

-no me dará la felicidad, pero si el poder para poder obtener la felicidad – dijo con seguridad sonriendo soberbiamente – no siempre podemos desear hacer felices a quien tenemos con nosotros… es mas muchas veces tenemos que abandonar a quienes amamos para que estas sean felices, Remus nunca aceptara lo que hare en cambio Narcisa si porque ella esta en mi mundo también…

-puede que seas infeliz Lucius, por culpa de tu hijo serás infeliz el resto de tu vida… yo lo se – susurro ya entre llanto y gemido, no podía controlarse

-no se porque piensas eso, pero nunca mi hijo me hará sentir así, el seria mi razón de vivir y si nace una pequeña yo estoy seguro que la amaría de igual manera – susurro abrazando por el hombro al rubio, no entendía por que lo consolaba, pero no quería verlo así – debes entender que tu padre no es infeliz, el solo lucha pensando en ti

-¿qué te hace pensar en eso?

-la realidad de mi vida me lo hace pensar, hasta el hombre mas malo tiene motivos de felicidad, tiene bondad en su interior y tiene amor en su corazón, nadie es completamente malo… Remus me enseño eso

-yo hago que mi padre se arruine aun mas la vida por mi osadía e ignorancia

-pero ahora sabes que eres ignorante… un hombre no nace sabiendo ser Padre, como tampoco nace sabiendo ser Hijo – sonriéndole le revolvió el cabello – pero si se da cuenta podrá hacer grandes cambios

-… - cerro los ojos y sonrió, quizás así se sentía un poco mas cómodo - ¿cuándo le pedirás matrimonio?

-después de que terminen las vacaciones, en este lugar, justo donde estamos y será tan romántico y elegante como solo un Malfoy puede hacer las cosas – miro una vez mas la luna y cerro los ojos – será nuestro mas preciado recuerdo

-me gustaría verlo… saber como un Malfoy hace las cosas en la vida

\- puedes ver, me caes bien mocoso, eres bastante agradable cuando estas manso, pero me gustaría que no fueras así para toda la vida

-no lo seré, aprenderé y forjare mi propia línea sin que los demás tengan que preocuparse o tomar decisiones por mi

-entonces mi misión termino, volvamos adentro- dijo soltando al chico y se decidió a levantarse para luego caminar- debes ir a la enfermería antes de que Harry salga a buscarte, ese chico siempre se mete en problemas

-es una habilidad suya, pero prefiero que se meta en problemas y haga que las cosas mejoren, siempre mejoran cuando mete su maldita nariz

ganándose una risa del hombre ambos decidieron adentrarse al castillo en silencio, ya habían hablado lo suficiente como para un mes, así que solo se dedicaron a seguir conversando con sus propios pensamientos hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

Cuando Draco llego a la enfermería se encontró con la mujer enojado y un Harry demasiado rojo de vergüenza, no sabia que pasaba aun así se acerco y se acostó recibiendo el castigo de la mujer para luego beber aquella asquerosa poción. Acto seguido ambos chicos volvieron a dormir siendo vigilados por la mujer y aunque Draco no soñaba nada nuevamente se sentía mas pleno y tranquilo, no quería morir y sabia que había otra opción, siempre hay otra opción. Su padre le había dado el pie para que la buscara sin sentirse una asquerosa escoria.

En otro lugar un tanto mas alejado de la enfermería dos hombre se enfrentaban a un duelo que para impresión de algunos fantasmas e incluso uno de los que batallaba, las cosas eran equitativas y es que no era para menos sorprendente decir que Quejicus, que Severus Snape podía ser tan poderoso como Sirius Black en una batalla.

Sin perder el tiempo mucho mas, ni importarles que fueran regañados severamente por los profesores. Sirius ataco con un Desmaius directo al cuerpo de la serpiente, mas este pudo esquivarla fácilmente y dejar que un fuerte resoplido se escuchara por el lugar. Los cuadros que estaban ahí se quejaron con fuerza e incluso algunos cayeron ante el impacto, mas nada hizo que estos chicos detuvieran sus hechizos y corridas por el salón de duelo, que en ese momento estaba completamente desordenado e incluso con daños tremendos.

Severus sin querer quedarse atrás sujeto bien su varita y se escondió entre las sombras para recomponer su respiración, en hechizos era peor que Sirius y no tendría oportunidad de ganarle estando frente a este, mas si ocupaba bien la cabeza podría tener una ventaja "solo una oportunidad, solo un chance de alcanzar la victoria" pensaba con una sonrisa en la cara que pronto se borro al sentir como el corte en su mejilla ardía como un demonio.

Maldiciendo internamente escucho las burlas del pulgoso y respiro profundamente, era ahora o nunca, por lo que asomo un poco la vista y agradeció que el chico estuviera mirando hacia la dirección equivocada. Sin pensar mas en los contras de aquel acto suicida salió en silencio para poder posicionarse detrás del chico a una distancia prudente y sin mas pronuncio fuerte y claro 'Depulso' para que el otro saliera volando contra la muralla, si bien sabia no lo dejaría aturdido, el golpe contra la muralla si lo dejaría atontado, por lo que lo siguiente fue lanzar un 'incarcerous' para que el chico no pudiera moverse por nada del mundo

-bien pulgoso, creo que así te mantendrás quieto – susurro con aire arrogante el chico acercándose para quitarle la varita – si te comportas pensare en devolverte esto y quitarte las sogas

-¡púdrete quijicus! No se que quieres de mi, pero no te lo daré – dijo molesto por caer ante una trampa de serpientes - ¡pelea como hombre maldito marica!

-Discúlpame pero en la guerra todo se vale, si yo tengo cerebro y tu no, no es mi culpa – susurro con diversión y malicia viendo despectivamente al contrario - ¿qué te traes con Hayes y Talbot? Te vi observando atentamente a Talbot en la enfermería

-¿celoso maldito gay? –pregunto manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara para luego desviar la vista molesto – lo que yo me traiga con los dos nuevos no es de tu incumbencia

-lo es cuando tratas de meterte con lo mío pulgoso

\- ¿lo tuyo? Déjate de jodas un maldito como tu no puede tener nada en su miserable vida

-Harry Talbot es completamente mío – dijo molesto y apunto con la varita al chico disfrutando un momento del gesto ajeno- será mejor que no te metas

-¿por qué él?

\- ¿por qué no?

-… solo responde

-es la combinación perfecta de mi odio y afecto, no lo se, asumo que es lo mismo contigo por lo que te digo y advierto no te metas con él, Sirius Black sino me obligaras a que tenga que ocuparme de ti y aunque no sea bueno en hechizos, soy el mejor en pociones

\- no me meteré en tu camino, pero tu no te inmiscuyas en mis planes con Draco y eso implica que le dejes de hablar tan confiadamente Quejicus – sorprendido se vio liberado de las cuerdas, por lo que arreglo la ropa y se levanto

-si el me habla ¿quién soy yo para quitarle mi palabra? –sin mas le devolvió la varita –no tenemos nada mas que hablar

-cierto… ¡Expulso! – lanzando al chico contra la otra muralla, disfruto de ese gemido de dolor y como los cuadros volvían a quejarse de tanta bulla, el polvo le nublo un poco la vista pero pudo ver como el chico estaba en el suelo retorciéndose y acariciando su espalda – ahora si no tenemos nada que hablar y veremos si Harry te mirara a ti solamente cuando logre conocerme ni se acordara de que existes

con una sonrisa Sirius abandono la sala manteniéndose satisfecho de aquello, no creía que se molestaría tanto solo porque Draco le fuera arrebatado "Remus tiene razón, me estoy enamorando de él… pero no me molesta, Draco es mío" pensó completamente confiado mientras se iba a su habitación sabiendo que sus amigos esperarían una explicación de aquello, mas omitiría que estuvo con Severus, no quería que sus compañeros se preocuparan mas de lo normal, ni tampoco que le criticaran algo.

Severus por su parte tocio un par de veces y en cuanto estuvo solo golpeo con toda la fuerza el piso para poder quitar toda la frustración que sentía, aun así la sonrisa no lo abandonaba por nada del mundo, se sentía con vida nuevamente, se sentía lleno, se sentía valiente y todo por culpa de una maraña de pelo negro sumado a unas orbes verdes, las orbes esmeraldas mas hermosas que había visto en toda si vida.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos**

 **espero que les haya gustado, si es que siguen leyendo obviamente.**

 **intentare actualizar un poco mas seguido, pero no aseguro nada porque el tiempo en ocasiones me supera.**

 **sin mas que decir me despido.**

 **se me cuidan, un abrazo, un beso**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	9. vacaciones de navidad ¿nos rendimos?

_**bueno aquí estamos con la nueva actualización.**_

 _ **solo quiero agradecer a Xyori Nadeshiko y a cinay17 por comentar. se agradece mucho que sigan aun la historia. sin mas que decir los dejo leer tranquilos**_

* * *

"frió… calor… frió… ¿qué es lo que me define? ¿qué es lo que realmente quiero?" el pensamiento de Draco se mantuvo por unos minutos mas en su mente con la intención de poder atormentar al chico, mas al parecer no lo estaba consiguiendo porque al futuro heredero Malfoy poco le importaba ¿tanta molestias por un titulo? ¿qué le da ser sangre pura? ¿qué importa el origen? ¿tendremos opciones de aceptar trabajos si eso no importara? ¿importaban esta preguntas? No, lamentablemente daba igual lo que respondiera porque el rubio sabia una cosa, y eso era que nunca seria libre, nuca importaría por merito propio y siempre seria el hijo del gran 'Lucius Malfoy', será como una especia de garrapata.

Con el ceño fruncido salió de su cama tan acogedora y se vistió con rapidez pero también intentando pasar lo mas silencioso del mundo, después de todo si había aprendido algo era que los merodeadores se preocupaban tanto por uno como por ellos mismos "¿mejores amigos eh? Ahora entiendo a Potter con su gusto por esos comunes sangre sucia" su pensamiento lo sorprendió un poco, hace mucho que no insultaba tanto a una persona y eso significaba que ahora le sabia amargo, le dolía insultar a otro e incluso ni sabia como hacerlo, además ¿quién era el para insultar a otro si Salazar no aceptaba su sangre?.

Mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior salió corriendo del lugar y de su sala común sin importarle que Flinch le quisiera perjudicar o algo "ya no tengo privilegios" era su único pensamiento mientras corría, no que fuera demasiado importante para él, pero si que extrañaba a sus amigos, si que extrañaba su vida.

Sin darse cuenta el pequeño rubio llego hasta el patio del colegio y vio aquella delgada capa de nieve en el suelo como también veía que esta caía del cielo haciéndolo una vista hermosa. 'frió' alcanzo a susurrar mientras que su cuerpo se movía inexplicablemente hacia el centro del patio, como si un imán lo atrajera. Al llegar al centro no pudo soportarlo mas, por lo que se cayo al suelo sintiendo que todas sus energías lo abandonaban, sintiendo que todo era perdido producto de un estúpido sueño.

"Calor" paso por su mente cuando sintió una capa cálida en sus hombros, no sabia de donde provenía, pero lo que si entendía era que esa persona no podía ser mala, nadie puede ser malo si te deja una capa en el frió invierno. lentamente subió sus ojos hasta la figura que se encontraba a su lado, por un momento pensó que se trataba de Sirius quien lo seguía y protegía como si no importara mas, Severus quien demostró ser uno de los mas increíbles amigos que podía tener o incluso de Lucius quien siendo de otra casa y odiándolo, le regalo una buena y productiva charla, mas la única figura presente en ese lugar era Albus Dumbledore quien miraba a Draco con una sonrisa suave, el viejo prácticamente nunca lo había visto así en el futuro por todas las cosas que hizo Draco, teniendo como única intención, que lo despidieran

Sin poder evitarlo le sonrió de vuelta y sintió que estaba condenado, quizás tendría que responder algunas preguntas que no quisiera, aun así el hombre no dijo nada, solo hizo una seña de dedos y comenzó a ser seguido por Draco sin dejar de envolverse en aquella capa. Sin mucha demora, ambos hombres se encontraron en el despacho del director, el cual era tan extravagante y cálido como la misma persona, aunque no lo iba a decir nunca.

Como de una visita extraña se tratara Malfoy vio en cada uno de los rincones las excentricidades del director hasta que sus ojos se toparon con el imponente y hermoso Fakes, este estaba en la edad de su apogeo por lo que no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa y acercarse lo mas posible a ese animal digno de admiración.

Acariciándolo levemente mientras que su boca esbozaba una tenue sonrisa hasta que sintió que el director se movía "mierda, esto es de mala educación… aunque papa nunca me dijo que fuera bueno con este hombre…" pensó de inmediato dudando si se volteaba o no, mas la mordida que le dio Fakes en su dedo lo hizo saltar y mirar al director con un leve sonrojo notando que este solo se estaba sirviendo una taza de té y le ofrecía un dulce de limón.

-¿problemas señor Draco Hayes? – pregunto con una curiosidad sana esperando que el chico tomara el caramelo para así el empezar a degustar los otros

-¿por qué pregunta señor? Todo esta normal – y ahí estaba, su mascara de indiferencia y neutralidad que había aprendido de Severus cuando sus padres peleaban, siempre le servía para fingir que nada pasaba o que no tenia nada que ocultar.

-el viaje en el tiempo es algo muy curioso señor Draco, no todo el mundo puede hacerlo, ni aunque quisiera desearlo – comento agregando algo de misterio a sus palabras – al parecer el mundo se llena de sorpresas.

\- ¿a que se refiere? ¿quiere decir que Harry y yo hicimos un encantamiento para viajar? Le digo que no es así – algo molesto se cruzo de piernas y bebió de su té intentando aparentar tranquilidad "té barato"

\- claro que no, mi querido Draco, escuchas pero no entiendes – riendo divertido dejo la taza en su mesita – a lo que me refiero es que de haber sido otras personas no habrían venido… por mucho que busco en libros no se devolverlos

\- nosotros tampoco hemos encontrado una respuesta para eso, señor – dijo imitando al mayor para así verlo directamente – puede ser… ¿puede ser que nunca volvamos?

-eso no es conveniente Draco, veras la magia que se ocupo para transgredir el pasado fue muy poderosa, yo diría que fueron los mismos fundadores que lo hicieron, mas eso es ilógico al tener sus almas fuera del castillo – se acaricio la barba- mas si no los devuelven a tiempo los cambios serán irreparables

-¿cambios irreparables?- algo asustado apretó sus propias manos para controlar la ansiedad que sentía, algo le decía que eso no estaba bien

-mientras mas están aquí, mas olvidan ¿no? – recibiendo el asentimiento del menor decidió proseguir – sus personalidades se vuelven diferentes, ansiosas, deprimidas, fuera de lugar… todo su mundo se destruyo y ahora no les queda nada… ni la esperanza de que su futuro lo recuerde

-entiendo… - susurro bajando la vista, eso era predecible

-pero si lo que creo es cierto, los fundadores los mandaron por una misión e intervendrán cuando sea necesario

-y si… y si ellos ya no nos reconocen como tal

-tienes alma de serpiente y león, estoy seguro que encontraras algo Draco

-entiendo…

-eso si Draco, los dos no serán los que tengan problemas de personalidad, es imperioso que cualquiera de los dos lo informe al instante, el sufrimiento será mucho mayor para uno de los dos – dijo completamente serio y advirtiendo al muchacho, aunque tenia experiencia en que no le hicieran caso.

-señor… ¿puedo pedirle un favor? – pregunto decidido mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-si esta en mi el poder hacerlo veré si se cumple

-gracias.

Sin mas palabras el menor se levanto y con una leve reverencia salió del lugar tan imponente y elegante como un Malfoy lo haría y no era que estuviera presumiendo, sino que realmente amaba andar así y que todo el mundo lo viera como debía ser, a pesar de que ahora no era mas que un estúpido muchacho sangre "sucia" al igual que muchos otros.

Su recorrido fue interrumpido a medio camino por un animoso Harry que lo miraba con la sonrisa mas estúpida del mundo "es verdad… navidad" pensó con fastidio poniéndole la mano sobre la cara solo para empujarlo y seguir caminando. Nunca había gozado de una 'navidad pura' como los demás, quizás en un momento lo intento Severus mas ese hombre estaba alejado de toda celebración animosa así que sus navidades eran un fiasco tras fiascos con regalos condenadamente caros.

Siendo seguido por Potter, ambos chicos entraron a la sala de pociones y se sentaron juntos para poder hablar en susurros sobre su caso. Harry aun no sabia como quitarle la sangre a los de sangre pura, no sin tener que decirles toda la verdad. Soltando un suspiro Draco vio entrar a Slughorn con su típica sonrisa de siempre y diciendo lo que tendrían para la clase de ese día "ultima clase antes de las vacaciones".

Mordiéndose el labio inferior a Draco no le quedo mas que seguir a su compañero en la poción y dejarle hacer la mayoría de las cosas, sobretodo si eran complicadas. No era por gusto propio, sino que este le había rogado que le enseñara pociones para así sorprender a Snape quien ni por enterado se daba con toda la indiferencia que tenia con el chico "creo que es justo… Harry después de todo a sufrido ya lo suficiente como para tener esos ataques de bipolaridad… mientras pueda soportarlo, todo estará bien" pensó mirando aburrido el ingrediente entre sus dedos hasta que fue arrebatado.

Siempre veía a Potter con una sonrisa falsa, pero ahora que lo observaba mas meticulosamente se daba cuenta de que el chico verdaderamente se encontraba feliz, el sobrino de su amado se encontraba feliz y por alguna razón el también lo estaba "ahora esta mas idiota que de lo normal" pensó sonriendo suave por unos segundos para luego seguir con su mirada severa dispuesto a intervenir en cualquier momento si algo salía mal.

El termino de la clase estaba por llegar y como si Potter lo supiera, termino la poción manteniendo una enorme sonrisa en su cara y una capa demasiado manchada para su gusto, aunque la verdad era que no le extrañaba. Potter aun no sabia dominar los ingredientes como era debido ¡solo tenían que verlo cortar!.

Negando con la cabeza descontento, tomó la poción para analizarla. El olor estaba bien, color perfecto, espesura logrado.

-como siempre, el equipo de Gryffindor con Slytherin han logrado una buena poción – Slughorn sin importarle los modales tomo la poción analizándola meticulosamente – perfecta, perfecta

-gracias señor – ambos chicos hablaron, aunque Draco seguía descontento con el hombre

-es por eso que quiero me vean cuando termine la clase.

Ambos chicos se miraron a la cara con curiosidad, mas solo asintieron con la cabeza y no dijeron nada mas, sentían que podrían ir avanzando un poco si se ganaban la confianza del mayor, así que esperaron pacientemente al termino de la clase, para poder levantarse e ir al escritorio que en un futuro seria de Severus.

No podían mentir, a ambos les daba algo de gracia aquello haciendo que su poco respeto hacia el profesor bajara aun mas de lo normal.

Cuando estuvieron al frente de él, los chicos miraron expectante al viejo profesor hasta que este se digno a hablarles. Al parecer tenia cosas muy importantes que decirles porque su cara seria se dejaba ver en todo su esplendor, cosa que para Draco no era grato, en esos momentos no podían arriesgarse a mas fallos de los que tenían "Potter, no lo arruines" pensó con el ceño fruncido justa antes de ver como el viejo y gordo profesor abría la boca.

-chicos, he visto su progreso en este mes y puedo decir con toda seguridad que han avanzado mucho mas que cualquier otro estudiante que ha pisado esta sala – dijo ya con una sonrisa complaciente – por lo que lo prometido es deuda

\- ¿ha que se refiere profesor? – pregunto Harry ladeando la cabeza confundido - ¿nos dejara entrar al club de las eminencias?

\- nuestros padres son reconocidos hombres de acción, los mejores en su campo, creo que era obvio – comento Draco cruzándose de brazos por todo lo que pasaba

-los dos están en lo correcto, aquí esta su carta de invitación – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa

-¿Severus Snape estará ahí?

-¿Snape? El no tiene una familia notable, su origen es… - miro a otra parte

-¡pero él es el mejor pocionista de la historia! – grito Harry completamente molesto y rechazo la carta – si el motivo de juntar a un par de niños arrogantes es mas importante para usted, pues conmigo no cuente, creí que ahí solo entraban las personas con reconocidas hazañas por ellos mismos

\- Harry…

-es mi ultima palabra profesor, ojalas siga aumentando la arrogancia de cada uno de esos estúpidos niños con su discriminación tan absurda como su peso – sin poder medirse Harry tiro la carta y se dio la media vuelta "vale que si me quieren ver de arrogante y como una mierda de persona, pues lo soy" pensó molesto dispuesto a irse sin dar marcha atrás a sus palabras

-¡Harry Talbot! ¡ese comportamiento es inaceptable, 20 puntos menos para la casa de Slytherin! – grito el hombre completamente rojo de la molestia, ningún estudiante lo había tratado así

-… - ya en la puerta de la sala, con esta completamente abierta y dando paso a algunas personas que transitaban por ahí, Harry medito sus palabras – ¡perfecto! No favorece las casas, pero si las arrogancias de las personas, me pregunto que mas habrá hecho, solo le pido que no tengamos que remediarlo en el futuro Señor Slughorn ¡todo lo que se hace tendrá que remediarlo!

Le grito viendo como el hombre pasaba del rojo fuerte a un pálido que ni él mismo se creía, sus palabras salieron de la nada para poder lastimar al hombre que le había hecho clases al mago tenebroso. Harry sabia que este tenia algo oculto entre sus manos, mas no sabia que era, no pudo quitarle la información del futuro así que no hacia mal gritarle como demente ahora, sin pensar en nada mas cerro la puerta de un portazo para así sentirse victorioso, aunque no pudo evitar soltar un bufido intentando controlar toda su molestia.

En cuanto iba a comenzar a caminar se dio cuenta que Lily y Severus lo miraban con una cara incomprensible, bueno eran unos de todos los que estaban viéndolo, mas para Harry en ese momento eran los mas importante por lo que se puso algo rojo e intento inventar una escusa ¿pero podía inventar una escusa? Al parecer no dado los hechos que vieron.

Sin importarle los riesgos que podía traer las palabras de su amado y de su madre abrió la boca para poder articular alguna palabra, mas un golpe en su cabeza y un empujón por su espalda lo hicieron detenerse por completo.

Atrás suyo se encontraba nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy con una cara entre entretenida y rabiosa, no era para menos porque había desaprovechado la oportunidad del mundo y además la gente se estaba juntado dejando ver ahora al grupo de los merodeadores y a los futuros cabeza de los Malfoy

-eres un idiota ¿lo sabias? – susurro Draco para que solo el pudiera escuchar – logre que me dejara entrar, pero esta molesto

-¡no es mi culpa! Es un… es un… es un maldito arrogante – se defendió Harry viendo al contrario- ¡es como tu en el pasado!

-¿eso te da derecho a gritarle a un profesor imbécil? ¡le quitaron 20 puntos a Slytherin – vale, no tenia porque enojarse, pero las frustraciones se juntaban y daba igual que la gente se juntara, que ensuciara su imagen- ¡solo un idiota como tu puede hacer estas estupideces! Deja de pensar que todo te lo darán en bandeja

-¡tu deja de pensar que tienes que pelear completamente solo! Si tanto quieres enseñarme algo, pues vale tengamos una competencia

-quien pierda tendrá que obedecer al otro

-me quitaste las palabras de la boca – dijo sonriendo como James Potter, cosa que a todos sorprendió, incluso esos ojos verdes estaban llenos de arrogancia y lucha. Gryffindor total.

-já ¿crees poder ganarme? – quería decirle Potter, pero no podía por lo que se paro como todo buen Slytherin y se acomodo el cabello mostrando toda la soberbia que Lucius solía mostrar ante los enclenques – te convertiré en mi elfo domestico –comento con burla y no quedo duda, se veía mas Slytherin que nadie

-vale entonces vamos.

Sin dar tiempo a nada, ni que el publico se decidiera por hacer algo, ambos chicos salieron corriendo como alma que se los lleva el diablo y desaparecieron de su vista.

Los chicos de Séptimo por alguna razón se juntaron, Gryffindor y Slytherin, para poder hablar de lo recién ocurrido mas ninguno sabia toda la verdad como para que llegaran a ese tipo de competencia, por lo que faltando a las reglas estipuladas por el colegio decidieron saltarse su clase para poder ir tras de los chicos que se dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Los mayores se quedaron expectante en las canchas, en algún momento de la corrida ambos chicos se les habían perdido, mas pronto los volvieron a encontrar cuando los vieron entrar con el uniforme desaliñado, dos escobas y una caja que les hizo comprender que esos chicos podían tener lo que querían sin dar nada a cambio haciendo que los hombres se sintieran orgullosos y las dos pobres mujeres tuvieran una especie de infarto con un solo pensamiento "mi hijo robo".

Tanto el rubio como el azabache miraron extrañados a los mayores, pero no le dieron la mayor importancia, solo siguieron su paso hasta quedar al centro de la pista para así poder abrir la caja y soltar la Snitch dorada, quien ni tonta ni perezosa comenzó a volar por todo el campo, como si nunca hubiera podido salir y ahora tenia que estirar las alas en cada rincón del lugar.

Los chicos asintieron silenciosamente y soltaron un suspiro, no había mejor batalla equilibrada que un partido de quidditch entre buscadores, pero además con escobas tan simples que no tenían mayor ventaja que su propia habilidad para las cosas. La batalla era todo o nada.

No había palabra que pudiera describir su sentir, así que después de contar hasta tres ambos chicos comenzaron a volar por todo el campo al igual que la Snitch para poder reconocerlo en primera instancia, ya tendrían tiempo para poder encontrar la Snitch dorada nuevamente, aunque esperaban fuera antes de que los profesores los encontraran, porque sino estarían en problemas y sin un vencedor.

Con una clima frío, los chicos sintieron el viento golpear su cara y agradecían que ningún árbol se encontrara cercano a ellos porque sino podrían tener problemas a la hora de volar descontroladamente. Sin mas preámbulo volaron a toda velocidad por la cancha evadiendo los tres postes gigantes que se mantenían a cada lado. Ya se estaban acostumbrando al campo. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar la Snitch que se paseaba por el galpón de los profesores, cosa que el primero en darse cuenta y en moverse fue Harry.

Ambos jugadores comenzaron a perseguirla como si no hubiera un mañana, los chicos estaban empecinados en atraparla como a de lugar por lo que no se daban cuenta de que mas abajo un grupo de chicos los estaban viendo con asombro, no solo eran los que los siguieron en primer instancia, sino que muchos de los que pasaban por el patio al darse cuenta de este extraño acontecimiento decidieron ver que era lo que estaba sucediendo y la verdad es que no se arrepentían para nada, ya que el hecho de que pudieran tener acceso a este evento tan rudo, pero a la vez fraterno los hacia conocedores de primera instancia de los hechos, hechos que de seguro se transgiversarián en rumores tontos.

Severus trago con fuerza intentando seguir con la mirada a Harry, se sentía extrañamente excitado a pesar de que su cuerpo no lo reflejaba mucho y es que por fin conocía otra cara de Harry aparte de esa tierna y tonta personalidad del menor que siempre se presentaba. Esta era mas varonil, era luchador y se daba a conocer que no era demasiado Slytherin, "no… esto es claro ejemplo de un león al asecho de su comida… su vuelo es similar a…" sus pensamientos se quedaron estancados al ver a Potter. Ambos chicos no se llevaban bien para nada, de hecho las molestias de James a Severus hicieron que sus encuentros se hicieran desagradables para ambos, pero había algo que no podía dejar pasar, y eso era que James era bien parecido y un As en quidditch "lo único que es diferente son sus ojos" su mirada analítica divago un momento entre James y Harry hasta que unos brazos suaves rodearon su brazo y una mejilla se apoyaba en su hombro casi con complicidad, aunque no se negó al tacto ya que era su querida amiga quien se había encargado de animarlo a conquistar a ese mocoso prepotente y ahora arrogante.

Volviendo su vista hacia arriba se dio cuenta que los chicos ya no estaban solos, sino que Sirius y James se encontraban en el aire con el mismo objetivo "arruinar los momentos perfectos es innato de Potter" pensó bufando molesto y mirando hacia un costado suyo, mas se sorprendió al ver a Lucius y Regulos preparándose para salir a volar.

\- ¿es en serio? – pregunto aun sorprendido dejando que la chica que lo abrazara se asomara también – Lucius tu no juegas

\- pero no dejare que esos simios hagan trampa y le ganen al próximo buscador de Slytherin, seria una deshonra – dijo acomodándose el pelo y después de recibir una caricia de Narcisa y un beso de Remus se elevo – tu deberías venir

-no… gracias – mirando a Regulus con intriga abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, mas no podía decir mucho - ¿por qué?

-se ve entretenido… además el poder patearle el trasero a Sirius no suena mal

-¿tu no vas Remus?- con algo de cansancio el azabache miro al único chico tranquilo del grupo

\- prefiero estar aquí, es mas cómodo

\- tu deberías ir Sev y volar con Harry – Lily ni tonta ni perezosa al ver que su hijo miraba al suelo se abrazo mas contra la mano y le dejo un casto beso en la mejilla al azabache – de seguro le gustara

-no me gusta volar… recuerda lo que paso con James.

Sin decir nada mas, los cuatro que quedaban en el suelo se mostraron un poco melancólicos por el recuerdo y volvieron a mirar hacia arriba para ver que era lo que estaba pasando, mas nunca creyeron que todo esto se transformaría en una especie de partido oficial.

En las alturas, con un poco de enojo por haber visto aquella escena, pero a la vez feliz de poder ver que su madre estaba prefiriendo a su futuro amor de su vida y salvación, Harry decidió atrapar rápidamente la Snitch, aunque era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo ya que cada vez que estaba a punto de hacerlo James lo empujaba y la seguía, cosa que él también hacia con James.

La batalla no se podía considerar del todo agradable, pero si podía decir que disfrutaba enormemente a su padre. Incluso sentía apoyo por parte de Lucius y Regulus que lo defendían a toda costa e incluso golpeaban a los mayores para que no atraparan la snitch.

Soltando un suspiro el pelinegro decidió elevarse mucho mas alto, lo mas alto que podía siendo seguido por un Draco que conocía perfectamente las artimañas de un Potter, y lo mejor de todo es que no se equivocaba porque tan pronto llego arriba se encontró con la sonrisa del oji verde 'mira hacia abajo' grito lo suficientemente alto como para ser escuchado para luego esperar a que el rubio se diera cuenta de la audiencia que tenían.

\- interferimos demasiado en el tiempo – comento casi con sorpresa y miedo - ¿ahora que?

-¿no te das cuenta? No queda nada, si volvemos destruimos todo – susurró casi con diversión – jodimos todo Draco, una vez mas jodimos todo.

-¿de que te ríes? ¿te darás por vencido tan rápido? – pregunto acercándose al otro para tomar de su camisa- ¡no quiero dejar a mi madre sufrir! ¡no quiero que mi padre deje el amor!

-¿mi madre beso a Severus, se acabo para mi… - susurro bajando la vista casi con desesperación – si no te metes con tus padres quizás aun queda esperanza para ti…

-siempre haciéndote la victima Potter ¡siempre una jodida victima! – grito golpeándole en la mejilla – deja esa maldita personalidad heroica y aterriza, ¡no estas solo!

\- ¡¿y tu eres muy diferente?! ¡amas a un hombre que murió el año pasado Draco! ¡mi padrino murió y aun así lo amas!

\- ¡no escogí amarlo!... no lo escogí Potter… pero no puedo evitarlo, su mirada es lo que necesito y su tacto es lo que pido y aunque en el futuro se me rompa el corazón, yo de verdad quiero tener todas las caricias y besos que me pueda dar, prefiero sufrir por el recuerdo que sufrir por no vivir – bajando la vista apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del contrario sintiéndose extrañamente reconfortado por los brazos que le rodeaban – esto es extraño…

-no me lo digas.. abrazarte me da asco, pero me veo en ti – susurro abrazando con mucho mas fuerza al rubio – tenemos que encontrar a Voldemort, Draco.

\- Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort…

\- ¿crees que así venga? Estas desesperado idiota – soltando una risa se acomodo mucho mejor – Voldemort, Voldemort ,Voldemort

Ambos chicos soltaron unas pequeñas risas por lo que estaban diciendo y es que estar hasta ese punto de desesperados como para llamarlo no se lo creían, antes le tenían pavor, ahora solo era una persona mas, Voldemort era un mago mas entre todos los magos tenebrosos del mundo.

Sin darse cuenta de cómo, ambos chico se vieron golpeados por dos ráfagas de viento haciendo que se tambalearan y perdieran el control de sus escoba produciendo que se cayeran sin siquiera poder afirmarse de sus escobas.

Para cuando quisieron ver de quien se trataban miraron a Regulus y a Sirius siguiendo la Snitch muy cerca de donde estaban '¡tu padrino es un maldito idiota!' Le grito Draco intentando sacar su varita con algo de nerviosismo, mas cuando la tuvo entre sus manos no pudo ni decir la primera palabra cuando ya la había dejado caer, eso no era bueno teniendo en consideración que estaban a punto de morir.

Harry intentando hacer un hechizo tuvo la misma suerte, sus manos estaban sudorosas y temblorosas, por lo que maldijo su suerte. Cerrando los ojos con fuerza se resigno a que ambos morirían como los dos grandes "Voldemort, te maldigo una y mil veces ¡una y mil veces!" pensó Harry mientras que ambos chicos esperaron al impacto contra el suelo, mas lo único que recibió Harry fue un palo en su estomago "mi padre me salvo" pensó con alegría para luego mirar la suerte de Draco, este estaba siendo sujetado por Lucius de una manera mas amable.

-rendirse es perder, Harry Potter – Con voz grave y casi seria James le dedico una gélida mirada – Se que encontraras el camino

-¿quién… quien eres? – pregunto algo asustado queriendo separarse

-valiente sin fin, luchador de las mas grandes peleas y honrado hasta no tener mas títulos – con una sonrisa soberbia miro nuevamente al menor – soy el guiador de los leones

-Godric… Gryffindor… pero, pero ¿cómo?

-si estamos vivos y presentes en estos momentos es porque algo se avecina, no debes rendirte, tu y tu amigo son la clave de este proceso

-¿por qué? No entiendo nada…

\- Rowena dejo un mensaje "la mas pura y bella flor puede verse marchita por su entorno, muerta por el descuido, pero si ella lo desea puede encontrar razones para vivir y servir de inspiración. Córtala mal y te matara, Córtala bien y una medicina te dará" - dijo un poco dudoso y luego negó con la cabeza – dijo algo raro, no sirvo para la oratoria, deberás consultarle pero ese es el asunto importante

-¿la mas pura y bella flor? ¿ a que se refiere? – pregunto con confusión aunque sabia aquel fundador no le ayudaría.

En poco tiempo Harry se vio en el suelo sintiéndose bastante revitalizado y si no fuera por la vergüenza ya estaría besando el piso y venerándolo, por lo que desconcentrándose de aquel tema miro nuevamente a James y se dio cuenta del cambio de personalidad, el jovial y alegre Gryffindor había vuelto regalándole un fuerte abrazo animado que descoloco a todo el grupo.

Al parecer ahora estaba siendo aprobado por su padre ya que jugaba quidditch "si tan solo supieras que también soy un gran buscador en mi época". El pensamiento lo dejo abatido aun así correspondió el abrazo y pronto sintió como Lily se unía animada a la celebración. Se sentía ahogado y feliz, era una sensación tan majestuosa que no pudo mas que dejarse hacer y cerrar los ojos "mi patronus ahora puede ser mucho mas poderoso… el mas poderoso de la historia solo por ustedes, padres" pensó ampliando su sonrisa y escondiéndose en el pecho de James como cualquier niño mimado. Simplemente este hecho nunca lo olvidaría en su vida. Su primer abrazo, que podía recordar, familiar nunca lo olvidaría.

Una fuerte tos y una disputa en el cielo hicieron que los tres soltaran el agarre, pero no que se separaran del todo. Solo lo justo y lo necesario.

Vieron el cielo y no supieron si reír o sorprenderse, ya que sin pensar mucho, Sirius venia en la escoba de Regulus completamente desordenado y herido, pero aun así peleando con su compañero que si bien tenia algunas heridas, nada se comparaba con el ceño fruncido y sus cantidades de palabras que iban dirigidas a su hermano con el propósito de ofenderlo.

Lucius viendo que no pararían de pelear llamo a Remus y entre los dos controlaron a los chicos llegando a una sola conclusión. Sirius estuvo a punto de atrapar la Snitch cuando se metieron con el sauce boxeador , fue ahí cuando salió golpeado y con una escoba rota dejando a Regulus contento, pero a la vez con la misión de salvarlo y a la vez de ganarse unas heridas por interrumpir al glorioso sauce boxeador. "no sabes como te entiendo Sirius, la vez que lo toque casi me expulsa" pensó algo divertido viendo unos segundos a Severus, no se acordaba de todo el hecho en si, pero si se acordaba de esos dientes amarillos y ese ceño fruncido que lo hizo tiritar de miedo, aunque nunca lo admitiría.

\- ¿pero quien la atrapo?

\- yo –dijeron al unísono para luego verse con rabia – ¡no mientas maldito!

Los chicos sin comprender vieron las manos de ambos y se dieron cuenta de que tenían a la sitch, esa pequeña pelotita tomada entre sus dedos. Resultó que sin darse cuenta y antes de caer en el sauce, ambos chicos volando al mismo nivel iban darle un manotazo al otro cuando sus palmas sufrieron un fuerte dolor por una esfera que se interpuso dejando así que las manos se unieran.

Riéndose de la desgracia ajena ninguno se dio cuenta que tres profesores, entre ellos Slughorn y Mcgonagall, entraron a la cancha y dijeron que tendrían que ir a la oficina del director porque no podían darse ese tipo de lujos en aquel lugar, que habían sido unos vándalos.

Los primeros en correr hacia la oficina fueron Harry y Draco, que conociendo el castigo del primer año, no quisieron refutarle a la mujer. Así fueron seguidos nuevamente hasta poder frenar en la puerta del director en donde, con algo de temor, entraron después de tocar un par de veces esperando un 'pase'.

Soltando un suspiro fuerte los chicos entraron encontrándose con un Albus mas divertido que nunca por los cantitos de su ave fénix. Al verlos les pidió disculpa por no atenderlos en seguida y ordenando su escritorio dejo que cada chico se presentara frente suyo.

El hombre en estos casos imponía respeto por sobre todas las cosas, eso Harry bien lo sabía, pero también sabía que el hombre podía llegar a ser útil si uno sabia jugar sus cartas, por lo que como quien no quiere la cosa le sonrió suave y miro levemente arrepentido, para luego sobreponerse y decir un leve 'lo siento' lo cual produjo que Albus le sonriera mientras asentía con la cabeza, como si de verdad estuviera aceptando esa disculpa. La victoria se la llevaba el que sabía actuar, bien lo había aprendido de las serpientes, así que no se podían quejar de que hizo trampa como muchas miradas se lo demostraron en esos momentos.

-se que no pretendían hacer nada malo , pero deben medir las consecuencias de sus actos – dijo con tranquilidad aguantándose la risa – no pueden ir exponiéndose cuando el mago tenebroso esta por ahí.

-¡já! Tenerle miedo es de idiotas, yo me le podría enfrentar cuando quisiera – dijo James ganándose la porra de Sirius y el gruñido de Snape- además estábamos dentro del área establecido profesor.

-tiene razón señor, por mucho que me desagrade el estar de a cuerdo con este hombre – Lucius miro despectivamente a James- no infringimos ninguna norma.

-lo se chicos, pero el puede venir cuando sea – dijo intentando convencerlos.

-¿puede romper el campo protector profesor? – Harry ya mas analítico se puso la mano en su mentón

-me temo que si Harry

-pero de ser así, Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon nos dejan expuestos- susurro mirando levemente a Draco

-de ser así, no tendría reparos de secuestrar a alguien y poder ingresar al colegio

-secuestrar secuaces y manejarlos con imperius.

-crear el ejercito que tanto quiso y así…

\- marchitar la mas bella y pura flor en un par de segundos… la guerra se desataría – dijo sin pensar mirando hacia abajo – pero no terminaría, nunca fue su intención terminarla en esta época.

\- ¿disculpen? – James, Sirius y Regulus se sentían completamente perdidos, mientras los otros 5 miraban con intriga a los descuidados chicos- ¿de que hablan? es imposible entrar sin que los profesores se den cuenta

-¿creen sea posible chicos? – Albus mucho mas serio espero la respuesta.

-este es su auge profesor, aquí comienza todo por lo que no esta debilitado… como… como nosotros lo conocimos – dijo Harry teniendo un gesto frustrado – pero no sabemos como lo hará, ni que hará

-ahh… creí que esto nunca llegaría – dijo mirando un momento al sombrero seleccionador – nuestros años no dejaran de ser emocionantes ¿no crees?

-el hecho es, señor – con gran formalidad el sombrerero miro a cada uno de los integrantes – que seria mejor tener uno de cada uno ¿no cree? Solo rojos y verdes no sirven, el colegio lo pide.

-pero si pueden pasar a demostrar que son suficientemente autosuficientes, mi querido amigo, no habrá problemas después de todo yo cambio las reglas y nadie me dice nada – riéndose suavemente por sus jugarretas soltó un suspiro - creo que en este momento debemos tener fe y confiar – mirando un momento a su refunfuñante amigo se rio y volvió a dirigirse a Harry y Draco – encontré un lugar perfecto en el cual podrán estudiar y prepararse

-¿señor? – Harry y Draco completamente confundidos avanzaron un poco y con algo de esperanza vieron al hombre – explíquese señor

-cerca de la casa de Lily Evans y Severus Snape existe un campo privado del colegio, nadie lo conoce porque es privado de unos amigos, solo quien de verdad lo necesita puede acceder a el y como tal todos ustedes irán a este lugar para practicar… chicos les encargare en las vacaciones de navidad a Harry y a Draco ¿cuento con ustedes?

-si profesor – sin entender muy bien todos respondieron.

Sin mediar mas palabras que cuando se irían los mayores y luego los menores todos salieron de la oficina para poder caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en completo silencio. Dado que tuvieron ese partido se habían perdido todas las clases restantes por lo que se comenzaban a dirigir al gran comedor cuando Harry se detuvo a mirar por la ventana del pasillo. Ese año se suponía que se reclutaba a Severus, ese año era el mas critico de su amado y lo peor de todo es que no tenia mucho tiempo para detener el proceso que acabaría con las esperanzas del oji negro.

Apretando los puños con fuerza, se maldijo internamente por no poder tener mas valor y poder. Si tan solo pudiera hacer lo suficiente para arreglarle la vida a su profesor lo haría, pero no tenía ni siquiera la energía mágica para hacerlo.

Sintiendo una mano sobre su hombro, alzo la vista y luego miro a su alrededor dándose cuenta que Severus le estaba haciendo compañía en ese desolado pasillo, obviamente eso le hacía sentir mejor, pero también le taladraba mas el corazón "le perteneces a Lily, le perteneces Lily, le perteneces a Lily" era lo único que podía decirse para no saltar a los brazos de la serpiente y llorar como una nena.

-te protegeré Severus, cueste lo que cueste te protegeré – dijo con determinación mientras tomaba las manos del contrario, casi ni podía controlarse, lo amaba tanto que su cerebro estaba bloqueado – tómame como idiota, pero lo hare

-deja de hablar estupideces y sigue caminando, recuerda que luego de la comida tendremos la clase privada, no permitiré que te quedes atrás, no bajo mi custodia – haciéndose el duro volvió a caminar hacia el comedor

\- jejeje lo se Severus, y te prometo ponerle empeño, así quizás en un futuro te des cuenta que soy genial

-sigue soñando mocoso y deja de llamarme Severus a cada 5 minutos – se quejo sintiéndose extraño, no todos le trataban con tanta confianza

-soñar no cuesta nada, ya lo sabes- dijo con un pequeño puchero caminando al compas de su amigo – y Severus es lindo, así que te seguiré llamando Severus, Severus

-idiota – sin medir su fuerza empujo al menor haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera, mas siguió caminando con una sonrisa en la cara – anda, camina que no tenemos tiempo que perder

\- por Merlín… por lo menos ayúdame – mirando su espalda con una sonrisa Harry se paro y volvió aponerse a su lado, sin importarle parecer el perro de Severus Snape, tantos años soportando sus maltratos lo hicieron inmune a sufrir por ellos

* * *

 _ **bueno hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que sigan la próxima semana leyendo.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir me despido.**_

 _ **un beso, un abrazo y se me cuidan**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


	10. llegando al campamento ¿que nos espera?

**aquí** **esta la siguiente actualización.**

 **como siempre le agradezco a Pax399, Rebeycr9, Xyori Nadeshiko por el apoyo con sus review**

* * *

Capitulo 10

Los mayores se habían ido. La mayoría de los estudiantes se encontraban en sus casas disfrutando de la instancia que les permitía tener una bonita navidad "la ultima navidad antes de que Voldemort comience con su auge" se aclaro Harry soltando un suspiro sintiéndose extrañamente solo en aquella habitación, no era que Snape hiciera mucha diferencia, de hecho hablaba casi tanto o menos que una roca, aun así su presencia siempre hacia cálida aquella habitación tan lúgubre.

Soltando un suspiro Harry decidió jugar un rato con su varita y mover las cosas de un lado a otro para luego empezar a jugar con su ropa tal y como se mostraba en las películas muggle de disney que tanto le gustaba ver a escondidas.

Ya aburrido de mantener la pieza desordenada decidió ir a darse un baño y luego salir de la pieza, era la hora de despertar, por lo que no se extraño por no ver a ningún profesor cerca molestándole o dándole la lata. Sin importarle ya nada se dirigió a su "escondite secreto" para poder pasearse por el lugar.

Cuando llego miro cada una de las estatuas tocando primero el nombre de Rowena Ravenclaw, luego a Helga Huffelpuff y posteriormente los nombres de los otros dos hombres que extrañamente tenían un seño fruncido. Harry siempre los había estado viendo con el gesto de un poderoso emperador o un guía de renombre, así que verlos en estos momentos enojados lo sorprendió e hizo que se girara para poder ver a las dos mujeres quienes mantenían una expresión mucho mas suave y hermosa.

Encogiéndose de hombros Harry saco su varita y comenzó a decorar el lugar con tranquilidad para hacerlo mas navideño. En ese momento agradecía mucho lo aprendido en las clases de transformación, porque pudo hacer fácilmente unas sillas bien hermosas, al estilo medieval, con las plantas que había ahí, además que también pudo decorar esa mesa roñosa.

Asintiendo con satisfacción miro los ventanales por unos segundos y se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaban "realmente a Severus le importa bien poco donde esta mientras que pueda hacer sus cosas tranquilo" pensó con una suave sonrisa para mover su varita y hacer aparecer un balde con lavasa y unos cuantos paños. Ese día se encargaría de hacer lucir ese escondite en el lugar mas envidiado del colegio sin importarle si tendría que romperse la espalda por ello.

Pasada unas horas vio con satisfacción los ventanales que dejaban entrar el sol en todo su esplendor, debían ser las una de la tarde ya que el sol se imponía junto a algunas nubes. Sonriendo con satisfacción miro ahora mismo la insignia y comenzó a analizarla un poco, en eso llego a la conclusión de que esta no era opaca, sino que muy por el contrario estaba llena de polvo así que, soltando un suspiro de cansancio y olvidándose de su estomago que rugía por comida en esos momentos, se decidió a escalar la pared y lavarla.

No tenia problemas con que aquel lugar fuera peligroso, tampoco se molesto en convocar un arnés para su seguridad, ya que muchas veces le toco limpiar la casa de… "¿quiénes eran?" se pregunto sin darle demasiada importancia, la cosa era que sabia hacer ese tipo de cosas sin importar el riesgo por lo que se separo un poco mas del piso, quedando como a 2 metros del suelo, y así comenzar a limpiar la insignia de Gryffindor, esta en un principio se reusó a ser limpiada, era como si ese rojo sangre se negara a ser tocado e incluso en alguna ocasión sintió el dolor de una mordida en cuanto tocaba el león, por lo que secándose la frente con la mano, puso mas ahínco en limpiarla sin importar nada y lo logro. Logro dejarla tan reluciente y limpia como si fuera de un folleto.

La siguiente en limpiar fue la de Slytherin, esta fue algo mas fácil pero a la vez le costaba un poco hacerlo sin manchar a Gryffindor "estúpidas serpientes, siempre haciéndome la vida difícil" pensó molesto a la vez que soltaba una risa divertida. Al lograrlo soltó un chillido de victoria para poder seguir con las otras dos.

No podía quejarse, esas dos mujeres le dejaban el trabajo facilísimo, sobretodo la insignia de Huffelpuff que se limpio en menos de un minuto por lo que mirándola por una ultima vez decidió soltarse y dejarse caer.

Poco le importaba haber perdido casi toda la tarde en ese lugar, también le importaba la nada misma estar completamente sucio y sudoroso, eso era un pequeño problema comparado a la gran satisfacción que sentía en esos momentos. Sin resistirse Harry comenzó a bailar inspirado en la música del viento y los cantitos de los animales que pasaban por ahí mirándolo como si hubiera perdido la cabeza por completo.

- _entonces era verdad, has perdido la cabeza serpiente inútil –_ Salazar, con una sonrisa en la cara se dedico a mirar el lugar _– hace muchos años no lo había visto así._

 _\- ¿ah? ¡Salazar!_ – grito sorprendido de ver al hombre, "¡un hombre de verdad! Y se parece a Lucius"

 _-¿solo eso dirás? ¿tengo que ocupar oclumancia para saber lo que dices? –_ pregunto sonriendo arrogante mientras se acomodaba en su asiento _\- ¿qué haces aquí Harry?_

 _\- lo siento por ser tan idiota de no poder hablar… -_ con un puchero miró nuevamente a las cuatro estatuas y se fue a sentar _– supongo que quería un poco de compañía_

 _-ya la tienes_

 _-si… hmm –_ sin saber de que hablar miró a todos lados nervioso

 _-si no quieres hablar de nada, ni siquiera de Tom entonces te dejo…_

 _\- ¡no espera! –_ recordando ese tema importante lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a sentarse nuevamente _\- ¿quieres hablar de ello?_

 _\- me gustaría saber que es lo que un idiota como tu quiere saber_ – sonriendo igual que siempre dejo su mano como apoyo para su cabeza

 _-hmmm_ – mirando un momento arriba, soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar al contrario _\- ¿cómo lo conociste?_

 _\- en su tercer año de colegio vino a este lugar, solo y sin poder busco hablarnos, solo yo le respondí… digamos que su habilidad de hablar parsel me fue completamente excitante –_ dijo divertido moviendo sus largos cabellos rubios platinados

 _\- ¿qué le diste?_ – pregunto mucho mas serio queriendo analizar cada palabra del mayor

 _\- todo y nada, le di las palabras necesarias para el conocimiento, pero sin sangre pura en mi copa, no tendrá mi poder_

 _\- ¿sabes que lo impulsaste a ser un maldito maniaco?_

 _-no, no lo hice_ – sin dejarse amedrantar se levanto para poder tener mayor altura _\- le di ambición, le di deseo de poder, le di lo que me pedía al igual que tu me lo pides_

 _-… ¿existe alguna forma de que se pueda vencer a Voldemort?_

 _\- solo el tiempo lo dirá Harry Potter, mas no podrás lograrlo sin ir a ese campamento, es imperioso que lo hagas_

 _\- ¿estas seguro? ¿cómo lo sabes?_

 _\- porque Tom, Voldemort es un mago oscuro capaz de matar sin piedad y tu no eres mas que un mocoso muerto de miedo sin poder lanzar un hechizo_

Sin dejar que el menor siguiera hablando se acomodo el cabello hacia atrás y camino hacia la insignia. Antes de desaparecer miro a Harry quien no se movía y mantenía la cabeza abajo como perro regañado, no podía seguir ayudándolo por lo que soltó un suspiro y luego de decir unas cuantas palabras la imagen del joven Salazar Slytherin desapareció por completo del lugar.

Harry se demoro un poco en recobrar la compostura, de hecho lo único que lo ayudo a hacerlo fue el rugido de su estomago implorando por comida. Sin la capacidad de sentirse feliz como siempre se levanto y miro hacia el ventanal "la luna… ahh… quizás Salazar tenga razón y yo no soy mas que un mero peón, ¿podre derrotarlo realmente?" con ese pensamiento se decidió a salir del lugar y poder ir al gran comedor, con suerte podría comer sin que alguien le molestara demasiado, mas lo dudaba por completo.

Llegando al comedor se dio cuenta que los profesores conversaban demasiado animados entre ellos, pronto seria navidad así que lo mas seguro era que nadie lo tomaría en cuenta. Mirando hacia el costado de Gryffindor se dio cuenta que Draco se mantenía separado del grupo animoso que estaba en la mesa "siempre tan predecible" pensó divertido mientras soltaba un suspiro y se dirigía a la mesa de los Gryffindor ignorando por completo las llamadas de sus compañeros.

Notando que lo miraba como si le hubiera salido una cabeza mas se sentó al frente de él y agarro unas cuantas cosas para poder comenzar a comer, realmente tenia un hambre de los mil demonios y la mesa de Gryffindor siempre era la mas contundente en carbohidratos y todo lo que podía ser considerado como comida chatarra.

-mañana salimos Potter – dijo Draco en un susurro sin siquiera mirarlo - ¿estas listo?

-no te preocupes, estoy completamente listo.

Sin comentar nada mas se dedico a seguir comiendo intentando no parecer demasiado deprimido. La verdad es que no quería que su compañero se diera cuenta de su mal estado, tampoco quería ser golpeado por ponerse como victima nuevamente "o tal vez si, tal vez deseo tener alguien encima mío diciéndome que soy capaz de mucho mas, de que me regañe como una madre y luego me felicite como un padre" pensó desviando la mirada hacia el fuego de la chimenea con curiosidad, su pensamiento lo desconcertaba un poco ya que podía desearlo, pero ¿por qué ver en Draco una necesidad de familia? ¿por ser el que lo acompaño en esa travesía? ¿por tener tantas similitudes con él? ¿simplemente por tenerlo cerca? No lo sabia, tampoco quería saberlo realmente por lo que se mordió el labio inferior para luego seguir comiendo como si eso era lo que verdaderamente importante.

Cerro sus ojos y soltó otro suspiro ¿cuántos suspiros había dejado escapar de su boca? "porque tantas preguntas, porque mi mente y cuerpo se sienten así… desde antes me decían que no valía para nada, que solo es mi culpa todo lo que ocurre, entonces ¿por qué ahora?" arrugando el entrecejo decidió ignorar el pensamiento para así poder terminar de comer.

Mirando unos momentos a Draco se despidió con una reverencia pequeña y salió del comedor como alma que se lo lleva el diablo, no quería que nadie le dijera nada, tampoco deseaba tener que toparse con algún profesor, menos con Slughorn, así que al verse solo en el pasillo corrió hacia las mazmorras para poder volver a encerrarse en su habitación.

El resto de las horas las paso sin pensar, solo se entretuvo en hacer su maleta, en bañarse y dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, aunque obviamente esta llego sin siquiera tenerle consideración para que se subiera al expreso.

Con pereza Harry se dirigió a la salida de Howard donde Draco lo esperaba con una cara casi molesta, nuevamente no se dirigieron la palabra y ambos se sentaron en aquel tren que los llevaba a su nuevo hogar durante aquellas vacaciones. La verdad es que para Harry no había mucho problema en tener que soportar otro lugar o cosas desagradables si estaba cerca de Severus.

Al llegar a King Cross ambos chicos miraron sorprendidos, aquello parecía tan diferente a lo que habían vivido su primera vez, pero a la vez se veía tan similar que los hacia sentirse contrariados. Ambos se miraron y con la misma cara comprendieron que realmente no recordaban como era la plataforma 9/3 del futuro, pero no le dieron mucha importancia y con las pocas cosas que llevaban encima se decidieron pasar por el muro y dejar que Mcgonagall los llevara hasta uno de los autos en donde pudieron dirigirse a su destino.

Ansiosos y retorciendo sus dedos de la emoción los chicos intentaron preguntarle de todo a la profesora, mas esta solo se quedo en silencio diciendo en ocasiones 'esperen y verán', aquello no les decía mucho, pero los dejaba con una pequeña satisfacción capaz de hacerlos callar por unos cuantos segundos. En cuanto el auto estaciono los chicos bajaron rápidamente del vehículo y tomaron sus cosas encontrándose con un campo extenso.

-chicos, mi misión es dejarlos aquí, tened cuidado y en tres días nos volveremos a ver así que no se pierdan.

Sin dejar derecho a replica Mcgonagall levanto una de sus manos haciendo que los chicos callaran ante la curiosidad y acto seguido el vehículo se elevo y desapareció en el cielo dejando a dos chicos completamente confundidos.

-¿esto es en serio Potter? – pregunto un atónito Draco dejando caer su bolso - ¿esa es nuestra profesora? ¿la que protege los estudiantes de los mortifagos?

-creo… creo que si – dijo de igual modo el azabache para luego mirar al frente – esto no será nada fácil… nada fácil…

-después me preguntan por que odio a los profesores, son todos ineptos menos mi padrino

Con una risa de Harry y un bufido por parte de Draco ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar hacia lo que creían seria el camino correcto. Si mal no recordaban la casa quedaba cerca de Lily y la de Severus por lo que comenzaron a buscarla, en eso Harry sonrió con un poco de melancolía, Hagrid y Remus le habían comentado algo de cómo era la casa de Lily y James cuando eran jóvenes, para luego explicarle como era la casa del matrimonio, mas nunca pudo visitarla por el hecho de que debía mantenerse al lado de sus tíos si quería "vivir" el no entendía ese concepto de vida que tenían los adultos, parecía ser tan victimaria "ja… ahora te entiendo Draco, yo nací en un mundo lleno de drama, es por eso que soy la victima ¿no?" mirando un poco al rubio sonrió con cansancio para luego mirar al frente, el rubio parecía demasiado concentrado y atento a cualquier cosa.

Draco por su parte estaba refunfuñando internamente, maldecía a todo aquel que se osaba llamar profesor. Eran unos desgraciados que solo tenían el deseo de hacerle la vida imposible "si creen que así podrán humillarme y hacerme caer, están muy equivocados" pensó con fastidio quedándose un momento atrás ante los pasos de Harry ¡esto era para plebeyos! Simplemente no lo podía aceptar con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara como lo hacia Harry "Harry, Harry, Harry que le partan la cara al maldito cuatro ojos".

Soltando otro bufido adelanto su paso para alcanzar al contrario y luego de unos segundos logro divisar lo que seria la casa de unos muggle's "debe ser la casa de Lily" pensó mirando al oji verde por unos momentos, este se veía tan emocionado que le tuvo que tomar del hombro y negar con la cabeza, no quería que saliera corriendo como un demente y asustara a la pelirroja, aunque asumía que ella junto a Narcissa debían saber algo como para no escandalizarse con algunas cosas o preguntar otras como solían hacerlo los hombres.

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando por aquella calle con la intención de encontrar el campo, mas fueron detenidos por el grito alegre de Lily. No les quedo mas que girarse y encontrarse con la pandilla de gryffindor's en la puerta saludando como idiotas según Draco.

-creo debemos ir, ellos también irán al campamento de seguro ya lo encontraron – susurro Draco para que solo el contrario lo escuchara.

\- es lo mas seguro, pero no podemos perder mucho tiempo, recuerda que Voldemort puede estar muy cerca

\- ¿ansioso Potter?

\- ni te lo imaginas Malfoy, después de esto no tendremos mas oportunidades.

Quedándose en silencio por no saber que responder se acercó al grupo sonriendo con suavidad y respeto ante los padres de la chica. Iba a abrir la boca para poder saludarlos como le habían enseñado, mas los labios de Sirius fueron mas rápidos y lo besaron con pasión mientras que los brazos de este lo estrechaban con fuerza, eso era suficiente para que mandara todo su mal genio a la mierda y comenzara solo a responder aquel beso tan pasional que le daba su pareja.

Abriendo un poco la boca y cerrando los ojos sintió como la humedad de su acompañante comenzaba a llegar hasta el interior de su boca, era un beso tan exquisito que si no se controlaba por completo de seguro se le escapaba un gemido.

-te extrañe Draco – susurro en un grabe ronroneo el azabache haciendo que a Draco se le erizara la piel – y a ti Harry~

-¿eh? – los dos recién llegados miraron extrañados al azabache y luego a ellos mismos sin entender nada, después de todo Sirius no solía hablarle a Harry

\- ¿no escuchas bien serpientita? – su sonrisa coqueta no tardo en aparecer y abrazo por el hombro a Harry – te extrañe- susurró en su oreja

-¿te sientes bien canuto? – pregunto extrañado James poniéndose al lado de Lily – de seguro ni sabes lo que dices

-¿no puedo extrañar a tu amigo? Es uno de los nuestros, juega Quidditch y le grito a ese estúpido de Slughorn, es nuestro – dijo en defensa propia abrazando mas a Harry dejando a mas de alguno descolocado.

-ahh… - con algo de nerviosismo vio a Draco y se dio cuenta de que si no hacia algo estaría a punto de morir - ¿ y Severus?

\- ¿Quejicus? ¿qué importa ese idiota? – pregunto Sirius haciendo un gesto de desagrado para luego negar con la cabeza y soltarlo – debe estar muerto, ojalas lo este

\- ¡Sirius! – Lily, Draco, Harry, Narcisa y Lucius le gritaron molestos por aquello mas fue solo Lily la que volvió a abrir la boca – no se como puedes decir eso, después de todas las cosas que han pasado y el daño que le han hecho al pobre

\- no te enfades mujer, ese llorón se queja de todo

-con su permiso, Harry y yo tenemos que seguir nuestro camino – dijo un molesto Draco que tomando la mano del azabache lo comenzó a arrastrar - cuando encontremos el lugar volveremos con ustedes.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra mas, ni tomar en cuenta los gritos de los chicos, el rubio siguió su camino y miro por todas partes esperando no estar equivocado, no quería que después de todo lo que habían pasado y el enojo que él tenía los llevara por mal camino.

Soltando un suspiro la pequeña exserpiente se dio cuenta que se encontraban completamente solos nuevamente, por lo que soltó a Harry y puso ambas manos sobre su propia cadera dándose un aire de pensador "estoy perdido, perdido, perdido, perdido" pensó con el ceño mas que fruncido para luego girarse, en una de esas el moreno sabría alguna respuesta, mas parecía tan perdido como él.

Ahogando un grito de molestia creyó que lo mejor seria seguir caminando hasta que algo mejor se les ocurriera, mas cuando estuvo a punto de dar su primer paso Harry decidió tener la idea de invocar su expectro patronus, un ciervo hermoso, y dejar que actuara por si solo. En un principio pensó que había sido estúpido, mas el animal después de dar unas cuantas vuelta alrededor del oji verde se decidió a caminar por la pequeña calle antes de doblar y dar de lleno con un bosque " este chico cada día esta pensando mucho mas de lo que llegue a creer en mi vida" susurro siguiendo al sonriente Potter, aunque esta vez no lo hacia de mala gana, sino que mas bien acepto su derrota.

Sin entablar ninguna conversación ambos se adentraron en aquel frondoso bosque. A Draco le parecía raro que el ciervo caminara sin cesar como si supiera por donde iba siendo que tanto Draco como Harry se encontraban perdidos "¿cómo es que lo conseguiste?" se pregunto el rubio, mas no se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, habían sido demasiadas humillaciones en un día como para continuar así.

De un momento a otro ambos chicos frenaron en un segundo y se quejaron de haber recibido un golpe en la nariz, cosa que les extrañaba bastante siendo que al frente de ellos ni siquiera se podía ver un palo que les permitiera llegar a pensar que habían chocado por despistados.

-creo que hemos llegado – confirmo Harry mientras se sobaba la nariz y miraba al frente suyo - ¿crees que tenga un campo protector?

-¿conociendo a Dumbledore? Oh si, esta mierda debe tener un jodido campo o algo que nos impida pasar si no cumplimos con ciertos requisitos –murmuro fastidiado pensando en que nada podía estar peor en ese momento, o quizás si. Todo estaría peor si es que de pronto se encontraran con Voldemort y este los matara.

-vale pero ya relájate… el profesor Dumbledore nunca a hecho algo que nos perjudique mucho

-habla por ti cara rajada

Draco estaba mas que molesto con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, realmente quería terminar ese mismo día con todas las cosas y dejar de preocuparse por estupideces "futuro o pasado todo es la misma mierda" pensó bufando molesto para luego comenzar a rodear lo que vendría siendo el campo. Se encontraba molesto por no poder tener un elfo que le llevara las cosas o simplemente que lo cargaran para ya no tener que caminar, también estaba molesto porque Harry acaparo a Sirius, el hecho de que a Potter se le ocurriera el plan lo fastidio también y por ultimo estaba el hecho de que no era aceptado en su totalidad por Salazar, sí, aun le molestaba ser un sangre sucia de la cual cualquiera le podía molestar.

Con un suspiro pesado el rubio miro al suelo y se encontró con la grata insignia de Huffelpuff en el suelo "¿grata? ¿desde cuando es grata?" se preguntó haciendo una morisqueta de desagrado para luego saltar sorprendido, el que Potter lo hubiera tocado por la espalda para asomarse lo había dejado impresionado así que abrió la boca para poder gritarle cuando este le puso la mano sobre la boca exigiéndole que se callara.

Molesto por ese acto tan osado el chico abrió la boca y en un rápido movimiento le mordió el dedo con todo lo que podía. Ese fue el detonante para que lo siguiente fuera completamente confuso.

Como si fuera producto del Karma. Harry retrocedió esperando que Malfoy lo soltara, mas no lo conseguía ya que el chico estaba empecinado en comerle el dedo por lo que lo empujo hacia delante y en ello el rubio tropezó llevándose a Potter consigo. Segundos mas tarde ambos chicos estaban cayendo por el suelo que se había abierto justo en el centro de la insignia "nada puede estar peor, malditos Huffelpuff" pensó mirando hacia abajo para saber cuanto faltaba, mas una piedra sobresaliente le impacto en la cara dejándolo unos momentos mareado.

La suerte para Harry no fue mucho mejor ya que al ir de cabeza su espalda y piernas chocaban contra todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, dejándolo seguro de que iba a quedar invalido de seguir así. Mas, para suerte de ambos, el final del camino se lograba ver cercano y por ello sonrieron.

Viendo el piso y quedando ya liberado de aquel espacio tan reducido Draco se logro fijar que en el piso no había colchón que le soportara, por lo que en un acto de completa protección a su cuerpo tomo a Harry y de un solo tirón lo puso debajo suyo para que el fuera quien recibiera el peor impacto. Esto era solamente supervivencia así que no tomo en cuenta el quejido de dolor que soltó el azabache ante el impacto, solo fue considerado al bajarse en seguida del muchacho.

Ignorando su mirada de enojo, Malfoy llevo su mano a su propia cabeza y noto que una parte de su frente estaba sangrando y, de hecho, no podía mantenerse de pie sin que no le doliera la cabeza por montones.

Quedándose sentado soltó un suspiro y se masajeo la frente mientras miraba su alrededor, al parecer habían caído en lo que seria la entrada del lugar, ya que daba paso a tres pasillos distintos y la insignia de Howarts se veía tan imponente en el centro de la muralla que tenían al frente "diablos, habrá algo que no tengan estos fundadores" con molestia se intento parar, mas sus piernas le fallaban así que volvió a caer al suelo sintiendo la risa de su enemigo numero uno.

-no se de que te ríes, tu estas peor Potter – comentó un malhumorado Draco que intentaba sobarse la nariz - ¿qué Huffelpuff puede evitar una caída sin romperse las piernas?

-trabajo duro… se supone que deben saber hacer encantamientos que los ayuden a salir de este tipo de problemas ¿no? Necesitan trabajar duro siempre – soltando un suspiro se estiró por completo y sintió que toda su espalda sonaba - ¡mierda! Malfoy esto fue un exceso ¡un exceso!

\- ¿conoces lo que significa exceso al menos? – con una ceja alzada se apoyó en la muralla y se levanto, soltando otro quejido – encontremos la cama y vamos a dormir

\- la conozco maldito presu…

-¡Harry! ¡Draco! – la voz de Narcisa hizo que ambos se giraran para poder verla y de muy mala gana recibieron ese abrazo fuerte que les hizo quejarse hasta el punto de casi llorar - ¿qué les pasó?

\- Talbot nos empujo por la entrada de Huffelpuff – se apresuro a decir Draco mirando a otro lado

-cachorro estas sangrando – Sirius preocupado se acerco a Draco y le tomó de las mejillas – te vez horrible, pero aun herido eres sexy – manteniendo su sonrisa galante beso a Draco en los labios

-… diablos esto es bizarro – susurró Harry dando unos pasos atrás, aun no se acostumbraba que su padrino besara con tanta pasión a su "enemigo" al frente de Narcisa

\- ni que lo digas Harry… ¿te duele? – la voz alegre de Lily hizo que el sonrojo de Harry apareciera y pisara mal para caer, mas las manos de Severus lo sujetaron – eso es un si…

-es-es-es-estoy… b-b-b-bien – intento decir de corrido mas aun se sentía mareado y nervioso por tener a ambos a su lado.

\- ¡suelta a mi Draco en este mismo instante maldito perro pulgoso! – todos impresionados miraron a Narcisa y se sorprendieron al verla tan enojada y con su barita en mano apuntando a Sirius

-¿qué te pasa Narcisa? Lo que yo haga con Draco es mi problema además no es tuyo… mira esto – con orgullo Sirius abrió un poco la camisa por la parte del cuello y mostro la marca de beso que tenia Draco

-mierda, esta perdido – susurro Harry al ver el sonrojo de Draco y la mirada de odio de Narcisa

-maldito idiota… te darás cuenta de lo que puedo llegar a hacerte – eso basto para que en el aire se empezara a tornar frio.

Sin mas palabras Sirius salió corriendo siendo perseguido por una Narcisa mas que molesta. Era claro que aceptaba su relación, pero pasarse tanto con su hijo al frente de ella era una falta a la moral y a todas las tradiciones de los Black por lo que no dejaría impune a ese maldito león aunque tuviera que perseguirlo hasta el infierno.

Draco quien vio todo con escepticismo se pregunto porque Narcisa dijo mío "somos conocidos y se que me quiere, pero ¿tanto?" poniendo una mano por sobre su mentón el chico soltó un suspiro y se puso a pensar, lo peor que podría llegar a pasar sería que ella supiera sobre su procedencia. Asustado abrió los ojos y miro al frente, el trato que le daba Lily a Harry era casi tan similar como lo hacia Narcisa con él mismo ¿lo sabían acaso? Al parecer si, pero no podía preguntar sin que dejara ver la verdad completa en esos momentos "diablos".

Intentando llamar la atención de Harry sintió que alguien lo tomaba en brazos como si fuera lo mas ligero de la vida. Lucius lo tenia entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse mas de lo normal.

\- es mejor que los llevemos a un lugar seguro para que puedan descansar y ser curados, Severus, Remus tendrán que hacerse cargo de la enfermería… no se encuentra ningún profesor aquí y es nuestro deber – poniéndose completamente serio Lucius se giro y manteniendo en sus manos a Draco comenzó a girar

-¿porque debemos hacernos cargo de los errores ajenos? – con un gruñido Severus se dispuso a llevar a Harry en su espalda

-no Sev, a Harry le duelen las piernas, si las mantiene abierta será peor, llévalo como si fueran un matrimonio – dijo sonriente la mujer mientras juntaba sus manos – no quieres que Dumbledore se entere ¿no?

\- ¿quién te dijo que… a diablos – con otro gruñido Severus tomo como se debía al chico.

Draco quien miro toda la escena desde adelante sonrió con simpatía al ver que uno de los sueños de Harry se cumplían, por lo que volvió su vista al frente y sintiéndose extrañamente un niño por ser llevado en la espalda, se abrazo a su padre mientras cerraba los ojos "como los viejos tiempos, cuando yo me hería las rodillas y tu me llevabas" pensó el rubio ampliando poco a poco su sonrisa y haciendo mas fuerte su abrazo

-¿te gusta mucho Sirius? – la voz aterciopelada de Lucius lo obligo a mirarlo confundido – es un idiota, renegador de su estirpe y un engreído a demás de nada fiel… entonces ¿por qué te gusta tanto?

-porque para mi es perfecto Lucius, yo soy un arrogante, creído, amador de mi estirpe y muy fiel a mis convicciones… creo que si el día de mañana nos tenemos que separar… podremos – bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro, esa imagen no la quería repetir mas en su vida – podremos llegar a superarlo

-nunca podemos superar nuestros fracasos Draco

-pero podemos llegar a llevarlo con nosotros ¿no?

-si tenemos el apoyo y la compañía correcta si… estoy seguro que si.

-aunque sea así nunca abandones lo que te hace feliz

-lo tendré en mente

Con una sonrisa cansada y resignada Draco volvió a cerrar los ojos sin dejar de abrazar al que seria su padre en un futuro. Estaba agradecido y no lo podía negar, estaba feliz y eso nadie se lo podía regalar mas que su familia "¿qué importaría si ellos lo saben? ¿qué importaría si ven que sus vidas acaban en cuanto nosotros nacemos?" pensó con el semblante relajado dejándose llevar por los pasillos sin problema.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando llegaron a la enfermería, solo sintió que fue depositado en la cama y posteriormente lo movían para despertarlo dejando ver que Harry hablaba animado con Severus y Remus. Eso era algo irreal "hacer de lado todas nuestras diferencias para poder hacer feliz a quien mas amamos" esa frase cruzo por su mente haciéndolo pensar y mirar al techo.

Nuevamente una mano paso por su cabello y a Draco no le quedo mas que llevar su mirada hacia aquella persona que lo acariciaba 'gracias' susurro en cuanto se fijó en su madre quien le daba aquel tacto tan majestuoso y sutil. Ella con una sonrisa en su cabeza tan solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió acariciándole como si así pudiera calmar todos sus dolores "no sabes como me calmas madre" pensó cerrando los ojos y llevando su cuerpo, por inercia, un poco mas cerca al de su madre para poder recibir mas caricias como esas " _claro que lo se hijo mío"_

Con sorpresa abrió los ojos e intento sentarse en la camilla para ver a esa mujer, mas esta le retuvo y con la misma sonrisa de siempre negó con la cabeza.

Aun confundido se volvió a recostar y sintió el beso de aquella mujer "lo sabes, lo sabes… diablos…". Arrugando el entrecejo Draco ahogo un gemido y posteriormente desvió la vista avergonzado, simplemente no podía ver a esa mujer a la cara y decirle que le arruinaría la vida.

-Draco – en un susurro constante la mujer decidió quedarse cerca del oído del menor para que nadie los escuchara – todo esta bien, lo se… luego hablaremos solo confía en mi

-pero… pero me odiaras – se quejo evitando llorar, no quería que ella lo viera tan vulnerable

\- ¿crees que te odiaría alguna vez en mi vida? – preguntó dejando otro beso, aunque este fue en la cabellera – mi niño ¿realmente te odio?

-arruinare tu vida –susurro abriendo los ojos e impresionándose de ver una sonrisa en su mirada, era tan raro ver a una mujer sonreír con su mirada y no con sus labios "se ve mas hermosa de lo normal"

\- se que soy hermosa Draco, sacaste eso de mi amor

-deja de meterte en mi mente- con un leve puchero Draco volvió a sonrojarse sin saber que pensar

-Narcisa necesitamos a Draco para poder curarlo

-esta bien, ya te lo doy Severus… por cierto gracias por enseñarme – dijo ampliando su sonrisa maliciosa al ver al rubio

-¿hmm? – sin comprender nada Severus junto a Remus comenzaron a curar al menor

-tu le… ¿tu le enseñaste legeremancia? – pregunto con los ojos bien abiertos y un gesto aproblemado rogando por que no fuera así.

-¿algún problema con ello? Ella lo necesitaba y yo necesitaba perfeccionarlo – dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

Sin poder pensar que las cosas podían estar peor Draco miro a un sonriente Harry que ahora hablaba tranquilamente con Lucius y Narcisa como si nada importara. Noto como el azabache le dedicaba la mirada mas estúpida e ignorante de la vida "no se entera de nada, no se entera de nada" pensó ahogando un gemido para luego, sin poder soportar mas de todo aquello, caer desmayado en la camilla sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban en la enfermería en aquel momento. De seguro la mayoría pensaba que no soportaba la presión del momento, mas los que si entendían de que iba todo ello notaron como el pobre Draco se daba cuenta de todos los errores que habían cometido.

Claro esos dos mocosos no se daban cuenta de que los mayores cumplirían muy bien su papel de cuidadores.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos.**

 **espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un comentario para saber sus opiniones.**

 **como siempre nos vemos en una semana mas**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	11. pruebas de casa, pruebas de corazón

**buenas tardes~**

 **les agradezco mucho los review. me anima mucho a seguir adelante semana por semana.**

 **como siempre Xyori Nadeshiko, Cinay17, Rebe y a Tomo-chan están en mi corazón por animarme. sin mas les dejo leer**

* * *

Capitulo 11

Había pasado unos días desde que llegaron a ese "campamento" que parecía mas un segundo castillo que campamento en si.

Si le preguntabas, no era que pudiera decir 'mira lo que me paso hoy', pero si era justo ningún día estaba siendo igual que el anterior ya que los mayores se encargaban de hacerlas completamente inesperadas. Sobretodo Narcisa con su 'es mío, deja de toquetearlo frente a mi… pareces un perro en celo' y Sirius con su '¡soy hombre! Necesito esto y Draco me provoca'.

Soltando un suspiro negó un par de veces con la cabeza mientras se abotonaba la camisa y veía escasamente al chico con el que compartía la habitación, por decisión unánime y por el hecho de que las mujeres podían dormir con hombres las parejas quedaron así: Draco-Severus (así no iban a poder tener sexo según Narcisa) ; Lily – James (nadie entrara en ese cuarto por obvias razones) ; Lucius- Remus (¿es que solo los mayores pueden disfrutar de su juventud?) ; Regulus –Narcisa (no importa donde lo veas, simplemente Regulus y Sirius se hubieran matado) ; por ultimo Sirius – Harry (si se llegaba a enterar de que Harry hacia algo con Sirius pues lo mataba, simple y corto).

Cerrando los ojos se soltó un poco la corbata roja con dorado y se levanto, ahora que estaban fuera del colegio seguía ocupando la ropa de este por no tener mas, pero se daba el lujo de ser mas desordenado mientras que Severus optaba por un traje impecablemente formal y elegante traje. Si le preguntaban, Draco aseguraba que al volver al… "¿a dónde tengo que volver?" se pregunto sintiendo la palabra en la punta de la lengua mas no la encontraba "vale, que lo importante es que voy vestirme como mi padrino" finalizo ampliando mucho mas su sonrisa por ese pensamiento.

Notando que Severus se le quedaba viendo con tranquilidad igualmente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada. Posteriormente ambos decidieron en un silencio mutuo salir del cuarto para ir a desayunar. No era que se llevaban mal, sino que ambos disfrutaban de un silencio tranquilizador y relajante por lo que no hablaban mas de lo necesario, ni siquiera caminando hacia el comedor que, siendo mas chico y acogedor, se encontraba siendo ocupado solo por la profesora Mcgonagall. En ese momento Draco recordó los tres días que estipulo la mujer, había cumplido su promesa más aun estaba resentido por haber sido abandonado como un mago de baja estirpe o un muggle así que bufo molesto y agarrando del antebrazo al azabache se fue a sentar una de las mesas sin preocuparle la mirada curiosa de Severus.

Esperando a que su comida apareciera le dirigió una mirada a su acompañante y suspiro suave, se veía demasiado concentrado en alguna poción o algo verdaderamente importante, mas solo Draco comprendía cual era su preocupación porque él sentía lo mismo "no quieres que se hagan mas amigos de lo normal… lo se, yo siento lo mismo" pensó bajando un poco la mirada notando que luego de un tiempo aparecieron los alimentos de manera que su saliva no se controlaba y su estomago empezaba a reclamar con mas ahínco 'deberíamos comer' susurro el rubio para sacar de su trance al azabache, quien medio ido solo asintió con la cabeza.

En silencio disfrutaron de su comida hasta que vieron como era que entraban Regulus y Narcissa conversando mucho mas que ellos dos mismos así que les sonrió y la chica no dudo en agarrar a Regulus para que se aproximara y así pudieran sentarse los cuatro juntos. Los siguientes en llegar fueron Remus, Lucius, Lily y James, quienes se encontraban algo ojerosos, pero bastante animados y con un brillo especial "claro, disfruten que pueden" pensó con un bufido molesto por tener que soportar esa humillación de no sentir a su pareja a su lado mientras que todos los otros si lo hacían.

Pasaron los minutos y todos habían terminado de comer, mas esos dos no habían llegado aun cosa que comenzaba a preocupar a la profesora y que decir de Severus quien ya no podía tener el ceño mas fruncido en su cara. Por su parte Draco ya se encontraba resignado a no ver a su pareja "nunca fue tu pareja" pensó con cierta molestia y enojo por aquello, pero era verdad así que solo se levanto y se dispuso a salir del comedor llamando la atención de todos mas, antes de que pudiera dar un paso, entraron dos chicos desordenados y apostaba sudorosos, si hasta Harry traía mal puesto los lentes.

\- Remus, tu desgraciado tuviste sexo toda la noche y ni te inmutas a despertarme – se quejo Sirius quien evidentemente no podía controlar su boca – creí que iba a quedarme sin comida

-Señor Sirius Black, ¿cree que es esa la manera de llegar al comedor y hablar? Tenga un poco de respeto hacia los presentes – la mujer con el ceño fruncido se acerco y sin preocupaciones le acomodo la corbata al igual que a Harry – deberían quedarse sin comida ambos, mas hoy empezaran un ejercicio así que será mejor que coman bien.

Asintiendo ambos algo sonrojados se fueron a sentar y comenzaron a devorar todo lo que encontraban a su paso haciendo a ratos platicas que desde lejos se notaba no entendería ninguna otra persona.

Draco mirando con odio a quien considero su amigo por esos meses no hizo mas que seguir con su propósito anterior, si Sirius ni lo había mirado o saludado él no lo haría así que salió y decidió esperar a todos en el jardín del lugar disfrutando de cómo el viento lo acariciaba. El sol nunca fue de su agrado, pero casi nunca se daba el lujo de sentarse en el pasto y disfrutar de la ociosidad sin que lo molestaran o recriminaran que no era propio de ellos.

Habiendo dormitado por un tiempo indefinido sintió como la sombra comenzaba a congelarle el cuerpo así que abrió los ojos y se encontró con sus "amigos" alrededor suyo, quizás ya era hora de empezar a trabajar por lo que se levanto y los siguió en silencio. No tenia ganas de hablar, no sabiendo que aun Sirius estaba pegado como lapa a Harry y este ni se negaba al contacto.

Soltando un suspiro miro al azabache que tenía por padrino y se mordió el labio inferior evitando una risa, su padrino siempre arrugaba su nariz cuando algo lo molestaba, mas el único que se daba cuenta era quien mas pasaba con su persona, ya que siempre tenia el ceño fruncido. Sin pensarlo mucho y para poder tranquilizarlo acerco su mano a la ajena y con cuidado la tomo haciendo cariño momentáneamente con su pulgar. Entendió que había sorprendido al mayor, mas no le importo ni le miró, solo mantuvo una sonrisa en su cara la cual aumento al darse cuenta que aquella mano no fue retirada por nada del mundo.

Al entrar a la sala en que se impartiría la "clase" notaron a Mcgonagall con su varita en mano y a su alrededor dos "¿cascadas mágicas? Esto no pinta nada bueno" pensó Draco poniéndose algo nervioso, mas esta vez fue la oportunidad de Severus de tranquilizarlo al sujetarle la mano con algo de fuerza transmitiéndole su serenidad y valla que lo había conseguido porque ahora no se sentía demasiado intranquilo.

\- Harry y Draco tendrán la obligación de seguir un par de instrucciones, lo principal es que me pasen sus varitas, durante las siguientes 2 semanas no podrán utilizarla – dijo con un suspiro al ver la cara de desagrado ante eso – en este campamento sino salen no les pasara nada, es imperioso que me entreguen sus varitas

-encuentro esto absurdo y humillante – dijo Draco desenfundando su varita para poder adelantarse y entregarla, sí, como buen cachorro – la necesitamos, somos magos

\- no creo tengamos mucha opción – dijo Harry soltando un suspiro y dudando si entregarla – es hora de hacer caso solamente – mirando el ceño fruncido de su compañero solo rodo los ojos y entrego la suya

\- ahora bien – ignorando las quejas guardo las varitas – se tendrán que sentar aquí y concentrarse, según las especificaciones del Director ambos tendrán que volver al inicio, conocen magia pero ahora tendrán que volver a los cimientos

-¿a que se refiere con eso? – Draco al ser entrenado por mortifagos se sentía bastante capaz de controlar su magia – mi educación mágica a sido perfecta, quizás Potter lo necesite, pero yo no

-¡oye! ¿qué tienes conmigo? si los que aprenderán serán ustedes – enojado por salir al baile, James se cruza de brazos y lo mira enfurruñado haciéndole darse cuenta de su error

-chicos tendrán que someterse a las pruebas quieran o no, es imperioso que ustedes aprendan todo lo necesario - soltando un suspiro las dos cascadas se detuvieron- esto no será lo único que aprenderán, ahora adelante.

-ahh… no queda de otra, yo con suerte conozco los hechizos salva vidas – dijo Harry con un leve tinte de tristeza, el que le recordaran ser malo en la magia no era grato

sin mas conversaciones Draco vio como Potter se metía debajo de la cascada soltando en seguida un quejido, el piso era casi hielo, aun así la profesora no le hizo caso y cuando el chico estuvo "cómodo la cascada comenzó a funcionar haciendo que el menor se removiera y soltara quejidos de que era mucho

\- tendrá que aguantar

-¡me dará hipotermia! ¡por favor profesora! – gritaba casi al borde del llanto haciendo que los mayores también se sintieran un poco intimidados

-señor Draco

-ni muerto…. ¡ni muerto entrare ahí!

-vamos Draco puedes hacerlo, sabes que esto no es nada – Sirius intentando convencerlo se llevo un buen golpe en la nariz por parte del rubio - ¡¿pero que diablos?!

Draco sin tener la intención de entrar, sintiéndose completamente frustrado y además de todo sentir que había perdido contra el "gran Harry Potter" corrió fuera del salón lo mas rápido que podía sin importarle lo que gritaban los demás "las cosas estarán bien siempre y cuando él este aquí… el único que importa es Potter, Potter, Potter… Potter" pensó molesto sin dejar de correr por los pasillos como alma que se la llevaba el diablo. El no importaba y aun así sentía que sufría mas que nadie en ese estúpido campamente al que estuvo obligado a ir "mi vida era perfecta siendo parte de Voldemort… ¿por qué mierda tuve que salvarle el pellejo? Hubieras sido un héroe Draco ¡un héroe!" se recriminaba aumentando la velocidad y cerrando los ojos sin importarle si se estrellaba contra algo y se desmayaba, porque el verdadero ser importante estaba en una sala muriendo de hipotermia, pero a salvo de lesiones o moretones.

Su corrida comenzaba a agotarlo poco a poco y aun no entendía porque no chocaba contra algo si se suponía que ya debió dar contra una muralla de lleno. Medio dudoso abrió los ojos y se encontró en uno de los pasillos que mas adelante daba a una escalera caracol. Sin pensarlo su cuerpo se detuvo momentáneamente y miro a todas partes. Este lugar no lo conocía.

Decidido subió las escaleras para saber que era lo que le esperaba arriba, mas no pudo avanzar mas de 7 peldaños cuando las escaleras desaparecieron dejando solo un resbaladizo piso que lo hizo caer directo al suelo del primer piso. Si hubiera estado en otras condiciones, quizás si su mente estuviera tranquila y no obstinada lo hubiera dejado de lado y su corrida habría pasado a otro lugar, mas no hizo caso a ese pequeño acto de cordura y se decidió a subir sintiendo que cada vez que avanzaba se hacia mas difícil "no te metas conmigo".

Arrugando mas el entrecejo se apoyo en el barandal y avanzo con cuidado sintiéndose victorioso, mas pronto ese sentimiento moriría cuando bolas de fuego comenzaron a descender y chocaban contra su camisa. creyó que iba a morir al instante, mas no paso mas allá de un calor casi insoportable para luego desvanecerse "y no tengo mi varita" gruñendo por no poder defenderse siguió escalando apoyándose con una mano en el barandal mientras que con la otra se cubría la cara y cabello en cuanto las bolas amenazaban con rozarlo, ya creía que su mano no soportaría mas cuando vio el fin del camino por lo que con una leve sonrisa apresuro el paso y se encontró con algo sorprendente.

Respirando con agitación y manteniendo su cuerpo completo en el piso miró una vez mas hacía arriba topándose con dos personas imponentes, eran seres que con su sola presencia causaban estragos en la actitud de Draco, no sabia si sonreírles tal como ellos lo hacían en ese momento, si tenerles miedo porque empuñaban sus varitas hacía su persona, si agradecerles de que no se vieran atemorizantes o simplemente salir corriendo a pesar de que su cuerpo no daba para mas.

Con toda la fuerza del mundo se levanto y les hizo frente como todo buen Malfoy ganándose así una buena sonrisa de parte de ambos chicos, aunque también recibió otra cosa.

Un golpe en la cara llego prontamente haciéndolo caer cuesta abajo, mas su enojo y testaruda personalidad actuaron rápido y se afirmo del barandal para no caer tanto, no iba a perder todo lo recorrido.

Logro escuchar un 'Dry eso no se hace' mas le resto importancia y volvió a subir, no iba a dejar que ese chico le ganara tan fácilmente, no a un Malfoy como él por lo que siendo atacado nuevamente por bolas de fuego subió encontrándose con los dos chicos. La mujer al parecer estaba resignada y negaba con la cabeza mientras el otro sonreía y le propinaba otro golpe haciéndolo caer, esta vez fue en su estomago. Esta situación se repitió hasta que Draco no tenia mas fuerza de a sujetarse como para subir por lo que cayo todo el recorrido hasta llegar al suelo en donde el ardor de las "quemaduras" comenzaron a molestarle mucho más, como también el hecho de que los golpes dolían mas que nada en el mundo.

-subirás cuando tengas la fuerza de hacerlo niñato, si dejas de ser un hijo de mama quizás te deje estar en mi presencia – hablo el hombre lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por Draco

-deberías dejar de actuar así ¡te acusare! – la voz de la mujer se notaba molesta, pero divertida

-malditos…

su susurro no fue escuchado por nadie y también tenia claro que la "parejita de oro" no iba a ir en su rescate por mucho que él lo rogara, cosa que no iba a hacer tampoco. Con la mente mas tranquila y el cuerpo adolorido Draco se levanto con dificultad y camino devuelta por el pasillo apoyándose por la muralla, a estas alturas del partido no podría existir mas humillación. Por lo menos no ese día.

Habiendo recorrido una gran parte se sintió nuevamente agotado al igual que atraído por el exterior que se dejaba notar por a través de las murallas de mármol.

Como si fuera producto de un escenario de cuento, el bosque se presentaba de lo mas hermoso bajo el atardecer, ningún animal se encontraba a la vista, pero estaba seguro que si uno se adentraba lo suficiente bestias hermosas se presentarían ante él "esto ya parece un cuento de hadas" pensó mientras se sobaba un poco la mejilla lastimada queriendo pasar de largo, mas un árbol llamo su atención como nunca se lo imagino, este se encontraba entremedio de tanto verde como si su sola belleza fuera única y por lo mismo no le importo ir a su lado a pesar de tener el cuerpo completamente lastimado.

Al llegar a su lado se dio cuenta que la sakura, el árbol que había visto, era mucho más hermoso de lo normal e incluso siendo invierno se encontraba florecido, en ese aspecto la magia tenia cosas buenas que no las cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque claro no se lo diría a nadie "mas bien no tengo nadie a quien compartirle mis secretos" pensó desanimado apoyándose en el árbol y dejándose caer unos momentos hasta que quedo sentado por completo y pudo sentirse tranquilo.

Así la paso por un momento con el pensamiento de que dormiría ahí hasta que la cena terminara cuando sintió unos labios sobre los suyos. Abrió automáticamente los ojos y se encontró con aquella sonrisa seductora de Sirius que le hizo erizar la piel a mas no poder. No sabia si debía sonreírle, estaba enojado con él, mas tenía que aceptar que eso labios lo hacían querer cambiar de opinión en cuanto su enojo por lo que al recibir el segundo beso no dudo en abrir un poco su boca y así darle el paso a que le besara con mas pasión.

Acto seguido cerro los ojos y lo abrazo con delicadeza sintiendo como era que el mayor le rodeaba la cintura y repartía caricias por su espalda baja casi con descaro. Incluso podía decir que a pesar de tener golpes por casi todo su cuerpo nada le dolía, bueno nada le dolía hasta que Sirius dejo salir su instinto animal y le apego mas contra el árbol. Sin pensar en mucho Sirius se puso entremedio de sus piernas para tener un mejor contacto entre ambos.

\- ahh… dolió imbécil – se quejo el rubio intentando separarse del mayor – me duele todo el cuerpo

-¿qué te paso? – pregunto analizando la cara del menor y frunció el ceño – te ves horrible

-¿no era que soy sexy hasta dañado? – pregunto alzando una ceja manteniendo una sonrisa para luego esquivar su mirada – solo me golpee… tendré que ir a la enfermería

-¡de eso nada! – molesto se apego mas al cuerpo del menor- no te dejare en manos de ese maldita serpiente, no tiene derecho a tocarte, con unas cuantas lamidas estarás bien – poniendo su sonrisa galante dio unas cuantas lamidas en su mejilla- te lameré cada una de las heridas y veras que ya te vas a poner mejor

-¿pero de que hablas? Yo no… ahh… pervertido

Sonrojado Draco sintió como la lengua del mayor comenzó a descender por su cuello con sumo cuidado, era una sensación tan grata que olvido por un momento todo el asco que sentía por ello y sin mas cerro los ojos dejándole completa libertad. Si el chico quería hacerlo ahí en el jardín pues no se negaría para nada es mas lo ayudaría en ello, así que sin pudor alguno comenzó a jadear sobre la oreja de su acompañante y repartir lamidas y mordidas hasta que se le hizo completamente inexequible aquella zona.

Sintiéndose despojado de su camisa decidió mirar a su pareja y morderse el labio inferior mientras movía su cadera con la única intención de sentir la pelvis de su pareja. Solo así sentía que su enojo menguaba de manera exorbitante y lo hacia incluso agradecer cada golpe que había recibido.

-Draco… Draco yo nece…

-solo házmelo- susurro de una forma tan lujuriosa que noto la sorpresa y el sonrojo en las mejillas de aquel don juan haciendo que el mismo sonriera con alegría – házmelo Sirius… aquí y ahora, márcame sin pudor alguno y hazme sentir que este será el mejor día de nuestros días

-ahh… eres mi pecado, pero no te preocupes- recuperándose de la sorpresa se relamió los labios –te hare sentir en el cielo

-mas te vale

sin mayor conversación ambos chicos volvieron a unir sus labios y comenzaron una nueva danza entre sus lenguas mientras que las manos de Sirius se desprendían con habilidad de cada prenda del menor, mas nunca dejo de ser delicado con el rubio, incluso cuando le saco los calcetines. Después de todo a pesar de que mostraba gran confianza el chico frente suyo tenía en sus ojos todo el miedo del mundo.

El momento era perfecto, estaban destinados a tener sexo y a Draco no le molestaba porque aunque no sabia porque tendría que dejar a Sirius en un futuro. El solo pensamiento de aquello hizo que comenzara llorar sin controlarse, tanto que Sirius desistió de su misión con el pantalón y dejo de besar al menor para abrazarlo con algo de fuerza olvidándose de todos los dolores de su rubio preferido.

\- ¿qué pasa cachorro? ¿por qué lloras? ¿tanto te desagrado? – en su voz se notaba preocupación haciendo que Draco maldijera a cualquiera que haya hablado mal del mayor, no se daban cuenta de la gran persona que era

-no quiero perderte, nunca… no quiero perderte Sirius, por favor prométeme que nunca te perderé – dijo mirándolo a los ojos esperando que lo hiciera, ahora lo recordaba a pesar de que era una visión muy lejana, Sirius morirá en el futuro y nunca tendrán oportunidad de estar juntos – no dejes que nadie te lleve de mi lado

-no se de lo que hablas pero no dejare de estar contigo, eres por quien estoy interesado ahora Draco– dijo con una sonrisa en la cara besando cada lagrima que caía por su mejilla – será mejor que vallamos a la enfermería

-pero… pero ¿no lo íbamos a hacer? – pensando que era su culpa se abrazo mas a su cuerpo – quiero hacerlo contigo de verdad, no amo ni amare a nadie mas en mi vida

-hmmp… Draco yo… - sin poder llegar a decir te amo volvió a colocarle la ropa al menor en completo silencio dejándolo sorprendido

-no me amas… ¿es eso cierto? Me vez demasiado ingenuo –se quejo en cuanto un moretón comenzaba a molestar

-no puedo decir que te amo si no te conozco hace mas de seis meses Draco, no es como con Remus y yo….

-Remus… así que era eso, Remus, el maldito hombre lobo

Sin darle oportunidad de hablar ni preguntar nada lo empujo con fuerza y salió corriendo nuevamente, alejándose del lugar que mas lo hizo sentir tranquilo, la tranquilidad era algo efímera para la gente y ahora lo comprendía, mas no aceptaba el no poder estar con la persona que el amaba "siempre tiene que ser otra persona, no es Severus quien me cura sino que Remus, mi padre ama a Remus, Sirius… ve a Remus" arrugando mas el entrecejo apuro su corrida hasta que las piernas comenzaban a fallarle de manera continua. Daba tropezón tras tropezón quedando casi en el suelo varias veces, mas su obstinación de no ser alcanzado era mas grande por lo que no paro hasta que vio la enfermería.

Una suave sonrisa apareció en su cara al saber que podría esconderse ahí hasta que tuviera que ir al dormitorio junto a Severus, ese hombre que seguía siendo todo para él en un buen sentido de la palabra.

Llegando frente a la puerta respiro hondo y la abrió manteniendo su sonrisa, mas al ver el interior pronto esta se borro por completo y dio paso a una expresión completamente sorprendida al ver a su padrino, a su Severus besando a Harry en los labios de forma tan apasionada que lo llego a sonrojar y dejar escapar un jadeo ahogado, no estaba excitado, sino mas bien asustado.

Al darse cuenta que ambos chicos reparaban en su presencia se asusto un poco, mas a Severus le dio igual. "nunca dejare de arrancar de ningún lugar" pensó con resignación mientras decidía que era tiempo de volver a correr y esconderse de todas las personas nuevamente. Emprendiendo su corrida pasó por los pasillos de ese gran Castillo y creyó que lo mejor seria ir a un despacho o sala que se encontrara deshabitada y pues la primera sala que ocuparon le serviría ya que seguía abierta y dispuesta para cualquiera. Sin pensarlo dos veces, luego de llegar frente a la puerta, se metió y cerrando la puerta despacio se encamino al centro mientras se tiraba de los cabellos con molestia. Le daba exactamente quedar calvo en esos precisos segundos si es que podía evitar volver a sufrir por no ser lo suficiente para alguien.

-¿ocurrió algo en tu salida Malfoy? – la voz preocupada y agitada de Harry se notaba a kilómetros – debes estar muy mal para expresarlo

-no te metas en mis cosas Potter – con desprecio y asco pronuncio la ultima palabra, ahí iba de nuevo, el chico no le hacia nada, pero en seguida se desquitaba con él siendo que era la única persona en la que podía "confiar" en cierta manera – vete de aquí

-no me iré, no si me necesitas – manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara miro todo el lugar- ¿tan malo es?

-¡no te metas en mi vida!

Aquel grito sorprendió al azabache quien no dudo en dar un paso hacia atrás para después tragar con fuerza, el rubio se veía colérico y lo peor de todo es que estaba moreteado.

Negando con la cabeza por la testarudez que presentaba cerro la puerta con llave manualmente y luego se fue a sentar en medio de la salara para poder disfrutar de todo el espectáculo del rubio sin distracciones. Veía como maldecía y pateaba el viento, como se tiraba de los cabellos y se quejaba de sus golpes, como se movía de un lado a otro y miraba todo como si fuera a asesinarlo hasta que su cuerpo ya no dio mas y se desplomo. Fue en ese momento que sin dudar ni tener miedo se acerco gateando al rubio, mostrando su flojera de caminar, y se sentó a su lado enmarcando una sonrisa.

Noto la extrañeza que mostraba en los ojos grises, mas no dijo nada y se acomodo para poder dejar que Draco recostara su cabeza en su regazo para así hacerle, con mucha precaución, rulos en el cabello.

En algún momento de su tranquilidad escucho un 'no te vallas a excitar Potter' haciendo que soltara una risa suave y divertida antes de poder devolverle el comentario con una sonrisa picara 'tu padrino ya me provoco, relájate Malfoy' eso simplemente molesto al rubio y le dio un golpe en el estomago para luego con una sonrisa cerrar los ojos. Así siguieron por un tiempo mas hasta que Harry creyó que el rubio estaba durmiendo plácidamente por lo que soltando un suspiro y sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara saco un frasco de su bolsillo y unas vendas dispuesto a curarlo.

Harry no se encontraba un mago experto en la mediagua, si le llamaba la atención, pero eso no quería decir que fuera lo suficientemente bueno para dejar bien vendada una herida, eso lo había comprobado cuando tuvo que rehacer el vendaje por una cuarta vez hasta que estuvo satisfecho. A pesar de todo ello, Harry seguía creyendo fervientemente que el rubio no aceptaría ayuda y que ahora mas que nunca tenia que tener compañía por lo que a pesar de su ignorancia termino de vendar cada una de las heridas e incluso coloco bien el ungüento "quizás luego se lo diga a Severus, estoy seguro que se sentirá orgulloso de mi" pensó cerrando los ojos y volviendo a acariciar aquel cabello sedoso tal y como lo hacia Narcisa con é. Era una sensación tan placentera y tranquilizadora que de seguro el rubio despertaría con buen humor

-necesito que me digas algo Potter- la voz de Draco lo tomo desprevenido – sí, estoy despierto, no lo dudes.

-¿qué quieres que te diga? Sabes que soy un libro abierto – sonriendo por no ser corrido siguió dando las pequeñas caricias

-demasiado abierto – por primera vez en ese momento Draco sonrió con malicia por la cara que puso el azabache, mas este no dijo nada y siguió con lo suyo - ¿qué tipo de relación tienen Remus y Sirius en nuestro tiempo?

-¿Moony y Padfoot? ¿qué van a tener ellos? Eran aman… - Harry abrió con sorpresa los ojos y luego miro al rubio quien volvió a cerrar los ojos con resignación – tiene que haber un error…

-no lo hay, tal como mi padre esta con mi madre, Sirius se quedara con Remus – comento con un suspiro agotado

-pero el te ama, se le nota en los ojos – dijo bajando la vista, no lo podía creer

-no me ama, ahora ama a Remus, pero como no puede tenerlo pues soy una buena distracción –mordiéndose el labio inferior decidió esconder su cara con sus manos, mas no interrumpió las caricias en su cabello, era lo que mas necesitaba ahora– solo soy su puta…

-¡nunca digas eso! – Draco no era de sus mejores amigos, mas en ese corto periodo le agarro gran cariño, por lo que no iba a dejarlo auto lastimarse – eres un hurón insoportable a veces, pero eres un Malfoy, nunca serás una puta.

-ni siquiera alcanzo a ser un Malfoy, entiéndelo Potter, entiéndelo de una vez – dijo mordiéndose con mas fuerza el labio inferior – soy nada

\- ¡que no eres nada joder! Todo tiene una explicación yo también dude ser algo de Severus, pero mírame ahora… soy feliz

-porque no sabe que eres hijo de James- comento para bajarlo a la realidad – de esto en realidad nada quedara… caímos por error aquí, no somos de su generación y mucho menos lo seremos en el futuro… es mas te apuesto de que ni siquiera los fundadores saben porque nos mandaron, matar a Voldemort es algo que nosotros dedujimos

-pero… - la verdad es que no sabia como reaccionar ni responder, lo que decía el rubio tenia bastante valides, aun así era feliz siendo el personaje de adoración de Severus en ese momento– ahh… cambiándote de tema el castillo tiene una biblioteca, quizás tengan libros útiles

-entonces mañana los empezaremos a ver – sin dar mas oportunidad a charla se levanto y acerco a la puerta – cuidado con Severus y Narcisa, pueden ocupar la oclumancia así que no nos delates

-pasado mañana es Navidad Draco…

Harry sorprendido y algo cabizbajo por todo lo que acababa de acontecer vio como el cuerpo del rubio desaparecía por la puerta dejándolo completamente solo y algo melancólico. Ni siquiera le respondió a lo ultimo mas no le dio importancia a esas alturas del partido.

Él tenia claro que Severus no lo amaría tan fácil, pero ese ultimo beso que le dio, tan apasionado y lleno de cariño no iba dirigido a Lily, no, claro que no, ese iba para él solito y es por ello que no podía bajar los brazos.

Sintiendo un pequeño rencor contra su padrino por dañar a Draco se levanto y vio nuevamente la cascada. Había sido dificil poder sobrellevar aquel martirio y si le preguntaban pues no quería repetirlo, mas si deseaba vencer a Voldemort tenia que ocupar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso por lo que tragando fuerte se acerco a la cascada y se saco zapatos, calcetines, corbata y camisa. Pensaba sacarse el pantalón, pero la verdad es que seria ilógico si igual iba a quedarse frio por lo que abrazándose a si mismo entro en ese pequeño cuadrado y cerro los ojos quedando sentado esperando a que la cascada volviera a funcionar y lo hizo, a los pocos segundos de su posición el agua helada comenzó a atormentarlo.

El agua estaba tan congelada que su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y removerse de un lado a otro, tenia que soportarlo mas no sabia como hacerlo "piensa en algo feliz Harry, Minerva dijo que era como tu patrones, piénsalo" se recalco a si mismo una y otra vez intentando borrar la sensación de frio.

Cuando veía que no lo podría conseguir comenzó a sentir un pequeño calorcito que nacía de su interior al recordar como fue que su madre y padre lo abrazaron felizmente en el campo de Quidditch y como era que se había prometido nunca olvidarlo, básicamente eso fue lo único que basto para que una sonrisa apareciera en su boca y luego, de a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

Su mente comenzó a vagar de recuerdo en recuerdo sacando lo mejor de si en cada uno de ellos y aunque no había ninguno del futuro mas allá de las sonrisas que había tenido con sus dos mejores amigos pues no se quejaba de nada, porque al fin podía decir que tenía tantos recuerdos, aunque no fueran normales, como un niño con una familia normal.

Sin dejarlo alegar en ningún segundo su mente quedo en un negro absoluto y pudo divisar dos cuerpos al frente suyo, una mujer y un hombre que a pesar de no saber quienes eran le daban confianza para no arrancar.

De ese modo mentalmente se comenzó a acercar a ambos chicos con la intención de reconocerles la cara, mas una muralla invisible no lo dejaba seguir avanzando a lo que los dos seres extraños sonrieron con soberbia y prepotencia sin mover en ningún momento sus manos, al parecer no creían necesario ocupar sus varitas contra él y eso lo enfurecía un poco

-aun te falta mucho que aprender Potter – dijo uno de voz masculina haciendo que Harry arrugara el entrecejo, lo odiaba

-no creas que estas pruebas son tan fáciles de llevar, solo tienes un peldaño subido, pero solo… solo no lo podrás lograr nunca – la de voz mas fémina negó con la cabeza y cerro sus ojos o eso creyó Harry- estas perdido

\- entonces ayúdenme a encontrar el camino – golpeando la muralla comenzando a sentirse algo asfixiado, en eso se dio cuenta que el agua estaba subiendo y ya le tenía cubierto todo el cuerpo hasta el mentón – ¡¿pero que demonios?!

-no es nuestro trabajo guiarte, tampoco el darte un camino fácil, tendrás que trabajar por ello… si sobrevives

Asustado a mas no poder Harry comenzó a patalear para poder subir a la superficie, pero aun así el agua cubrió su boca y nariz por lo que no le quedaba nada de vida según él. No quería morir aun, no sabiendo que aun podía conseguir a Severus a pesar de que en el futuro le repudiara por lo que cerro los ojos con fuerza y sin darse cuenta de en que momento fue, una mano lo agarro del brazo y tiro con fuerza haciendo que sintiera un tirón en todo su cuerpo agarrotado.

Al abrir los ojos noto como el lugar había cambiado por la sala de clases en la que se encontraban las cascadas y ahora en vez de estar envuelto por una fría cascada de agua se encontraba cálidamente reconfortado por unos brazos y cuerpo que apreciaba mucho.

Fue Severus quien lo saco de ese principio de hipotermia y ahora lo estaba abrazando para transmitirle el calor suficiente "eres demasiado helado Severus" pensó con diversión mientras se acurrucaba cual cachorro en el cuerpo ajeno mientras escuchaba un leve gruñido por parte del azabache que no lo dejaba de abrazar.

Harry no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar, mas lo agradecía enormemente ya que pronto su cuerpo dejaba de estar helado para dar paso a una pequeña calidez que si bien no era tan grande como la que sintió en sus recuerdos si podía decir que esta era agradable, a demás estaba en los brazos de Severus así que no se quejaba para nada. Sin pensar en nada, cerro los ojos y se apego mucho mas a su cuerpo.

El tiempo paso lentamente, cosa que Harry no paraba de agradecer a cada segundo, aun así tuvo que separarse y darse cuenta que el azabache marcaba un ceño fruncido en su gesto, mas no demostraba verdadero enojo, sino que era preocupación "jejeje creo que estoy empezando a saber como leer tus gestos" pensó divertido y con autosuficiencia para luego ver como era que mostraba su varita y de un movimiento dejaba aparecer dos toallas, una se la paso a Harry para que se sacara mientras que la otra se la quedaba el ojinegro con la intención de secarle el cabello al menor. A pesar de que no hablaban Harry podría decir que estaba mas que feliz, el obrar bien durante esos 15 años le sirvieron demasiado.

Sin pensarlo mas y no queriendo molestar al mayor por su aprovechamiento se seco las piernas junto a los pantalones esperando que no estuvieran tan fríos, aunque era imposible por lo que empezó a secarse el torso, no podía negar que sentía vergüenza, pero la vergüenza la sentía recién ahora que podía estar consciente de su cuerpo desnudo.

-no deberías hacer algo tan estúpido como practicar solo – comento el ojinegro sin preocupación alguna mientras seguía secándole el cabello – pudiste desmayarte

-de hecho… creo que estuve a punto de desmayarme si tu no llegabas Severus –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar su "sueño" – pero como siempre, llegas a salvarme

-cállate mocoso – molesto seco con mas fuerza haciendo que el menor se quejara

-¿tanto me odias? – poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado tomo las manos del mayor para que se detuviera y se giro a verlo – yo no te dejare de seguir, por mucho que todos me digan que soy tu perro o que eres mala persona… pero ¿no puedo hacer nada para que no me odies?

-¿por qué? ¿por qué te intereso tanto teniendo a ese estúpido de James, incluso tienes a Narcisa, Lucius y a Lily de tu lado? –pregunto algo aproblemado mirando directamente a esos ojos verdes, aun no comprendía al menor

-porque Severus es quien me interesa ayer, hoy y mañana puede que los demás sean geniales, pero tu tienes algo especial y único a lo cual nunca podre decirle que no – dijo con un leve sonrojo bajando su vista – supongo que soy mas idiota de lo que sueles decir

-eres el idiota mas grande del mundo – ganándose un golpe en el pecho por parte del menor sonrió y sin previo aviso le beso en los labios notando como los ojos se abrían de par en par

-Lily tendría un gran partido contigo – dijo sonriendo con melancolía queriendo ponerse la camisa, mas las manos del mayor lo detuvieron

-¿por qué siempre sacas a Lily en todo? ¿Lily esto, Lily aquello? – molesto dejo ver al menor sus sentimientos, pero no quedo satisfecho con ello por lo que giro al menor por completo dejándolo cara a cara y se acerco tanto que choco su frente con la ajena- ¿tanto me quieres ver emparentado con ella a pesar de que te estoy escogiendo a ti?

-ah… - las palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa, no sabia que responder y por un momento le iba a abrazar y a besar de la felicidad, mas recordó los incontables momentos en que su madre le hizo falta, en los que todos recordaban con amor a sus padres y comprendió que no quería arrebatarle a nadie ese sentimiento de pertenencia, el todavía no nacía así que no había problema, además sabia que en el futuro Severus lo odiaría por ser el quien viviera y no Lily – si… deseo que estés con ella Severus

vio con tristeza la manera en que su amado lo miraba sorprendido y abría los ojos para querer protestar, para querer decirle que estaba diciendo estupideces, mas no lo dejo en ningún momento por que le puso las manos sobre la boca con delicadeza y luego se acerco para poder depositar un beso en la mejilla, con eso quería decirle que siempre lo amaría y que deseaba su felicidad eterna. Así debían ser las cosas y él tenia que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder soportar todo ese asunto, mas al parecer no estaba dicho todo por parte de Severus quien con el característico ceño fruncido lo tomo de las manos y se acerco al cuello para poder darle un beso-mordida. No sabia muy bien que era porque en un momento lo disfruto y en otro momento solo pudo soltar un quejido por lo doloroso que resultaba, al parecer el mayor aun no sabia hacer chupetones como correspondían, pero el propósito quedaba explicito.

-esta bien, desde mañana Lily y yo pasaremos a estar en pareja o algo por el estilo – manteniendo un pequeño nerviosismos Severus le dio una ultima mirada al menor en su cuello y se paró – pero que recuerdes tu lo has decidido

Quiso responderle algo, quería alegarle por el hecho de que le había dejado una marca en su cuello, mas las palabras no salían de su boca en ningún momento y eso le produjo mas vergüenza de lo que se podía imaginar por lo que llevo una de las manos a su cuello y se acaricio la marca. No sabia si sentirse feliz o triste "somos los únicos en este castillo… creo que por descarte todos sabrán quien me a hecho esto" pensó con mucho mas nerviosismo para luego terminar de vestirse, tenia que salir de ese lugar ahora mismo y olvidar todo lo ocurrido.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos no podía evitar tocarse el cuello y sonrojarse ante el recuerdo, no podía negar que le dolía un poco aun, por como lo había hecho, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de haber sido el primero que Severus había marcado en su vida "definitivo, soy un maldito masoquista, soy un masoquista" pensaba riéndose leve sin ya prestar atención a nada ¿qué importaba si los demás lo molestaban? ¿si le decían una y otra vez que el hombre era malo? Esa inocencia que mostraba y solo Harry podía comprender le bastaba para amarlo mas que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y la verdad es que nunca se arrepentiría de amarlo en su vida. Ya era un hecho y hasta el fin de los tiempos sentiría lo mismo por el hombre.

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron a chocar contra una puerta que recién se abría y en ese momento maldijo a todo lo que conocía en su vida, amaba sentirse enamorado mas sabia que por culpa de aquello pudo romperse su nariz por lo que sobándosela asomo su cara y se encontró con un Sirius confundido por chocar contra él. Solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su cuarto "increíble, ni se cuanto camine" pensó moviendo su mano para que se apartara y poder entrar.

Adentro se dio cuenta que el mayor entro con él y ahora ambos se encontraban en un silencio algo incomodo, cosa extraña para Harry quien estaba acostumbrando a escuchar conversación tras conversación de Sirius "ahora no Harry, estas molesto con él… la ley del hielo, la ley del hielo" pensó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados a ver si daba alguna señal de preocupación o estupidez, mas solo pudo obtener una imagen de un ser completamente confundido y aproblemado "si te estas pensando lo que pasa con Draco" pensó con una sonrisa nuevamente en su cara, si el hombre lo pensaba no tenia porque estar metiéndose en problemas ajenos, después de todo el rubio había demostrado ser autosuficiente y nunca evadía un problema, además que si tenia algún problema el oji verde estaba seguro que recurrirían a su persona para poder tener ayuda.

Tomando la decisión de ya no pensar en cosas que podrían hacerlo infeliz decidió revisar sus ropas que no eran mas que dos pares de uniformes y tomo uno para así poder ir a bañarse con agua caliente, si que necesitaba un poco de una tranquilizante ducha en donde podía aclararse

" _pudiste tenerlo a tu lado, pero aun así lo dejaste ir, el te demostró sus sentimientos"_ – el pensamiento que no quería dejar escapar de su cabeza lo ataco sin previo aviso

\- él estará mejor con Lily, yo no necesito nacer y aun así todo estará bien, además si yo no estoy y fallamos estoy seguro que Neville junto a Lily y Severus sabrán arreglar las cosas – comento con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras se lavaba el cabello – las cosas estarán mejor así, yo se porque vine

- _"¿aun cuando quieres que te vuelva a marcar? el te ama y tu lo amas, lo sabes y aun así lo obligas a estar con otra persona"_

-Severus nunca a estado obligado a estar con alguna persona en su vida, el puede hacer muchas cosas por si solo – soltando un bufido enjabonó su cuerpo – sino recuerda como me marco el cuello

-" _no siempre te estará esperando"_

-¡que ya lo se por Merlín! Se lo que debo hacer ahora déjame o si no yo… ¡auch! – por andar de alterado le entro un poco de lavasa en el ojo así que lo comenzó a refregar con fuerza

-¿Harry estas bien? – Sirius preocupado toco la puerta

-si, no te preocupes Sirius, todo esta bien – sonriendo suave a pesar de que no lo veían decidió terminar de bañarse –no me hables mas

se sentía un poco estúpido de hablar con su conciencia, mas decidió dejarlo de lado para poder vestirse nuevamente y salir del cuarto del baño mientras secaba sus cabellos con una toalla notando que Sirius miraba con el seño fruncido un pergamino "el mapa del merodeador" pensó con sorpresa. Se supone que era Draco quien tenia ese mapa, la capa la habían devuelta sin que sospecharan para nada, pero el mapa no para que nadie supiera donde estaban.

Ante el solo hecho de que Draco lo había devuelto y Sirius sabía cada uno de sus pasos lo hizo tragar con fuerza y acercarse lentamente hasta quedar en la espalda de este y mirar mas detenidamente. Ya no había duda alguna, ese era el mapa que ellos mismos se suponía que tenían por lo que soltó un quejido y llamo la atención de Sirius, por un momento pensó en que este le iba a preguntar que era lo que pasaba, mas la mano del chico lo atrajo y lo boto al suelo quedando debajo de canuto "esto no augura nada bueno" fue lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento.

Harry no le tenia miedo a Sirius, sabia que este amaba a Draco, mas se sentía un poco nervioso al tenerlo encima suyo con una miraba que no demostraba juego alguno. Eso lo hacia pensar que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza y pues que tenia que salir de ese encierro si no quería problemas. Luchando un poco se dio cuenta de que la fuerza del mayor era por mucho, mas elevada que la de él así que trago fuerte y le miro a los ojos suplicante mientras que una de las manos del mayor destapaba el cuello ajeno y dejaba ver la marca de los dientes que tenia.

-fue Quejicus ¿cierto? – con un semblante de que estaba dispuesto a matar no dejo de mirarlo a los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño – Respóndeme Harry

-¿qué importa si fue Severus o no? Tu tienes a Draco – dijo casi tiritando y sonrojado por pensar en la escena, aunque algo en su mente le decía que pensara mejor en que debía escapar

\- ese maldito llorón hijo de puta – arrugando mas el entrecejo apretó con fuerza el agarre que tenia contra las dos manos del menor - ¿qué es lo que ven todos en ese idiota

-¿Vemos? ¿quiénes vemos Sirius?

-Lily, Remus, Lucius, Tu y por sobretodo Draco, ¡porque Draco se enoja conmigo y corre a sus brazos!

-… - maldiciendo a Draco negó un par de veces con la cabeza – no están juntos si es lo que piensas, Draco no tiene nada con Sev, ellos solo…

-¿Sev? Que asqueroso – dijo mas que molesto para luego con su mano libre alzar el mapa del merodeador - ¿puedes explicarme porque están tan juntos esos dos?

-eso es… eso es que… amm… Sirius córrete por favor – sabia que Draco no se metería por nada del mundo con Severus, pero el nerviosismo, la presión y la tristeza de que quizás mañana estuviera con Lily lo hacia olvidarse de la razón del porque nunca Draco estaría con Severus- Debe haber una explicación…

-ese maldito me a robado lo que mas me a interesado en la vida… ahora yo le quitare todo lo que tiene, partiendo por su juguete personal

Con ojos casi descolocados miro a Harry quien ya no podía pensar bien y ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para negarse a lo que se venia, estaba confundido mas los labios lo tocaron de igual manera y pronto se sintió ahogado de sentir como era que Sirius le besaba.

Nunca había besado a otra persona, es mas el primer beso que tuvo con Cho no era algo que gozara de recordar, ni siquiera sabia quien era esa chica "no me gusta, Severus, no me gusta" pensaba intentando liberarse, pero no podía, sus manos no respondían. Lo único que podía hacer y se sentía orgulloso de ello es que su boca no cedía, no la abriría para nadie mas que para Severus o eso había pensado en cuanto no pudo negarse mas y a la fuerza su boca cedió dejándolo completamente molesto de que todo cambiara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El sentimiento de asco creció en su interior ante cada movimiento que osaba hacer la lengua ajena, pero no podía hacer nada para separarlo. Su ultimo beso con Severus había sido borrado rápidamente ese día.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos~**

 **espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana sin problema.**

 **cualquier comentario es siempre bien recibido.**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo.**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	12. porque tu eres mio

_**buenas tardes~**_

 _ **junto con saludarles aquí vengo con otro cap de enmendando lo que creíamos incorrecto. espero que les guste y lo siento por la tardanza, pero tuve cosas que hacer.**_

 _ **como siempre, les agradezco a Xyori Nadeshiko, Tomo-chan, cinay17 y a Rebe Marauder los comentarios. si, Sirius es tonto, pero así lo queremos**_

* * *

Capitulo 12

"hoy es navidad, hoy es navidad" se repetía mentalmente manteniendo una cara de sufrimiento mientras que su mirada se perdía en el verde y hermoso jardín esperando que el tiempo pasara mas que rápido, la verdad es que no sabia ya que excusa ocupar para que sus grandes amigos dejaran de preguntarle tantas cosas ¿qué le importaba a ellos si estaba depresivo? ¿qué sabían ellos de perder el mundo entero a través de un solo beso? "¿qué saben ellos de lo que significa tener una vida como la mía?" pensó arrugando mas el entrecejo y abrazando sus rodillas mas fuerte como si así pudiera desaparecer todo lo que había vivido en esos dos días.

Con un bufido decidió soltar sus lastimadas piernas por el apretón y se recostó en el pasto manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, mas no se pudo contener mucho ya que pronto salió un grito devastador de su boca al recordar como Severus había tomado a Lily por la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo con delicadeza, también recordó como esta se sonrojo tanto como su cabello y luego de dictarle una sonrisa traviesa a Harry, beso a Severus por la comisura de los labios. Fue un beso casto, mas eso basto para poder hacer que James lanzara un hechizo contra el techo y él, él enmudeció bajando la mirada durante todo el desayuno para no ver como estos compartían la comida como dos tortolitos enamorados.

Dos traicioneras lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla y ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo por detener las siguientes, así era como tenia que ser. Todo el mundo tenia que celebrar, porque si, extrañamente Draco y Sirius volvían a corretearse a pesar de aquel beso que le obligo a recibir, mientras que él lloraba en silencio y soledad "en mi cuarto bajo las escaleras" el recuerdo le vino de repente haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa y melancolía esperando que eso fuera falso, mas al pensarlo bien se dio cuenta que esa era su realidad, que esa era su verdad "¿quién… quien quiere vivir así?… mama… yo no quiero" intentando controlar sus lagrimas movió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando alejar ese recuerdo, mas la cara gorda de su tío, los puños apretados y rojos por tantos golpes dados, sus quejas y gritos le hacían imposible olvidar.

Sin poder soportarlo mas se puso en posición fetal intentando hacer que todo su cuerpo dejara de temblar. Eran mucho los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su mente y lo hacia sufrir de tal manera, nunca había recordado tanto "necesito despejarme… necesito sacar mi magia" pensó casi por instinto mientras que se paraba con dificultad sintiendo como su mano se calentaba como si toda su magia se agolpara por querer salir de una sola vez.

No retuvo mucho tiempo su magia, no supo como pero su magia comenzó a marchitar el pasto a su alrededor y como si fuera poco el viento empezó a soplar mas fuerte a la vez que se hacia mas helado cada vez. Asustado por tener el recuerdo de los efectos de Dementores dio dos pasos hacia atrás y cayo viendo que pasaba lo mismo con esa zona del jardín "soy un monstruo" se dijo con un ahogado gemido llevando sus manos hacia su propia boca llorando con mas insistencia, no sabia que su magia podría ser para tanto, mas ahora entendía que incluso sin varita hacia daño "realmente soy un fenómeno… solo hago daño" pensó arrugando mas el entrecejo sintiendo el frio con mayor intensidad de lo que antes recordaba, mas no le importaba y no hacia nada por revertirlo. No sabia como hacerlo.

Abrazándose con fuerza se encorvó intentando desaparecer de la fas de la tierra, eso quería hacer realmente, mas no pudo hacerlo, en su defecto sintió como alguien lo abrazaba por la espalda y le gritaba algo al oído para posteriormente sentir un jalón de los mil demonios en su estomago.

No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de sentimientos en su cuerpo por lo que cerro los ojos sintiendo que algo pasaba a su alrededor, pero no se atrevió a abrirlos hasta luego de un rato en donde sin sentir ya ni siquiera el abrazo se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en otro lugar. Harry Potter se encontraba en un callejón de lo que parecía ser la avenida principal. A su alrededor escuchaba griteríos y voces como si estuvieran vendiendo "¿dónde estoy?" se pregunto tragando con fuerza mientras intentaba pararse mas el revoltijo que sentía en su estomago era mucho mas fuerte.

-eso estuvo muy movido… ¿dónde estamos? – la voz que se encontraba atrás suyo lo sorprendió enormemente – hey Harry ¿te sientes bien? Te vez pálido

-¿qué… que haces aquí? – pregunto mirándolo aturdido para luego, sin pensar en su propio dolor, levantarse y ver que no le había hecho nada - ¡discúlpame! No se donde estamos… no se que paso y si te hice daño… yo…

-Harry – una sonrisa suave por parte del mayor hizo que la expresión del azabache se tranquilizara – estoy bien, no me has hecho nada y aunque me hicieras algo estoy seguro que no pasaría nada

-pero…

\- pero nada Harry – con una amplia sonrisa le acaricio el cabello al chico y luego le incito a salir

-aquí esta la feria de los sábados, es cerca de la casa de Lily así que si quieres podemos comer algo antes de volver a donde deberías estar – mirando a todas partes salió del callejo aunque pronto volvió a ver al menor con una sonrisa algo traviesa – aunque tu no deberías estar afuera

-¿en serio? – aun sentía sus mejillas húmedas por las lagrimas que antes la recorrieron, mas se animo a reemplazarla con una sonrisa y ponerse al lado del chico – Remus seria estupendo poder comer algo y si no le decimos a nadie… nadie se entera

-entonces es un trato, nadie se enterara – haciendo gala de su mejor sonrisa le indico al menor para que caminara viendo de vez en cuando los cachivaches del lugar – hace mucho que no voy a una feria

-ni yo – dijo entretenido viendo la infinidad de cosas que se encontraban en el lugar, mas no se quedo pegado en ninguna ya que no deseaba perderse.

Ambos con una sonrisa caminaron por la calle hasta que pudieron divisar un restaurante. Harry al instante le dijo que no tenia nada para pagar, mas el castaño con la sonrisa de siempre le dijo que no se preocupara y mostro sus monedas con orgullo para luego tirar del azabache.

Entrando en el local Harry vio con sorpresa que este era un lugar demasiado retro y que las chicas atendían de manera extraña, mas sonrió ampliamente y se decidió a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban entre las mesas esperando a que el castaño hiciera lo mismo. Sabia que por ser licántropo el castaño trataba de evitar a las personas y los lugares demasiado públicos, pero aun así se sentó al frente suyo con una sonrisa mucho mas pequeña en lo que ambos esperaban el menú del día. Justo en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que tenia un hambre sorprendente.

En completo silencio vieron el menú y luego de pedir algo simple y barato se quedaron nuevamente solos, lo bueno es que podían llegar a tener privacidad aun cuando las mesas desocupadas escaseaban en el lugar.

\- ¿te sientes bien Harry?

-si… - con un leve sonrojo desvió la mirada sin saber que decir, estaba avergonzado de su propia actitud - lo siento por todo

-para nada, no es tu culpa – restándole importancia con la mano el chico se apoyo en el respaldo del sillón – aunque me a sorprendido, nunca vi tal cantidad de magia desplegada

-cierto, es la primera vez que me pasa… bueno siempre tengo mi varita y puedo deshacerme de la magia en un dos por tres – dijo sonriendo tímido para luego soltar un suspiro – debes pensar que soy un fenómeno

-¿fenómeno? Harry eres increíble ¿te imaginas poder controlar la magia sin ocupar varita? Puedes hacerlo, solo enfría tu cabeza – con una sonrisa amplia miro un poco ido a la ventana – puedes controlarlo por completo… tienes esa suerte

-… -sintiéndose podrido al recordar la condición del licántropo solo asintió y agradeció que llegara la comida- ¿por qué fuiste a abrazarme?

-porque creí que necesitabas ayuda

-¿ayuda?

-¿no estabas gritando? Quería ver que te pasaba, pero en cuanto te toque mi mundo se fue a negro y luego de unos segundos nos desaparecimos hasta llegar al callejón

-oh… ya veo – susurro comiendo un poco para luego ver al mayor con sorpresa - ¿dijiste que estábamos cerca de la casa de Lily? Y ¿por qué estabas en el campamento?

-no tenia nada mas que hacer, Lucius se fue con Narcisa y Sirius no deja a Draco así que te estaba buscando cuando paso todo, creí que podíamos hablar y conocernos mejor… no hemos tenido la oportunidad – sonriendo con picardía miro analíticamente al menor quien pronto se puso nervioso – preguntas por la casa de Lily o de Severus

-¿eh? – abriendo los ojos como plato bajo la mirada y se metió un pedazo de carne a la boca – solo preguntaba

-puedo dejarte en la casa de Severus si quieres, iba a ir a la casa de Lily junto a James – dijo ampliando su sonrisa

-pero no pienses nada raro

-yo no pienso Harry, yo no pienso

después de la risa suave de Remus se dedicaron de conversar de banalidades a tal extremo que se les paso volando la hora y ahora eran las tres de la tarde haciendo que ambos chicos caminaran con prisa hacia la casa de Lily. A pesar de que Remus le negó el hecho de que Severus se encontraría ahí, Harry insistió ahora que eran paraje, así que al llegar el castaño toco la puerta con resignación y luego de ser recibido por una enojada Petunia vio a salir a Lily con una enorme sonrisa que los obligo a pasar antes de hablar.

Harry feliz de ser invitado, pero extrañado por no encontrar a Severus en ese lugar le pregunto a la chica donde estaba, mas esta extrañamente se tenso y dijo que debería estar en su casa y mas en la noche se verían "lo harán" pensó poniendo cara lastimera, pero pronto se recompuso y luego de un par de palabras pudo excusarse diciendo que debía seguir practicando para lo que habían ido a ese lugar.

Saliendo de la casa decidió caminar de vuelta a su casa, mas antes de dar un paso la puerta se volvió a abrir y con rapidez Remus lo tomo del brazo para poder susurrar en su oído

\- por esta calle, sigue a la derecha y unas tres casas mas allá esta su casa casi no tiene pintura y es de dos pisos… es la única casa que no tiene pasto en la entrada, pasa a visitarlo y mándale mis saludos.

Sin poder responder a nada fue empujado hacia delante y cuando se iba a darse vuelta la puerta se cerro en su cara sin compasión. Ya no le quedaba nada mas por hacer, así que soltó un suspiro y comenzó a caminar "inconscientemente" hacia donde le habían dicho con el nerviosismo a flor de piel.

Con el corazón en la mano se acerco a casa y estuvo a punto de tocar la puerta cuando escucho un grito de un hombre adulto y luego como algo se rompía haciendo que se asustara demasiado "debe ser un error" pensó queriendo devolverse, mas su curiosidad y su preocupación por Severus era mas grande así que rodeo la cara y al ver el segundo piso con una ventana abierta no dudo en escalar la muralla con algo de dificultad "solo un demente haría esto" pensó entre divertido y asustado de caer al piso duro.

Al lograr llegar hizo un pequeño gesto de victoria y se adentro en la pieza soltando un suspiro relajado de ya no estar en peligro "concéntrate Harry, escuchaste un grito" pensó determinado entrecerrando los ojos para poder distinguir mucho mejor las cosas a su alrededor. A pesar de estar prácticamente deshabitada esa era la pieza de un niño 'es de Severus' dijo al ver el escritorio en donde se encontraba el cuaderno de anotaciones del chico, en el había muchos punteos de cosas que podría mejorarle a la poción haciendo que su sonrisa volviera a aflorar y es que ese chico siempre andaba pensando en pociones "no entiendo porque quieres ser profesor DCAO.

Sonriendo suave y tocando las paginas con extremo amor se decidió a que no podía seguir durmiendo, tenia que ver lo que pasaba, así que armándose de valor abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Con extremo sigilo se fue encaminando a la primera planta en donde el grito de una persona se hacía mas patente. Le causaba algo de miedo, sobretodo por recordar a su tío Vernon, mas tragando fuerte siguió su paso esperando que Severus no se encontrara en ese lugar.

Con sorpresa abrió los ojos notando como era que Severus estaba siendo golpeado hasta el punto de que su labio sangraba para luego ser tirado a otro lado. Quiso meterse y poder ir a socorrer al joven, pero no pudo al ver como una hermosa mujer alta, pálida, delgada y de cabello y ojos negros lo socorría abrazándolo. Se le partió el alma cuando la vio abrazarlo aunque el chico renegaba del contacto.

Sus oídos tapados por tanto griterío no distinguía que era lo que el agresor decía, mas tenia claro que atacaba la magia, que repudiaba a la mujer y que por sobretodo despreciaba a Severus "y yo te dije asesino… y yo te hice la vida infeliz en mis años" pensó ahogando un gemido de dolor por todo lo que había hecho para luego decidirse. No estaba dispuesto a verlos sufrir mas _'te imaginas poder controlar la magia sin ocupar varita? Puedes hacerlo, solo enfría tu cabeza'_ las palabras del licántropo llegaron a su cabeza e intentando hacerle caso trago fuerte y cerro los ojos. Era todo o nada y en esa situación Severus se merecía el intento.

Sintió como su corazón se tranquilizaba y su respiración se calmaba a tal extremo que ya ni siquiera podía perturbarle los gritos "por favor, por favor que Severus este bien, por él, funciona" pensó entrecerrando los ojos y se concentro en hacer un 'petrificus totalus' mentalmente y sin varita.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente creyendo que no había funcionado, mas ese pensamiento fue un error por el hecho de que ahora el adulto se encontraba callado y en el suelo. Aunque para su desgracia no era el único, sino que junto a él, cayo la mujer y de Severus, bueno de Severus se petrifico la pierna derecha y la mano izquierda haciendo que mirara a todas partes.

Con miedo por haber metido la pata salió de su escondite y se enfrento al chico manteniendo la mirada baja. Sentía perfectamente como la mirada de su "amigo" lo miraba penetrantemente, al principio no se sentía incomodo, quizás porque era una confusa, pero luego de un rato creyó que esos ojos lo taladraban de tal forma que prefería morir o enterrarse en cualquier parte antes de que seguir bajo esos intensos ojos negros "me va a matar, no le gusta que se metan en sus asuntos… me va a matar" pensaba tragando con fuerza mientras caminaba lenta y débilmente hacia el azabache. Toda su valentía se había ido por el traste.

\- ¿qué haces aquí Harry? – pregunto con voz dura haciendo que el menor temblara e inconscientemente el oji negro sonrió por ese acto - ¿cómo entraste?

-yo… bueno Remus dijo… - subió la mirada para poder verlo a los ojos mas estos seguían siendo tan duros que sintió mas nervios – el dijo que estarías aquí, tu ventana estaba abierta y como escuche gritos… no pensé

\- típico de ti… no piensas nunca – desviando su mirada vio sus partes congeladas y luego a su madre sintiendo pena por ella – anda a mi pieza, debajo de la cama se encuentra una tabla que se saca… ahí esta mi varita, tráela

\- si

como si estuviera en el servicio militar movió su mano y se puso rígido viendo la pequeña diversión en los ojos del mayor para luego ir corriendo hacia la pieza y buscar esa tabla. En el camino no pudo evitar pensar en como el también tenia que ocultar sus cosas de magia de los tíos para que no se la confiscaran "somos demasiado parecidos" pensó divertido sacando la tabla y viendo la varita de su futuro profesor. Tuvo algo de duda en tomarla. Sabia que si continuaba se emocionaría mas con el mayor, pero no tuvo mas elección que agarrarla y salir corriendo de vuelta al primer piso en donde Severus esperaba pacientemente con los ojos cerrados.

Sonriendo inconscientemente el oji verde se acerco al mayor y le tendió la varita en su mano derecha, mas este no la cogió, solo abrió los ojos con la misma seriedad de siempre tomó del brazo al menor para tirarlo contra él y así, manteniendo en la mano de Harry la varita, quedar en una posición medianamente cómoda.

El nerviosismo del azabache se notaba demasiado, sentía que en cualquier momento Severus haría otra cosa, mas sabia que por su brazo no podría hacer nada de lo que él esperaba, así que cerró los ojos y escucho muy cerca de su oído la respiración del mayor haciendo que se tensara mas y su sonrojo aumentara "estúpido Severus… entiende lo que me haces" pensaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, mas tampoco hacía nada por alejarse de esa espléndida sensación.

Intentando controlar su corazón sintió como el mayor se acercaba mas a su oído y le susurraba en el odio "me mataras" pensó instantáneamente y luego escucho 'Harry concéntrate, mira en dirección a mi madre y di finite incantatem, ya deberías saber hacerlo' la voz de Severus resonó en su oído e inconscientemente asintió con la cabeza queriendo concentrarse, mas no podía del todo por lo que se iba a girar cuando sintió mas fuerte su apretón 'no puedo hacerlo, concéntrate' nuevamente la voz del oji negro lo hizo tragar con fuerza y no le quedo mas que confiar en si mismo. Cerrando los ojos después de contar hasta diez, sintió su mente equilibrada, por lo que abrió los ojos nuevamente y con una seriedad sobrehumana miró fijamente a la mujer y luego de un rato hablo con voz dominante y segura sorprendiendo al príncipe mestizo, mas este se quedo en silencio viendo como su madre poco a poco volvía a respirar normal y los miraba con severidad, pero a la vez de manera analítica.

Harry se sentía doblemente observado, los dos tenían la misma mirada así que trago nuevamente, toda su seriedad se había marchado nuevamente. Mirando hacia abajo unos momentos, sintió como era que el mayor lo movía, con un "poco" de cuidado, y dejaba que su madre hiciera el mismo encantamiento hacia él para poder recuperar la movilidad completa.

-yo… yo lo siento – dijo Harry luego de un rato extendiendo la varita al azabache- no quería entrometerme o causar tantos problemas o si quiera meterme sin permiso

-si querías, por eso lo hiciste –dijo de manera severa Snape para luego tomar su varita

-y por lo mismo te lo agradezco Harry – la mujer un poco mas accesible miro a su hijo y luego al oji verde – entiendo porque no querías pasar la navidad aquí Sev

-¿qué dices madre? Yo no la quería pasar con él – dijo un tanto nervioso para luego mirar a Harry - ¡¿y tu porque tan bobo?! Quita esa cara y camina, te iré a dejar al campamento no puedes estar fuera

-eh… yo… bueno… si… - sonrojado con algo de felicidad asintió viendo como la mujer, hermosa y delicada, le dedicaba una sonrisa suave y mirada tranquila – adiós señora

luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia vio como el ojinegro subió las escaleras y tras unos segundos bajaba con un pequeño bolso, quizás todo lo que necesitaba para poder seguir en el campamento antes de volver a clases.

-¿estarás bien? – pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa

\- solo eres un niño de 17 años, te doblo la edad y soy mas poderosa, solo vete ya y no vuelvas hasta que me digas los logros que has tenido –sonriendo con autosuficiencia la mujer beso sus cabellos – recuerda que te quiero, eres mi tesoro.

El ojinegro poniendo mala cara desvió la mirada y luego de una fría despedida se giró para llevar consigo al heredero de los Potter hasta la salida. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero tampoco era como si hacia falta. Ambos estaban metidos en sus propios pensamientos.

Con completa tranquilidad caminaron tomados de la mano por el bosque que los dirigía hacia el campamento, Harry estaba feliz de poder tomarle la mano, pero en eso recordó que Lily estaba esperando al mayor para la noche y aquello le taladro el corazón ¿cómo podía hacerle eso a su madre? De todas las personas era a la única que no podía dañar y si amaba tanto a Severus como él lo hacía, pues se haría a un lado, así que sin esperar mas le tiro un poco de la manga del mayor e hizo que este detuviera el paso y lo mirara confundido, no sabia que decir ni hacer por lo que abrió la boca y se quedo callado.

Tenia claro que el contrario no gustaba de que le quitaran tiempo, su tiempo era siempre valioso en todo sentido, mas tampoco era como poder decirle "hey, anda con tu novia mientras yo me muero de celos intentando tener un poco de tu mirada… como si pudiera decir eso" pensó molesto consigo mismo mirando hacia abajo para mantener roto el contacto visual.

Sin previo aviso sintió como alguien lo empujaba con fuerza contra uno de los arboles del bosque y a los segundos después su mano era soltada para que sus mejillas fueran tomadas por pálidas y frías manos.

-entiende de una vez idiota… Lily y yo no somos nada, solo fingió para ver como reaccionabas, eres un tonto que desaprovecha lo que tiene, eres mío Harry entiéndelo aquí y ahora porque siempre lo serás

Sin dejarle hablar el mayor junto sus labios haciendo que un mar de sentimientos se apoderara de Harry, mas todo ellos eran dominados por la felicidad que no hacia mas que revolotear por todo su cuerpo causando un cosquilleo en sus manos, estomago y mejilla. El momento en si era mágico y perfecto, no quería que finalizara nunca, mas la falta de oxigeno provocado por un beso tan demandante como lo hacían ahora provocaba que empujara al mayor un poco.

-Snape yo…

Nuevamente los labios se unieron a los suyos y con decisión lo volvieron a tomar haciendo que Harry soltara un pequeño gemido de su boca para posteriormente corresponder al beso enredando su lengua con la del mayor en una pequeña danza que le daba igual ganar. Solo lo quería tener cerca y borrar cualquier rastro de Sirius, así que movió sus manos con algo de timidez y a los cinco segundos después atraía mucho mas a su cuerpo la cintura del mayor sintiendo como este se tensaba un poco, mas ninguno se separaba del beso. Pronto aquel beso no fue suficiente, Severus y Harry necesitaban sentirse mas cerca, recuperar los dos días de coqueteo que había entre ellos aunque no pasara nada.

Manteniendo su sonrisa el oji verde cerro los ojos y corto el beso solo un poco.

-por favor… aunque pase el tiempo, quédate conmigo, ámame solo a mi y yo solo te amare a ti, no importa el tiempo ni la edad, nada… mis sentimientos siempre estarán contigo Severus.

-¿hmmg? – alzando una ceja se relamió los labios y dirigió su mirada al cuello e inconscientemente sonrió con malicia – no se a que te refieres, pero ya te marque una vez y lo hare una y mil veces para que todos entiendan que eres y serás solo mío

-alto… si vas a hacerlo no muerdas – sonrojado lo miro a los ojos – duele así que solo chupa

sintiendo la mirada molesta del mayor trago fuerte y cerro nuevamente los ojos esperando a que el mayor le mordiera con mayor fuerza, mas este solo se dedico a hacer lo que le pidieron y pronto se sintió en un esplendido paraíso sin querer llegar a salir de él, era muy distinto a la primera mordida, incluso podía sentir que se estaba excitando poco a poco.

Sonriendo con alegría el menor abrió los ojos y llevo su mirada de la oscuridad hasta el cabello ajeno sin poder evitarse sentirse dichoso hasta que vio como una mano se movía rápidamente y tomaba la chaqueta del azabache para poder empujarlo hacia atrás dejando a Harry completamente paralizado y sin saber que hacer.

El momento en si era perfecto, así que no entendía que era lo que sucedía, aun así volvió a la realidad y miro a donde se encontraba su oji negro para notar a Sirius al lado de este completamente molesto.

Queriendo decir algo abrió la boca, mas alguien toco su hombro haciendo que desistiera de entrometerse en la pelea que se estaba llevando acabo. A su lado se encontraba Draco con una sonrisa en la cara queriendo que se corra un poco para apoyarse también en el árbol.

Sin decir nada vieron ambos como los dos mayores comenzaron a tirarse hechizo tras hechizo intentando probar quien era mas fuerte mientras que Draco no paraba de sonreír, se había portado como un idiota y lo sabia. No estaba en su derecho recriminarle al mayor a quien amaba o no, él debía estar feliz de que se encontraba ahora mismo con el chico que le enseño a amar y todo fue gracias a que salvo a Harry de una muerte segura con aquellas arañas "creo que nunca lo olvidare" fue el pensamiento resolutivo del rubio.

Soltando un suspiro ladeo su cabeza hasta quedar completamente apoyado en el oji verde sintiendo como era que se tensaba un poco, mas no decía nada por lo que cerro los ojos y el rubio se permitió decir lo único que nunca diría en el futuro 'gracias, gracias por esto Harry' el susurro fue muy suave, pero aun así supo que el contrario lo escucho ya que sintió nuevamente el cuerpo tensarse del contrario para luego recibir una negación por parte de los movimientos de cabeza. No obtuvo una respuesta verbal y así estaba mejor, prefería no ocupar las palabras. Se sentía mucho mas cómodo.

Abriendo los ojos noto como ambos chicos respiraban agitados y mantenían su varita alzada esperando cualquier movimiento en falso por parte del otro "no puedo creer que mi padrino, mi profesor favorito sea un mocoso solo porque todo tiene que ver con Potter" pensó rodando los ojos y soltando un suspiro de resignación ante ese hecho.

Ya mas centrado se acomodo bien y miro hacia el cielo sin llegar a tocar mas a Potter. Aun se sentía extraño, mas tenía que hacerle caso al director si quería seguir teniendo la poca cordura que le quedaba aun. Recordar esa conversación con el hombre mayor le hizo tener una muy diferente perspectiva del viejo, ahora lo sentía como alguien indispensable para seguir viviendo y eso en cierto sentido era patético.

 _Eran pocas las veces que se sentía intranquilo en su vida diaria, pero en esta ocasión todo había cambiado. Su pelea con Sirius lo destruyo, su intercambio de palabras con Severus sobre el estúpido amor que sentía por Potter lo dejo sin palabras, pero lo peor es que cada día aparecía con mas moretones por no poder subir a la maldita torre donde se encontraban los desgraciados._

 _Con el ceño fruncido fue a la habitación de Mcgonagall sabiendo que tenia que llamar a la única persona que podría comprenderle, así que toco la puerta una vez se encontró en el lugar y espero. Cruzándose de brazos vio como la mujer salía y solo diciendo 'quiero que me cumpla lo prometido' pudo observar como la mujer iba en busca de su varita y lanzaba un patronus para después entregarle la varita de Draco a su dueño 'estará en el árbol rosado, Sakura, no tarde' sin responder Malfoy tomo su varita y sonriendo con arrogancia hizo una pequeña reverencia para luego salir corriendo al lugar acordado._

 _Siendo envuelto por la belleza de la noche el rubio noto como el cuerpo alto de su director se encontraba contemplando las hojas del árbol para luego dirigirle una sonrisa suave. Quizás no era el mejor hombre a los ojos de Draco, pero si era el ser necesario de su vida por lo que solo apretó sus puños y corrió la poca distancia que los separaba._

 _-ya me tienes aquí mi muchacho – dijo con voz suave dándole espacio a que hablara_

 _-no pensé que vendría tan rápido, pero lo necesito, necesito gastar mi magia_

 _\- tengo mis propios métodos… pero mas importante ¿no prefieres hablar primero? – alzando una ceja saco su varita, la varita de sauco, esa que tenia que robar en un futuro si mal no recordaba_

 _-luego hablaremos, ahora me siento tan emocional como una embarazada._

 _Luego de una risa divertida por parte del mayor y sentirse como un ser extremadamente patético el rubio se puso en posición y vio como el hombre lo desafiaba con completa seguridad por lo que empezó a lanzar hechizo tras hechizo con tal de derribarlo, pero nada amedrentaba al hombre que solo se dedicaba a bloquear cada hechizo haciéndolo desaparecer, es mas para atacar ocupaba hechizos tan simples como 'Flipendo' 'avifors' solo para asustar al muchacho._

 _Luego de unas cuantas horas el chico no pudo mantenerse mas en pie y cayo estrepitosamente al suelo en donde sintió como un ave se posaba sobre su cabeza, no era la sensación mas esplendida del mundo, pero sabia que no podría hacer nada. Soltando un suspiro alzo la mirada y se encontró con la estúpida sonrisa del mayor, quería verdaderamente golpearlo "eres un Malfoy, contrólate, solo contrólate" pensó cerrando los ojos y negando con la cabeza._

 _-¿algo que quieras decir muchacho? – pregunto el hombre moviendo su varita para poder transformar una piedra en una silla_

 _-que deseo golpearlo – movió su cabeza rápido y sintió menos peso sobre si por lo que se sentó al estilo indio y lo miró con toda la dignidad posible – y otra cosa… siento que ya no puedo dominarme, la culpa la tiene el que me enamore… señor por favor, lance un obliviate por favor_

 _-no puedo hacer eso Draco – cerrando los ojos dejo la varita en sus piernas – el amor es la sensación mas hermosa del mundo, no te puedo privar de ella_

 _-¡me convierte en idiota! Solo juega conmigo y yo…_

 _-¿no te sientes feliz por realizar tan grandes pasos? No todos pueden enamorarse Draco – dijo el hombre como si le estuviera hablando a un nieto – estoy seguro que no quieres olvidarlo_

 _-pero no quiero ser menos, no quiero que mire a otra persona, no quiero que Remus me lo quite – golpeo el piso lleno de pasto, tal como si no hubiera perdido nada de energía mágica – no quiero esto._

 _-no quieres sentirte extraño hijo, pero sabes que tu amor es mas grande, aunque te ataque con un obliviate tu sentimiento no desaparecerá, solo será retenido por un tiempo_

 _-entonces ¿por qué olvidamos hasta lo que sentimos ahora?_

 _-te equivocas – viendo la clara confusión del menor su sonrisa se amplio – es porque olvidan el hecho, pero no el sentimiento el porque se encuentran tan mal… Draco que no puedas compaginar tus sentimientos con recuerdos esta causándote estragos_

 _-¿y Potter? ¿qué hay con él? – pregunto molesto sabiendo que el contrario no sufría para nada_

 _-él tiene sus propios problemas, no todos tenemos vidas felices… quizás y solo quizás el chico esta sufriendo mas de lo que crees_

 _-¿en serio? – pregunto confundido mirando al otro hombre - ¿cómo sabe?_

 _-el que vengan aquí dos personas tan distintas solo me quiere decir que deben tener algo en común… la falta de recuerdo es tan peligrosa como el exceso de este._

Soltando un suspiro termino de recordar aquel suceso para luego ver a Harry quien ya no estaba a su lado, sino que hora se encontraba ayudando a Severus por el hecho de que el hombre tenia una gran herida en su pierna. Rodando los ojos decidió ver a Sirius y noto como este mantenía su ojo cerrados por un corte sobre la ceja en donde corría mucha sangre. En in principio se asusto, pero pronto recordó que Sirius era Sirius.

Caminando hacía este con paso tranquilo metió una de sus manos en el bolsillo y saco un pañuelo para poder quitar un poco de la sangre, ambos chicos sabían que luego sería Severus quien curaría a Sirius, mas no deseaban pensar en ello 'eres un idiota' susurro Draco sin sonrisa en la cara. Quería sentir amor, claro que quería, pero a la vez el dolor de no verse correspondido lo lastimaba demasiado.

Sintiendo como el mayor le estrechaba la cintura con una sonrisa tonta en la cara su boca hizo que el intento de sonreír se hiciera mayor, mas aborto la misión y para no tener mayor problemas le dio un pequeño beso al mayor en expresión de amor o eso quería creer "es tan distinto… antes flotaba en sus labios… ahora me siento vacío" pensó con una expresión aturdida que muy bien le llego a Sirius porque mirándolo triste lo soltó y se quedo con el pañuelo.

-no te preocupes por mi, solo necesito alcohol y valor… pronto desaparecerá

Caminando hacia el campamento Sirius se alejo con expresión triste mientras Draco se quedaba quieto en su propio lugar sin saber muy bien que hacer ¿perseguirlo? Seria mentir de que estaba bien ¿olvidarlo? Simplemente era imposible, lo amaba mas que a nadie ¿qué podía hacer? No sabía, ni siquiera su corazón lo sabía y por ende su cuerpo estaba casi frenado.

-¡persíguelo idiota! Toda relación tiene mal comienzo… pero si hablas todo estará bien – dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido apretando mas el cuerpo de Severus al suyo.

Draco no necesito mirar el ceño fruncido del oji verde para correr detrás del mayor que al parecer había desaparecido "pero si hace poco te alejaste" pensó Draco llegando a la entrada para mirar a todas partes. Simplemente no aparecía por ninguna parte y eso en cierta medida lo desesperaba.

Controlando su mente asumió que el mayor no se quedaría en el bosque, era impulsivo, pero la herida atraería a las diferentes criaturas para darse un festín y Sirius aun no era tan tonto para exponer su vida por lo que solo negó un par de veces con la cabeza y se decidió. Sirius estaba dentro de aquel castillo y lo iba a encontrar.

Comenzando a correr por el interior del castillo paso por cada uno de los pasillos que pudo haber pasado el mayor, incluso entro a la fuerza a dormitorio de Harry-Sirius, mas este no aparecía por ninguna parte por lo que chistando con la lengua siguió su corrida llegando al ultimo lugar que se le podía ocurrir.

Con la respiración agitada el rubio noto como era que la ultima torre que le quedaba por recorrer se elevaba sin escalón en su camino. Era un paso resbaladizo que de seguro lo mataría si llegaba al final y no tenía cuidado "mentira, no me matara… tal como los días anteriores" pensó recordando los días que le siguieron a su descubrimiento. Estaba consiente de que podía lastimarse, pero el encontrar al mayor era su mayor prioridad en ese momento.

Tragando con fuerza se arremango las mangas de su camisa y comenzó a subir apoyándose en el barandal tal como la primera vez. No sabia porque se sentía tan excitado, si hasta su sonrisa salía a relucir a cada paso que daba "no quiero sentirme extraño, pero tal vez… solo tal vez hoy quiero ser ese chico que nunca fui" asintiendo suave con la cabeza siguió avanzando sintiendo nuevamente las llamas pasar a su lado, no se iba a echar atrás ahora por lo que cubriéndose la cara con la mano dio pasos mas lentos, pero seguros.

Las quemaduras comenzaban a crecer cada vez mas en su piel, de seguro tendría problemas, pero ¿qué importaba si era feliz haciéndolo? Draco nunca podía hacer algo inapropiado que desestimara a los de su "clase" pero ¿alguien le pregunto si quería pertenecer a esa sociedad maldita? ¿alguien le dijo alguna vez Draco eres libre de ser cartero siempre y cuando seas feliz? Nadie, nadie sabia que era lo que quería ser Draco y aquello le lastimaba, pero tampoco era para echarse a morir "hoy soy Draco, solo Draco y puedo ser lo que yo quiero" ampliando mas su sonrisa por esa libertad que lo inundaba vio el final del camino, hoy se enfrentaría a esos malditos de una buena vez por todas y los mataría a los dos si era necesario.

Estando en piso firme respiró con dificultad y alzó un poco la mirada para ver con sorpresa aquella escena frente a sus ojos. Como si fuera de una escena cinematográfica notó con horror como era que Sirius estaba siendo incansablemente golpeado por aquel hombre pelirrojo que en un principio le pegó a él, solo que esta vez el chico no fue mandado escalera hacia abajo, sino que lo mantenían a su misma atura, para deleite del abusador.

Arrugando el entrecejo se levantó con toda la fuerza que lograba tener el rubio y sin pensar en las consecuencias se lanzó contra el hombre para poder detener los golpes que daba y a su vez lanzarlo lejos, era hora de su venganza. Poniéndose sobre el estomago de este comenzó a propinar golpes. Quizás si lo hubiera pensado mejor habría encontrado un plan mucho mejor y eficaz, mas en este momento era todo lo que tenia.

Sintiéndose momentáneamente victorioso sonrió al ver como el otro solo se cubría, mas al poco tiempo vio la sonrisa del hombre y en dos segundos fue lanzado lejos con extrema fuerza, incluso estaba seguro que hubiera caído escaleras abajo nuevamente sino fuera por la mano que lo protegió 'gracias' alcanzo a susurrar con mucho susto al ver como Sirius lo tenia fuertemente agarrado por el hombro. Era un agarre tan especial que su corazón volvió a latir con fuerza "¿por qué? ¿por qué tengo que sentirme tan contradictorio contigo? ¡ámame o déjame!" pensó instantáneamente arrugando el entrecejo para no poner una cara lastimada, mas al parecer no funciono porque pronto fue dejado con cuidado en el suelo.

Soltando un suspiro miró hacia al frente y notó como el hombre, que tenia gran altura, se arreglaba su túnica roja con elegancia y prepotencia. Tenia el cabello corto y desordenado como Harry, pero era rojo, en su oreja poseía un aro estilo pirata y sus ojo eran de un dorado intenso y llamativo y el broche de oro era que poseía una hermosa tez morena y manos firme. No quedo mas duda para Draco, ese hombre era Godryc Gryffindor y en su cabeza solo podía caber un pensamiento "golpeé a un fundador" haciendo que su nervio incrementara mucho mas.

-¡no flaquees ahora! Puedes vencerlo – la voz chillona y femenina hizo que ambos chicos se giraran a ver a aquella mujer, que si bien no era extremadamente delgada como Rowena, no tenia mal cuerpo, además su falta de "gracia" lo compensaba con ese cabello color miel y esos ojos castaños hermosos y tez blanca – si te rindes no conseguirás nada

-¿disculpa? No tomare consejo de quien recibe porquería en su casa – desviando la mirada Draco se sintió ofendido, Hufflepuff no era algo considerado en su estándar – y no me des ordenes

-¿porquería? ¿porquería dices? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido y afianzando el agarre de su varita

-Helga… Helgita relájate… es un hombre estúpido, no sabe lo que dice – ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos de que fuera Godryc quien se pusiera nervioso, ¡la chica no valía nada!

-no, le enseñare con quien se mete

Fue lo ultimo que escucho Draco antes de ser tomado con brusquedad y ser dirigido hacia el exterior de la torre en donde el pasto se extendía por todo el perímetro y algunos arboles crecían como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo siendo que la torre era de piedra y alta "la magia puede muchas cosas" pensó soltando un suspiro de su boca mientras mantenía su mirada hacia abajo disfrutando de la visión hasta que la mujer freno y lo empujo hacia atrás mientras le lanzaba una varita.

Draco con un bufido molesto tomo la varita y puso una actitud arrogante, si lo retaban pues no le quedaba mas que sacar a relucir todo su encanto Malfoy en ese momento y pues le daba verdaderamente igual lo que dijeran de él "nunca cambiare, nunca cambiare soy Malfoy de todos modos" pensó ya resignado por lo que vivía ni siquiera su deseo podía dar batalla contra su naturaleza Malfoy, esa naturaleza que fue impuesta.

-ponte en guardia mocoso – sin aflojar el seño le hizo una seña a Godryc quien no pudo mas que tensarse – hace un campo protector, solo él y yo Grodryc

-¿a que te refieres? - Sirius sintiéndose anexo a todo el asunto los había seguido y se mantenía al lado contrario del pelirrojo - ¿será un duelo?

-en el que solo Helga y Draco serán participes, no te preocupes no lo matara, solo le enseñara con quien se ha metido – dijo soltando un suspiro el león moviendo con elegancia su varita para hacer un campo invisible

-¡já! Como si ella pudiera hacerme algo, lo siento mujer no peleo con damiselas, soy un caballero – desestimando con la mano iba a dejar la varita pero fue golpeado con un expeliarmus - ¡¿qué demonios?!

-veras que tan damisela en peligro soy maldito crio – con una sonrisa arrogante alzo su varita hacia el rubio – en guardia

-¿no se supone que te destacas por ser buena? – pregunto pero aun así alzo su varita preparándose para todo

-Draco ten cuidado… Helga a sido la única persona que ha podido vencer a Salazar en duelo y a estado a punto de vencerme si no fuera por lo que paso – Godryc miró seriamente al chico para que tomara conciencia

Sin mayor palabrería ambos chicos comenzaron a tirar hechizos contra hechizos para poder desarmar al otro, aunque para sorpresa de Draco noto que ninguno afectaba a Helga mientras que él, él era lanzado de un lado a otro por un Desmaius, Expeliarmus u otro hechizo, solo en algunas ocasiones se lograba defender con un protejo, pero no siempre era tan eficaz como para defenderse de todos los hechizos lanzados.

Se sentía impotente, humillado y eso ya era algo que no soportaba por lo que arrugando el ceño esquivo el Depulso lanzado por la mujer y se aseguro en una buena posición. La tenía, podía lanzarle un crucius seguido de un Avada Kadabra y ganar para siempre, ser el mejor duelistas, quizás y solo quizás, Salazar no era tan temerario porque no había logrado hacer ese hechizo, pero él si que lo estaba, él sabía hacerlo, lo hizo contra Coran Smith una noche en que su padre se lo ordeno, él recordaba los gritos de ese adolescente un poco mayor que él rogando por morir, rogando porque lo soltaran, pero era un muggle intruso y estaba en los Malfoy deshacerse de cualquier intruso "fue mi primera victima… tu serás la" en ese momento Draco lo vio, como si fuera el futuro, vio a la mujer retorciéndose en el suelo con ojos llorosos y la boca fuertemente apretada rogando por ser liberada del sufrimiento y no pudo hacerlo. No podía concentrarse en dañar mas gente que no lo merecía aunque pareciera lo mas patético del mundo.

Justo en el momento que bajo su varita sintió como un látigo lo envolvió por la cintura junto a sus dos brazos. Escucho un "carpe Retractum" y prontamente fue tirado nuevamente, pero esta vez no hacia atrás, sino que a la misma chica para sorpresa de todos, incluso para Draco quien se temía seria golpeado o hechizado de tal manera que Severus lo maldeciría por darle mas trabajo.

Cerro fuertemente los ojos y espero lo peor, mas solo escucho las suave y encantadora voz de la mujer diciendo 'Aguamenti' y poco después, cuando abrió los ojos un chorro suave le mojo toda la cara haciendo que escupiera y moviera su cabeza de un lado a otro, había sido sorprendido y por lo tanto se atraganto un poco con el agua, pero no se quejaba. Al menos su cara no había sido golpeada como esperaba.

Cuando el agua dejo de ejercer presión contra su cara abrió los ojos con algo de desconfianza y noto la felicidad de la mujer mientras se deshacía de todos los hechizos y a la vez hacia desaparecer el campo protector, justo en ese momento sintió otros fuertes brazos y reconoció en seguida que estaba siendo dejado en las manos de Sirius, cosa que no le molesto para nada la verdad, es mas le encanto aunque también tenia cierta reticencia, no por estar con el hombre que ama a otra persona, sino que ahora el que se veía como damisela era él.

-pudiste haberme atacado y matado – dijo ella arreglando su ropa y abrazo posteriormente a Godryc por la cintura – pudiste ganar

-no era una pelea a morir… y no soy tan estúpido como para no aceptar mi derrota – dijo recargando su peso en sus propios pies para ver a la chica y esbozar una suave sonrisa – eres una gran duelista

-y tu lo serás también, eres un gran hechicero, solo debes practicar.

-eso se lo dejare a Harry, lo mío son las pociones, las adoro – dijo sonriendo con arrogancia, pero con un leve deje de amistad

\- no dudo en que serás un gran pocionista, no tanto como tu padrino, pero uno de los mejores – asintiendo un rato miro hacia arriba soltando una risa - ¿no es hermoso Draco? ¿no es hermoso estar libre de las obligaciones familiares por una vez y ser tu quien decida lo que harás?

-¿hmm? … si… es hermoso ser libre de elegir – tomando la mano de Sirius comprendió que este estaba perdido, pero no podía decirle nada – ya debemos irnos, esta anocheciendo

\- hoy es navidad – dijo ella y miro a Godryc con una sonrisa picara – será mejor que te apures si quieres que el regalo a la serpiente este listo

-¡diablos! Se me olvido, si no lo hago me matara – ampliando su sonrisa se despidió de todos con una señal de su mano - ¡Sirius! ¡Draco! A partir de mañana ustedes entrenaran con nosotros

-¿ustedes? – la primera intervención no fue prácticamente muy elocuente de parte de Sirius

-ustedes dos estarán bajo nuestro mandato en este lugar – dijo con una sonrisa Helga y luego los empujo – ahora salgan, vallan a hacer cosas de novios que yo debo prepararme para recibir a la mía

Draco vio que la mujer tenia estampada en toda la cara "Rowena", pero no dijo nada y solo tirando un poco de la mano ajena decidió que era momento de bajar así que camino con tranquilidad escuchando solo la respiración nerviosa del azabache. Inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su boca y contuvo el impulso por girarse y besar al mayor "sus manos con las mías se sienten bien, si tan solo me amaras todo seria distinto" pensó con un deje de melancolía. Aunque estaba feliz de siempre tenerlo cerca sabía que no lo amaba ¿quién amaría a un próximo mortifago como él? Quizás nadie, pero eso no le importaba a Draco, le daba igual que otra persona lo amara, lo que le importaba realmente era poder estar unos pasos mas cerca de Sirius, estar a su lado, incluso el día de su muerte.

-te amo – susurro en cuanto llegaron al final del camino y se encontraban en uno de los tantos pasillos, si así se sentía no veía porque debía ocultarlo mas – ese sentimiento nunca cambiara

\- ¿a pesar de que yo aun no este seguro? – su voz sonaba débil – Draco, no te merezco

\- yo decido quien me merece o no Sirius – dijo con un bufido para luego girarse y darle su mejor sonrisa, mas de sus ojos brotaban pequeñas lagrimas traicioneras- te amo porque eres tu, si tu me amas o no es independiente, eso no cambiara

-quiero amarte pequeño, quiero amarte dragón – susurro acariciándole la mejilla- pero hice una promesa

-¿promesa? – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius y espero esa respuesta, mas solo recibió un beso - ¿qué promesa?

-soy un Black, conozco el destino que tendrán los primogénitos de las familias adheridas – bajo la mirada y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro ajeno – le hice la promesa a Lucius de que nunca estaría solo

-¿solo? – queriendo mirarlo pero no pudiendo conseguirlo atar los cabos suelto, no era Lucius quien quedaría solo, seria Remus – tu no lo amas

-es mi amigo desde que llegue aquí, lo quiero… pero hace dos días comprendí que no podría amarlo como te amo a ti – abrazando la delgada cintura del menor se apego mas a su cuerpo – no se que hacer… no quiero faltar a mi promesa

-¿Remus sabe? – pregunto arrugando el entrecejo, tal como dijo Harry, todo tenia una explicación

-sabe que lo amo, esa mentira la hemos preparado por mucho tiempo

\- entonces no queda mas que hacer… en cuanto Lucius se una a los mortifagos – vio tensarse el cuerpo del contrario, Draco sabia lo que pasaría, no con exactitud, pero lo sabia así que no se amedrento por dejar conocer esa pequeña pista – tu iras con Remus y no lo recriminare, pero solo quiero pedirte, que por esta noche, por este día me hagas tuyo…

\- ¡pero no podre estar contigo! – alzo la mirada y lo miro aproblemado, no tenia corazón para lastimarlo así – solo te lastimare mas de lo normal.

-no lo harás Sirius, nunca lo harías, se lo que pasara, lo presiento – dijo sonriendo y se acerco a besarle en los labios, un beso dulce que le erizó la piel – esta noche es navidad, quiero que ese sea tu regalo… por favor

-te tenia otro regalo Dragón – ampliando su sonrisa beso en la frente al chico – pero esta noche lo haremos sin problema, buscaremos un lugar donde Narcisa no nos encuentre

-eso será perfecto… gracias – abrazándolo con fuerza se dejo alzar y besar con pasión, habían pasado muchos días desde que lo habían hecho así – te amo

-y yo a ti dragón, y yo a ti – sonriendo comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia los pasillos – debes prepararte

-no tengo mucho que ponerme si te has dado cuenta – bufo molesto mirando hacia otro lado

\- Narcisa, Lucius se han encargado de tu vestuario, ella se ofreció – dijo divertido al recordarlo – Lily y James fueron a comprar cosas para Harry – en esta ocasión su cara mostro un pequeño deje de melancolía

-¿qué pasa con Harry? ¿le paso algo? – se podía decir que nada se le escapaba y sabía el amor que le tenia al oji vede en el futuro sería casi igual al que sentía ahora

-yo hice una estupidez – bajo al menor y soltó el abrazo, no sabia como se lo tomaría, pero no debía ser para tanto

-¿qué hiciste?

-obligue a Harry a besarnos… te vi con Severus y yo lo obligue

Desviando la vista Sirius no pudo ver que los ojos de Draco estaban abiertos de par en par con la sorpresa revoloteando por toda su cara, no se creía que eso fuera a llegar a ser posible, pero ahí estaba, con el corazón sin palpitar y un sabor agrio en la boca ¿era por eso que su primer beso no lo llevo a las nubes? ¿era por esos que Harry no se acercaba a Sirius? ¿Harry era mejor reemplazo para Sirius?

Una mueca de fastidio apareció por su cara y arrugo mas el entrecejo, le importaba un comino si se quedaba arrugado de por vida y perdía su belleza, ahora su problema era otro y tenia nombre y apellido.

-ya hablaremos Sirius

lo vio tensarse y queriendo decir algo, pero no supo que, el estaba demasiado concentrado en ir a buscar a ese chico que osaba a meterse con lo suyo. No necesitaba escuchar explicaciones ni nada. Harry Potter esa noche moriría y será mejor que hubiera avanzado algo con Severus o se arrepentiría por el resto de su corta vida.

* * *

 ** _hasta aquí llegamos_**

 ** _espero que les haya gustado y ya nos estamos viendo el próximo viernes~_**

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel_**


	13. navidad compartida y voldemort

**buenas tardes**

 **chicos les pido disculpa por la tardanza, pero ando con muy poco tiempo. por eso mismo no aseguro si el próximo viernes podre actualizar, pero haré todo lo posible. tengo otras dos historias (en otro fandom) que no puedo despreocupar, así que intentare ordenar mis tiempos**

 **como siempre les agradezco de verdad los comentarios por que me animan a seguir actualizando e intentar cumplir con los tiempos.**

 **sin mas que decir, les dejo leer tranquil s ~**

* * *

Su paso se mantuvo firme y decisivo en todo el camino, quería encontrarse con Potter en ese mismo instante y batirse en un duelo a muerte. Ese chico debía morir en ese mismo instante, quizás lo obligaría a pedir un poco de clemencia para luego matarlo. Aun no lo decidía, pero el fin iba a ser el mismo de cualquier modo, así que no tenía problemas.

Mirando por cada puerta busco al ojiverde casi de manera psicópata, mas este no aparecía por ninguna parte ¿y si estaban en su cuarto que compartía con Severus? Negó un par de veces con la cabeza sin querer hacerse esa imagen mental. El chico no podía ganarle en eso también por lo que aumentando su caminar se dirigió a su propia habitación queriendo encontrarse con el hacedor de todos sus problemas, pero, lamentablemente, se encontró con sus padres en mitad del camino "joder… ¡ahora no!" pensó malhumorado intentando encontrar una escusa, mas su madre puso esos ojos analíticos que le hicieron comprender en seguida que sería leído de mente si se negaba tan rápido.

Bufando por no poder arrancar se paró frente a ellos he hizo el intento de una sonrisa en su boca, la cual solo quedo como una mueca extraña frente a las dos personas que estaban frente a él.

Se esperaba que le dieran las ropas, se esperaba que lo regañaran por correr, incluso que lo felicitaran por "hacer ejercicio", en fin, se esperaba una infinidad de cosas menos que estos le tomaran del brazo cada uno y pronto lo empezaran a tirar hacía la habitación de Narcisa y Regulus.

"¿Qué mierda pasa? ¿por qué no hablan? ¡dios! ¡Digan algo!" pensaba completamente molesto siguiendo sus pasos con algo de dificultad, a pesar de que eran un año mayor que él, los dos le superaban en altura con creces y eso solo podía impresionarlo cada vez mas "¿por qué soy tan bajito? Debo crecer en séptimo o seré tan enano como los duendes" su mente no dejaba de pensar en estupideces para poder desconcentrarse y es que tampoco podía hablar, ni quería hacerlo, ya que no sabía que mierda poder decir en situaciones así.

En el momento en que estuvo frente a la puerta tragó con fuerza y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, nunca había estado con los dos de esa forma. Parecía que fue

un trio de amigos inseparables y tontos "creo que Potter puede esperar por su castigo" pensó con una sonrisa, ya debía dejar de preocuparse por su enojo y por lo que esos dos querían de él, estaba seguro que no era nada del otro mundo. Además su madre, quien ya sabia de su condición, nunca haría algo que atentara contra su persona. De eso estaba completamente seguro.

Viendo la puerta abrirse, notó con sorpresa como una cantidad infinita de túnicas y trajes elegantes se desplegaban por toda la habitación irrumpiendo incluso en la cama que debía ser de Regulus. El solo pensarlo le hizo reír al saber que ese chico debía estar en algún lugar del mundo maldiciendo su suerte de compartir la habitación con la mujer mas bella y preocupada de su imagen como lo era Narcisa.

Asintiendo con la cabeza soltó un suspiro y no espero a que ambos chicos abrieran la boca, sabia a que venía y si se apuraba quizás para año nuevo tendría su traje listo y completamente bien puesto "y luego la gente me critica el que soy yo un presuntuoso y arrogante… ¡miren a mis padres! Están locos al comprar tanta ropa para solo una ocasión" pensó con un bufido, mas pronto una vocecita molesta lo hizo detenerse _'quizás la ultima ocasión importante que puedas pasar con ellos de esta manera recuérdalo Malfoy'_ esa sola frase hizo que se detuviera y dejara en sus manos una túnica de color grisáceo con detalles azul opaco.

-¿en serio te gusta esa? Yo creo que no le conviene a tu figura amor – la voz de Narcisa lo hizo volver a la realidad y verla tomar un par de trajes al igual que lo hacia Lucius

-en mi opinión, el verde podría acomodarse perfectamente, o un traje negro con detalles de otro color para resaltar sus ojos grises – aportó Lucius poniendo un par de ropas frente al muchacho para imaginárselo con la ropa – párate bien Draco

-¡si señor! – dijo casi al instante haciendo uso de su mejor pose con una media sonrisa en su cara esperando no preocuparlos.

-¿estas loco? Mira esa piel y cabello… un peinado mas juvenil y un traje hermosamente blanco ajustado a su cuerpo ¡seria la envidia de todos! – quitando las manos de Lucius la chica puso en frente el traje que decía – serías un encanto

-un chico virgen – mascullo Lucius ganándose la mirada reprobatoria de Narcisa - ¡¿qué?! ¿crees que Sirius no le ha puesto la mano encima? Eres demasiado inocente querida…

-¡Draco!

-¡claro que no ha pasado nada madre! Aun no… - dijo asustando al ver a la mujer mas que molesta, justo en ese momento se dio cuenta de su error

-¿madre? Draco, Narcisa da miedo, pero no creo que sea para tanto – ampliando su sonrisa se fue a buscar otro traje

-yo soy feliz con que me diga madre, deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza Lu – se quejo mirándolo con reproche, pero también se fue a buscar ropa.

-¿ y este? – entre sus manos, para poder desconcentrar a los contrarios, mantuvo una camisa blanca, una faja gruesa color azul petróleo para su cintura y un saco negro liso al igual que sus pantalones los cuales se podrían adherir perfectamente a su cuerpo – con unos zapatos italianos estaría… bien ¿no?

-no esta mal, para nada mal – dijo mirándolo directamente, salía de lo convencional para esas fechas – aunque es muy arriesgado ¿no crees?

-solo estaremos nosotros Lucius, no es como si nuestros padres fueran a conocerlo – dijo sonriendo apurando al chico hacia el baño- ve a cambiarte nosotros te esperamos aquí

\- pero aun tengo tiempo, ¿porque no cambiarme después? – pregunto yendo hacía el baño mirando a ambos chicos quienes no paraban de sonreír - ¿va a pasar algo hoy?

\- Dumbledore nos dijo que nos encargáramos de ustedes – comenzó Lucius sosteniendo su traje convencional en sus manos

\- eso quiere decir que si tendrán una navidad – continuo ella danzando con su vestido de gala azul oscuro y una amplia sonrisa – tendrán la mejor navidad del mundo

-no era necesario – susurró con una sonrisa disfrutando al ver la complicidad de esos dos personajes, era increíble que en un futuro tuvieran un hijo si ahora solo existía una confidencia tan grande como la amistad – pero gracias

\- no agradezcas y ve a cambiarte rápido

Sin mas conversación el chico hizo caso y se fue a cambiar de ropa con rapidez viendo aquellas vestimentas, era la primera vez que se vestía tal como quería, ya que sus padres tenían una obsesión absurda con los trajes convencionales "estoy seguro que mi padre a pesar de aceptar se esta tragando todas las ganas de reprochar… Narcisa debe tener mucha influencia en él" pensó soltando posteriormente un suspiro. Ya no era tiempo de pensar, sino de actuar.

Con tranquilidad se puso cada una de las prendas que había mostrado a su padre y al final se vio manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara, ese era un traje bastante juvenil y de su época, ni se hubiera pensado que tendría tanto traje para poder desarmar uno y formar otro a su completo gusto.

No se veía mal, pero el peinado, tal como había dicho su madre, no concordaba para nada. Le gustaba mantenerlo hacia atrás como su padre, pero en esta ocasión debía ser un poco mas empático con lo desordenado y por ende tendría que despeinarse. Con una sonrisa en su cara movió sus dos manos hacia el lavado y luego de mojárselas se removió el cabello con algo de fuerza para poder quedar despeinado.

Ya teniendo el pelo dispuesto dejo que un par de mechones se vieran por su cara tirados hacia el lado derecho y el otro se acomodaba hacia atrás un poco para no dejar mucho las "formalidades". Listo por completo se dio una ultima mirada en el espejo "soy perfecto" pensó con una sonrisa antes de salir y encontrarse con la sonrisa de ambos chicos que lo llevaron a rastras, su padre, que aun no estaba del todo gustoso con esas ropas, solo le palmeo el hombro y paso a vestirse dejando que la mujer acomodara el cabello del rubio a su gusto.

Draco ya no podía decir nada, así que se dejo hacer y luego se sentó quedando en un corto silencio con su madre, ya que cuando ella iba a abrir la boca apareció Lucius imponente y elegante con su traje y cabello dispuestos. Ahora era el turno de esperar por la chica y sabían que tomaría tiempo por lo que hablaron sobre cosas banales y donde era el mejor lugar para esconderse de Narcisa sin que esta se diera cuenta. En cierta medida Draco tenia un poco de vergüenza, no quería que su padre se enterara de que era su hijo y le gustaba poder hablar sobre su sexualidad tan libremente, mas sabía que todo eso era falso, que cuando el viaje terminara todo quedaría sumergido en una oscuridad que nadie recordaría.

Justo en ese momento de duda, su madre apareció mostrando un hermoso y elegante traje azul oscuro de una sola manga, era como una túnica griega antigua que se delineaba perfectamente a su figura esbelta, además su piel blanca resaltaba junto a sus ojos azules y pelo rubio perfectamente tomado en una cola.

Estando los tres listos salieron del cuarto y caminaron con total elegancia haciendo que Draco ampliara mas su sonrisa, era como caminar por los pasillos de una casa costosa hacia una fiesta a beneficio "nada podría hacerme mas feliz" fue lo único que pensó antes de tomar la decisión de, sin pudor alguno, tomar la mano de su madre y de su padre sorprendiendo a ambos. Quería ser tratado como un niño también y le daba igual que se burlaran de su actitud. Mas sabia que su madre no le quitaría la mano.

Al llegar al patio se encontró con velas en el cielo alumbrando el lugar, obviamente producto de la magia, mesas dispuestas para que todos estuvieran juntos, tres elfos dispuestos a ayudarlos en lo que fueran a necesitar y finalmente se encontraba Minerva y Dumbledore manteniendo una sonrisa amable frente a los primeros que llegaban.

Soltando un suspiro vio como su padre se separaba de ellos con una pequeña reverencia y se iba a acoger a un avergonzado Remus que portaba un traje Azul, igual de convencional que su padre mas una camisa azul pálido y una corbata oscura. Lo ultimo que remataba eran los zapatos de vestir café. Draco no pudo mas que ampliar su sonrisa ante el abrazo que se daban ambos, verdaderamente se merecían los dos "luchare porque queden juntos" pensó con un pequeño halo de tristeza. Draco era muy diferente a Harry, por lo que aun tenía algo de miedo y verdaderamente no quería morir tan pronto, la verdad es que no quería morir.

Olvidándose de ese asunto sus oídos alcanzaron a oír una bella melodía, digna de un baile por lo que poniendo su posición de caballero soltó a su madre y, frente a su mirada sorprendida, se puso delante para hacer una leve reverencia 'por favor, bella dama, permítame esta pieza' susurró con un tono seductor haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara y aceptara, con algo de duda, su mano.

Pronto ambos estuvieron danzando con la sonrisa pegada en su cara en toda la pista de baile que había en el centro, sentían la mirada de las cuatro personas sobre ellos, pero no les importaba. Se sentían tan bien apegándose uno al otro mientras hacían el baile mas magistral del campamento que no pudieron mas que gruñir disconformes en cuanto la música paró abruptamente.

Miraron a su alrededor y vieron con sorpresa lo elegante que podía ser la familia Potter. Partiendo por James, vieron con incredulidad como este vestía un saco y pantalones gris liso, un chaleco negro y una camisa cuadrille blanco con negro. Llevaba unos zapato de vestir negro y un notorio anillo que asumía debía ser de la familia Potter.

Lily en cambio llevaba un vestido corto blanco y con vuelos en el que destacaba por su lado izquierdo ya que llevaba estampados de flores negras casi por toda su extensión hasta el lado derecho incluso se notaba que eran las flores quienes adornaban el hombro de la chica afianzado el agarre del vestido, un cinturón negro y liso tapaba parte de las flores mas no desentonaba para nada. Sus zapatos con taco alto grises y casi brillantes la hacían resaltar, sobretodo ese pelo rojillo libre moviéndose con el viento haciendo soltar mas de un suspiro a los chicos. Además que la mujer iba casi tan perfectamente maquillada como Narcisa.

Por su parte, Harry era un poco mas tímido de mostrarse, pero para no quedar menos que sus padres alzaba la mirada mirando a todas partes sin darse cuenta que Draco lo miraba analíticamente. El chico de cabello revuelto y ojos verdes traía puesto un traje rojo sangre por completo, incluso el chaleco que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura lo era en conjunto con sus botones, mas la camisa y zapatos eran de un negro implacable dándole cierto aspecto de dominio y poderío al chico "lastima que no lo representas Potter" pensó Draco ampliando su sonrisa soberbia.

Sin pensarlo trono los dedos llamando la atención de todos y volvió a agarrar a su madre de la cintura dando a entender que quería la música de vuelta, cosa que no tardo ni un segundo en volver a empezar a sonar.

Sonriéndole a su madre, le hizo entender que ambos no serian menos que nadie, así que ambos con la gracilidad que los caracterizaba comenzaron a danzar nuevamente notando como Lily arrastraba al menor de los Potter hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaba a bailar también. Aunque sus movimientos no eran tan perfectos como los suyos, podía ver la complicidad que tenían los dos bailarines "no perderemos" volvió a pensar mirando amenazante a Potter, mas este le devolvió la mirada y sin ningún reparo mejoro su forma de bailar, al parecer el practicar el cuarto año con Mcgonagall todos los días le sirvió bastante.

Sin dejar de moverse, ninguno de los dos jóvenes se percato de los últimos tres chicos que entraban con el semblante mas que molesto, ya que a diferencia de querer estar ahí, dos chicos se habían encargado de buscar su "escondite" perfecto, mientras que el otro solo se negaba a querer bailar una pieza en ese baile, solo quería comer y volver a su habitación para poder dormir.

Cuando la música paro las dos parejas estaban con la respiración agitada y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzaron a aplaudir a los músicos por la bella melodía. Pronto Narcisa fue tomada por Lucius para un tercer baile y Lily fue arrebatada por un enérgico James haciendo que los menores solo ampliaran su sonrisa y se apartaran del centro. Fue ahí cuando lo notaron.

Con la boca abierta y la garganta seca, Draco noto como Sirius presumía un traje azul oscuro en donde las solapas de la chaqueta eran de color negro, un negro brilloso que no desentonaba con el traje, la camisa negra perfectamente lisa de botones oscuros y para finalizar unos zapatos italianos que hacían babear a Draco de tal manera que se preguntaba como podía ser que se enamorara cada vez mas de ese chico.

En cambio Harry mantenía un fuerte sonrojo mientras recorría ese cuerpo con total desfachatez sin preocuparle que alguien le recriminara, y es que Severus se veía como nunca. Con el aspecto serio de siempre y su piel pálida noto como el traje de Severus consistía en colores oscuros. Su chaqueta era negro opaco, con las solapas un poco mas oscuras, su camisa de color negro, mantea unos botones blancos y aunque no llevaba corbata, todos los botones estaban perfectamente abrochados, su cinturón y pantalón eran un poco mas claros, un azul muy oscuro casi negro, de corte recto y para el broche de oro, los zapatos negros. Era la perfección para el muchacho simplemente.

El primero en reaccionar fue Sirius quien camino presuntuoso hasta el rubio y tomándolo de la cintura le dio el mas profundo beso lleno de amor y pasión, eso hacia que casi se olvidara de que esos mismos labios habían besado a Harry "hmmg… creo que la muerte de Harry puede esperar a mañana" pensó cerrando los ojos y abrazando al mayor sin pudor alguno por el cuello.

Sin pensar en nada ambos chicos comenzaron a danzar por el lugar sin separarse de los labios contrarios y es que disfrutaban esa sensación de poder moverse y además besarse como dos condenados prisioneros que no se pudieron ver por años.

-ese traje te sienta demasiado bien Sirius – susurro con una sonrisa Draco mientras enredaba una de sus manos en la cabellera ajena – te vez demasiado Sexy

-ese es un buen cumplido mi Dragón… pero tu estas que matas – dijo mordiendo el labio inferior del chico – encontré el lugar perfecto para nosotros dos

-¿en serio? ¿dónde? – su felicidad no podía ser mayor, estaba con el ser que amaba y todos, sin contar a Regulus, estaban felices

\- es un lugar privado y ahí podre darte tu regalo de navidad… el otro que tenia previsto para esta noche – susurro bajando su mano hacia el trasero de Draco, mas un golpe lo obligo a dejarla en la cintura, en realidad que Narcisa no perdía el tiempo – tsk… solo quiero bailar con él

-quieres toquetearme por completo Sirius, eso no es bailar – susurro en el oído del mayor para luego darle una lamida – ya podrás disfrutar de quitarme prenda por prenda mas a la noche, ahora contrólate

-así no ayudas Draco – se quejo abrazándolo con mayor fuerza

-yo no tengo porque ayudarte amor

Ambos chicos siguieron bailando con total apego y deseo por el otro mientras que un poco mas alejados, y uno al lado de otro, se encontraban Severus y Harry. Al mayor no le gustaba bailar por lo que ni siquiera espero la invitación del menor cuando ya le había dicho que ni soñando bailaría.

Harry sabia que Severus era complicado, a él mismo le gustaba lo complicado que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre, mas abecés se pasaba "es una festividad por el amor de dios… todos bailan y ríen, ¿por qué nosotros no?" pensaba con amargura soltando un suspiro mirando su propio traje, ni siquiera había recibido comentario sobre su forma de vestir y eso que estaba demasiado nervioso porque seria Severus quien lo vería en ese traje "soñabas con un 'que hermoso te ves' 'anda Harry que te comería a besos'… sigue soñando… ese tipo de comentarios son de James o de Sirius, no de Severus ¿qué me gusta de él?" pensó nuevamente dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo al mayor notando lo perfecto que era, daba igual los defectos que tuviera el muchacho, él lo amaba y punto, eso era todo lo que valía para él.

Vio como su madre comenzaba a danzar alegremente entre los brazos de Remus y James, quienes se turnaban estratégicamente para tener una parte esencial de la danza. Harry se quedo embobado con la sonrisa de su madre y sonriendo mas amplio movió sus manos como si estuviera haciendo el tamborileo. Deseaba mucho estar ahí bailando también, pero al parecer no podría.

De un momento a otro sintió el tirón de uno de sus brazos y con sorpresa vió como Severus lo conducía hacía el centro de la pista haciendo que mas de alguno se quedara sorprendido y mirara a la pareja con completa curiosidad. Severus Snape nunca se había presentado a ningún baile, nunca había bailado con nadie, ni siquiera con Lily. Eso era lo que decían los ojos de todas las personas que lo rodeaban, por lo que Harry amplio su sonrisa y poniéndose en posición se dejo guiar sintiendo que la canción no podía ser mas que perfecta en aquel momento.

-esta canción es una de mis favoritas – comento Severus manteniendo un suave sonrojo en su cara, demostrando su vergüenza

-se que es muggle, pero no conozco el nombre – dijo sonriendo suave, no le importaba moverse mas lento que el resto, no le importaba compararse en piruetas como Lucius y Narcisa, tampoco en toqueteos como Sirius y Draco. Su relación era estoica, centrada y apasionada cuando era requerida.

-Nothing can change this love – susurro Severus juntando su frente con la de Harry mientras lo guiaba en aquella danza – Sam Cooke tiene una buena voz, mejor que este tipejo

-la escuchare de su autor cuando sea necesario – comento sonriendo mientras soltaba un suspiro – me encanta Sev

-te amo Harry y nada podrá cambiarlo – dijo tímido y cerrando los ojos, demostrarlo era una cosa, pero decirlo ya requería ponerle nombre a las cosas, requería hacer que todo se volviera mas serio – te quiero conmigo

-¿cómo… como tu pareja? – preguntó cerrando los ojos y frenándose, eso era estupendo, eso era mágico, esto era lo que quería – ¿me quieres como tu pareja Severus?

-para toda la eternidad, en cuanto acabe el año trabajare así para cuando tu termines tu época estudiantil podrás venir a vivir conmigo, nada te faltara.

-yo … yo ace… - se quedo en silencio viendo esos hermosos ojos negros directamente, estaba apunto de gritar con el corazón sin darse cuenta que tenia que volver. Un dolor en su cabeza le demostró su estupidez- te amo

sin dejarle responder soltó la única mano que le sostenía Severus y lo beso abrazándolo con tanta fuerza que nadie los podía separar, no era un beso apasionado, si no que muy diferente era necesitado. Necesitado de crear una ilusión para poder vivir para siempre, necesitado de vivir en la mentira de por vida… necesitado de cariño y refugio.

De repente un carraspeo sonoro los hizo separarse y con sorpresa, al igual que todas las otras parejas que bailaba, notaron como Dumbledore los invitaba a sentarse en lo que serian las mesas para poder hacer el brindis y el intercambio de regalos. En ese momento Harry y Draco se tensaron, no esperaban recibir regalos, pero tampoco quedarse sin ellos ¿irónico no?

Ambos chicos se miraron y sonrieron al instante, no de amistas, sino que era una guerra declarada para saber quien obtendría mejores obsequios que el otro y eso de seguro seria Draco con sus padres mega ricos.

Harry rodo los ojos y pensó en que no le importaba siempre y cuando estuviera con Severus así que se acomodo de tal forma que aun sentado se podia apoyar en su amado y vio como James le entregaba una sortija a Lily y de la manera mas pedante le pedía matrimonio. Sirius había gritado, cosa que le dio risa a Harry, mas a Lily no le pareció hermoso para nada por lo que James recibió una bofetada y justo cuando iba a guardar el anillo Lily se lo quita diciendo 'será mejor que tengas una mejor preparación para nuestro hijo' eso no pudo mas que enternecer a Harry y ampliar su sonrisa mientras sentía como Severus lo rodeaba con sus brazos "es perfecto, esto es perfecto".

El siguiente regalo fue de Lily a James quien sin comprender nada recibió unos nuevos lentes haciendo que abriera los ojos con sorpresa "esos son mis lentes" pensó con sorpresa, no entendía como Petunia podía haber acabado con esos lentes, porque si, cuando se detecto su ceguera, Petunia le había pasado esos lentes como acto de caridad "estos son los lentes de papá… estos son los lentes de papá que mamá le regalo" pensó mientras llegaba a la conclusión de que Petunia no era tan mala como se le hacia creer toda la vida.

Los otros regalos fueron mas normales, Remus obtuvo un anillo de oro por parte de Lucius, un libro de parte de Sirius y las llaves de una casa vieja de Potter de parte de James. Lucius recibió solamente libros de Severus, Lily, Remus mientras que de Narcisa recibió un bastón digno de un aristócrata. Harry recibió una snitch de James, una pulsera de Remus , chocolates de Sirius y su madre no se había acercado para nada. Draco recibió libros y libros de Severus, Lucius, Regulus y Remus mientras que su madre brillo por su ausencia.

Cuando creyeron que todo acabaría y Sirius ya se había comido todos sus regalos Harry y Draco notaron como Lucius y Narcisa se alejaba. Primero los miraban curiosos, pero luego de un rato Draco corrió en dirección a los dos rubios y acto seguido fue seguido por un Harry y Severus muy apurados.

Todos sabían lo que venia, mas solo esos tres se dignaron a moverse para ver que era lo que pasaría mientras que los otros se encargaban de hacerle compañía a un resignado licántropo quien no dejaba de ver la luna con cierta desolación.

Lucius, en medio del bosque, decidió frenar a Narcisa y arrodillarse frente a la mujer haciendo que esta negara un par de veces con la cabeza como si estuviera descontrolada, mas las manos de Lucius la acariciaban de tal forma que ella se tranquilizo un poco y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tal como los tres chicos lo hacían unos metros mas alejados.

-se suponía que le pediría matrimonio después – susurró Draco al verse acompañado

-sus padres se meterán después de volver al campamento, Lucius quería que fuera especial, tal como su mejor amiga se lo merece – susurró Severus apretando la mano de su pareja

-que emoción… esto si se ve lindo, no como lo que hizo James – susurró Harry con una amplia sonrisa en su cara

-eso es porque son Malfoy – dijo con orgullo Draco, mas ninguno peleo porque pronto las voces de los dos actores principales comenzaron a escucharse.

-Narcisa – dijo Lucius con la sonrisa mas suave que podía ofrecer – no es nuestro lugar, no es el colegio, pero quería ser libre de poder pedírtelo

-tu amas a Remus, Lucius… no puedes hacerte esto, no puedes hacerle esto a él – dijo ella al borde del llanto ¿por qué tenían que hacerle esto? Quería casarse con Lucius y tener ese bello chico llamado Draco, pero no quería ver a Lucius sufrir la perdida de su amor, no porque ella no amara le privaría al contrario de amar – no puedes hacerle esto a Remus

-Narcisa Black, no quiero que nadie me obligue a besarte o desearte – cerro los ojos y luego de un rato la miro directamente a los ojos confiado de lo que diría – quiero casarme contigo porque te amo, no escojo a Bellatrix, porque mi único confidente eres tu… si aun sabiendo todo lo que soy me aceptas, quiero desvivirme trabajando por ti, buscar las opciones que nos harán vivir, no defraudarte nunca y ser tu mejor amigo… nunca te pediré fidelidad, no la merezco, pero si que conmigo preserves nuestra familia y ser medianamente felices ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

-… - llorando cerro los ojos tratando de controlarse, aunque nadie lo creyera Narcisa desde el primer día amo a Lucius como un hombre, era su mejor amigo y quizás, solo quizás con el tiempo ambos se amarían, ahora solo podía pedirle perdón a Remus – Lucius te amo, te amo como no te imaginas… por lo que no puedo hacerte esto

-se que me amas Narcisa, eres mi mejor amiga – dijo feliz el hombre ladeando la cabeza– por favor, acepta casarte conmigo o después tendrás que hacerlo bajo los ojos de tu madre

-… esta bien…. Acepto Lu, acepto ser tu esposa por toda la vida – comento sonriendo suave queriendo dejar de llorar, pero no podía simplemente. Después de todo estaba destruyendo la felicidad ajena.

Con llanto y dolor, la mujer se abrazo a un dichoso hombre y giraron por el lugar como si fueran dos adolescentes enamorados, mas solo estaban aprovechando el momento y tomando las riendas de lo que sería su destino.

Habiendo visto toda aquella escena Harry se dejo caer sobre Severus y dedicándole una sonrisa se decidió a besarle con suavidad, cosa que sorprendió al porcionista, mas no se hizo de rogar, por el contrario, tomo al mucho por la cintura y profundizo el beso mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Aquel momento era perfecto para Harry, quien no se daba por enterado de que Draco tenia un tic en el ojo y es que justo cuando quiso celebrar se dio cuenta que su padrino había encontrado muy buena diversión mientras que él tenia que soportar ver a Sirius consolar amorosamente a Remus, aunque claro sabia que este no se sobrepasaría ya que todo eso del casamiento era una pantomima.

Volviendo a Harry, este decidió que lo mejor era profundizar un poquito mas el beso por lo que abriendo su boca mordió leve el labio inferior de su Slytherin favorito y posteriormente gimió muy suave 'Severus… sev' para poder incentivar al ojinegro a seguir besándolo con mayor pasión. En ese corto periodo de tiempo se había dado cuenta de cuan excitado se ponía Severus con solo escuchar su nombre "si es una monada" pensaba maliciosamente el moreno sintiendo como era que esa lengua se deslizaba a gusto por su boca mientras que unas manos ya se encontraban en la labor de apretujarlo mas contra el contrario. Estaba seguro que si estuvieran en un lugar privado el mayor no hubiera dudado en despojarlo de sus ropas.

-así que Harry… ¿te gusto besar a MI Sirius? – la voz de Draco llego como un golpe a Harry quien quedo paralizado viendo la cara de confusión de Severus - ¿no lo sabias 'Sev'?

\- ¡no le digas así! – gritó dándose la vuelta para poder ver al rubio y encararlo con enojo, ese apodo solo le pertenecía a él y a su madre, a nadie mas

-¡yo le digo como se me de la regalada gana! ¡esta en mi derecho de familiar! – gritó enojado e inflando las mejillas como todo un mocoso

-entonces yo tengo derecho a recibir muestras de afecto de mis familiares – dijo inflando mucho mas las mejillas, no se iba a dejar ganar por ese quisquilloso

-¿Harry?

-¡no te metas! – ambos chicos le gritaron molesto a Severus para luego volver a lo suyo

-tu no tenias derecho a tocar lo mío – espeto Draco agarrándolo del cuello. Ya para esto habían atraído la mirada de todos

\- tu no tenías derecho a meter todo esos ingredientes en las clases de pociones para me bajaran puntos- grito enojado recordando el odio del profesor Snape cada vez que el chico le quedaba mal una poción

\- te lo mereces por ser cara-rajada – bien eso no tenia sentido, pero ganaría en los gritos – ¡no te metas conmigo!

-tu no te metas niño rico – dijo liberándose del agarre – además yo no bese a Sirius ¡me negué a besarle! Pero claro, se te olvida que mientras él disfrutaba de mis labios tu andabas acercándote a MI Severus

-¿yo con Severus? ¡eso es estúpido es casi de mi sangre! – gritó dándole un golpe al oji verde

-¡Sirius es hermano de James! – gritó como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y le devolvió el golpe – es como mi tío

-¡un jodido tío pervertido!

Y ahí acabo la conversación que nadie entendió y quizás no había tiempo para poder entender aquella conversación, ya que ambos chicos se estaban golpeando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello ¿realmente una pelea de amigos daba para tanto? Realmente los hombres que estaban ahí no daban crédito a la situación que se les presentaba frente a sus ojos, no así para las mujeres que al escuchar la pelea algo les hizo 'click' en sus mentes

-¿besaste a Harry, Sirius? – la voz confundida de Lily miraba directamente al de ojos azules quien no hallaba donde esconderse

-¿engañaste a mi Draco? – la voz de Narcisa le hizo saber que todo eso había sido escuchado por los dos comprometidos por lo que las cosas no podían estar peor

-fue un momento de error – susurro intentando alejarse y poner de escudo a James- amigo, hermano, compadre… te necesito

-no se que pasa… - dijo tragando fuerte viendo como ambas chicas se dedicaban a alzar la varita- pero estas solo…. Nunca me enfrentare a la varita de Lily

Sin mas ambos chicos salieron corriendo, uno por justa razón y otro para poder alejarse de la varita de su amada, mas eso no estaba resultando muy bien porque a pesar de que las chicas estaban con taco y vestido podían correr tan bien como si estuvieran en un maratón.

Los profesores por su parte miraron toda la escena con incredulidad, aun faltaban que algunos recibieran sus regalos, aun faltaba que hicieran un buen brindis, que comieran todo, que cantaran villancicos ¡Albus había preparado los mejores villancicos para esa cena.

Minerva con nerviosismo vio a los ojos a ese hombre y soltó un suspiro. La mejor forma de saber las intenciones de ese hombre era mirarlo a los ojos, pero estos destellaban tal peligro para los estudiantes que ella solo quiso negar con la cabeza y renegar que había visto a los ojos a ese hombre. En ese momento los chicos estaban solos contra el mimado director.

Con pesar vio la sombra del hombre moverse, en ese momento supo que puso su barita en su cuello así que en un rápido movimiento se tapo los oídos y cerró los ojos escuchando casi como si le estuvieran hablando con normalidad un 'silencio y sentados'. Los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar y casi con prisa se fueron a sentar en la mesa donde se quedaron nerviosos.

La alineación había quedado en: James, Regulus, Severus, Harry, Lily, Narcisa, Draco, Sirius, Remus y Lucius. Eso era perfecto para que las mujeres no mataran a Sirius, mas James se quejaba de estar separado de sus amigos y a la vez de estar Sentado al lado de una serpiente. La situación para Regulus no era la mejor quien intentaba mantenerse distante de todo.

Albus volviendo a su sonrisa de siempre, se paro frente a los muchachos y bajando un poco la cabeza hizo como si fuera una reverencia para luego mirar hacia los músicos y junto a Minerva sonrieron con complicidad para que los primeros villancicos comenzaran a sonar, por lo menos instrumentalmente porque los pequeños se habían quedado en silencio mirando todo sorprendido.

Harry nunca había vivido una navidad así, no sabía que decir ¡no se conocía los villancicos! "nunca aprendí uno… ¿que hago?" cerro los ojos nervioso y comenzó a escuchar como las voces a su alrededor sonaban felices y cantarinas. Eran suaves. Eran una sensación exquisita para sus oídos, pero para sus recuerdos no.

Sin previo aviso su mente viajo a sus primeras navidades en donde era maltratado por su primo, en donde su tío lo golpeaba por no saber hacer una mísera cosa bien según él, en donde su tía le miraba con tal desprecio que quería desaparecer. Simplemente esa familia no era dada para los villancicos. Aparentaban muy bien que eran la familia perfecta, pero lo importante de la fecha eran los regalos para ellos "no llores Harry, no llores, no eres un llorón, no lo eres" pensaba empuñando sus manos con fuerza al ponto de que comenzaron a dolerle, aun así no soltaba el agarre.

Abriendo uno de sus ojos temerarios vio la hermosa sonrisa de su madre mientras mantenía lo s ojos cerrados y cantaba "es bella" pensó quedando casi en shock y es que hasta la naturaleza le hacia mas bella al mover con suavidad su cabello, al hacer que animales también cantaran a su ritmo.

Tragando con fuerza miro a Narcisa, Draco y a Sirius. Estos cantaban de la misma forma, felices. Negó con la cabeza sabiendo que tanta felicidad no podía darse de ninguna manera en el mundo, por lo que comenzó a ver a todos notando que Remus y Lucius cantaban con miradas cómplices, que James y Regulus se soportaban y cantaban con voces suaves y dedicándose sonrisa de amigos.

Su ultima esperanza era Severus, por lo que tragando con nerviosismo miró hacia el chico quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba con resignación ¡hasta él conocía las canciones! Eso no podía ser, esto no podía pasarle a él.

No era su intención arruinar la gran escena, no era su intención estropear algo tan bello y estaba seguro que no se pondría a llorar si Severus del futuro le tirara un comentario mordaz, si Ron le decía que no importaba que el tampoco sabia nada o si Hermione como siempre tenia lista las canciones escritas para él.

De pronto, como si algo no estuviera bien sintió la mirada penetrante de una persona en su cabeza por lo que miro a todos lados asustado creyendo que era por Severus o Lily, mas ninguno de ellos lo miraban, sino que con una leve sonrisa Minerva le dedicaba una mirada comprensiva "usted no comprende realmente" pensó bajando la mirada para que no lo viera derrotado "eres un cobarde Harry, no mereces estar en Gryffindor" fue su último pensamiento antes de agacharse y abrazar su propio cuerpo para que sus temblores y llantos no se escucharan. No merecía nada.

-¡Harry! – la voz asustada de Minerva alerto a todos los presentes quienes miraron al chico.

\- ¡Harry! ¿qué te ocurre?- la alarmada voz de Lily se hizo presente y el oji verde creyó sentir sus brazos a su lado

-yo…. Yo no…. – apretó con mas fuerza los ojos, se sentía pesado, se sentía que a estaba a punto de desmayarse, pero que alguien no se lo permitía

-¡tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería! – esta vez fue la voz de Minerva quien se apuraba a tomar el chico, mas Severus se le adelanto sin decir nada – Albus, tienes que llevarlo a San Mungo

-no…señores Lupin…

-¡yo me hare cargo de él! Es mi responsabilidad – argumento Severus aprisionando mas contra su cuerpo al menor que tiritaba mucho mas frenético.

-usted hará otra cosa señor Snape, necesito que prepare unas pociones especiales- dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de todos- Draco le ayudara, ahora bien señor Lupin hágase cargo de Harry y señor Lucius…

-yo mandare la carta a un medimago de confianza – finalizó sabiendo de los deseos del hombre, lo presentía

-a Mandam Pomfrey específicamente

Sin mayor habla Severus vio como Harry le era arrebatado por Lupin quien le dijo que lo cuidaría bien aunque al parecer el chico intento hacer como si no le importara. Aquello le causaba gracia a Remus que ya empezaba a tener una concepción diferente del chico, mas no hizo comentario y dejo a Severus en mano de Draco para que pudiera preparar las cosas

Harry se sentía cargado por unos brazos tiernos, era como si lo trataran de cuidar. Eso en cierta forma lo reconfortaba por lo que hizo el intento de dormir, mas pronto vio una escena extraña.

Como si fuera magia se traslado a otro lugar "¿legeremens? Pero si…" sin terminar su pregunta vio una fila de humanos quienes estaban amarrados de pies y manos y tiritaban igual que como dejo su cuerpo anteriormente. Aquello no pudo mas que causarle una sensación de amargura tremenda, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar.

Sin poder moverse ante el Shock vio como su mano se movía, pero no era su ropa ni piel, era alguien mas pálido, era alguien mayor "Voldemort" pensó asustado recordando su quinto año por lo que intento patalear y despertarse, no lo quería presenciar, no mas muertes, no mas.

Asustado vio como la mano sin dejarlo tranquilo se movía lenta y peligrosamente hacia el primer Muggle 'avada kadavra' fue todo lo que pudo escuchar haciendo que su piel se erizara, el no lo había dicho pero sintió como era que su corazón se oprimía tal como si el mismo había matado a una persona. Como si sus manos ya empezaran a llenarse de sangre inocente, lo único que quería era vomitar.

-Como bien saben mis estimados amigos – El hombre se movió por toda la sala disfrutando del temor que emanaban esos cuerpos y de cómo alguien estaba desplomado sin vida en el suelo – pronto nuestro reinado comenzara

aplausos se escucharon por el lugar haciendo que los oídos de Harry dolieran ¡¿cómo podían seguir a un loco?! Eso no podía estar pasando, se tenia que ir de ese lugar en ese mismo instante, pero por mas que intentara despertar o "volver" a su cuerpo no conseguía nada. Estaba perdido.

-Malfoy, estoy enterado que tu hijo desposara a una Black no?

-mi lord – imponente frente la imagen de Harry/Voldemort se mostraba un hombre de pelos rubios con ojos grises y frio, aunque bajo la cabeza en signo de respeto – esta en proceso, a penas salgan del colegio ambos contraerán matrimonio y concebirán un hijo, el heredero de la familia

-entonces, ese chico pertenecerá a nuestra tropa –sonriendo con malicia acercándose al contrario

-todo Malfoy pertenecerá por siempre a los mortifagos, no lo dude – dijo con una leve sonrisa

-"¡no!" –grito desesperando Harry pataleando y alegando, ni Lucius ni Draco se merecían eso. Ya no

-arghhh…. – ante la queja de Voldemort todos lo miraron, hasta Harry se quedo tranquilo – últimamente es un malestar… pero no importa- acomodándose la túnica miro a su siguiente seguidor - ¿Black?

-lamentablemente mi primogénito desistió del lina…. ¡ahh! – no había logrado acabar, un crucius fue a su cuerpo directamente haciendo que cayera al suelo -se…señor… - tragando con dificultad sintió que podía respirar nuevamente- el desistió… pero Regulus se presento… gustoso, y Bellatrix esta ansiosa – dijo sonriendo suave

-¿y su hermana?

-mi hijo junto a su esposa no dudaran en tener la marca tenebrosa – fue Malfoy quien salvo a Black

-¿dónde están los Potter's? –pregunto con desdén

-al parecer mi Lord, no comparten nuestro pensamiento

-hmmp… ni que su hijo fuera necesario – dijo con una risa haciendo que algunos le siguieran – Lily, Lily Evans es la que necesitamos, su magia es peligrosa… Reclútenla

-"¡no! Por favor… Tom, por favor dejala" – nuevamente intento patalear – "ni Lily, ni James, no los toques"

-tsk… - bufando volvió a acariciar su sien, no sabía que pasaba si él nunca tuvo problemas de cabeza de ese estilo- ¿dónde están los Snape?

-mi Lord, ella esta casada con un Muggle, su hijo es un impuro y…

-¡crucius! – grito con fuerza ante el ser que lo desafiaba- ¿pedí tu opinión? ¡no!... necesitamos a la mayoría de la nueva generación y Severus Snape nos demostró ser muy necesario – dijo con una sonrisa maniaca que Harry no pudo ver – cuando se les marque quiero a todos en las filas, si no están asumiremos que se niegan y morirán

-"¡para! ¡Deja esto!"

Aunque Harry intentaba patalear, nada podía hacer. Solo le hacia un dolor de cabeza al mago tenebroso y nada mas ¿es que no iba a poder evitar esto? ¡Voldemort sabia de su madre y padre! No podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, pero no, él tuvo que ir y bajar la guardia enamorándose de Severus mientras que Voldemort no perdía tiempo. Severus, su amado también estaba bajo la vista del maniático y lamentablemente por la amistad que llevaba con Lucius sabia que todo acabaría mal.

Con enojo cerró los ojos y quiso alejarse de esa escena, lo bueno es que ya no escuchaba nada, solo estaba sumergido en una oscuridad acogedora.

En la enfermería se encontraba el paciente mas Remus, James y Lily quienes no entendían porque el muchacho lloraba a mares, y no paraba de moverse. Con todos los hechizos que ocuparon no podían hacer mas que calmar un poco su pesar, para luego volver a verlo balbucear cosas incomprensibles y moverse de un lado a otro como si negara de todo lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar.

Preocupado, James fue a cambiar el agua para poder seguir remojando la frente del menor, no entendía porque Lily se empeñaba en poder quedarse con el menor, pero no le iba a llevar la contraria, además que también le importaba como se encontraba el menor y eso solamente porque había demostrado ser lo suficientemente Gryffindor para él.

Con tranquilidad volvió y notó la cara preocupada de su prometida así que dejo el balde con agua al lado de Remus y con paso tranquilo rodeo la camilla para poder abrazar a su pequeña princesa y así reconfortarla 'todo estará bien, nada le pasara, Harry es mas fuerte de lo que crees' susurró sin comprender muy bien el porque, aun así vio la sonrisa de su pelirroja favorita y eso le contento para saber que había dicho lo correcto y justo.

-no… James… no – el susurro alarmo a todos – aléjate… james… corre

-¿qué? ¿correr? ¿a dónde? – preguntó curioso soltando un poco a su chica quien estaba igual de confundida

-james… james… no… mama… mami… no… no me dejes… mama – los llantos del menor se hicieron presentes con mucho mas fuerza, al igual que los movimientos de su cabeza – papa… mama…

-tiene una pesadilla –concluyo Remus intentando despertarlo

-¿y porque me nombro? - pregunto confundido viendo posteriormente como Lily se ponía a llorar y agarraba la mano del menor

-Harry… hijo estoy aquí – susurró entre sollozos sin importarle el resto – Harry estoy aquí, no te dejare… no lo hare

-¿Li…Lily? – preguntó confundido intentando mover a la chica, mas esta solo le tomo la mano y la unió a la de Harry - ¿qué pasa?

-james… - no sabía si decirlo. Miró a la puerta y como no vio que esta se abriera soltó un suspiro, ya no podía ocultárselo mas – Harry no es Talbot, Harry es en realidad Harry James Potter Evans…

-¿qué? – Remus se había quedado casi petrificado mientras su mente comenzaba a atar cabos - ¿ a que te refieres Lily? – pregunto al ver el estado de shock de su mejor amigo

-Harry y Draco vienen del futuro… Harry es nuestro hijo

La información cayó como bomba a los dos hombres. Uno no se lo podía creer ¿tener un hijo el? ¡pero si recién estaba comprometido con Lily! No podía aceptarlo, tenía una vida por delante y además estaba el hecho de que su hijo iba a quedar en Slytherin ¿enamorado de Snape? ¿el patético Snape? "no, no puede ser" pensó arrugando el entrecejo y miró a su amada para ver que no mentia por lo que solo se dejo caer en la camilla y su cabeza choco contra la pierna del paciente, tenia que saber asimilar todo ¿el quería tener un hijo y que se enamorara de Snape?

Por su parte Remus se mantuvo estoico limpiando la frente del menor, estaba feliz de que sus mejores amigos pasaran a disfrutar de su vida, se merecían tener un hijo y sobretodo si era Harry, el chico se lo merecía, después de conocerlo no podía poner negaciones frente a eso, pero eso lo llevaba a otra cosa "Draco… como no lo pensé" su sonrisa se volvió a una de tristeza absoluta e intento no llamar la atención, el sabía que no se merecía a Lucius ¿qué podía merecerse un hombre lobo como él? Sonrió irónico frente a cualquier respuesta que se llegara a dar "fue por eso que me odio tanto… protegía lo suyo… protegía su realidad… una en donde yo no estoy ni remotamente cerca" pensó ahogando la lagrima que quería escapar de sus ojos. Sabía que en algún momento de la vida tendría que separarse de su rubio, pero no sabia que tendría que sufrir viéndolo alejado. No quería.

Como si fuera poco, Harry despertó agitado mirando a todos lados y sintiendo como alguien mantenía un paño en su cabeza "Remus" pensó intentando dedicarle una sonrisa, pero este ni le miraba, estaba ido en su mundo.

Su mano se sintió bastante cálida por lo que miro hacía estas y noto que Lily le sonreía con una dulzura tremenda, por lo que costosamente le devolvió la sonrisa. Poco después notó que James también estaba ahí, pero este parecía estar en shock o en estado de negación "¿james?" sabia que sus pensamientos no eran escuchados, pero no quería que este sufriera, no como sabía que sería en un futuro si no detenía los planes de Voldemort.

-Harry… pequeño bribón – James lo miro con seriedad – no puedes estar en Slytherin, no puedes

El menor se quedó en silencio y con la curiosidad expresado en su cara. Notó como James no aguantaba mas y pronto se iba a abrazarlo con fuerza subiéndose por completo a su cuerpo. Eso le había sorprendido y hecho que se sonrojara, pero le gustaba aquella sensación, así que hizo caso omiso y cerro los ojos. Al poco tiempo su madre se le unió al abrazo haciendo que se sintiera un poco ahogado, no entendía que era lo que pasaba con ellos, pero se sentía demasiado a gusto entre sus brazos como para separarse ahora.

Viendo la escena con celos, Remus entendió que ni ahí pertenecía, por lo que cerro los ojos y dejando todo ordenado se alejo con paso sigiloso de la camilla, al poco tiempo estaba a punto de salir y vagar por ahí, mas la presencia de la enfermera le sorprendió.

Sin querer interrumpirla hizo una leve reverencia, le dio la mejor de sus sonrisa y dejo que esta continuara su camino apurado para que él pudiera salir y como su plan inicial dictaba, perderse en los pasillos y poder suprimir esa pena que sentía en su corazón.

* * *

 **hasta aquí llegamos~**

 **espero que les haya gustado y ya nos estamos viendo en otro capitulo. ya saben que me gusta leerlos a ustedes y actualizar acorde los tiempos que me establezco, pero este mes es para exámenes en mi universidad y pues creo que deberé darle mas importancia a eso. de todos modos no dejare que pase mas de dos semanas sin actualizar.**

 **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**

 **atte**

 **Zack Engel**


	14. Kronos, Aion, Kairos

_**hello**_

 _ **bueno, es tarde ya la actualización, pero el calor me mata realmente y hace que no funcione ni yo ni mi computador por las tardes... ambos nos volvemos unas masas inservibles.**_

 _ **por otro lado, agradezco a Rebe por el review, la verdad es que no se aun si haré que Regulus tenga pareja... ya e tomado la decision con algunos personajes tanto para este presente, como para el futuro, pero la realidad de Regulus esta completamente incierta, por lo que si deseas algo, que me centre un poco mas en el, puedo hacerlo, es solo cosa de que lo diga.**_

 _ **por otro lado el capitulo se llama "Kronos, Aion, Kairos... el significado del tiempo" pero fanfiction no me dejo ponerlo entero**_

* * *

Remus caminó por los pasillos escondiéndose de todo aquello que podría llegar a molestarle. No quería mas mentiras, no quería mas esperanzas, no quería mas vida. Así de fácil se acababa su vida y su esperanza, así de fácil se rompían sus sueños, que, aunque sabía no eran eternos, creía que podrían durar buen tiempo.

Sin tener gens de dar explicaciones a nadie, Remus vio una vez mas la luna y una lagrima corrió por su mejilla dejando que todo se fuera a la mierda. No era de los que perdía el control, de hecho era el hombre mas centrado, pero ¿cómo poder serlo si tu vida fue arrebatada? ¿si ese rubio pequeño y hermoso era hijo de tu pareja y al parecer de una relación buena? Simplemente no había razón para ser feliz, como tampoco había razón para seguir manteniendo a su pareja atada a él.

Con el pensamiento de querer acabar con su vida se adentro en el jardín y se recostó en el pasto cerrando los ojos. Nunca la tristeza se había adueñado tanto de su corazón como lo hacia ahora por lo que no supo controlar todas las lagrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos, tampoco supo retener los gemidos de dolor y desesperación que se arrancaban de su boca de manera tan desgarradora que los animales se arrancarían de él. A simple vista el lobo había sido destruido y despojado de su corazón.

Harry después de haber sido abrazado y cuidado por sus dos padres vio como era que Severus y Draco entraban a la enfermería con la poción en manos. No era que eso fuera grato, odiaba las pociones con mal sabor, pero si algo podía decir era que le alegraba mucho mas tener a su Severus en aquel lugar, era como si su familia estuviera completa al fin, por lo que sin pudor ni nerviosismo mostro su mas amplia sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojo al oji negro, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Lily y James que veían atentamente al azabache.

Severus sin darse por enterado o fingiendo que no le importaba le extendió el frasco y lo miro amenazadoramente para que se tomara todo, no podía quedar ninguna gota en aquel frasco y no importaba las quejas de Harry, ni su escusa de que ya se sentía bien, porque la verdad es que nadie le creía nada.

Con un suspiro termino accediendo y luego de un pequeño animo de su madre pasó el mal rato tomándose todo de un solo trago "asqueroso, espeso, sabe a mierda" pensó cerrando con fuerza los ojos en cuanto terminó de tragar y se quedó unos momentos paralizado para que el sabor desapareciera, pero por mas que pasara el tiempo nada se quitaba y ya estaba causando unas nauseas en Harry por lo que soltó el frasco y miró suplicante al pocionista, estaba seguro que el debía tener algo para su mal sabor y no se equivocaba por que en cuanto lo vio notó esa sonrisita de superioridad por la reacción que tuvo.

Con dificultad abrió la boca, pero nada salió de su boca, era muy asqueroso hasta hablar, así que no le quedo mas que esperar a la buena voluntad de su pareja y tras unos segundos de pensamiento vio esa botella con agua tan hermosa en los dedos de Severus.

Estiro la mano y sin reparos ni modales tomó al seco el contenido de la botella sintiendo que nada podía saber mejor que esa agua embotellada. Obviamente no estaba molesto por lo que había hecho su pareja, estaba seguro que este hizo la poción necesaria y el mal sabor siempre estaba presente en estas así que quejarse estaba demás, pero para James la cosa no era tan simple.

Con enojo evidente se paró y atrajo la mirada de todos. Le importaba una mierda que Lily le criticara algo, era su hijo el que estuvo sufriendo, así que con decisión rodeo la camilla y corrió a Draco para tomar de la camisa al azabache. Su mirada mostraba profundo odio, no solo por los años que transcurrieron entre ellos, sino que también por la actitud que había tomado con su hijo.

-tenemos que hablar Quejicus – soltó con evidente enojo y escupiendo cada palabra soltada – ahora

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos James – sin ningún reparo se soltó del agarre y volvió a enfocarse en el menor – hará efecto en unos minutos así ya no te….

-¡dije ahora! – gritó con mucha mas molestia por ser ignorado – no me obligues a golpearte

-¡James! – Lily se levanto de su asiento para que ir a detenerlo, pero la mano alzada de su amigo le dijo que no

-esta bien, vamos a hablar, pero deja de gritar… Harry esta enfermo

El león soltó una risa irónica y luego de mostrarle una sonrisa confiada a su hijo salió de la enfermería siendo seguido por Severus quien no hacía mas que arreglar su camisa y gruñir molesto por ser alejado una vez mas de su pequeño protegido.

Lily con un semblante nervioso miró al oji verde e intentó dedicarle una sonrisa para que se relajara, mas nada pudo conseguir al seguir nerviosa, por lo que le acaricio la mejilla y beso su frente para luego encargarle todo a Draco con la intención de ir a detener lo que fuera a hacer su pareja, no podía permitir que dañara a su mejor amigo y a la vez el amor de la vida de su hijo.

Como todo había pasado muy rápido, ninguno de los dos menores tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar como corresponde. De hecho si eran justos, recién pudieron moverse y mirarse curiosos cuando estuvieron completamente solos sin peligro a que alguien volviera a entrar.

Con un suspiro de ambos, Harry notó como Draco se sentaba en la camilla, a su lado, y se quedaba mirando un punto fijo sin mucha importancia, era como de esos días que no querías hablar sobre lo sucedido, pero tenías que hacerlo si o si por lo que ambos tomaron la fuerza necesaria y luego de unos segundos se vieron con determinación.

Era de esas miradas que te decían todo sin palabras, mas Harry tenia que hacerse el valor para poder decir aquello que sus ojos no estaban preparados para especificar en ese momento. Tenía que hablar sobre Voldemort ahora.

Bajando un poco la mirada estiro su mano y movió un poco los dedos como si le invitara a que se la tomara. El rubio obviamente dudo, bien Harry sabia que la relación que estaban llevando era demasiada extraña "es como si fuéramos hermanos, demasiado cercanos para ser amigos, demasiado problemático para ser pareja" pensó con burla el moreno sintiendo los tímidos dedos del rubio sobre su palma por lo que cerrando sus dedos sobre la mano de su "amigo" lo atrajo un poco mas para que pudieran tener esa cercanía de dos confidentes.

Aun no sabía como decirle a ese rubio que había escuchado a Voldemort sobre el reclutamiento, pero debía ser fuerte. Era un gryffindor en el fondo de su corazón y como tal debía hacer gala de esa casa, sino verdaderamente estaría perdido en dos lujarse sin comprender realmente a que lugar pertenecía.

-cuando grite… cuando todos cantaban… yo vi a Vol…Voldemort – susurró cerrando con fuerza los ojos y sintiendo como la mano ajena se cerraba en su mano en signo de apoyo - reclutaran a Regulus, Lucius y a Severus…. Obviamente a Bellatrix y a Narcisa también …

-no… yo… - sintió el temblor de su amigo y soltó un suspiro queriendo verlo, mas pronto su propia cabeza se apoyo en el hombro ajeno, signo de total resignación – sabíamos que esto pasaría, no podemos cambiarlo

-Lily es peligrosa… los Potter no tanto – susurro con voz quebrada, ya no podía aguantar mas por lo que hizo lo impensable. Con fuerza se abrazó al rubio y no dejo que se separara – los matara a ambos… si lo encuentran los matara Draco

-… - sintiéndose extraño, pero sin titubear lo abrazó intentando reconfortarlo – no lo hará Harry, no lo hará… estamos aquí para ello

-pero… pero lo hará ¡matara a mis padres! Luego vendrá Sirius… ¡vendrán todos! ¡todos morirán por mi culpa!- terminó gritando y sollozando por tener esas muertes presentes, no quería que pasara, pero sabían perfectamente que nada, nada detenía a Voldemort – no quiero que mueran Draco… no quiero…

\- Harry relájate… - se sentía estresado por los gritos, pero entendía, él también hubiera querido gritar al saber que serian reclutados – debemos ser mas rápido

-¿qué? – confundido deshizo el abrazo para poder mirar los ojos grises - ¿a que te refieres?

-que los tonteos de novios acabaron – sus ojos duros y fríos le dieron una idea a Harry pero no se atrevió a hablar, no todavía – tu hoy descansa… según sé, Voldemort no sabe de tu existencia y tampoco de su conexión ¿cierto? – el asentimiento de Harry lo animó a proseguir- perfecto, sabemos mas que él, tenemos ventaja Harry…

-pero …

-nada de peros, tenemos que matarlo y para ello necesitaremos de ocupar todo, dejaremos que Lucius y Narcisa se hagan mortifagos- susurro con dolor y ensombreciendo un poco su mirada – Severus también debe estar ahí, tu tienes que saber donde se esconden y para ello robare la capa nuevamente

\- pero y si, ¿si sale algo mal?

-estaré ahí con la profesora Mcgonagall y el director, nada te pasara – dijo decidido – pero por mientras debemos centrarnos en volver al futuro, yo iré ahora a la biblioteca así que tu descansa que a partir de mañana serás espía y me ayudaras a buscar la manera de regresar

-¿qué pasara con los fundadores? – preguntó extrañado, al parecer el rubio tenia todo planeado de antes – nosotros debemos…

-tu relájate, no podemos cambiar de un día para otro, le pediremos ayuda a Dumbledore, pero en lo que resta, nosotros seguiremos siendo los mismos idiotas de siempre, no pueden sospechar nada – ampliando su sonrisa se bajo de la camilla y beso en la frente al oji verde, aunque no fuera natural sintió que lo necesitaba, por lo menos eso hacía su madre cuando estaba muy mal – haremos todo lo posible para destruir antes a Voldemort Harry, nadie morirá… pero no te aseguro que el futuro que nos espera sea lo que queramos

-nos arriesgaremos a eso – bajando la mirada vio como el contrario se alejaba - ¡Draco! – esperando a que se frenara se decidió a hablar - no sufrirás solo ¿cierto?

-¿me crees idiota? Si dejaremos que se transformen en Mortifagos no es por una razón de que serán una mierda de persona, sino que tenemos que saber los planes, debemos seguirlos de cerca – encogiéndose de hombros siguió caminando – no te preocupes por estupideces, necesito esa cabeza dispuesta a leer un montón de libros.

Sin ningún comentario mas entre los dos el rubio salió del cuarto con el semblante serio, sabía que de ahora en adelante se avecinaban problemas, mas nada podían hacer para remediarlo.

Por parte de Harry el solo hecho de permanecer en ese lugar sabiendo que afuera casi había una guerra campal lo hacía desesperarse "no puedo seguir acostado si Severus esta peleando con James y Draco esta investigando solo… tengo que salir" pensó de manera testaruda para luego golpearse un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera corroborando que todo estaba bien. Luego de un rato se levantó con la intensión de vestirse. Con los zapatos, camisa y pantalón puesto, Harry no vio necesario nada mas así que salió de la enfermería con sigilo y busco la pista de Severus. Primero seria ese problema y luego dormiría un poco para ir a leer.

A medio camino empezó a escuchar unos sollozos desgarradores, era como si la persona hiciera todo lo posible por aplacar ese llanto, mas las fuerzas no la tenía y por ende se podían escuchar desde lejos.

Con un trago fuerte Harry se dirigió hacia el llanto temiendo por que James o Severus estuviera mal , mas cuando enfocó la mirada en el pasto notó como era que Remus estaba tendido "¿por qué?" se preguntó sintiendo presión en su pecho. Ese chico le había ayudado la primera vez y la verdad nunca, nunca había logrado ver llorar a Remus, mucho menos de esa forma.

Sin pensar ya en el futuro o el porque se deba eso, salió corriendo en su dirección y antes de que el mayor pudiera sentarse bien para saber que pasaba y poder aplacar el llanto, Harry se tiro encima de él haciendo que volviera a estar recostado en el piso, con peso encima y una mala posición que le hacia doler las costillas.

En un principio el de ojos verdes vio como el chico iba a poner su muralla, mas negó con la cabeza y sonriendo se acomodó sobre el mayor para poder abrazarlo con fuerza 'estoy contigo Remus, no debes llorar solo' susurró débilmente y con los ojos cerrados por la vergüenza que sentía, no sabia si el mayor se lo iba a tomar a mal, pero era Remus de quien hablaba.

Sintió como en un principio el licantropo le palmeaba la espalda para que no se preocupara, pero poco a poco esos débiles golpes comenzaron a ser cada vez menos hasta que las manos se quedaron quietas en su espalda y al poco rato se aferraban con fuerza en su camisa "lo sabia" pensó relajando el agarre que sostenía en el mayor. No le importaba que ahora su camisa se arrugara y arruinara con el llanto, estaba seguro que su familia lo entendería por completo.

Los llantos no se dejaron esperar, así que el azabache se quedo quieto susurrando de vez en cuando palabras de consuelo a una persona que básicamente no tenía nada ni ahora ni en el futuro "me tienes a mi Remus… me tienes completamente a mi" pensaba abrazando con mayor fuerza a su casi padre adoptivo esperando que no siguiera llorando, no quería verlo llorar mas, este no se merecía para nada el sufrimiento, pero justo había decidido enamorarse de la persona equivocada.

Poco a poco las lagrimas comenzaron a dejar de salir y el agarre se hacia cada vez mas débil, por lo que el menor abrió los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza sintiendo como el mayor volvía a afianzar el agarre que le tenía. Evidentemente Remus no quería estar mas solo, el castaño ya no deseaba sufrimiento y tal vez por eso se aferraba tanto a su cuerpo "no soy el indicado de sostenerte" fue el triste pensamiento que cruzó por su cabeza y sin poder soportarlo mas unas pocas lagrimas de ira incontenida se escaparon de sus ojos sorprendiendo por completo al mayor.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Harry se separó por completo del mayor y lo obligó a levantarse notando toda la vergüenza que mostraban sus ojos por lo recién acontecido, pero era claro que Harry no se lo iba a reclamar por lo que se dejo hacer por el menor.

Cuando ambos estuvieron levantados Harry le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas y le tomó de ambas manos.

-I see what you're wearing, there's nothing beneath it – comenzó con una conocida canción de su tiempo, una que siempre le ayudaba a animarse- Forgive me for staring, forgive me for breathing; We might not know why, we might not know how; But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now

-Harry no entiendo yo… - no pudo continuar porque el menor le tapó la boca

-We're beautiful now; We're beautiful now –la sonrisa volvió a aparecer en su cara haciendo que el mayor sonriera igualmente -We might not know why, we might not know how; But baby, tonight, we're beautiful now; We'll light up the sky, we'll open the clouds; Cause baby, tonight, we're beautiful now, we're beautiful

-estas demente…

\- we're beautiful papapapa –incitando al mayor comenzó a saltar

La canción siguió siendo cantada por el chico que ávidamente se movía por el pasto bailando como el cuerpo y el viento lo decía. No le importaba hacer el loco y posiblemente a Remus tampoco le importaba porque se comenzó a mover de la misma forma manteniendo una sonrisa en su cara y a cada que decía 'we're beautiful papapapapa' le seguía en el coro haciendo que ese momento triste fuera una extremadamente divertido.

Casi cansados se miraron y se dijeron mutuamente 'you're beautiful know' sin prestar atención a lo que tenían alrededor, por lo que cuando la canción termino ambos respiraron agitados y soltaron una risa incontenible ya para esos momentos.

Sentados ahora en el piso Remus vio con los ojos hinchados y rojos al menor y bajo un poco la cabeza en signo de agradecimiento mientras que Harry tarareando la canción negó con la cabeza desestimando cualquier importancia que le atribuyera el mayor. No era algo que nadie hiciera, sabia que cualquier Gryffindor o Lucius correría en ayuda de Remus, era solo que este se negaba a abrirse y mostrar sus preocupaciones. Una cosa que él comprendía completamente bien si le preguntaban.

-James y Lily estarán orgullosos siempre de ti, eres un buen chico Harry – dijo con una sonrisa elevando la cara con los ojos cerrados – el hijo que muchos quieren tener

-¿eh? ¿De que hablas? Yo no… - nervioso miró al mayor y al notarlo tan tranquilo ladeo la cabeza - ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Lily lo dijo en la enfermería… se veían tan bien ustedes tres juntos que no quise seguir interrumpiendo la escena familiar y…

-¡tu eres como mi segundo papa! Bueno eres como mi madre… - dijo un poco sonrojado, pero se recompuso cuando el mayor lo miraba extrañado – eres el mejor que he conocido Remus, con tu ayuda comprendí muchas cosas y yo no podría tener una familia sin que tu estés presente…. No debería decirte esto, pero eres una de las mejores personas que he conocido.

-¿en serio? ¿soy necesitado allá? – preguntó dudoso y con algo de vergüenza y es que ¿quién necesitaría a un licántropo que solo podía causar terror?

-ni te imaginas, no debes rendirte… te aseguro que todo estará bien – dijo levantándose nuevamente y estirando la mano – de hecho ahora necesito que encontremos a Severus y a James, están a punto de tener una pelea

-¿por qué?

-quizás por lo que me dijiste sobre la confesión de Lily… es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer, así que vamos Remus tu siempre eres la cabeza de todo – sonriendo animó al chico para que se parara.

El mayor ya no cuestiono nada mas, no tenía porque decir algo si era fácil lo que tenían que hacer, ahora solo debían encontrar a ese par de tontos, retarlos por ser unos descerebrados y preocuparse de que Lily no matara a ninguno de los dos con lo histérica que debía encontrarse.

Con una conversación amena ambos chicos empezaron a hablar de temas tan tontos como preocupantes. Aunque no quisieran admitirlo, ambos gozaban de experiencias en las cuales fueron tratados como fenómenos y repudiados, ambos fueron humillados sin siquiera dejarlos cambiar el parecer de su entorno, quizás era por ello que se llevaban tan bien, pero para Remus eso no importaban, no importaba por que se llevaban bien, sino que lo único esencial de ahí eran sus ganas de proteger a Harry, definitivamente protegería a Harry con todo lo que tenía para que este fuera feliz. Se lo merecía.

Avanzaron sin encontrar mucho éxito, esa fue la realidad hasta que de la nada un estruendo los hizo saltar asustados. No esperaron ni un segundo para saber que era lo que tenían que hacer. Ambos corrieron a todo lo que daban hasta la sala en donde se estaba desarrollando un duelo impresionante "definitivamente son los mejores dos duelistas que he visto en mi vida" pensó Harry con los ojos bien abiertos.

Ningún espectador –Lily, Regulus, Lucius y Draco- podía quitar los ojos de encima de ellos. Si se desconcentraban solo un segundo tenían por enterado que perderían una parte importante de la batalla y era lo que menos querían a pesar de que la magia desbordaba en la zona y los hacía sentir ansiosos.

Cuando Harry quiso alzar la voz para poder frenar esa pelea ridícula no pudo mas que quedar atónito cuando su padre volvió a atacar con hechizo, tras hechizo a Severus que apenas se defendía con 'protego' por lo que mas de alguno le dio de lleno en el cuerpo. Harry no podía mas que sentir rabia por lo que estaba haciendo su padre. Esa era una forma de apartar mas al azabache y llevarlo con los mortifagos "padre por favor… se librara una guerra pronto, por favor" pensaba Harry cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los puños para no hacer un acto desesperado mientras que en sus oídos pasaban sin compasión los gritos de su padre diciendo 'Flipendo' 'desmaius' 'bombarda' y otro par de hechizos mas.

Con el ceño fruncido adelantó unos pasos y pronto sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la mano para que detuviera su paso. Sin miramientos dedicó una mirada de enojo hacía su 'captor' y notó como Remus sonreía apuntando hacia Severus para luego decir algo tan simple que lo tranquilizo 'Severus no es tonto, es un buen mago y no me refiero solo a pociones'.

Volviendo su vista hacía adelante se dio cuenta que el mayor solo se protegía porque así lo quería. Estaba dejando que el león desquitara toda su magia en cuanto ataque quisiera sin problema alguno, mas cuando se aburrió de tanto acto infantil hizo lo correspondiente a su inteligencia y habilidad.

Con extrema arrogancia esquivo el ultimo ataque de Potter con una sonrisa, espero a que el contrario se diera cuenta de su error y dijo la primera palabra 'obscuro'. El efecto fue inmediato, con su varita alzada produjo una cinta negra y esta se posó sobre los ojos del gryffindor dejándolo momentáneamente ciego y sin posibilidad de quitárselo.

Con tranquilidad se movió esquivando un ataque del contrario y con burla pronuncio 'avifors' sobre un par de escombros que habían caído de las murallas y así poder tener un par de pájaros a su completa disposición, posándose una en su hombro 'debe ser humillante ser vencido de tal manera ¿no Potter?' escuchó el grito desesperado de Potter quien no paraba de lanzar hechizos. En ese acto alocado uno de los hechizos iba directamente a Lily, mas la rápida actuación de Severus hizo que uno de los pájaros se cruzaran en su camino para que no saliera afectada y luego de un gruñido se decidió al ultimo hechizo 'oppugno' haciendo que ahora Potter tuviera que defenderse de los pájaros rabiosos.

Todos en la sala abrieron con exageración la boca y no pudieron mas que tragar al ver como Potter, el gran James Potter, era vencido por unas cuantas aves creadas a la rápida. Era un espectáculo de no creer y era por ello que el silencio se mantenía, mas no por mucho por que su hijo, Harry, no pudo frenar mas con la mano su risa y de un momento a otro su carcajada se libero llamando la atención de todos.

El siguiente en reír, mucho mas suave, fue Remus y así todos e liberaron con risas haciendo que James enrojeciera mucho mas de la vergüenza y rabia.

-finite incantatem – dijo Harry entre risas para liberar a su padre de la cinta obscura - ¿cuándo aprenderás ese encantamiento James?

-mira quien habla – murmuró un divertido Snape cruzado de brazos, nunca tuvo la intención de tener un duelo, menos por estar cortejando al hijo de James

\- ¡no se rían! – grito una vez mas James, rojo de la ira para luego desaparecer todas las aves – esto no se quedara así Snape

-¿ahora me llamas por mi nombre? – alzando una ceja desestimo la amenaza y se acerco a Harry para abrazarlo por la cintura, su único plan era enojar mas al león – no estoy ni meramente afectado Potter

\- ya, ya chicos, creo que debemos relajarnos – susurró Lily con una amplia sonrisa acercándose a su pareja para tomarlo de las mejillas y depositar un beso en sus labios – debes dejar de enojarte

\- no entiendo como lo soportas – dijo dolido el gryffindor al ver como fue burlado e ignorado - ¡es Snape!

-y se que quiere mucho a nuestro hijo, además – mirando por sobre el hombro a la parejita sonrió amplio – ¿no vez como de sonrojado se pone Harry ante la presencia de Severus? Nunca podrás frenarlo, ese sentimiento se mantendrá por siempre

-que dios nos ampare, no quiero tenerlo en la familia – se quejo abrazando a su pareja por la cintura – esta dicho, serán dos hijos entonces

-¿dos? No james – enojada vio la sorpresa de su pareja – yo quiero tener muchos, muchos hijos, quiero mínimo dos de cada genero – dijo con una sonrisa recibiendo el beso emocionado de su pareja.

-eso fue impresionante ¿no Draco? – Lucius se mantenía recto mirando a Severus, Harry y a Remus – es increíble que con hechizos tontos pudiera vencer a Potter

-creo que era obvio, nadie puede vencer a Severus si el se lo propone – dijo con una sonrisa suave mirando también al trio y luego a la parejita - ¿por qué no vas con Remus?

-tu crees… - bajo un poco la mirada y soltó un suspiro - ¿tu crees que le hare mucho daño cuando lo deje?

-¿es necesario dejarlo? ¿vale la pena? – preguntó ladeando la cabeza y viendo a su padre, aunque ahora no lo estaba viendo mucho como padre y era extraño - ¿por qué no arrancar con él?

-no podría negarle a él a una vida de libertad, no tendría dinero que ofrecerle…

-el no te pide nada de eso, solo quiere tu amor –dijo serio – eres tu el que no puede vivir sin dinero

-exacto… soy yo el que no puede, pero por sobretodo no puedo dejar a Narcisa, si me voy su vida estará sentenciada – susurró la ultima frase mirando a Draco y le palmeo el hombro – se que soy un desgraciado, pero espero me entiendas

-creo que lo hago – dijo mirando al otro con una sonrisa notando como alguien lo miraba analíticamente, Remus lo estaba acosando – creo que es hora de ir a ver que necesita

-pero…

-estará todo bien Lucius, todo estará bien – empujando al mayor lo incito a que caminara- estoy seguro que él es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta y además no será necesario verlo sufrir

Vio la mirada confundida del mayor y solo rio con suavidad para desestimar aquella frase con su mano, no quería que el mayor siguiera pensando en estupideces así que cerro los ojos y en cuanto ya no sintió compañía alguna salió del lugar con tranquilidad.

Draco no era de meterse en relaciones ajenas, a pesar de que Harry tuviera una mirada distinta de los hechos, menos cuando su corazón le pedía una soledad en ese momento.

Con tranquilidad se desplazo por los pasillos y se imaginó en cuanto debería estar disfrutando el estúpido de Potter con Severus. Seguro esa noche no podría volver al cuarto porque al fin lo harían, mientras que él tendría que evitar a Sirius para no tener una erección y además para poder concentrarse en los libros "eso… me pasare todo el día en la biblioteca, así no me meteré con Sirius, no causare una catástrofe en el tiempo y todos serán felices" pensó con cierta ironía, después de todo había una posibilidad de que Severus tomara en cuenta a Harry, el seguía vivo, mas Sirius estaba completamente muerto en el futuro.

Soltando un suspiro relajado se encamino por los pasillos y miró con desgano todo, no era su intención ser un amargado, pero no podía hallar felicidad si no tenía esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo, si no tenía esa sonrisa tonta a su alrededor o si no tenía a sus padres demostrándole amor incondicional y sin siquiera saber nada.

Al llegar a la biblioteca trago con fuerza y cerrando momentáneamente los ojos decidió que hacer del tonto no iba con su personalidad por lo que entro al lugar oscuro y abrió los ojos "lumus…". En ese corto tiempo había logrado aprender que el castillo tenia una energía inagotable que se podía convocar con magia sin varita, una de las razones que de seguro tuvieron en mente los profesores cuando los obligaron a entregar su varita.

Sin mas preámbulo fue directamente hacía una de las mesas que estaba llena de libros y comenzó a leer manteniendo su mente en blanco, ese día tenia que leer 15 libros y podría dormir tranquilo, mas era mucho mas sencillo decirlo que hacerlo "no te desconcentres Draco, sabes como manejarte" pensó reprendiéndose a si mismo para luego volver a cerrar los ojos con la intención de que los libros seleccionados se elevaran y que uno a uno se abrieran para poder darle una mirada amplia.

Con eso hecho sonrió arrogante y comenzó a leer, mas no duro ni 10 segundos cuando todos los libros se cayeron haciendo un estruendo del demonio. Aun no podía controlar en su totalidad la magia y eso lo pateaba de una forma incontrolable.

Soltando un suspiro volvió a hacer lo mismo y lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que se volvieron a caer al suelo levantando una capa de polvo que lo enervo "que se jodan todos".

Con un bufido molesto en esta ocasión levantó uno de los libros con la mano y se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a leer manualmente. No se iba a dar por vencido, pero no era ocasión de hacer el tonto "una vez mas el hacer el tonto es de Harry, yo debo controlarlo todo… soy un Malfoy" pensó con ojos fríos mientras que daba vuelta la pagina de manera desganada.

El primer libro fue absorbido al poco tiempo y nada que le decía algo por lo que con un leve suspiro paso al segundo libro con desgano y comenzó a hojearlo pasando rápidamente cada uno de los libros. En su mente nada podía estar tranquilo por lo que aunque intentara poner una cara de que todo estaba bien, su pecho dolía, su cabeza le hacia sufrir cada vez que no podía recordar, pero lo peor de todo es que no podía suplantar esos recuerdos con otros momentos nuevos "no eres de este tiempo Draco, tu tienes tus pies en la tierra y por ello no te dejaras engatusar por alguien que ya esta muerto" pensaba una y otra vez mientras leía hechizos de magia oscura potentes, pero si no eran de tiempo no llamaban su atención para nada.

Ya para el cuarto libro encontró algo interesante, algo que lo hizo repensarse los asuntos y comenzara a atar cabos.

 _El tiempo se ha dividido siempre en distintos significados, no puede existir solo uno, como tampoco se puede pedir que los tres se lleven bien._

 _En la mitología griega se pueden encontrar tres especificaciones de tiempo Kronos, Aion y Karios._

 _Kronos: La duración, el espacio que hay entre la vida y la muerte/ es el tiempo en movimiento, del trabajo, de lo que Aristóteles llama a las acciones imperfectas que tienen su fin desgarrado fuera de ellas. Las acciones hechas pasan a ser inservibles cuando ya no son requeridas. Kronos es el dios que mata para conservar su eternidad_

 _Aion: Tiempo de la vida, Dios del pasado, de la vejez y de la eterna juventud, del futuro, a la vez. Un futuro y un pasado liberados de la tiranía del presente de Kronos._

 _Kairos: un dios mucho menor que los dos anteriores. Es heredero del tiempo, pero es capaz de que la fortuna nos sonría. Puede darnos un trocito de gloria._

 _Kairos es el momento adecuado, el momento oportuno. Aquel que se entrega a los humanos para que puedan tener dicha o fracasos. Siempre anda con una balanza desequilibrada para ojos ajenos ya que él, no siendo objetivo ni equilibrado, conoce los secretos para poder congraciarse con el destino. Esa balanza desequilibrada puede ser tanto beneficiosa como un desastre para quien Kairos tenga en la mira…_

\- entonces…. ¿te pareció entretenido? –una voz femenina lo hizo saltar sorprendido

-¡helga! ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó cerrando el libro con fuerza teniendo un poco de desconfianza -¿no estas con tu pareja?

\- lo estaba, ella esta preparando su vestimenta y yo estoy viendo cuanto te demoras en volver con tu pareja

-yo no volveré con él y no es mi pareja – se quejó mirando a otra parte para sentarse en una de las sillas y quedar frente a la mujer

-es navidad Draco

-estoy en navidad en una época a la que no pertenezco

-tampoco pertenecías a esa época que quieres regresar – suspirando se giro - ¿sorprendido no?

-¿qué? ¿a que te refieres? – estaba dudoso, no sabía que era lo que podría llegar a saber, pero debía preguntar - ¿por qué me dices esto a mi?

-porque tu eres el cerebro del grupo, pero no se lo digas a Harry – ampliando su sonrisa se giro y beso en la mejilla al menor – todo estará bien, confía en mi

-no puedo… pronto papa y mama se harán mortifagos… los padres de Harry morirán y prometí que nada les pasaría po…

-no prometas nada que no puedas cumplir mi niño hermoso – tomándolo de la mejilla lo beso en los labios, un simple rose- procura vivir

-¿a que te refieres?

-no prometas nada, vive pequeño

-yo hago lo que quiero y aseguro que ellos dos vivirán – dijo seguro alejándose de la mujer – ahora dime a que te refe…

-¡Helga! ¿Cuanto tiempo tengo que esperarte para que estés feliz? – la voz demandante de Rowena sobresalto a ambos quienes vieron a la mujer – deja de coquetear con él

-lo siento Draco, pero me tengo que ir

-¡alto! Necesito respuestas – dijo aproblemado viendo a ambas chicas

-¿respuestas? Tu solo debes forzar tu lado gryffindor a salir, tal y como Harry intenta pensar un poco mas – dijo viendo a Draco con desagrado – cumplan con lo que queremos y volverán a su hogar

-pero…

-adiós

Sin mas la mujer se llevo a su pareja del lugar dejando nuevamente solo a un confundido Draco que tardo unos minutos en dejar de mirar la puerta. Estaba completamente confundido y lo peor de todo es que no sabía si estar leyendo le convendría o no.

Soltó un suspiro resignado y se agacho para poder recoger uno a uno los libros que tenía en el suelo y poco a poco los fue apretando contra su pecho hasta que ninguno mas cabía entre sus manos "es hora de guardarlos… ahh me siento derrotado" pensó aguantando las ganas de llorar. Aunque le dijeran que era un marica de tomo y lomo sentía una gran frustración y nadie le podía quitar la sensación.

-te encontré… obscuro

Fue lo único que alcanzó a escuchar antes de sentir como era que su mundo se comenzaba a ir a negro y por ende soltó todos los libros para así enfrentar a su captor con la fuerza física, aunque sabía que eso no serviría de nada, no tenía su varita para defenderse.

Espero la confrontación o algún hechizo que lo hiciera sufrir en esos momentos, pero nada llego en ese corto tiempo. Solo supo que algo lo tocaba cuando su camisa fue sacada de la pretina del pantalón para dejar pasar una mano con hielo, un hielo que le hizo saltar por el drástico cambio de temperatura.

Sabiendo de quien se trataba trago fuerte y negó un par de veces con la cabeza, debía ser fuerte y aguantar con todas sus ganas ese genial tacto. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse llevar por esa sensación exquisita que provocaba la respiración ajena sobre su cuello. Debía olvidarse de esos labios carnosos sobre su clavícula dándole la mejor de las atenciones "en serio Draco ¿no puedes pensar en nada mas?" se preguntó internamente intentando acallar uno de los gemidos, pero al parecer nada conseguía teniendo el cuerpo ajeno tan cerca.

-Si… Sirius… por favor – pidió con un hilo de cordura queriendo separarse del mayor

-¿por favor que Draco?

-no… por favor no – pidió cerrando los ojos como acto de reflejo al sentir ese hielo moverse por su estomago, parecía que no se derretía para nada – no podemos

-si, si podemos – susurró sobre la oreja del menor y delineo la oreja con su lengua para finalizar con una mordida suave en su lóbulo – ya no mas escusas

-pero…

\- ¿no quieres?

-no aquí…

A pesar de que quería dar a entender que no lo quería en esa época, sino que todos los días que le restaban en el futuro – cosa que iba a ser imposible- Sirius entendió otra cosa, entendió que en un lugar privado o con una cama podrían hacerlo perfectamente.

Sin mas demora quito sus manos del cuerpo ajeno y sonriente tomo al menor en brazos para salir corriendo, a él lo menos que le preocupaban eran los libros, así que ni siquiera tuvo reparos en si debían levantarlos o no, solo tenía ojos para cargar a su pareja y llevarlo directamente al lugar que sería suyo, al lugar en donde creía que seria su primera vez.

Draco intento protestar para que le dejara en paz, pero era imposible teniendo esos hermosos ojos sobre tu cuerpo demostrando toda la lujuria del momento "yo provoco esto en Sirius, solo yo" pensaba sin poder evitar sonreír completamente. Olvidándose de todas sus preocupaciones, olvidándose de que sus padres estaban en peligro, que los padres de Harry iban a morir. Draco se olvido de todo por esa noche, solo para poder estar con ese ser que amaba.

Con algo de dificultad llegaron a una habitación aparentemente normal, mas nada mas alejado de la realidad estaban ambos de ello. Aunque ninguno de los chicos conociera ese lugar, frente a sus ojos se podía notar una pieza extraída de la mansión Black, precisamente el cuarto que tantas veces ocupo Sirus en un futuro con las mismas condiciones de ese tiempo. Draco tragó con fuerza sintiendo nostalgia. Sintió nostalgia y sufrimiento sin saber porque en realidad, pero no estaba solo, por lo que se dejo cargar hasta la cama sintiendo besos tranquilizadores.

-esta noche es de los dos – susurró Sirius intentando sonar lo mas serio posible

-hmmpf… mas tu noche, yo no lo he esperado para nada – comentó bajando la mirada un tanto avergonzado mientras se sacaba poco a poco la camisa

-te hare el amor tan profundamente Draco que – posándose arriba del menor tomó sus manos y las pego nuevamente al colchón – que vas a extrañar mis roces y besos, no podrás vivir sin mi ni un segundo

-solo extrañas algo cuando lo dejas ir… - mordiendo su labio inferior sabía que esta era la ultima oportunidad para arrepentirse – solo sabes que amas algo cuando la dejas ir…

-no, solo sabes que amas algo cuando te sientes completo, cuando luchas por la felicidad de ambos y cuando tu mismo no puedes sentirte mas que dichoso de sentir amor

Las palabras callaron en ese momento. No podía rebatir tan hermosa frase que había dicho el mayor, por lo que sonriendo con suavidad volvió a ver al mayor con ojos seguros y se levanto solo un poco para poder alcanzar esos labios tentadores que lo llamaban de tal manera que se excitaba solo.

El tacto entre sus labios fue un mutuo conocimiento previo, no era como esos otros besos necesitados que se habían dado en el colegio, sino que, lejos de ser necesitado, se besaban con pasión y amor sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Esa noche era suya y nadie podía quitárselas de entre sus manos.

Entrelazando sus dedos con los del mayor, Draco volvió a quedar recostado por completo en la cama disfrutando ahora de esa lengua. Sentía como lo recorría sin pudor alguno y aun así no veía ningún sentimiento desesperado por parte de su pareja, por lo que, con la misma convicción, respondió a cada movimiento manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Quería recordar de la mejor manera esa piel sobre la suya "una piel demasiada tapada para mi gusto" pensó sintiendo el roce de ambas telas que se interponían en su camino al goce.

Deshaciendo el agarre de sus manos, Draco llevo las propias a la camisa del mayor y las desabotono una a una con extrema lentitud sin dejar que Sirius soltara sus labios por ningún segundo. Teniendo la camisa lejos de tan preciado cuerpo, el rubio cortó el beso por completo y pudo respirar tranquilamente, mejor dicho desesperado, mientras miraba ese hermoso cuerpo medianamente castigado por los infortunios de su vida "tan joven y tanto a sufrido por su estúpida rebeldía" pensó Draco sintiéndose algo avergonzado. Él nunca fue rebelde con sus padres, nunca impuso su opinión por lo que nunca fue golpeado o desconocido por sus padres.

Pasó una de sus manos por el torso del mayor y un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo mientras que cerraba los ojos. Simplemente era exquisito al tacto.

De nueva cuenta sintió como el mayor lo besaba con pasión empezando a desnudarlo él ahora. Draco no se negó, solo peleó un poco cuando la camisa interrumpió el abrazo que tenía por sobre el cuello del mayor, pero aparte de eso nada mas, así que pronto se vio con el torso desnudo y unas manos recorriéndolo haciendo que su cuerpo tiritara de puro placer.

La boca de Sirius no duro tanto como quiso en el mismo lugar, sino que fue bajando poco a poco degustando cada zona de su cuerpo. Primero fue su cuello, que ya siendo conocido solo repartió un par de besos y mordiscos para poder reafirmar su dominación en aquel edén que tenía al frente.

Su siguiente parada fue la hermosa clavícula casi pronunciada del menor, sobretodo porque el rubio reía en ocasiones o soltaba pequeños suspiros "de seguro el siguiente le arrancara un gemido" fue el pensamiento que impulso a Sirius a seguir bajando para poder toparse con esos hermosos botones rozados casi erectos, solo necesitaban un poco de estimulación y Sirius no se negaría en dárselas.

Chupando y mordisqueando Sirius disfrutó de los mas placenteros jadeos y suspiros del menor mientras que sus manos no se cansaban de pasearse por ese abdomen plano y jugar con ese cinturón que ya estaba casi completamente desabrochado.

Draco por su parte comenzaba a sentir que su parte baja reaccionaba mas de lo normal, era impensable que el estuviera actuando como una jodida virgen, él era Draco Malfoy, un respetable heredado de una familia intachable. Sin poder creerlo apretó la mandíbula para retener cualquier sonido que quisiera escapar y movió sus manos para que estas se enredaran en la melena ajena así incitarlo a bajar.

Sin saber si hizo lo correcto, Draco tuvo que abrir los ojos lo mas que pudo ya que su pareja metió su lengua dentro del ombligo y sus manos jugaban con su erección de tal manera que todo se nublo. No podía dejarse llevar tan rápido, era un Malfoy y tenía que imponer esa postura de superioridad por lo que tenso todo su cuerpo casi impidiendo que su miembro disfrutara del todo, pero Sirius tenía mas de una carta bajo la manga y para cuando se dio cuenta de ello ya estaba gimiendo constantemente mientras que rogaba por que esa boca nunca dejara de refugiar su miembro.

Tener la sensación de tener la mejor mamada de su vida fue suficiente para poder hacerlo olvidarse de las cosas de linaje, Sirius era también de linaje si recordaba a los Black por lo que se dedico a disfrutar y soltar todos esos gemidos que el mayor quería escuchar de su boca.

Apretando las sabanas bajo su cuerpo, Draco sintió que pronto estaría por acabar, mas al parecer ese no era el plan del mayor porque pronto sintió el frio viento que rodeaba su miembro mientras que el otro solo se lamia los dedos. Draco sabía lo que venía, tenía experiencia, tenía conocimientos. Draco ahora tenía miedo.

-yo no… - apretando con fuerza las sabanas miró nuevamente al mayor – yo no…

-¿virgen? Al principio costara, pero te gustara – susurró con una sonrisa acariciando con su mano libre al menor – confía en mi

-tengo miedo – admitió cerrando uno de sus ojos con temor

-Draco te amo aquí y ahora, no conservare sentimientos por ninguna otra persona, así que no temas, no hare nada que te haga mucho daño

-mucho

\- en el amor siempre existe sufrimiento Draco, pero después del sufrimiento siempre viene el goce, confía en mi

Asintiendo con la cabeza suavemente el menor se volvió a acomodar en la cama y sintió como la mano que lo había acariciado ahora lo masturbaba con una lentitud tortuosa, mientras que la otra hacía el trabajo sucio.

Aunque no podía negar que se sentía condenadamente bien esa mano masturbándolo, la incomodidad de tener un dedo dentro de su cuerpo era casi mayor por lo que no paraba de removerse una y otra vez intentando ser liberado "porque…. ¿por qué es tan diferente?" se preguntaba mentalmente el rubio soltando uno que otro suspiro de su boca.

Un segundo dedo acompaño al primero y sintió que eso si era una molestia insoportable, si hasta dolía como si los dragones estuvieran degustando poco a poco su piel 'relájate, todo estará bien amor' alcanzó a escuchar y soltó un bufido en son de queja. No era le mayor quien recibía algo entre sus piernas por lo que estaba seguro no podía hablar "relájate Draco, solo relájate" se dijo a si mismo intentando equilibrar su respiración con cuidado.

Luego de unos segundo esos dedos ya no se sentían tan mal, menos con esa mano cerrada sobre su miembro dándole uno de los mejores placeres de la vida. Sin contenerse mas se lo hizo saber al mayor y un tercer y ultimo dedo se unió a la jugada. Incomodaba tanto como lo hizo el segundo, pero debía ser valiente si deseaba que esos dedos fueran suplantados por algo mucho mejor.

Con la respiración agitada Draco abrió un poco mas las piernas sintiendo que la vergüenza no podía tener mas repercusiones en su cuerpo que ese sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras miraba a otra parte. Se sentía algo nervioso porque el otro pensara que fuera un cualquiera, mas, muy alejado de la realidad, Sirius saco sus dedos cuando creyó conveniente y se volvió a acomodar sobre el cuerpo del menor dejando su cara a la misma altura.

Draco estaba seguro que podía leer en esos ojos todos los deseos carnales del mayor, aun así una vez que su vista fue atrapada por esos ojos nuevamente no podía correr la mirada, era como hipnotizante, además si era justo, él no quería por nada del mundo separar su mirada de aquellos ojos.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Draco dio la respuesta de que podía continuar así que pronto sintió como su interior comenzaba a ser llenado por un grueso miembro que le quito el aire.

-du…duele…Sirius duele – decía sin siquiera poder contener los quejidos, con suerte mantenía a las lagrimas

-Draco… tranquilízate – dijo con algo de dificultad, aun así se mantuvo quieto – no tengo lubricante así que…

Sin previo aviso, al lado de la cabeza del menor, apareció un frasco de lubricante listo para usar, eso había dejado descolocado a ambos chicos quienes compararon ese cuarto con la sala de los menesteres, aun así no se detuvieron a analizar los hechos y pronto hicieron uso de ese magnifico artefacto que les iba a facilitar la vida.

Ya lubricado el miembro del mayor con una generosa cantidad del liquido, volvió a intentar entrar sintiendo como el menor volvía a sufrir, pero al parecer esta era mucho mas resistible por lo que siguió moviéndose poco a poco para poder entrar y así quedar completamente envuelto del menor. Si Draco decía que era una maravillosa sensación estar envuelto por una boca, eso no se comparaba para nada con estar en la entrada de ese pequeño orificio según la perspectiva de Sirius.

Sintiendo como el mayor esperaba a que se tranquilizara, Draco decidió concentrarse en equilibrar su respiración mientras que una de sus manos recorría su propio cuerpo con un tacto suave y delicado hasta llegar a su orgulloso miembro y sin mas envolvió la mano del mayor para imponer un ritmo que si le acomodaba mucho mejor a él. Un ritmo rápido y rítmico.

Abriendo sus ojos noto lo embobado que estaba su pareja y no pudo mas que sonreír de lado. Era incomodo tener algo en tu interior, pero era esa noche y nada mas, por lo que uso todas sus habilidades actorales para fingir no tener ningún problema y luego de unos segundos ya llevaba una de sus manos a la mejilla de Sirius para atraer su mirada a sus ojos.

De un momento a otro el entorno volvió a quedar difuso para ambos, solo tenían ojos para el cuerpo ajeno y disfrutar esa transmisión de sentimientos lujuriosos y pasionales. Draco lo miraba con amor y devoción mientras que Sirius le sumaba a ello una cuota de perversidad generosa.

Viendo que Sirius ya no podía esperar mas, Draco se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a besar con pasión a su pareja dándole el pase para que moviera sus caderas y lo llevara al suelo. Sirius no se hizo esperar, no iba a ser un tonto si se lo daban en bandeja por lo que pronto se comenzó a mover arremetiendo contra los glúteos de su pareja en un movimiento rápido y profundo. Deseaba encontrar esa zona que llevaría a ambos al cielo.

Como si fuera una cosa de "pide y se te dará" Sirius logro dar contra la próstata haciendo que Draco no pudiera mas que soltar un sonoro gemido pidiendo mucho mas de esos movimientos, quería sentirse lleno y satisfecho, pero para ello necesitaba mucha mas participación de ambos.

Olvidando por completo el dolor que había sentido minutos antes, Draco cerro los ojos y movió su mano descompaginadamente mientras sentía como ese grande miembro se habría paso sin consideración alguna para poder golpear en su próstata. No sabía si era por lo grande o por la experiencia que tenía el mayor, mas podía asegurar que era la mejor sensación que había sentido en su vida.

Completamente duro, sintió que no podría durar por mucho tiempo mas, por lo que con su mano libre acaricio el cabello del mayor y lo atrajo mas a su cuerpo para así poder dejar que cada uno de los gemidos chocaran contra el oído ajeno y así provocar movimientos bruscos y profundos que lo llevaban al paraíso y al infierno de la mejor manera posible.

Draco sabía que su pareja se transformaba en un perro, sabía que este era uno de esos seres nacidos para ser salvajes y no dominados, mas no había analizado por completo aquella situación, porque ahora no podía mas que gemir, casi gritar, pidiendo por mas. Simplemente tener a canuto en su interior era lo mejor que podía pasarle en toda su vida.

Como las palabras coherentes no podían salir de su boca, no se preocupo en decirle a su pareja alguna palabra de amor, tampoco en decirle que estaba a punto de acabar, sino que solo le regalaba el privilegio de escucharlo gemir placenteramente cada vez que su próstata era estimulada con tanta pasión y salvajismo.

Sorprendiendo al mayor Draco se apegó con sus dos manos a la espalda del azabache y enterró sus uñas en aquella zona. De eso pudo sacar dos cosas: la primera era que no quería venirse a pesar de estar libre de su propia conciencia, quería vivir para siempre ese sentimiento de placer. La segunda era que el mayor disfrutaba y se ponía mucho mas dura si le provocaba esas heridas superficiales como había logrado comprobar hace poco.

Teniendo a ambos chicos en el limite, no vieron mas razón para evitar lo inevitable por lo que, Draco destensando su cuerpo beso a Sirius y sintió como ese liquido salía de su interior con fuerza manchando ambos abdomen y posteriormente Sirius se vino en su interior regalándole otra de las placenteras sensaciones de la vida. No había nada como hacer el amor con una persona que realmente amabas, daba igual si era hombre o no.

Sonriendo con suavidad Draco se quedó quieto unos segundos haciendo casi lo imposible, regularizando su respiración mientras que sentía como el mayor recorría su cuerpo con sus manos casi como si fuera una obra de arte.

-eso fue…. Hnng… exquisito – susurró Sirius tomando un poco del semen del pecho de su pareja con sus manos y luego se rio – eres un chico bastante… sano Draco

-muchos dicen… ahh… que puedo ser deportista – bromeó Draco viendo a su amado mientras corría uno de los mechones hacia atrás con su mano – te amo

-y yo a ti Draco – susurró saliendo muy a su disgusto del interior del menor recibiendo un gemido como respuesta – hoy y siempre

\- hoy y siempre – repitió alzando con cansancio una de sus manos y tomo esas mejillas sudadas y pálidas – no importa lo que pase

-siempre te buscare… Draco hasta el fin del mundo te buscare

Nuevamente ambos chicos se dieron un beso tierno y pausado dejando que ambas respiraciones se regularizaran, no tenían nada mas que decir, por lo que era mejor ocupar sus bocas en pequeños mimos. Poco a poco y sin soltar los labios del rubio, Sirius se fue acomodando al lado del menor en la misma cama y lo abrazó por la cintura.

El beso irremediablemente se rompió y unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del menor, fueron dos lagrimas perdidas que dejaron el corazón del rubio oprimido por estar siendo reconfortado por el mayor. Ya ni recordaba por que sufría tanto cuando Sirius le daba amor, sabía que había un transfundo para ese sufrimiento, pero no lograba dar con el para nada. Resignado, decidió cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse contra el pecho de su pareja disfrutando de todas las atenciones posibles

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier cosa me avisan y nos estaremos viendo el próximo viernes sin falta.**_

 _ **cualquier comentario es siempre bienvenido**_

 _ **sin mas que decir me despido**_

 _ **se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo**_

 _ **atte**_

 _ **Zack Engel**_


	15. adiós Helga, hola Voldemort

_**buenas tardes.**_

 _ **pido disculpas por no subir nada ayer, pero tuve problemas con mi pie y me quitaron el computador en mis momentos libres.**_

 _ **muchas gracias por los review, veré que hago con Regulus mi querida rebe. y Gaudi, me encanta que te agrade la historia, espero cumplir tus expectativas~**_

* * *

Draco Malfoy no entendía por qué alguien lo movía tan desesperadamente. Aún era temprano o eso creía él por lo que con un gruñido dio un manotazo y giro intentando evitar la molestia. Grave error. Sin esperárselo el movimiento pareció ser uno de los más violentos que había hecho en su vida, ya que su espalda baja dolía como los mil demonios "¡pero qué demonios!" pensó con el ceño fruncido abriendo los ojos.

Con su cuerpo completamente desnudo se dio cuenta de que todo lo que había pasado ayer no fue una cosa de su imaginación, había hecho el amor con Sirius Black y ahora su propio ser le criticaba tanto física como psicológicamente "dime que es una broma, por favor, díganme que es una broma" pidió para sí mismo mientras escondía su cabeza y trataba de no moverse.

Se suponía que en ese momento su relación con Sirius se estancaría y no avanzarían para nada. Así no sería difícil para el futuro, pero su parte baja parece ser más fuerte que su propia mente "idiota" se reprendió mientras ahogaba un gemido de frustración ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué tenía que olvidar su lugar y el futuro? ¿Es que acaso también olvidaría esta parte de su vida? Asustado decidió no contestar ninguna de esas preguntas y miró directamente hacía donde la mano acariciaba su cabeza de la manera más hermosa posible.

Como si fuera cosa de un sueño perfecto y mágico Sirius se encontraba medio vestido con una bandeja para el desayuno. El chico no podía ser más atento y Draco no podía estar más arrepentido de lo que había pasado entre ellos en ese mismo momento "debes terminarlo" se dijo mentalmente intentando poner la cara más seria del mundo, pero el dolor era tan grande que se le hacía imposible aquella misión. Soltando un suspiro se sentó como pudo en la cama y sintió como el contrario se acercaba más a su lado intentando borrar cualquier lejanía.

"Es un error" quiso decir el rubio mas solo mantuvo la cabeza baja mirando sus piernas. Era difícil decirle al amor de tu vida que todo esto iba a ser un error en el futuro 'eres un Malfoy, puedes cumplir con tu misión… papa esperaría eso de ti' le dijo una voz interna obligando al rubio a alzar la mirada y a encontrarse con los hermosos ojos del contrario. Esos ojos solo demostraban una felicidad infinita aunque también mostraban los eternos dolores del pasado ¿Cómo se podía atrever a querer ser parte de otra escena dolorosa oculta en esos ojos? 'debes hacerlo, el mundo espera eso de ti'. La voz tenía razón, pero simplemente no quería hacerlo. Quería por una vez en el mundo ser parte de la felicidad de otra persona. Aunque fuera una sola vez.

Abriendo la boca intento decir algo, pero de sus labios nada salió. Ninguna palabra se atrevía a ser parte de aquel plan maquiavélico por lo que volvió a cerrarla soltando un suspiro en el proceso. Era un cobarde por no terminar rápido.

Con nerviosismo Draco llevó sus manos a la taza de café humeante y sin contemplar nada bebió un largo trago quemando en el proceso su garganta. Aquello podía ser un buen castigo por lo que haría. Un castigo de su corazón.

Aun adolorido no chillo como solía hacerlo, solo cerro los ojos sintiendo como la mirada perspicaz de su "pareja" lo analizaba intentando desnudarlo. Como si eso fuera posible.

-Draco debemos hablar… - la voz de Sirius no destellaba emoción ni alegría, al parecer presentía lo que el menor quería decirle

-yo no… ¿de qué quieres hablar? – preguntó aun sin mirarle a los ojos, esperando encontrar las palabras precisas rápido

-sé que te dolerá, pero debo decírtelo – comenzó confundiendo al menor, por lo que el rubio no dudo en mandarle una mirada curiosa incitándolo a que siguiera – veras anoche, mientras nosotros dormíamos yo…

-¿Qué paso? ¿Me dirás que en realidad no te gusto? – Sonriendo de lado logro hacer esa cara arrogante de Slytherin característica de él y que había olvidado- ¿te aburre ahora que no soy virgen?

-¡no!... no saques conclusiones apresuradas, seguiremos juntos hasta el final – dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba las manos de su pequeño con la intención de besarlo, pero se retuvo al recordar lo que quería decir – escuche bulla en los pasillos… me dio flojera ir a ver, sobretodo porque escuche la voz de quejicus

-Sirius, habla de una vez – intentaba mantenerse templado evitando cualquier acto de quinceañera

-hoy en la mañana me encontré en el pasillo con Remus y me dijo que Snape y Harry desaparecieron

-¡¿Cómo?! – abriendo los ojos de manera exagerada salto de la cama y fue a buscar su ropa, pero el dolor le impidió dar si quiera dos pasos - ¡¿los encontraron?!

-el profesor Dumbledore dijo donde se podían encontrar… te requiere en la oficina ahora, pero dudo que puedas ir así que le diré…

-¡iré!

Con ese solo grito Draco ignoro cualquier otro comentario que pudiera decir el mayor y comenzó a vestirse lo más rápido que podía. No entendía muy bien, pero su mente le decía que nada bueno podía salir de esa noticia "Potter, te juro que si cometes otro error, Voldemort será la menor de tus preocupaciones. Te lo juro" pensó molesto terminando de vestirse.

En grandes rasgos, Draco se veía como un animal desaliñado y maltratado, pero no le importó y con la ayuda de Sirius ambos fueron hacía la sala en donde se encontraba el director. Al llegar notaron la cara de preocupación de todos, al parecer nadie en el lugar estuvo ajeno a la noticia "nadie excepto yo" pensó con molestia tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

Bajo la mirada recriminatoria de su Madre, Draco miró directamente al Director esperando a que hablara. A pesar de todo, el nunca gritaría ni demostraría ser un emocional chico como todos los gryffindors, así que pudo esperar pacientemente por que el viejo terminara de comer su dulce, mas sus "preciados" amigos y "pareja" no pudieron con aquello.

Como si fuera el campeonato de Quidditch las quejas y gritos de los leones comenzaron a escucharse en toda la sala esperando que el director se dignara a abrir la boca. Este sin preocupaciones alzo las manos y silenciosamente pidió que todos se quedaran callados, cosa que agradeció el rubio y el resto de los Slytherin en ese momento.

-chicos, se lo preocupados que están, pero en este momento estamos trabajando por encontrarlos

-debe haber testigos – llamando la atención de todos los presentes el rubio miró directamente a los ojos del viejo y frunció más el ceño. Sabía que este debía ya haberlo pensado – los cuadros, son unos metiches en todo, debieron ver algo

-lamentablemente señor…

-¡es mi propia sangre profesor! – la voz asustada de Lily alarmo a todos y aunque algunos no comprendieron lo que quiso decir, los que si sabían, sentían pena por la chica – debe decirnos lo que sabe o yo misma encontrare la forma de hallarlo

-señorita Evans…

-¡no! No me importa si me expulsan – dijo levantándose para ir directamente hacía el director, casi se podía sentir la magia de esta en toda la sala – quiero saber dónde está, ahora.

-Puedo decirles, pero no entenderán

-créame… entiendo mucho más de lo que usted cree

-…- soltando un suspiro el director miró directamente al rubio como si quisiera decirle que mantuviera la boca cerrada, obviamente el menor entendió la mirada ya que cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos como si nada de esto le importara – existe un peligro que ustedes ya conocen, Voldemort está reclutando magos poderosos – un grito ahogado se escuchó en la sala esperando lo peor – ninguno de los dos fue por su propio gusto, según mi informante Voldemort vino a buscar al estudiante Snape y como el chico no se encontraba preparado fue inevitable que lo capturara. Harry solo los siguió corriendo con el mismo destino- dijo cambiando un poco la versión de los hechos. No tenían por qué saberlo todo

-¿Por qué Snape? – la voz intranquila de Draco resonó en la sala esperando una explicación

-es un mago con grandes habilidades para las pociones

-pero puede haber otros que….

-ninguno de su familia pertenece y el chico puede lograr hacer pociones que solo con el imperius la dominación sería más lenta – y estaba en lo cierto, porque el mago solo podía ocupar el imperius en una sola persona, pero una poción podría llegar a tener un efecto masificado si así se deseaba

-pero…

-no nos queda tiempo, tienen que seguir aprendiendo mientras encontramos la solución a todo esto

-¿Qué? ¿No haremos nada por Harry? ¿Qué pasara con ellos? – James, el más molesto después de Lily se levantó a acompañar a la chica- profesor, no los puede abandonar

-aun no los matara, pero necesitamos que Draco sepa ocupar su magia por completo si queremos vencer a Voldemort

-entiendo

Un enorme silencio se produjo en el salón nuevamente, parecía que nadie quería decir nada para no ser víctima del enojo de ambos chicos. Así que como salvador del día Draco se levantó lo más digno posible y haciendo una leve reverencia salió de la sala intentando pensar en una solución. No sabía que era lo que planeaba Dumbledore, pero estaba seguro que si le hacía caso saldrían victoriosos. Harry siempre salía victorioso.

Con paso tranquilo fue a la torre en donde siempre entrenaba con Helga Huffelpuff y Godric Gryffindor. Quizás ellos también tendrían noticias de aquello que había pasado, aunque no estaba seguro por lo que prefirió prevenir y subir con cuidado.

Extrañamente ese día no le lanzaron bolas de fuego en la subida. Tampoco escucho la risa de la mujer por sus dolores. Solo subió.

Al llegar a la cima vio a todos lados sin encontrarse nada ¿pero qué era lo que estaba pasando? No sabía, pero pronto lo descubriría. Sin contemplaciones se adentró en esa hermosa azotea llena de verde encontrándose con Helga desplomada en el piso en posición fetal. El solo hecho de pensar que le había pasado asusto al muchacho así que corrió lo mejor que pudo a su lado y movió delicadamente el cuerpo de la chica esperando por una respuesta.

Sin poder responder, la mujer miró al menor y le sonrió de lado. Estaba sangrando por muy difícil que fuera de creer.

-¿Qué paso?

-Godryc y Salazar son unos idiotas… como ustedes

-¿a qué te refieres? – los ojos del muchacho comenzaron a cristalizarse. El solo verla así le recordaba que en algún momento su madre no estaría para él y dolía. Dolía demasiado - ¿puedes levantarte? Te llevaré a la enfermería y yo…

-mi contraseña… yo acepto a todo el mundo Draco, solo tienes que aprender a ver – dijo cerrando los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de su pequeño protegido – aprender a amar

-¡déjate de bromas! ¡Eres una mujer horrible y no puedes morir! ¡No ahora! – le gritó asustado intentando ayudarla, pero no tenía varita como tampoco sabía de medimagia

-dile que la Amo…

Con esas últimas palabras la chica dejo de respirar. Dejo de moverse. Dejo de sonreír.

Draco no entendía porque tenía que ser todo así. Se suponía que estaban haciendo bien las cosas, pero al parecer el mundo no deseaba verlos bien ya que Harry y Severus estaban con Voldemort y ahora Helga estaba muerta "es imposible, ellos no pueden morir ¡no pueden!" se quejó abrazando más el cuerpo contra su cuerpo. En el proceso mancho una de sus mejillas con la sangre de la muchacha, pero no le importó y siguió pegada a ella hasta que el cuerpo desapareció.

Extrañado volvió a buscarla, quizás era una broma, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte "yo acepto a todo el mundo Draco, solo tienes que aprender a ver, aprender a amar" recordó las palabras de la chica e intentó encontrarle una explicación, pero nada venía a su mente.

Con un extraño sentimiento de soledad se levantó y miro el lugar. Muchas flores ahora se encontraban marchitas, como si la magia las hubiera mantenido vivas hasta que la mujer falleció. Soltando un suspiro se acercó a ellas y las acaricio con lágrimas en los ojos " _todos morirán… todos lo harán_ " le repitió la voz sin saber porque, sabía que tenía que volver al futuro, pero ya no sabía quién iba a morir. No sabía quién iba a dejarlo " _todos lo hacen ¿no? ¿Importa quién lo hace_?" le pregunto esta vez la voz haciendo que Draco abriera la boca diciendo un simple y tonto 'no'.

-estoy asustado… tengo miedo

Cerrando los ojos apretó el agarre de sus manos y sin importarle golpeo el piso de tierra cubierto por flores marchitas. Odiaba ese sentimiento, pero estaba tan impreso en su piel que dudaba dejar de sentirlo muy pronto.

Soltando otro suspiro miró hacía el frente y tuvo la mejor vista de todos. Se podía ver casi todo el edificio desde esa altura, más la belleza no logro animar sus ojos. Tampoco logro sacar una sonrisa de su boca, solo paso de largo dejándolo nuevamente solo en ese lugar.

Sabiendo que ya no podía perder el tiempo y que posiblemente Harry lo necesitaba, pasó una manga por su mejilla y se quitó el rastro de sangre antes de bajar la torre nuevamente con paso decidido. Ya tenía una leve idea de cómo poder practicar, aunque no sabía si eso pudiera llegar a funcionar "solo debes esperar a que te rescate, Potter". Con una sonrisa en sus labios el chico evaluó su cadera y notando que ya se encontraba un poco mejor decidió correr lo más rápido que podía hasta donde se encontraba Mcgonagall. Necesitaba pedirle un favor con urgencia.

Ni siquiera necesito hablar, la mujer parecía entender perfectamente en el estado psicológico que se encontraba Draco, por lo que con la preocupación que siempre le caracterizaba hizo un leve asentimiento de cabeza y le entrego una llave vieja y enorme. Como si diera paso a otro mundo del cual ninguna persona haya visto en mucho tiempo.

Agradeciendo en silencio, el muchacho salió disparado del lugar. Sabía que lo encontraría, no necesitaba las indicaciones de la anciana para ello "solo espera a ver… solo espera" dijo mentalmente a aquella voz que siempre lo molestaba, no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco o simplemente siempre estuvo demente, pero debía decirle a esa voz que sus decisiones eran las correctas y que nunca se arrepentiría de nada "Un Malfoy nunca se arrepentía de nada".

Viendo su paso bloqueado por una pared soltó gruñido y freno su corrida. Lo más importante era centrarse en su propia magia, centrarse en que podía hacer las cosas bien "tu puedes, tu puedes" se repetía. Aun así no pudo ver la puerta que creía estaba en ese lugar.

Moviendo su cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro intento desconcentrarse de todo, intento olvidar que Harry y Snape se encontraban secuestrados por Voldemort. Intento olvidar su extraña relación con Lily y Potter. Intento olvidar las caricias que le dio Sirius. Más importante, intento olvidar por ese momento que era un Malfoy rompiendo toda regla. "Helga, ayúdame" pidió cerrando los ojos unos segundos, pero nada paso.

Frustrado comenzó a golpear la pared ¿Por qué se empecinaba en creer que estaba ahí? Podía estar en otro lugar, podía estar incluso fuera de ese "campamento", pero quería seguir a su corazón y este le decía que estaba en el lugar correcto. Su corazón le decía que su intuición era la correcta y por ende no debía dar marcha atrás.

-estúpido… ¿Cómo podías creer que realmente eras alguien? No eres más que Malfoy… no eres el elegido ni nada

Se recrimino a si mismo cerrando los ojos con frustración y es que no poder hacer nada en esos momentos críticos lo hacían flaquear. Era como si realmente su existencia no importara.

Malhumorado dio media vuelta y avanzo por el pasillo. Lo mejor sería ver como poder ir a buscar a Harry, más en mitad del camino, mientras pensaba, el piso pareció desaparecer.

No entendía que era lo que pasaba, pero estaba cayendo por un túnel que no parecía tener fin. "voy a morir… dios, voy a morir" pensó frustrado y algo asustado intentando protegerse la cabeza con sus manos. Aun no tenía deseos de perecer y no sabía con lo que se encontraría al final del camino.

Cuando el final del camino se mostró asomo un poco la cabeza y recibió el golpe más fuerte de su vida. Su frente de seguro estaba sangrando y estaba a punto de caer inconsciente, más una serpiente debía permanecer despierto hasta que supiera que su vida no apeligraba.

Al caer al suelo sintió como sus piernas perdían toda fuerza a la vez que un fuerte dolor lo embargo. Ahora no era solo el haber tenido sexo con Sirius horas antes, sino que también sus piernas le recordaban que el dolor siempre podía ser más grande.

Intentando ver a su alrededor mientras se sujetaba las piernas y dejaba que su frente siguiera sangrando pudo notar como un par de pies se paseaba por la habitación. Dentro de lo que podía ver, la persona ocupaba una túnica roja escarlata con temas dorados, unas botas altas de cuero negro y unos pantalones café oscuros ceñidos a su cuerpo demostrando lo bien formada de las piernas.

Draco intento hablar, pero en cuanto abrió la boca pudo ver la cara de Godric frente a él con muy mala cara, era como si este ya supiera las nuevas noticias y quien tendría que pagar seria Draco y nadie más que Draco.

Tragando con fuerza intento nuevamente hablar, pero no salió nada más que un quejido lastimero al ser tomado con tanta fuerza por una de las manos del pelirrojo. No entendía que tenía que ver él con su enojo, pero apretó la boca con fuerza al igual que sus ojos esperando a ser golpeado o cualquier cosa. Lo aceptaría y recordaría para poder vengarse del hombre en cuanto estuviera recuperado por completo.

Sin recibir un golpe, Draco fue dejado en una especie de caja y aunque intento abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que algo le cubría la visión. Había sido magia no verbal así que no pudo quitarse nada con las manos "y no tengo mi varita" pensó con molestia mientras sus manos intentaban descifrar donde estaba, mas no reconocía mas que cuatro paredes algo altas. Si estuviera en mejores condiciones podría haberse levantado y con solo alzar las piernas se hubiera salido, pero ahora no podía ni caminar así que lo mejor sería quedarse esperando alguna cosa.

Como si fuera lo que Godryc realmente quería del menor, una cascada comenzó a caer sobre la cabeza de Draco. El agua estaba tan congelada que otro grito salió de su boca e intento salirse, más el dolor de sus piernas era mucho como para poder hacerlo. Sin poder evitarlo unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron por sus ojos y se perdieron junto toda el agua. Todo dolía como los mil demonios y nada lo salvaría.

Como si todo el dolor que sentía fuera poco, pronto un golpe de aire paso por el costado de su mano asustando por completo al chico. A Godryc no le bastaba con verlo asustado, sino que ahora también lo lastimaría con magia. Con magia no controlada al parecer porque su mano seguía sintiendo un pequeño ardor por el paso del aire "no, no fue aire" temiendo por lo que podría seguir Draco elevo sus manos e intento cubrirse cara, más el grito que soltó el contrario hicieron que se quedara paralizado.

Hace mucho que Draco no sufría tanto como ahora, no entendía porque la agarraban tanto contra él, pero decidió volver a bajar las manos y esperar a que su cuerpo se apiadara de él haciéndolo morir de hipotermia. A su vista sería una de las mejores muertes que podría llegar a experimentar.

-protégete – sin darle opción a replica volvió a lanzar otra bola de fuego. Esta vez su hombro y parte de cabello fue afectado haciendo que el quejido fuera mayor - ¡protégete!

-¡¿Cómo?! – gritó de vuelta con voz dolorida, no sabía que hacer

-¡la varita no define al mago! Puedes hacer magia ¡ahora protégete!

Sin dar cabida a otra conversación Godryc volvió a atacar al chico quien intentando concentrarse en algo para protegerse se vio afectado con todas las bolas de fuego lanzadas. Era increíble que aún bajo el agua el fuego siguiera siendo tan poderoso y caliente como desde un principio. Más no debía extrañarle tanto. Estaba al frente de uno de los cuatro legendarios magos.

Pasada una media hora el mayor decidió dejar el entrenamiento hasta ahí y sacar al muchacho, quien ya no respondía. Aunque Gryffindor al principio no podía asegurar si era por todos los gritos que había soltado o por el congelamiento que le vino. Al sacarlo pudo saber que fue más por el congelamiento que cualquier otra cosa.

Deseando que el chico se recompusiera rápidamente lo tomo entre sus manos y lo acerco por completo en un abrazo casi protector. Le daría calor hasta que ambos llegaran a la enfermería y pudiera darle una mejor atención al chico. Así que quitándose como pudo la túnica se la puso al menor y salió de su escondite.

Al poco tiempo ambos se encontraban frente a la enfermería completamente solos. La habitación parecía cerrada, más para un león como Godryc un no, no podía ser aceptado del todo así que con un movimiento de su mano hizo que la puerta se abriera de par en par. Lástima que el chico no estaba despierto para apreciar la magia.

Habiendo dejado al menor en una de las camillas prendió la chimenea de la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. No quería dar explicaciones a nadie y dudaba poder soportar cualquier reclamo de cualquiera.

-hnng… - quejándose y con un temblor que no cesaba Draco comenzó a despertar algo asustado, hubiera deseado morir - ¿Dónde…. ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntó con la voz entrecortada, su garganta dolía como mil demonios -¿por… ¿Por qué?

-en la enfermería – dijo con molestia moviendo su mano para que la chimenea calentara más, tenía que calentarlo pronto o de seguro alguien lo mataría por acelerar las cosas – tienes que aprender ya

-¿Qué cosa? – Mirando con los ojos entrecerrados intento ver alguna malicia en el contrario, pero parecía estar mucho más concentrado en el fuego - ¿Qué hice?

-no te muevas – decidido volvió hacia el chico y con los ojos cerrados se concentró en el colchón el cual pronto comenzó a aumentar de temperatura como para calentar al menor, pero no rostizarlo – debes aprender la magia sin varita. No podemos esperar a que se hagan fuertes en tres meses, el tiempo se les agota y si no hace nada todo esto no habrá valido la pena

-no entiendo… ¿Qué quieres decirme? – intentando moverse sintió la mano del mayor deteniéndolo por lo que soltó un suspiro y solo miro al mayor - ¿Rowenna y Salazar fueron a buscar a Harry?

-ellos fueron a entregarlo a Voldemort…

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con exageración e intento gritarle al mayor, más este fue más rápido y diciendo en un susurro 'desmaius' el chico no pudo hacer nada. Lo mejor era así, de seguro ahora no lo entendería, el tampoco entendía porque tener que hacer esto, ni porque Rowena sacrifico a Helga de tal forma, pero confiaba un poco en Salazar así que si la serpiente le encomendaba cuidar a Draco con su vida y enseñarle todo lo necesario. Lo haría.

En otro lado algo alejado se encontraba Harry. Estaban muy lejos del campamento y simplemente dudaba que pudiera volver en una pieza a su hogar. Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo por lo que escucho de Salazar, así que haría todo lo posible por cuidar y liberar a Severus de ese yugo en el que le impusieron estar.

Aun encontraba irónico el cómo los habían secuestrado, no sabía cómo se llamaban esos dos mortifagos, solo sabía que eran los mismos quienes los estaban cuidando ahora "estoy seguro que Draco me debe estar odiando ahora" pensó con algo de molestia, pero a la vez divertido. Ya se había encontrado en este tipo de escenas en los 5 años pasados así que simplemente no le preocupaba para nada el hecho de tener que ser nuevamente tratado como una alimaña. Eso era realmente para muchos de sus conocidos, pero no quería ver a sufrir a la persona que más amaba.

Con un leve gruñido por el dolor intento levantarse. Su vista estaba centrada en una sola cosa y no dejaría de luchar hasta que pudiera acercarse a él. Era su deseo. Por lo que viendo que al menos podía mantenerse en pie apoyado en la muralla comenzó a caminar hacia su objetivo con una tranquilidad y lentitud que de seguro molestaría a Severus si lo estuviera viendo o si quiera se diera cuenta de que estaban en el mismo lugar encerrado.

Lastimado y con la ropa rota. Severus mantenía su cabeza baja, aquello no podía más que preocupar de sobremanera a Harry así que en cuanto se acercó a este y le toco el hombro intento darle la mejor sonrisa. Sonrisa que no apareció porque este nunca alzo la cabeza.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior intentó encontrar otra forma de llamar su atención, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo? Según ellos en otra celda debía encontrarse Lily ¡su madre estaba ahí! Pero no podía escucharla ni verla "sé que no debes ser mi prioridad, pero no quiero verte sufrir" pensó Harry intentando quitar ese rostro lastimero para luego sentarse a un lado del mayor. No entendía porque los dejaban a ellos dos juntos y a Lily fuera. Era injusto que Lily estuviera sola "pero con Voldemort todo se puede… maldito desgraciado". Molesto el pequeño león le echo la culpa, mas muy en el fondo sabía que la culpa la tenía otra persona " _la tienes tu querido"_ y la voz tenía razón. Toda la culpa recaía en él por su estupidez.

 _Unas horas antes, a las afueras de la habitación, Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Sabía que debía ser un error. Había una explicación para aquello, pero no. La verdad es que a medida que seguían hablando se convencía aún mas de que Severus nunca lo vería como pareja, que Severus nunca lo vería como alguien importante en su vida._

 _-Sev ¿estás seguro? Harry te ama mucho y no puedes dejar que pase esto – dijo la voz de la chica que acompañaba al chico – se nota en sus ojos que te ama_

 _-no soy gay Liliana… entiende de una vez, la única persona que amo esta en esta habitación – golpeó la puerta. Harry podía asumir que entre las manos de Severus estaba Lily- sabes que James no te ama como yo lo hago_

 _-pero yo amo a James, Sev… no puedo corresponderte_

 _-morirás Lily, lo sabes y aun así… aun así tu…_

 _-te amo Sev, pero como amigo – un silencio se hizo presente en el que Harry supuso el corazón de Sev se rompía – entiéndeme_

 _-bésame otra vez... – esta vez Harry estaba seguro que su propio corazón se rompía – déjame sentirte por esta noche… no rogare más, no te volveré a mirar, pero Lily déjame hacerte el amor_

 _-… - el silencio fue mortificante para el oji verde que con el oído pegado a la puerta escuchaba movimientos y respiraciones aceleradas pegadas al otro lado de la puerta- solo por esta noche, solo por esta noche seré tuya Severus…_

 _Harry no quiso escuchar más. Sabía que sobraba desde un principio, pero tener que escuchar como su madre y el amor de su vida tenían Sexo en la pieza de Severus hacía que todo volviera a desmoronarse como cuando vivía la realidad._

 _¿Qué realidad prefería? ¿La realidad en la que sus padres mueren y él tiene a Severus o en la que Severus es feliz, sus padres viven, pero él no está ahí? Harry era egoísta. Nunca tuvo amor de padres y aunque decía que los amaba y quería tener consigo gran parte de su corazón imploraba porque Severus viera morir a su madre y así no se quedara con nadie. No estaría con él, pero tampoco con otra persona._

 _Pensando en lo maldito que era por ese pensamiento siguió corriendo por los pasillos hasta llegar a un pasillo que daba al patio. El grito desgarrador que soltó de seguro alarmo a más de una persona, pero no le importó. Voldemort se estaba comunicando con él y si no manejaba la situación de seguro que tendrían menos tiempo de lo normal._

 _Viendo escenas del espacio en el que se encontraba quien no debe ser nombrado, se dio cuenta de que no estaba muy lejos, de hecho si lo pensaba bien se encontraba a unos centímetros solamente de las murallas del campamento "mierda" grito en su mente alarmando a Tom, aun así no tuvo miedo y reanudo su paso en dirección a donde presumía estaba Riddle._

 _Sin varita ni protección Harry alzo sus manos como si quisiera enfrentarse a puños contra el hombre. Acción estúpida. Lo sabía, pero aun así siguió en pie con su decisión hasta que la imagen de Salazar y Rowena aparecieron a su lado. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello, aun así no les hablo. No lo necesitaba._

 _-no queda tiempo Harry Potter –la mujer hablo abrazando por atrás al menor - deberás disculparnos_

 _-es tu destino cumplir, si lo haces… entonces tal vez Kairos pueda darte un regalo – la voz de Salazar sonó más fría de lo normal_

 _Confundido abrió la boca para poder saber que era lo que pasaba, pero justo en ese momento Harry sintió como la mujer lo tomaba con tal fuerza que le impidió el movimiento. Aunque estaba asustado por ello, eso no era lo que debía preocuparle realmente, sino que, muy por el contrario, su preocupación debía dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Salazar porque mantenía la mano alzada con varita en mano. "mierda" pensó antes de cerrar los ojos y aceptar cualquier hechizo que quisieran lanzarle. De alguna forma se sentía merecedor de la siguiente paliza aunque sus motivos para recibirlas fueran completamente contrarias por las que se la iban a dar._

 _Escuchando un desmaius su cuerpo quiso salir volando, pero la fuerza de Rowena lo hizo seguir manteniéndose ahí recibiendo todos los otros hechizos de ataque, principalmente eran elementos de agua los que llegaban y dañaban. Más no se quejaba, ya que seguía creyéndose merecedor de todo aquello. Ningún chico debía vivir si deseaba la muerte de sus padres._

 _Sintiéndose débil y aturdido escucho la voz del mago oscuro. Por un momento creyó que Salazar y Rowena lo defenderían, pero escuchando un débil "discúlpanos" sintió que todo ataque desapareció. Incluso su cuerpo fue liberado aun así no podía moverse._

 _-valla, valla… pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso esta es la defensa del viejo? – la voz de Tom lo hizo temblar. Muy por el contrario, Tom aún mantenía una figura casi hermosa y aristocrática como cuando conoció el recuerdo del diario, aunque era claro que estaba mucho más maduro - ¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-a personas como a ti no debo porque responderle…_

 _-la voz – sorprendido se acercó un poco más dejando los mortifagos atrás y tomo la cara de Harry con toda la confianza del mundo – eres la voz_

 _-¡suéltalo! – el grito que venía por los pasillos hizo a ambos girar la cabeza. Uno solo alzo la ceja y otro se sintió devastado en cuanto vio a Severus venir gritando – ¡Desmaius!_

 _Lo siguiente que paso fue confuso, Voldemort pudo bloquear fácilmente el hechizo e intento razonar sarcásticamente con el menor, mas Severus solo quería que se alejara de Harry por lo que siguió peleando a pesar de las débiles protestas de Potter. Pasado un tiempo, el obvio resultado fue que Severus se enfrentó a una batalla de 4 contra uno, aunque era claro que Voldemort podía solo, este prefirió dejar a sus mortifagos atacar al menor mientras analizaba la cara asustada y desesperada del Harry._

 _Por alguna razón Voldemort no confiaba del todo en el chico, algo le daba mala espina por lo que con gracia y decoro tomo al chico justo cuando Lily aparecía por el pasillo como refuerzo de Severus. Más de poco sirvió porque ya se estaban yendo. Ya tenían lo que querían de momento._

Sintiendo que alguien apretaba su mano volvió a la realidad y vio de quien se trataba. Impresionado intento sonreírle a Severus, mas unas cuantas lágrimas aparecieron en su lugar. Sentía que todo eso era su culpa. Voldemort había ido por él y Snape solo había intentado protegerlo ganándose una paliza mayor de lo que cualquiera se esperaba.

Quedándose acurrucado contra Severus, Harry cerró los ojos y dejo que sus lágrimas salieran como quisieran. El pocionista siempre le daba libertad de acción cuando no estaba enojado, por lo que no dudo en dejarse acariciar por las manos del otro en forma de consolación "aun sabiendo todo lo que nos espera… madre, te tengo envidia" pensó sin poder decirle mama o cualquier apelativo amoroso y es que ahora su corazón intentaba hacerle ver lo malo que era al querer poseer por completo a su profesor de pociones.

Acomodándose un poco más, sintió como el contrario soltaba un leve quejido. Quizás había presionado mucho algún lugar donde el azabache había recibido un crucius. No lo sabía y tampoco le interesaba saber porque no quería separarse por nada del mundo. Eran esos momentos desastrosos en los que sentía que Severus era solo suyo "eres un desgraciado Harry"

Pasaron unos minutos, no sabían cuánto tiempo realmente ya que estaban en una celda, hasta que se volvieron a separar. Harry estaba más tranquilo y parecía que Severus ya no sentía tanto dolor como antes, aunque eso era tan irrealista como si en ese mismo momento apareciera Tom con una túnica rosada fingiendo ser la princesa de los unicornios.

Soltando un suspiro Harry tomo la mano del mayor y la beso suavemente por la palma. Fue un beso suave y delicado. Lleno de amor. Aun así no fue de importancia por el oji negro "si tan solo vieras que te amo como se debe, si tan solo vieras que no habrá nadie que piense más en ti que yo" cerrando los ojos Potter se dedicó a acariciar la mano del hombre mientras susurraba suaves palabras. Nada de ello mejoraría su condición, pero si hacía que Severus se olvidara por un momento del dolor para centrarse en las caricias que le otorgaba.

Tomando la otra mano Harry pensó en hacer lo mismo, más la puerta del calabozo se abrió con fuerza por lo que ambos saltaron e intentaron separarse. Claro que a nadie le importaba que fuera lo que hacían adentro.

Dejándose ver. Ambos chicos notaron como Tom los miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era como si hubiera descubierto la clave del éxito y eso sinceramente asustaba demasiado al menor de todos porque si de algo estaba seguro era que Voldemort haría cualquier cosa para lograr tener lo que quería.

Tragando con fuerza Harry se puso al frente de Severus y alzo las manos como si esperara que cualquier castigo le llegara a él. Escucho las protestas del azabache más las ignoro mientras miraba desafiante a Voldemort. Era claro que este no se haría de rogar por lo que pronto le aplico un crucius haciendo que el oji verde, retorciéndose de dolor, gritara y dañara aún más su garganta

-¡suéltalo! – nuevamente Severus grito haciendo que las esperanzas renacieran en el corazón de Harry, a pesar de saber que volverían a desmoronarse - ¡maldita sea suéltalo ya!

\- pero que hermosa demostración – dijo moviendo su varita y dejando que Harry respirara y se recompusiera – que me ofreces Snape

-lo que sea, pero déjalo a él - gruño el oji negro intentando mantenerse sereno. Pero el resonar de las cadenas evidenciaba que Severus solo quería soltarse para poder masacrar a Voldemort

-serás mi mano derecha

-¡no! – El grito ronco vino de Harry quien con miedo miro a Severus – no lo hagas, no… por favor no

-es la pareja más linda que he visto en la vida – dijo con ironía aguantando la risa. La mirada de Severus excitaba a Tom de manera impensable – imperius – obligando a Harry a levantarse, hizo que se le acercara y con descaro miro todo el cuerpo del chico - ¿ya es tuyo? – la pregunta se respondió con el rechinar de las cadenas – lo suponía

-lo hare, hare lo que quieras, pero libéralo – no soportaba ver como el innombrable osaba tocar a Harry

\- perfecto – viendo como Harry se intentaba negar a su tacto lo soltó, mas no dejo que Harry hablara – te darás cuenta, Severus, que si trabajas para mi serás recompensado

-no puedo hacerlo encadenado

-no lo estarás

-no lo dejare solo

-estarán en el mismo cuarto y cuando te requiera mis dos leales mortifagos lo cuidaran

-si algo le pasa a…

-es mi palabra, has lo que yo quiero y tus exigencias serán cumplidas, pero – tomando del cuello a Harry lo alzo viendo como pronto se intentaba liberar por la fuerza que se aplicaba en su cuello – si me fallas quien sufrirá las consecuencias no serás tú.

-lo hare, cualquier cosa yo la hare

Habiendo pactado el trato Harry fue lanzado contra el cuerpo de Severus. No quería que se uniera a Voldemort, pero los ojos seguros de Snape le daban a entender que realmente no había pero que valga. El chico lo haría sí o sí.

Bajando la cabeza algo decepcionado de lo que estaba aconteciendo escucho a Tom salir dando instrucciones de que movieran a sus dos "invitados".

Ahora ambos se veían en una habitación normal, con una cama de dos plazas, un escritorio, una puerta que daba al baño y un closet. La habitación en si no tenía más de lo necesario, incluso el closet albergaba la ropa justa.

Abrumado por todo el recuerdo y lo recién vivido Harry se sentó a las piernas de la cama intentando no llorar ¿Cómo salvaría a Severus ahora? Principalmente se había metido en ese problema por su culpa y estaba seguro que no saldrían tan fácilmente de esa.

Sintiendo como el mayor se movía, alzo la mirada y vio que este se dirigía a la otra habitación. El baño.

Quedando completamente solo, Harry se recostó en la cama y se cubrió los ojos con sus manos "no debí haber nacido, no debí haber nacido" pensó una y otra vez con desesperación intentando hundirse en la cama, pero por más que lo hacia su existencia no desaparecía y sabía que nunca lo haría porque era el maldito niño que vivió. Era el maldito chico que vivía una y otra vez como si la muerte fuera tan tonta para llevarse su vida.

"Merlin… mátame ya… por favor solo hazlo" suplico con cansancio sabiendo que por mucho que rogara este no lo haría.

La puerta se volvió a abrir dejando que Severus saliera de la pieza, era como si nada hubiera pasado. Su mirada seguía siendo la seria de siempre. Cosa que solo asustaba a Harry. No sabía cómo este podía mantenerse tan sereno después de todo lo acontecido ¿no le preocupaba Lily? ¿Estaba bien con ayudar a Voldemort? ¿No tenía remordimientos? Realmente no sabía la respuesta de ninguna de estas preguntas y por sanidad mental decidió ignorarlas como si no existieran. Después de todo eso hacia el amor.

Con un leve quejido se levantó e ignoro que el amor de su vida estaba semi desnudo frente al closet. Su corazón ya no deseaba sentir nada. Por lo que solo se acercó tomando una de las túnicas que suponía le quedarían bien y se encerró en el baño lo más rápido que pudo.

El dolor volvía a ser un factor que no podía olvidar así que dejando caer las ropas de su mano se acercó a la tina y con todo puesto aún se dejó caer en ella ¿importaba acaso? De seguro que no. Ahora estaban de parte de Voldemort así que solo se bañaría con la conciencia completamente manchada por no haber hecho nada. Todo porque no tenía una estúpida varita que poder ocupar "nunca llegaremos a nada si no hacemos algo" pensó con molestia golpeando la tina con la mano.

Miro hacia el techo y noto como lo blanco comenzaba a perturbarlo, de alguna forma se comenzó a sentir indefenso y solo. Comenzó a sentir que las paredes se comenzaban a encoger y que pronto lo aplastarían. Negando con la cabeza decidió ignorar el techo y cerró los ojos mientras respiraba lo más normal que podía. Debía recomponerse. Debía volver a ser el chico que siempre podía contra todo y que aun siendo el niño desgraciado de la infancia podía salir airoso de cualquier situación. Como si la fortuna realmente le sonriera.

-just close you'r eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning ligth, you and i'll be safe and soun – cantó con desgano, aun recordaba el momento exacto en que la escucho.

Fue antes de empezar el sexto año. Cuando deprimido pasó por un café y comenzó a sonar aquella canción. Por un momento le recordó a Cedric, pero luego se vinieron a su mente todas las muertes, todas las peleas y todas las pérdidas que tuvo en su vida. Fue en ese momento en que deseo más que nada ser acurrucado por Severus y ahora que podía serlo e incluso sentirse protegido se sentía una miseria. El hombre era capaz de hacer cualquier monstruosidad con tal de conseguir lo que quisiera.

Cerrando los ojos abrió el paso del agua y sintió como el frio comenzaba a invadirlo por la cara primero, pero no le dio importancia. En realidad no le importaba enfermar del todo ya que su mente solo quería responder una sola pregunta ¿podría amar a un ser como Severus? ¿Podría acaso avalar cualquier acto de locura del hombre con tal de permanecer cerca? No lo sabía, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no quería ver sufrir a más personas. Ya tenía suficiente con todo lo que había vivido

-esto debe terminar, para bien o para mal debe terminar

Fue la sentencia que hizo antes de sentarse bien y comenzar a sacarse la ropa. Ya no podía llorar por todo lo acontecido. Nadie los salvaría así que tendría que ver el modo de poder arrancar junto a Severus antes de que le obligaran a hacerse la marca tenebrosa en el brazo o incluso. Antes de que lo obligaran a matar a una persona "no importa que, te protegeré Severus" pensó decidido mientras comenzaba a bañarse pensando en cómo poder hacer para marcharse de aquella guarida.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior descarto inmediatamente la lechuza, era estúpido el solo pensar que una le haría caso. Pensó también en un vociferador, pero este pasaría por manos de algún mortifago antes de llegar a Albus, una aparición no era viable ya que aún no podía aparecerse.

Sabiendo que pronto "la voz" comenzaría a quejarse de él cerró los ojos y se lavó el cabello, mas esta nunca llego. En su sustitución un pensamiento hizo que las esperanzas de Harry volvieran a aparecer "la voz, Voldemort dijo la voz" pensó sintiéndose algo estúpido, ya que podía haberlo confundido, pero de seguro podría usar esa arma en contra de su enemigo número uno. Solo debía esperar el momento exacto y atacar sin restricciones.

Si todo marchaba como él esperaba, quizás en unos días podría salir del lugar con la muerte de Voldemort como una de sus victorias.

Más decidido que nunca, se bañó con ganas a pesar del dolor para poder volver pronto con su compañero. No le diría nada de su plan, pero si se mantendría cerca para que no le pasara nada, así tal vez hasta aprendiera un poco más de pociones.

* * *

 _ **hasta aquí llegamos**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado y nos estamos viendo la próxima semana, si no tengo contratiempos, el viernes.**_

 _ **cualquier comentario es bien recibido. sin mas que decir me despido.**_

 ** _se me cuidan, un beso y un abrazo_**

 ** _atte_**

 ** _Zack Engel~_**


End file.
